Gramos de alegría
by Lola300
Summary: "El cruel destino obligó a un bebé recién nacido a separase de sus padres verdaderos y vivir con una pareja no muy cariñosa con él. Al crecer entra en un negocio peligroso que le hará ganar mucho dinero, pero correrá muchos peligros" - INCESTO, LEMON, AU - Itachi x Sasuke, Madara x Izuna... Habrán muchas parejas incluidas en el fanfic.
1. Cruel destino

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Algunos personajes que verán en el fic, son mis OCs**

**Género:** Acción, angustia, misterio, universo alterno, drama, romántico.

**Advertencia:** Incesto, lemon, muertes, violación, parafilias, tortura.

.

.

**Parejas:**

**Principales: **Itachi x Sasuke, Madara x Izuna

**Secundaria: **Sasori x Deidara, Naruto x Hinata...

**Otras: **Descúbranlo mientras lo leen LOL (Y serán muchas :D)

.

* * *

**.**

**Gramos de alegría**

**.**

**Primer capítulo:** Cruel destino

.

.

En unas de las ciudades del Japón, específicamente en Tokio, en donde la lluvia cae en cada rincón de cada laberinto de la ciudad, y en donde las personas corren para refugiarse de la lluvia que se desata con furia por toda la ciudad. A lo lejos del centro de la ciudad de Tokio, hay una casa no muy grande ni muy pequeña, pero muy cómoda, se encuentra una mujer de unos diecinueve años de edad, blanca de ojos negros, de cabello largo de color negro, de estatura media y muy hermosa, su nombre era Mikoto Uchiha; ella esperaba la llegada de su esposo que venia de su trabajo, un hombre de edad de treinta años, de cabello castaño oscuro, de estatura alta y ojos negros; él es el jefe del escuadrón de policía encargada de la narcotráfico de drogas y de la mafia en la ciudad. Su nombre era Fugaku Uchiha.

Esperaban a su primogénito; hace un año y tres meses, tuvieron un noviazgo de siete meses a escondidas, porque sus padres no aceptaban esa relación por diferencias de edades. Aun así, ellos se veían. Mikoto por ser menor de edad, no podría casarse sin el consentimiento de los padres, pero quedó en estado, siendo Fugaku el padre. Los padres no tenían otra opción de casarlos y dar el permiso.

El hombre impaciente entra en la casa a toda prisa por la lluvia, abrió la puerta, se quitó los zapatos, y se encontró con su esposa en la cocina, preparando. Eran como las nueve de la noche. Llegó a la mesa, Mikoto a traía la comida a la mesa y Fugaku la ayudo a sentarse.

—Se ve deliciosa la comida, Mikoto. —miró con delicia, la comida que hizo Mikoto. Él siempre decía, que ella obtuvo el don para la cocina. —Deberías estudiar Cocina para mejorar tu sazón. Claro, no digo que seas mala, pero, te seria útil y te entretienes.

—¿Tú crees? Seria buena idea. —Mikoto al pensar un poco, miró su embarazo y le dijo: —No, mejor no. Me quiero dedicar a mi hijo al cien por ciento.

—Pero, deberías hacer otras cosas aparte del cuidado del niño, Mikoto.

—Es que, quiero estar con mi hijo todo el tiempo. Puede ser en otra ocasión.—su esposo siempre tan preocupado por sus cosas, se sentía tan afortunada de tenerlo como marido.

—Mm… Bueno, sabes que te apoyo en todo. Por cierto ¿dónde esta Izuna? —preguntó Fugaku a su esposa, mientras, dama las gracias por la comida.

—Ya viene. Es que esta estudiando, mañana tiene un examen. —le informó. Aunque Mikoto, tenia que darle una información muy importante sobre su hermano. —Fugaku…—Mikoto llamó a su esposo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó un poco preocupado.

—Hay algo que debo decirte sobre algo que le pasó a tu hermano hoy, en el colegio.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a Izuna? —preguntó ya más preocupado que antes.

—Es que… Lo volvieron a golpear. —respondió Mikoto un poco entristecida.

—¡¿Otra vez?! —dijo exaltado.

—Tiene el mismo problema que el anterior periodo escolar; no tiene amigos, lo rechazan, lo molestan… Según lo que me contó, los mismos chicos que lo golpeaban anteriormente, lo siguen molestando. —le aclaró. —Tu hermano, aunque lo veas siempre con una sonrisa, en su interior, se siente tan solo y despreciado por sus compañeros.

—Maldición. —se levantó de la silla, se acercó a las escaleras y enseguida llamó a su hermano. —¡Izuna, baja en seguida! —llamó un poco enfurecido. Estaba enojado, porque, Izuna no se defendieran de esos agresores. Bajó por las escaleras, un chico de la edad de once años, tapando su rostro con su cabello corto hasta los hombros y de color negro. Volteó su rostro para que su hermano mayor no le viese los hematomas que tenía; Los labios rotos y moretones en sus mejillas. No quería que Fugaku le viera el estado que se encontraba. Fugaku al ver a su hermano menor tratando de esconder su rostro, se controló un poco. —Izuna, ven a comer. —le dijo mientras, veía que se sentaba en la mesa. Fugaku hizo lo mismo, se sentó y tomo sus palillos para seguir comiendo. No quería discutir con él, lo haría mañana en el desayuno.

—Fugaku, ya se lo que me vas a decir. Si quieres, me voy otra vez a Hiroshima con mi tía y Hikaku para evitarte disgusto a ti y a Mikoto. —inquirió Izuna, al ver a su hermano un poco decepcionado.

—Tú no te vas de aquí. Te prometí que te cuidaría y no romperé la promesa. Así que, come tranquilamente y luego hablaremos de lo que te pasó en el colegio. De cualquier modo, le haces compañía a tu cuñada mientras yo trabajo y la dejarías muy sola si te vas ¿quieres eso? —Izuna negó con la cabeza y miró a su cuñada con una sonrisa y esta se lo devolvió.

—Izuna, yo te quiero mucho, eres como… Mi hermano menor. Me agrada tu compañía. —Izuna sonrió más por la forma que lo ve su cuñada.

—Bien, dejemos de hablar de eso y disfrutemos de la comida. Mañana hablaré con los padres de esos niños. —dijo Fugaku tomando los palillos nuevamente y seguir comiendo.

La cena fue avanzando normalmente, mientras ellos conversaban lo mismo, como todas las noches. Disfrutaban cada momento que tenían. Fugaku agradecía mucho por tener una familia tan hermosa.

—Estuvo muy deliciosa la cena. Gracias por la comida. —agradeció el jefe de la familia. Como gozaba estar rodeado de las personas que más quería, algo privilegioso que no todos lo tienen y lo aprovecha al máximo.

—Si hermano, estuvo muy delicioso. Gracia por la comida.

—Me encanta cocinarles a ustedes dos. —dijo Mikoto agradeciéndolo. Izuna se levantó y recoge los platos para lavarlo —Con permiso.

—Ya quiero que nazca nuestro bebé. —dijo besando a su bebé que se encontraba en el vientre de su esposa. —¿Por qué no quisiste que supiéramos el sexo del bebé en el eco-grama?

—Porque quiero que sea una sorpresa. —respondió Mikoto.

—_Ojala fuese niña…_—dijo Izuna a lo lejos de ellos, mientras lavaba los platos. —Así rompemos esa cadena que tiene los Uchihas. Solo nacen hombres en la familia.

—Ay si, ojala sea una niña, y la consentiré tanto, adornándola con ropitas de niña, con lazos en el cabello, peinarla, comprándole juguetes de niñas como; Muñecas, juguetes de cocina… —Fugaku al estar escuchando a su esposa, se mareaba por todo lo que decía.

—Por algo nacen hombres. Para mantener el apellido Uchiha. —dijo Fugaku muy orgulloso.

—_Mi primogénito será niña, ya lo veras, Fugaku. Así, romperé esa cadena _—inquirió muy feliz.

—¿No te importa que no se conserve el apellido?—preguntó un poco indignado por las palabras del menor.

—_La verdad, no. Aparte de las esposas, quiero ver mujeres en la familia con la sangre Uchiha._

—Ay, que lindo eres, Izuna. ¿Ves Fugaku? tu hermano no es un machista como lo eres tú. —inquirió, mientras se acomodaba su cabello y mirándolo con algo de feminismo. —¿Ya le avisaste a Madara sobre el nacimiento de su sobrino?

—Le avisé como diez veces. Le dije que la cesaría está pautada dentro de un mes, y como hoy es nueve de junio, te imaginarás donde está. Y si esta tan interesado _"aunque lo dudo…"_él ira a la clínica. Aunque te digo, Madara está involucrado en algo raro y no me gusta —dijo Fugaku muy inseguro de su hermano.

—No exageres, Fugaku. Él esta trabajando mucho para mantenerse. Él esta en la universidad, estudiando finanzas y comercio y a la vez esta trabajando, no le veo nada de malo. Solo son imaginación tuya. —dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa. —Me voy a dormir ¿Vienes?

—Espérame en la habitación, ayudare a Izuna con la mesa.

—Bien. —Asintió —Buenas noches, Izuna. —En cuanto se levantó Mikoto de la mesa para estar en su recámara, Fugaku fue a ayudar a su hermano. En ese momento, escuchó un ruido por las escaleras.

—F-Fugaku—llamó entrecortada por el dolor. El llamado se asomó y vio a su esposa en el suelo desangrándose por la caída.

—¡Izuna, ayúdame! —llamó Fugaku a su hermano menor. — ¡Llama a una ambulancia!—Izuna por los nervios, dejo caer el teléfono. Lo recogió y marco unos números.

—¡Fugaku, hay interferencia! —informó llorando al ver a su cuñada desangrándose y verla tan pálida.

—¡Maldición! Aguanta, Mikoto —en seguida, Fugaku cargó a Mikoto en sus brazos. Su mujer se quejaba por el dolor.

—Fugaku… M-me estoy desangrando. El b-bebé —Mikoto coloco su mano en el vientre.

—¡Izuna, quédate aquí! —le advirtió e Izuna asintió mientras caía lágrimas por sus mejillas por la preocupación, mientras aun tenía el teléfono en la mano.

Fugaku Salió de su casa, donde la lluvia caía sobre ellos y esperar que pasara un taxi. Con suerte se encontró con uno, y lo más rápido que pudiese llegó al hospital. Las enfermeras y el camillero con el médico llegaron hasta la entrada de emergencia, donde se llevaron a Mikoto a la sala de parto.

En todo el pasillo mientras llevaban a Mikoto a la sala de parto, Fugaku no se separaba de ella.

—Amor, mi b-bebé, no quiero perderlo. —dijo Mikoto llorando y asustada.

—El bebé no le va a pasar nada, no llores. —pidió un Fugaku asustado.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de parto, una enfermera se apresuró a detener el paso de Fugaku para que no entrara en la sala. Fugaku no le quedó más que aguardar por la noticia que debiera darle el doctor.

.

**XxX**

.

En otra parte del hospital, un hombre entró por la puerta principal. Resuelto, avanzó hacia la recepción.

—Buenas noches… Disculpe ¿Aquí fue traída de emergencia una paciente llamada Mikoto Uchiha? está embarazada. —habló el recién ingresado, e intentó ocultar su entusiasmo por la información que le brindaría la imprudente empleada.

—No lo sé, señor. —la joven estaba escudriñando el cuaderno de informes, y de repente levantó la vista hacia el sujeto. —¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué relación tiene con la paciente? A menos que sea un pariente, me temo que no puedo darle datos de los egresos o ingresos de las personas que atendemos en este sanatorio

—Soy su hermano —dijo el chico desconocido.

—En ese caso, déjeme revisar… Hm ¡Oh! Ya la encontré... Está en la sala de parto, pero todavía no se sabe de ella ni del bebé

—Qué malo ¿Por dónde está la sala de parto?

—En el tercer piso, a la derecha. Es obvio que no puede entrar a la sala. Pero cerca está la sala de espera

—Gracias, señorita.

.

**XxX**

**.**

En la sala de espera, se encontraba un Fugaku asustado, desesperado por no saber nada de su esposa e hijo. Habían pasado una hora desde que Mikoto estaba en la sala de parto.

Mientras que a lo lejos se encontraba el hombre observando con determinación a Fugaku sin que él se diera cuenta. El hombre se fijó que venia el doctor para hablar con Fugaku sobre el estado de su esposa y su primogénito. Fue acercándose discretamente sin ser detectado.

El ginecostetra que se encargaba se del control en el embarazo de Mikoto, se acerca a Fugaku para que se entere del estado de su esposa e hijo.

—Señor, Fugaku. —llamó el doctor que atendió a Mikoto.

—Sí, doctor, aquí estoy ¿Cómo está ella y el bebé? —preguntó con los nervios de punta.

—La paciente perdió mucha sangre durante el parto. Afortunadamente pudimos detener la hemorragia. Tuvimos que hacerle la cesaría antes de lo previsto, por la caída. Fue muy arriesgado para ella. Pero ahora está a salvo, descansa en una de las habitaciones del hospital, pero...—el doctor, no hablo por unos momentos.

—¿Y el bebé? ¿Cómo está? —preguntó preocupado.

—El bebé está un poco débil por haber nacido ante de tiempo, pero se recuperará. Está en la incubadora para que termine de desarrollar sus pulmones. —explicó lo mas sencillo que pudo.

—Gracias a Dios. —agradeció Fugaku con más tranquilidad —¿Y es niño o niña?

—Felicidades, es un niño. —Fugaku sonrió de felicidad. —Vaya, creo que ya lo sabia. Su esposa me dijo que en su familia, tienen una extraña razón de que todos los miembros de sangre, son varones.

—Bueno, eso empezó hace dos generaciones. No sabemos porqué ya no nacen niñas. Debe ser que queremos preservar el apellido, hehe. Cosas de la vida. —dijo un poco divertido. —¿Puedo ver a mi hijo?

—Claro que si. Sígueme. — El doctor va en camino hacia la parte de pediatría. Se encontraba afuera del cuarto. En la vitrina donde estaban las enfermeras al chequeo de los bebés. —Ese de la incubadora, es su hijo. —Fugaku al mirar la incubadora, se llenó de felicidad al ver a un bebé durmiendo. —Si quiere verlo más cerca, colóquese esta mascarilla y este uniforme clínicos de protección.

Fugaku al entrar, se acercó a donde estaba su bebé. Tocó la incubadora y se agachó un pcoo para ver a su hijo más cerca. Sus ojos humedecieron de felicidad al ver su primogénito durmiendo

—Hola, hijo. —Fugaku introdujo sus brazos en los orificios de la incubadora para poderlo tocar. —Soy tu papá.

A lo lejos, el chico misterioso observaba y detallaba cada movimiento del padre. Se dio cuenta que el que estaba en la incubadora, era el bebé de él.

—Así que, ese es su hijo.

.

**XxX**

**.**

A las dos horas, Mikoto despierta de la anestesia, sentía su vientre con mucho dolor, peor eso no le importaba mucho, quería ver a su hijo. Mikoto con un poco de debilidad, empezó a llamar a su esposo.

—F-Fugaku.

—Aquí estoy. —respondió acercándose. Fugaku estaba durmiendo en el mueble que estaba en la habitación

—¿Y mi bebé, cómo está? —Mikoto estaba débil, pero no era impedimento de saber como había nacido su hijo.

—Está bien, es un niño.

—¿Un niño? No puede… ser —La mujer rió un poco débil, pero no importaba el sexo. —Y yo que estaba segura que era una niña. —Mikoto se levantó un poco —Quiero verlo.

—Está en la incubadora. Nació antes de tiempo y sus pulmones aun no habían desarrollado por completo. Además, estas un poco débil por haber perdido sangre.

—Estoy bien, solo quiero verlo. —rogó la mujer.

—Bueno, déjame ver… —la besó y fue directo a la puerta

—Fugaku ¿Dónde está Izuna?

—Está afuera con tus padres. Los llamé después de que entraras al quirófano. Les pedí que me trajeran a mi hermano porque estaba solo. —Mikoto se relajó. —Ni con todo esto, no dejas de preocuparte por él.

—Sabes que no puedo.

—Hm… Te lo agradezco. —Fugaku le sonrió y salió de la habitación.

.

**XxX**

**.**

El muchacho misterios entra en un cuarto de depósito donde había uniformes quirúrgicos. Se los colocó. Salió de ahí y se dirigió a la parte pediátrica. Observó en la vitrina, a todos los bebes, pero necesitaba uno en especifico.

—Allá está. —esperó que la única enfermera saliera. Esperó unos cuantos minutos y la mencionada salió. El muchacho entró y se acercó a la incubadora. Lo abrió y empezó acariciar el rostro del niño. —Que lindo bebé. Vamos a pasear. —tomó al bebé con cuidado, lo arropó y con mucho cuidado salió de esa habitación. Como era tarde, no había mucha gente por los pasillos, pero debía asegurarse que nadie los viera. Vio la puerta de emergencia y se dirigió allá. Cuando sale por la parte de atrás del hospital, se acerca un auto negro. El chico mira hacia los dos lados, se fijó que no había nadie y entró.

—Vaya, el jefe va estar feliz porque le cumpliste. —mencionó el conductor. —¿Dónde lo matamos?

—¿Es necesario?—preguntó el chico dudando de la próxima acción.

—Claro que lo es. —afirmó mirando por el retrovisor.

—Pero… ¿No es suficiente con solo quitarle al niño? —el chico trataba de convencerlo, más era una perdida de tiempo.

—No es tu problema. —Concretó el hombre que conducía.

—¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?

—¿Tratas de desafiar al jefe?

—No, claro que no. Solo que… Es un bebé. No tiene la culpa.

—¿Y eso qué? Si vas a tener compasión, no deberías trabajar en esto.

—Lo sé. —el chico se aferró aun más al bebé. —Entonces, conozco un lugar donde podamos hacerlo.

.

**XxX**

**.**

Una de las enfermera encargada del cuidado de los bebes en la sala de pediatría estaban de vigilancia. La enfermera que atendía a Mikoto y cuidaba el bebé, aseguraba si los bebés estaban arropados como se debe ser.

En uno de eso, nota que la incubadora estaba vacía. La enfermera asustada, fue avisarle al pediatra.

—¡Doctor!

La enfermera encuentra al doctor que discutía con un colega.

—¿Qué ocurre, enfermera?

—¡El bebé de la incubadora no está!

—¡¿Cómo que no está?! —Los tres -incluyendo al su colega- se dirigieron a la sala de pediatra, miraron por la vitrina y se dieron cuenta que el bebé ya no estaba. —Ay Dios… ¡Llamen a los vigilantes!.

.

**XxX**

**.**

—Doctor, Miyaki ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó Fugaku muy confundido.

—S-Señor, Fugaku. —Los doctores se miraron entre si. —Lo que ocurre es que, su hijo… Desapareció.

—¡¿Qué? —Fugaku se exaltó y se dirigió donde estaba la incubadora. —¡¿Qué ocurrió?

—Alguien se llevó a su hijo. Revisamos las cámaras de seguridad y nos fijamos que era un hombre, más no se le ve el rostro. —El doctor se acercó a apoyar su mano en el hombro de Fugaku. —Ya llamamos a la policía. Esto es un secuestro.

Fugaku con rabia golpeó la pared, sintiendo dolor y rabia. Salió corriendo a buscarlo por todo el hospital.

.

**XxX**

**.**

El chico que aun llevaba en sus brazos al bebé y llegaron a un barranco. La persona que conducía, bajó de su auto para verificar que se ejecute las órdenes de su jefe. El bebé arropado, lloraba con desespero. Tal vez sea por hambre o frío.

—Bien, arroja al bebé en ese barranco y larguémonos de aquí. Tengo mucha hambre. —Insinuó el mayor tomando un cigarrillo. El chico menor se aferraba al bebé como algo que le pertenecía. No quería lanzarlo por un barranco. Solo tenía pocas horas de nacido.

—N-No puedo hacerlo... —confesó retirándose poco a poco de ahí. El hombre del cigarrillo frunció el ceño y se acercó.

—¿Cómo que no? —Lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa. —Dame ese mocoso llorón que yo lo hago, y ojala que te mate el jefe por idiota.

El hombre empujó al menor al suelo y toma por las sabanas al bebé y se acerca más a la orilla del barranco. El menor se queja de dolor, pero dejó de prestarle atención a su dolor cuando ve que el mayor levanta sus brazos para arrojar al niño, pero nota que él tiene una pistola en su pantalón. Se acerca rápido y se la quita. El mayor voltea y ve que el menor lo está apuntando con el arma.

—¡¿Qué ha…?—el mayor no terminó de hablar porque recibió un disparo en la piernas cayendo al suelo. El menor —¡Maldito mocoso! —insultó el mayor con el dolor en la pierna. Pero nota que el chico toma al bebé. —¡El jefe te va a matar por traidor! —El menor apunta con la pistola, en dirección en toda la cabeza del mayor. Era la primera vez que intenta matar a un ser humano.

—Eso lo veremos. —el chico cerró los ojos para no ver lo que haría, y disparó… La bala fue directamente hasta el cráneo del mayor, matándolo al instante. El bebé lloraba a todo lo que sus pulmones le daban. El menor estaba asustado. Era la primera vez que mataba a alguien, estaba muy asustado, pero lo hizo para poder salvar al bebé. —Algo se me ocurrirá…

No sabia que hacer con el niño. No podía cuidarlo porque aun es menor de edad. El chico guardó el arma atrás en su pantalón y fue caminando por toda la calle. No podía tomar el auto, porque no sabía manejar y no quería arriesgar la vida del bebé.

De repente se le ocurrió llamar a cierta persona que necesitaba dinero y sabe, que haría cualquier cosa para obtenerlo. Se dirige a un teléfono público,

—Oye, soy…

—_Si… Reconozco tu voz. ¿Qué quieres? No ves que es de madrugada._ —dijo la mujer del otro lado del teléfono.

—Te tengo una propuesta…

.

**XxX**

**.**

Había mucho alboroto y eso le extrañaba a Fugaku. Los doctores y las enfermeras discutían sobre la desaparición del bebé. Fugaku se acercó más para saber lo que ocurría. Al fin y acabo, él iba a ver a su hijo.

En el hospital, ya le habían dado la noticia a Mikoto de la desaparición de su hijo. Estaba destrozada. Fugaku la consolaba en la camilla. Los padres de ella se encontraban afuera de la habitación junto a Izuna, sentados en la sala de esperando noticias mientras la policía interrogaba a las enfermeras.

—Señora ¿Traerán al hijo de mi hermano?—preguntó Izuna a la madre de Mikoto.

—Eso espero. —respondió un poco triste.

De repente llega cierto chico de la misma edad que Mikoto. Su nombre era Madara, era uno de los hermanos menores de Fugaku.

—Me acabo de enterar ¿Cómo está Mikoto? —preguntó Madara muy preocupado.

—Mal. Está destrozada. —respondió la mujer. Izuna al ver a su hermano, se llenó de alegría.

—Hola, Madara. —saludó Izuna esperando una respuestas. Madara lo miró de arriba y abajo, notó el golpe en su cara. El menor le sonreía, pero este solo lo ignoró sin saludarlo. No le importaba él y menos ahora.

—La voy a ver. —Madara fue deprisa hasta la habitación de Mikoto. Izuna agachó su mirada escondiendo su tristeza.

Madara al entrar a la habitación, vio a su hermano abrazando a su cuñada que estaba dormida por calmantes que tuvo que tomar porque se habia alterado y los puntos de las heridas de la cesaria se iban abrir.

—Madara… Mi hijo… —el menor vio a su hermano Fugaku con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

.

**XxX**

**.**

El hombre llega a su destino con el bebé. En una casa, donde casi se cae la pintura de lo vieja que está, las ventanas sin vidrios, la puerta, que lo único que lo puede cerrar es con un alambre. En esa casa no se sentía amor ni cariño, solo odio, ambición y mucha amargura por la pobreza de esas personas que viven allí.

—Ah… Por fin llegas, vago. —mencionó la mujer encendiendo un cigarrillo.

—¿Vago? Al menos sirvo de algo. No como tú que estás como una plasta en tu casa sin hacer ningún oficio. Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta el alcohólico de tu marido?

—No lo sé. Debe estar en un bar bebiendo con sus amigos. Ese es otro vago que no quiere trabajar. —la mujer ve al niño que tiene el chico en sus brazos —¿Ese es el_microbio_que tengo que cuidar por el resto de mi miserable vida?. —dijo con fastidio.

—Sí, ese es el _microbio _que tendrás que cuidar por el resto de tu miserable vida.

—Se ve que está enfermo…

—¿Eres doctora para saberlo o qué?

—Mocoso idiota. ¿Cuánto me vas a pagar?

—Toma. —Le entrega un paquete lleno de dólares. —Es muchísimo dinero, tanto, que ni trabajando toda tu vida lo podrías reunir. —la mujer abrió el paquete, y efectivamente era mucho dinero, billetes de mil dólares. —Una parte es para el bebé. Sus pulmones aun no terminan de desarrollarse y necesitas comprarle unos medicamentos. También hay para falsificar los documentos del niño. Yo conozco a alguien para que lo registre.

—¿Dónde encontraste tanto dinero?

—Eso no te importa. Solo limítate a cuidarlo, y no lo mates de hambre. —el chico le entregó en sus brazos a la mujer. Se le quedó mirando por un rato y acarició el rostro del infante. —Adiós.

Sin más, el hombre desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche como un fantasma, mientras que el niño lloraba con todo lo que pudiese sus pulmones c.

—¡Ya niño, deja de llorar! No puede ser, ya me está dando jaqueca —lo cargó hasta sus hombros mientras que ella terminaba de fumar. De repente se abre la puerta y era su esposo.

—Ya lle… gue—anunció su esposo en un estado de suma ebriedad. Nota que su esposa tenia un bebé en sus brazos —¿Y ese mocoso? ¡¿Me… Estas engañado con al… guien y ese es el fruto de su amor?

—No seas idiota. Vete a dormir y yo mañana te explico todo _"Borracho…". _—Ibi trató de calmar al niño.

—Está bi… en —el esposo caminó con dificultad hasta las escaleras. Se sostuvo de las paredes para poder subir.

—¡Joder, me harté! —Ibi obstinada lo dejó en un colchón llorando mientras que ella sigue bebiendo en la cocina. Ese bebé iba a sufrir tanto con esos padres que les tocó, que el destino lo obligó a vivir con ellos sin defenderse, su vida iba hacer tan miserable y amargada. Quizás el destino jugaría con él y algún día su vida cambiaría para bien o para mal.

.

**XxX**

**.**

Han pasado ya seis años desde que secuestraron al primogénito de la pareja Uchiha. Mikoto había entrado en un estado depresivo por varios meses, mientras que Fugaku se encargaba de encontrar una pista de la desaparición de su hijo. Y por ese problema, tuvo que dejar a su hermano Izuna en manos de Madara, ya que, no estaba en condiciones de cuidarlo.

Ellos con mucho amor, tuvieron un hijo. Nació hace un año y cinco meses. Su nombre era, Sasuke, es un bebé muy hermoso de cabello negro-azulado, blanco como la nieve, de ojos negros como su madre, pero con el porte de su papá.

Era ya noche de fin de año, estaban a punto de salir a la casa de los padres de Mikoto para recibir la el año nuevo allá.

—Fugaku, ¿Ya estás, listo? No quiero llegar tarde a la casa de mis padres.

—Sí, en un momento bajo _"¡Qué mujer tan desesperada!..."_¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo me veo?

—Te ves bien, y mi príncipe bello también se ve bien… —dijo Mikoto a Sasuke y este sonreía de las monerías de su madre. Mikoto recordó a su hijo primer hijo que había desaparecido. Ahorita tuviese cinco años. —Fugaku, nuestro hijo… ¿Dónde estará? Otro año sin él. —Mikoto se sienta en uno de las sillas del comedor a llorar.

—Ya, Mikoto. Yo te prometí que no iba a descansar hasta encontrarlo. —consoló a su esposa, mientras recordaba a su hijo cuando lo vio en la incubadora. También le llegó la imagen de su hermano más pequeño… —Izuna.

—Otra desgracia para la familia. Me da tanta rabia que haya llegado a ese punto. Quiero ayudarlo, pero no se deja.

—Es la primera vez que pasó el año nuevo sin él. Siempre me lo traía de Hiroshima para celebrarlo junto a él. No debí dejárselo a Madara. —Fugaku, se culpaba por la desgracia que había caído en su familia.

—Sabes que no podemos ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudado. Él tiene que dar el primer paso. A mi también me duele verlo así. —inquirió Mikoto abrazando a su marido.

En esos momentos, se escucha el teléfono. Fugaku sale de su habitación para llegar a la sala. Toma el teléfono y contesta.

—Aló…

—_Fugaku, necesito dinero._—contestó.

—Por Dios ¿En dónde has estado, Izuna? estoy preocupado por ti, ya tienes tres días sin aparecer en la mansión —dijo preocupado

—_No te importa. Necesito dinero_—respondió seco

—¡¿Para qué, para aspirar esa basura? no te daré nada!

—_¡Maldita sea contigo, Fugaku, necesito dinero!_

—¡No, no te daré para que consumas esa porquería que te esta haciendo daño! Por favor, ven y te ayudaremos con tu adicción. —Fugaku trató de convencerlo, para que volviera.

—_¡No soy un adicto, maldita sea!¡Puedo parar cuando yo quiera!_—le respondió con ira.

—No voy a cooperar con algo que estoy en contra.

—_Bien._—fue lo único que dijo y colgó el teléfono. A Fugaku le temblaban las manos de la impotencia al escucharlo, hablar de esa forma. Siempre fue tan respetuoso y tan tierno con él.

—¿Crees que venga para acá y volvernos a robar? Él tiene las llaves de la casa —dijo Mikoto acercándose a su esposo.

—Maldición… —Fugaku marca algunos números en el teléfono. Esperó algunos segundos para ser atendido. —Madara, me acaba de llamar Izuna, y está buscando que robar ¡¿Ves lo que has logrado por abrir la boca?

—_¿Crees que me siento bien con todo esto, Fugaku? Hace rato me golpeó la cabeza y se llevó un reloj de oro que tenia. Yo me lío con esto todo los días._

—¿Ahorita te duele, eh? Madara, que te va a importar él, si lo rechazabas. Siempre lo culpaste por todas tus desgracia y mira lo que se ha convertido.

—_¡Ya, Fugaku! Ahorita salgo a buscarlo. Él no se me vuelve a escapar._

—Ya que estas _tan _interesado en salvarlo, estoy seguro que él vendrá a la casa a robarme… otra vez. Consigue atraparlo y lo internaremos en un centro de rehabilitación. Aun es menor de edad y podemos tomar esa decisión.

—_Está bien. Adiós. —_Fugaku ya no escuchó la voz de su hermano.

—_¿_Estas seguro que vendrá a robarnos otra vez, Fugaku?—preguntó Mikoto al ver que su esposo cuelga el teléfono.

—Es lo más seguro. Mañana tendré que cambiar la cerradura. Aunque, me duele demasiado escucharlo hablar así.

—¿Lo vas a internar?

—Si. Aun es menor de edad. No puede negarse.

—Bueno, es lo mejor para él. —aseguró dándole un beso —Vámonos. Nos están esperando. Al menos Sasuke se merece recibir su primer recibimiento al año nuevo tranquilamente.

.

**XxX**

.

—¡Itachi! maldito mocoso, ¿Dónde esta mi botella de sake?

Gritó un hombre de treinta y cinco años, a un niño de seis años y medio. Ese niño era, Itachi, de cabello corto de color castaño oscuro, estatura pequeña, su piel era blanca pero en ese momento parecía morena, estaba muy sucia por limpiar la casa, parecía un mendigo; lo explotaban pidiendo limosnas en la calle, limpiar la casa y hacerles encargos a las demás personas, como, recoger la basura, llevar a pasear los perros de los vecinos, para traer dinero a su casa, ya que, su padre era un maldito vago y alcohólico que ni empleo tenia.

El señor se encontraba en el sofá viendo la televisión, esperando el año nuevo.

—Se a-acabo, papá. —dijo Itachi asustado.

—¡Busca más! Debe haber una botella por ahí.

—¿Cuál es el escándalo, hombre? —dijo una mujer de cabello rubio, de ojos negros, con una sensual silueta, de edad de treinta años, reincorporándose en la conversación con un cigarrillo en la mano.

—Quiero beber. —tomó la mano de su esposa para traerla hacia él.

—Otro año y aun estamos pobres. —la mujer se quejó de tanto estar encerrada y retiró su mano.

—Papá, no encuentro… —informó Itachi ya cansado de buscar.

—Ve a la calle y consígueme una botella con el dinero que ganaste hoy con los encargos.

—Tú sabes que el licor no se lo venden a menores de edad —mencionó la mujer.

—No sé cómo le hará.

—¡Eres un bruto! —insultó la mujer. El hombre no le prestó atención a su esposa.

—Ve y cómprame la botella de sake y no me importa como la consigas, pero no regreses sin ella, ¿Entendiste?

—P-Pero… —Itachi tartamudeo del miedo que le tenía.

—¿Pero? ¡¿Pero? ¿Me estás desautorizando? Escúchame bien mocoso, cuando yo te mande hacer algo, lo haces y punto. No quiero un "pero" saliendo de tu boca ¿Entendiste o quieres que te lo explique de otra forma? —le dijo, mientras se le acerca a Itachi. El niño negó con la cabeza pero, fue sorprendido con una cachetada de parte de su padre. Tomó sus manitas hasta la herida producida por el mayor y sin previo aviso, cayeron lágrimas por sus mejillas y se escuchaba finos sollozos —Maldito mocoso ¡Cállate y vete antes de que te golpee más! y no regreses sin mi botella. —advirtió, mientras vio a Itachi saliendo de la casa.

—Ese niño cada vez esta más insoportable. Ya no lo soporto. —dijo Ibi mientras se arreglaba las uñas con una lima.

—Nadie te obligó aceptar ese trato con el chico ese, que no recuerdo como se llamaba… Pero por tu culpa, ahora tenemos que soportar a ese mocoso, todos los días

—Mira, vago… Si yo no hubiese aceptado ese trato, nos hubiésemos muerto de hambre, porque, a ti no te pego la gana trabajar —la mujer se fijó que su marido con repugnancia. —Tú y tu alcoholismo, me tiene harta. Ya dejemos de hablar de ese tema que me estoy estresando y me va a empezar a salir arrugas.

—Es mejor. Además, espero que Itachi traiga de una buena vez esa botella.

Itachi salió corriendo llorando por el fuerte golpe en el rostro. Corrió tanto, que sin darse cuenta, estaba cerca de una casa muy humilde. Cuando en un momento se detuvo a ver una pareja con un bebé en brazos entrando en el auto, parecían felices. Itachi al ver esas imágenes, sintió envidia por el bebé. Esos padres se veían que lo querían mucho y no como los padres de él.

—Bebé, que suerte tienes al tener unos padres que te quieran. No como los míos. —dijo con una sonrisa melancólica, pero estaba un poco agitado. —Ojala tuviese unos padres así de… —no terminó de hablar, no podía respirar bien; recibía poco oxigeno por la obstrucción el las vías respiratoria. Cayó al suelo, tratando de sacar su inhalador en el bolsillo. Itachi sufría de problemas respiratorio; sus pulmones no se desarrollaron por completo y tendía a sufrir enfermedades pulmonares. Con el frio de la calle y la agitación que tuvo al correr, empeoró su asma.

—¡Itachi! —llamó un joven de cabello plateado que llegó corriendo al ver al niño en el suelo, con un ataque de asma. Tomó el inhalador del niño y presionó para que pudiese respirar. Itachi empezó a respirar mejor y se calmó. —¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si... Gracias, Kakashi. —agradeció el niño. Se levantó a sacudirse el pantalón.

Kakashi se tranquilizó al verlo bien otra vez. Sin embargo, al mirarle el rostro del menor, su cara palideció.

—¿Qué te pasó en el rostro? —preguntó el albino muy sereno.

—Ah… ¿Esto? M-me caí. —mintió el niño volteando su rostro.

—Hm… ya veo. —aceptó no muy convencido de la respuesta —… _"Apuesto que el salvaje de su padre, lo volvió a golpear…"_¿Qué haces en la calle? hoy se celebrara año nuevo. Además, hace frío y podrías enfermarte.

—Para mí, celebrar el año nuevo, es como todos los días. Ya me he acostumbrado. —soltó, mirando las casas sumidas en las fiestas, con sus pórticos llamativos y las luces que adornaban las entradas de las mismas.

Kakashi no supo que decir. Un niño viera de una manera tan negativa este día especial, no le alegraba en absoluto. Y sabía que aquella falta de "creencias" se debía a un señor que a estas horas debía estar tirado en un sillón bebiendo y mirando alguna película.

—Oye ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?

—Lo que quieras, con mucho gusto, Itachi. —respondió, dispuesto a ayudar al niño sólo por animarle en año nuevo.

—¿Puedes comprarme una botella de sake?

—¡¿Q-Qué? ¿Estás loco? Eres solamente un niño para beber...

—No es para mí —aclaró.

—¿Ah, no? entonces ¿para quién? —volvió a preguntar más desconfiado.

—Por favor, no me preguntes más ¿Me vas a hacer el favor?

—Hm… Bueno, que más da. Con tal de que no sea para ti

—¡Gracias!

Itachi al irse con su amigo, se fijó en una esquina, un chico que miraba fijamente a esa familia, y pareciera que esperaba a que ellos se salieran de la casa y partieran. El chico hizo señas a otros para que se acercaran. Itachi tenía un mal presentimiento. Aun así, siguió caminando con Kakashi.

Cuando llegó a casa con la botella en la mano, ya eran casi las doce de la media noche. Se encontró a su padre tirado en el sofá borracho, dormido.

Su madre se hallaba en el mismo "Estado saludable". Itachi dejó la botella de sake en la mesa y fue directo a su cama que era en sí un colchón en el piso. Se recostó en ésta, y miró el techo precario de ese "hogar". Recordó al bebé que había visto antes de que Kakashi llegara a su encuentro. Tal vez inconscientemente deseo pertenecer a ese entorno, y no le sorprendió que, en su infortunada suerte, las palabras salieran solas:

—Ojala perteneciera a esa familia. —dijo Itachi, dejando caer una lágrima en su mejilla.

Cuando se fijó en el reloj de la sala ya eran las doce de de la media noche.

Ya era medianoche.

Ya era año nuevo.

—Feliz año, bebé…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado esta nueva versión, y me perdonen por la tardanza.

La próxima semana publico el segundo capitulo que ya está listo (No tienen que esperar mucho XD)

Dudas, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, son bien recibidas. ¿Alagos? (XD) ¿por qué no? Hahaha… Adiós.

.

.

**Edades de los personajes:**

**.**

**Primera parte:** Mikoto (19), Fugaku (30), Izuna (11), Itachi (recién nacido), Madara (19), chico desconocido (15), conductor (25), la madre sustituta (25), padre sustituto (30)

**Segunda parte: **Mikoto (25), Fugaku (36), Izuna (17), Sasuke (1 y 5 meses), Madara (25), Itachi (6 y medio), la madre sustituta (31), padre sustituto (36), Kakashi (20)


	2. Una propuesta irresistible

Hola a todos. Como les prometí, aquí traigo el segundo capitulo xDUu

Gracias por los reviews.

Bueno, para los que leyeron la versión vieja (De hace un año) Les repito hoy, fecha **15/12/11**... Hice otra versión del primer capitulo y lo publiqué el **8/12/11...** ES MUY DIFERENTE. Así que deben leerlo.

Por otro lado. hice algunos ajustes a este capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

.

**Segundo capítulo:** Una propuesta irresistible

.

.

Corría la brisa matinal en Tokio, la luna se iba perdiendo en cielo, mientras que el sol se asomaba por el horizonte. Los habitantes de la capital de Japón, emprendían su usual viaje del metro hacia sus respectivos asientos de trabajo, algunos se trasportaban en su auto, y otras aun se encontraban durmiendo en lo más profundo de su sueño…

En una casa ni humilde ni ostentosa, no muy lejos del centro de la ciudad, se encontraba un muchacho. A quien se podría describir con el cabello corto de color negro azulado, su color de piel era muy blanca, pareciese de porcelana, de casi dieciséis años de edad, su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha. Se encontraba durmiendo en su recámara, en un sueño muy profundo, hasta que alguien interrumpió ese sueño. Una mujer muy hermosa, de cabello largo, de color negro, blanca como la nieve, de uno cuarenta años, su nombre era Mikoto Uchiha; se encontraba llamando a Sasuke, para que se levantara…

—¡Sasuke! Ya son casi las siete de la mañana ¡Levántate! Se te hace tarde para ir al colegio. —reclamó Mikoto, tratando de despertar al durmiente.

—Mamá, tengo mucho sueño. No quiero ir a clases hoy. —respondió Sasuke aún con los ojos cerrados, por el sueño, ya que llegó a su casa casi a las tres de la mañana de una fiesta.

—¿Cómo que no quieres ir a clases? Es lunes, ya estamos empezando la semana y tú me dices esa barbaridad. Nadie te mandó a que llegaras tan tarde de esa fiesta. Sabías muy bien que tendrías clases al día siguiente. Me haces el favor y te levantas ¡Pero ya! —Mikoto obstinada por el intento de levantar a Sasuke y no tener resultado, abrió las persianas para que iluminara la habitación. Sabía muy bien que Sasuke odiaba que lo despertara de esa manera. Mikoto al ver los resultados, sonrió, saliendo de la habitación, no sin antes decirle... —Sasuke, si vuelves a llegar tarde por una fiesta, júralo, que no querrás verme enojada. Sería lo último que quisieras ver en tu vida. —advirtió Mikoto con una de esas típicas sonrisas.

—S-Sí, mamá. —asintió terminando de despertar viendo a su madre con miedo.

—Arréglate para que desayunes, y apúrate que se te hace tarde. —la voz de la señora se fue perdiendo por el pasillo.

Ya habían pasado casi veintiún años desde la desaparición de su primer hijo, muchos años sin saber de él. Ella no podría olvidarlo a la criatura que nunca pudo amamantar. Todavía sentía ese dolor que ahogaba, cuando supo que su hijo había desaparecido. Sasuke en cambio, no le prestaba atención a eso. Tenía cierto sentimiento negativo con su hermano desaparecido. A veces se sentia abandonado cuando su padre se esmeraba por encontrarlo y no asistía a los evento de su colegio.

Sasuke terminó de levantarse, yendo directo al baño. Se duchó, se cepilló mientras se miraba al espejo del baño, parecía un zombi; fue a su cuarto a vestirse con su uniforme del colegio, y terminar los retoques de su vestimenta. Bajó hasta la cocina, para sentarse en la mesa a comer, mientras su madre preparaba el desayuno. En la mesa se encontraba un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro, de estatura alta, moreno, de edad de cincuenta y un año; su nombre es Fugaku Uchiha, era su padre… Estaba sentado leyendo el periódico.

—Buenos días, papá. —saludó el adolescente.

—Buenos días. —respondió Fugaku —Hm… Sasuke, tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó anoche. —levantó la vista, dejando a un lado la lectura del periódico.

—Si, si, ya mamá me dijo que si la próxima vez que llegue tarde, no querré verla enojada —informó muy desinteresado de lo que su padre le iba a decir.

—¡No me refiero a eso! —se exaltó un poco —Hablo de la llegada tarde a la casa por la fiesta esta madrugada. Sabrás y comprenderás que estás castigado por una semana, debido a tu retardada llegada a la casa. En consecuencia, tienes terminantemente prohibido salir con tus amigos el fin de semana. No vas a usar la computadora y eso incluye el internet, a menos que vayas hacer tus obligaciones del colegio, y prohibido jugar con la consola de video juego, ¿Queda entendido? —dijo mirando a Sasuke con autoridad.

—¡¿Qué?! P-pero papá, es mucho tiempo ¿Qué haría yo en un fin de semana en mi casa? Mamá, ayúdame. —suplicó Sasuke mirando a su madre con rogación, esperando que convenciera a su padre de que suavizara ese castigo tan abrumador para él.

—Olvídalo, Sasuke. Ésta vez no te ayudaré. Sabes que te lo mereces. Usa tu imaginación para distraerte el fin de semana.

—Bueno, ya que todo quedó claro, me retiro. Tengo mucho trabajo, y no quiero llegar tarde… Sasuke, ya estás advertido. —dijo Fugaku levantándose de la mesa mirando a Sasuke con amenazas. —Adiós, Mikoto. Nos vemos en la noche. —se despidió, dándole un beso de despedida. —Hasta la noche, Sasuke. —el mayor despeinaba con cariño y con una sonrisa, retirándose de la cocina.

—Odio cuando mi papá me despeina. —inquirió tratando de arreglarse el cabello.

—Aquí tienes tu desayuno, Sasuke. —sentándose ella también a desayunar —Por cierto Sasuke, a tu padre se le olvido informarte que tu tío Madara nos invitó a tu padre, a ti y a mí para que los acompañáramos a una subasta que se realizara en la ciudad este fin de semana, con motivo de recaudar fondos para los desamparados. Tu tío es muy buena gente y ayudara en la causa. —dijo muy animada Mikoto mientras comía.

—Mm… ¿Estará también mi tío Izuna? —dijo Sasuke con sospecha.

—Si, claro como siempre, siguiendo los pasos de su hermano tan bueno. Izuna admira tanto a Madara ¿Por qué preguntas? —preguntó Mikoto con curiosidad.

—Porque parecen homosexuales. Se la pasan para arriba y para abajo, como si fuesen novios. Ellos me recuerdan a esos actores de _Holliwood_ Brad Pitt y Angelina Jolie _Los Brangelinos. _Así los llamare de ahora en adelante. No se despegan, parecen chicles. Además, "Ayudando a las personas desamparadas" ¿Se creen dos versiones Asiáticas de Michael Jackson o qué? —rió largamente y cuando pudo contenerse, afirmó con burla.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó su madre casi ahogándose con la comida, al escuchar a su hijo. —¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso de tus tíos? Estás como tu padre, burlándose de ellos, como si ser caritativo fuese un chiste. En lugar de burlarte de ellos, deberías estar orgulloso. Al menos existe gente tan buena en el mundo. Y si están _muy_ juntos como dices, es porque se quieren mucho como hermanos. Ojala tu padre se llevara así con ellos. —dijo Mikoto muy molesta por el comentario que hizo su hijo de sus parientes.

—Ay, mamá, ¿Qué quieres que diga? A mi tío Izuna nunca lo he visto con una mujer; eso me hace pensar que es gay. Y no entiendo, ¿Para qué vamos con ellos? ¿Para que nos restrieguen el dinero que tienen en la cara? Pues, te diré que no cuenten conmigo para reunión familiar. Muchas gracias por la invitación. —dijo Sasuke con mucha seguridad de que no va a ir.

—¿Ah, si? Entonces, te informó que iras, así te tenga que amarrar como a un perrito para pasear. Y deja de llamarlos a tus tíos de esa forma. Que vergüenza. —advirtió Mikoto muy seria.

—Está bien, mamá. —aceptó, mientras que refunfuñaba despacio —… _"Tú y tu inocencia, mamá hum…"_. —pensó Sasuke con fastidio.

Al momento en que la madre sonrió, un troté se escuchó por el pasillo. Luego una voz estruendosa habló…

—¡Oye, _emo,_ ¿Ya estás listo?! Vamos llegar tarde a clases. —alzó la voz un chico de la misma edad que Sasuke, era rubio de color de los ojos azules, moreno, y muy imperativo, su nombre era Naruto Namikaze, era el hijo del presidente de las empresas Namikaze. Si bien el chico era rico, pero le gustaba relacionarse con gente de clase media, no era de esos típicos chicos engreídos.

—¿Emo?, ¡¿Emo?! ¿Acaso me has visto todo el tiempo deprimido o cortándome las venas o qué? —gritó enfurecido —¡¿C-cómo entraste a la casa?! —preguntó Sasuke con furia por ese apodo con el que Naruto solía referirse a su persona.

—¡Buenos días, Señora Mikoto! —saludó con su sonrisa, ignorando las preguntas de Sasuke.

—Buenos días, Naruto, ¿Quieres comer algo? —preguntó la mujer al rubio.

—No se preocupe, ya desayune. Apúrate Sasuke, que vamos a llegar tarde —informó el rubio.

—Ya voy. —terminando de desayunar. Sasuke se levantó de la mesa, acercándose a Naruto diciéndole: —Idiota, cuando salgamos, te aniquilaré… —susurró para que su madre no lo escuchase, solamente Naruto.

—¡Hasta luego, mamá!

—¡Adiós, señora Mikoto!

—¡Hasta luego, chicos! estudien mucho.

Mientras que Sasuke y Naruto se alejaban de la casa, Sasuke no aguantó más y le gritó…

—¡Eres un imbécil, Naruto! ¡¿Por qué me llamas _emo_?! —le reclamó Sasuke con furia.

—Es que, te pareces mucho a un emo, Sasuke; mira tu cabello, eres pálido, pareciera que tuvieses anemia. Últimamente estás delgado y eres muy amargado. —Sasuke solo calló, pero, con cara de pocos amigos.

—Así es mi color de piel ¡Imbécil! —se exaltó —Lo peor es que el fin de semana, tengo que estar con mis tíos en una subasta, y no podré ir al cine porque me castigaron por llegar tarde anoche.

—Ay, Sasuke, a mi también me castigaron. Me toca ir con mis padres a la subasta que se realizará en la ciudad. Al menos estaremos juntos. —dijo Naruto con alegría.

—¡Qué consuelo! Ya me siento animado, y no veo la hora de que sea sábado. —expresó Sasuke con sarcasmo. —Mejor apurémonos que se está haciendo tarde.

.

**XXX**

**.**

En otra parte de la ciudad, se encontraba una casa, con una fachada maltratada, no muy bonita. A primera vista delataba un desarreglo que llevaba por largos años, la puerta se veía más decente que toda la casa. En una de las habitaciones, se encontraba un muchacho unos veintiún años, con el cabello largo hasta su espalda, su color de cabello era castaño oscuro, ojos de color negro, su piel era morena de tanto bronceado, tenía marcada una línea en cada lado de su cara, de buen cuerpo, su nombre era Itachi Asahi. Se encontraba durmiendo de lo más profundo, hasta que una mujer interrumpió ese estado.

—¡Itachi, vago! Levántate de esa cama. —esa mujer era Ibi Asahi que anteriormente la describíamos como una mujer de buena silueta, rubia con el cabello arreglado, pero ahora, su aspecto ha cambiado, a uno tétrico… Había engordado, su silueta se había perdido, su cabello maltratado y ahora con arrugas y no era para menos, había cumplido cuarenta y seis años de edad, además, la falta de dinero y le impedía tener una mejor cara. Ella estaba despertando a Itachi dándole almohadazos y pateando la cama. —¡Levántate! Ve y empieza a buscar trabajo, que el dinero de la casa no viene caminando.

—Déjame dormir. —exigió Itachi aun con el sueño pesado. Pero no tuvo resultado, la mujer siguió pateando la cama. Itachi ve de reojo el reloj de su mesa de noche. Apenas eran las siete de la mañana. Este solo bufó y volteó su cabeza hacia el otro lado.

—Nadie te mandó a que llegaras tarde de la fiesta y de paso borracho. Igual que tu padre. ¡Levántate vago!

—Eso no es tu problema. —reprochó Itachi aun sin voltear la cabeza. Ibi no paraba de lanzarle la almohada y patear la cama. No iba a parar hasta que se levantara —Ya me levanto, pero sal de mi habitación. —exigió de mal humor.

La mujer ya obstinada, salió del cuarto, mientras que Itachi se terminaba de despertar amargado y obstinado. La vida lo ha pisoteado como nunca, sus padres lo insultaban, lo golpeaban, lo humillaban nunca tuvo un poco de _amor de padres_. Él jamás supo lo que era el amor de una familia. Tuvo un mal comportamiento en la vecindad donde vivía. Sus vecinos se quejaban constantemente de él cuando era niño y luego de esos reclamos, Oichi lo golpeaba hasta el cansancio. Esa actitud de Oichi, llevó a Itachi a un mundo lleno de amargura, rebeldía y agresividad, en los últimos días de estudios. Al cumplir dieciséis años, lo suspendieron por haber golpeado a un compañero de clases; para males, en medio de la pelea, se incorporó un profesor para detenerlos y según Itachi, éste se hizo golpear por "curioso"; esa fue la escusa que dio Itachi. Fuese o no cierto, su comportamiento violento lo llevó a la expulsión permanentemente. Itachi tenía antecedentes de agresividad con otros compañeros de clase, aunque era muy inteligente, mantenía las notas más altas de todo el colegio, pero, no redujo su falta. Luego de eso Itachi no le importó nada, sólo iba a fiestas para embriagarse, olvidar todo sus problemas. Ese convirtió en su mayor pasatiempo.

Después de levantarse, fue al baño, para hacer sus necesidades; cepillándose, bañándose. Saliendo del baño, se vistió y se recogió su cabello con una coleta, como siempre. Fue a la cocina, revisando en el congelador si encontraba algo para comer, se encontró con la sorpresa que no había nada para ingerir, sólo cerveza.

_"Raro_ _¿Por qué no me extraña que no hubiese comida?…"_

La tomó y la abrió. Mientras que la bebía, se sentó en la mesa. Del otro lado de la mesa, se encontraba Oichi Asahi y sus cincuenta y un años de edad, el hombre se había puesto más feo que nunca, más calvo, más gordo, y más perezoso que nunca. Miraba a Itachi molesto.

—¡Itachi, esa cerveza es mía!. —reclamó.

—No veo tu nombre escrito. —aclaró burlándose mientras se la bebía.

—…_"Maldito". _¡Ibi ¿Dónde está la comida?! —exigió el mayor.

—Ya voy. —dijo Ibi entregándole la comida.

—¿No hay otra cosa aparte del arroz? —preguntó asqueado Oichi.

—Eso es lo que hay. No tenemos dinero, ¿Y qué quería comer "Su Majestad"? —dijo la mujer con sarcasmo.

—Pues comida decente, no comida para perros. Tú cocinas horrible. —aseguró Oichi, mientras que Itachi no le prestaba atención a las peleas. —Yo creo que ni los perros lo comerían, vomitarían de solo ver el aspecto. —dijo Oichi con seriedad.

—Pues a mí no me importa. Eso es lo que hay, porque ustedes dos, son unos vagos. Itachi por ejemplo, de fiesta en fiesta y llega a la casa borracho con sus amigos que esos son otros vagos. Y tú Oichi, otro vago que nunca encuentra empleo. Siempre diciendo excusas de que "Voy a salir a buscar trabajo" y lo que haces es ir a un bar a beber con tus otros amigos vagos. Últimamente, los hombres no caen en la tentación y me miran como un bicho raro, me pregunto por qué. —dijo Ibi llorando.

—¿Por casualidad, no te has visto en un espejo? Eso contestaría tu preguntar. —respondió Itachi seco, aunque con intensiones de burlarse de ella.

—¡Eres un insensible, Itachi! —Ibi tomaba un pañuelo, para secarse las lagrimas.

—Ustedes me convirtieron en esto.

—Si me preguntaran, "¿Cómo describiría a tu familia con una sola palabra?" yo le contestaría: "¡Vagos!". —dijo desesperada Ibi.

—No exageres, Ibi ¿No tienes otras palabras para describirnos que "Vagos"? —Oichi dijo mientras comía. —Ah, Itachi, anda, róbale el periódico al vecino. Quiero leerlo antes que él. —dijo Oichi a Itachi muy normal.

—No lo haré.

—¿Cómo que no lo harás?—dijo Oichi exaltado.

—Búscalo tú, eres el interesado. No tengo tiempo para robarle al vecino para tus comodidades. Además, ya estoy grande para hacerte caso. Eso era antes cuando yo era niño. —dijo Itachi seco, terminando de comer.

—¡Estúpido, soy tu padre! Si no lo haces, te voy a go… —no pudo terminar de decir la oración porque Itachi lo interrumpió.

—¿Me vas a golpear? Inténtalo y yo te responderé de la misma forma. Ya estoy muy grande para llevar golpes tuyos como antes, Oichi. —inquirió Itachi con una mirada penetrante, que hasta hizo que Oichi se petrificara.

—_¡Itachi!_ —llamó un hombre que desde afuera.

—¡Ya salgo, espérenme! —dijo Itachi retirándose de la cocina con una mirada desafiante a Oichi. —No los quiero ver en todo el día.

—Eres un maldito, Itachi. Deberías estar agradecido de nosotros por cuidarte —dijo la madre.

—¿Por haberme cuidado? Claro, que padres tan entregados. Es su deber ¿No? Al menos que yo no sea su hijo. —Oichi e Ibi se miraron entre ellos. Yo no pedí venir al mundo —No tengo porqué agradecerles a ustedes dos —dijo Itachi retirándose.

—Nos debes más de lo que te imaginas. —dijo Oichi viendo como se retiraba su "hijo".

Cuando salió de la casa, se encontró con un muchacho de la misma edad que él, de cabello rojo y despeinado, con ojos de color miel, era blanco, del mismo porte de Itachi. Su nombre es Sasori, él solía estudiar con Itachi. También tenía problemas en el colegio, pero no lo habían expulsado sino que se retiró, decía que los estudios eran una perdida de tiempo. Él tiene los mismos problemas económicos, pero a diferencia de Itachi, sus padres murieron, y él se crió con su abuela Chiyo y su tío abuelo en la misma vecindad. El pelirrojo recibía mucho amor de su abuela, pero no era feliz con ese cariño, quería abandonar ese vecindario, y en su frustración solía decir que "El amor de su abuela no le daría dinero". Estaba dispuesto a realizar cualquier actividad que le produjera una rápida ganancia.

—Itachi, ¿Otra vez peleando con esas momias? —rió el pelirrojo.

—Quisiera hacer lo que esa por comprarme una casa, apartamento, hasta irme a vivir en un cuarto rentado, solo para no verlos. —confesó con rabia Itachi.

—¿Lo que sea? —inquirió Sasori con una pequeña sonrisa. —Entonces, te tengo una propuesta, pero vamos a esperar a Deidara.

—¿Una propuesta? —preguntó Itachi con curiosidad.

—Sí. ¿Te acuerdas del tipo de el que te hablé hace unas semanas, que me esta tratando de conseguir trabajo? —preguntó e Itachi asintió —Bueno, me tiene una razón. Ya le dije a Deidara que nos encontraremos en el parque de la ciudad a las nueve de la mañana.

—Espero que sea algo interesante. —comentó mientras caminaba.

—Lo será. Vayámonos de aquí.

.

**XXX**

**.**

En un edificio de la ciudad, era puntualmente una empresa, se encontraba un hombre de cuarenta años de edad, de cabello largo hasta los hombros y negro, un mechón le tapaba una parte de su cara, era blanco, sus ojos eran negros y penetrantes, con unas líneas de expresión debajo de sus ojos y era muy elegante. Su nombre era Madara Uchiha, un hombre poderoso y rico… Para las personas era un _pan de Dios,_ habría hecho obras de caridad, pero solo lo hacia para ganarse a las personas o por el simple hecho de lavado de dinero. En realidad, debajo de ese rostro angelical, se escondía, el verdadero Madara; un hombre vil, cruel, malvado y asesino. Uchiha Madara era, en realidad, uno de los peores criminales del país; era un traficante de drogas, un mafioso. Robaba lo más valioso que encontrase en su camino. Su empresa era una fachada para esconder su verdadero negocio. Tenía una organización llamada _Akatsuki_, una de las organizaciones de mafia más buscada de Japón. Su alias era _El señor de los cielos._ Le gustaban los nombres que lo hagan subir como el rey que se sentía.

Su hermano mayor, Fugaku, era encargado del caso en detener esa organización, más nunca se le ha pasado por la cabeza, que uno de sus hermano, era en realidad, líder de ese grupo de traficantes.

Madara estaba en su oficina con un hombre, un aliado que por años ha sido su fiel servidor. Éste se caracterizaba por sus cabellos anaranjados y despeinados, sus ojos eran igual de penetrantes que los de Madara. Yahiko, ese era su nombre. Aunque, mayormente lo llaman por su alias, _Pain_, de edad de treinta y seis años, que eran de color plateado, y su estatura era mediana, era el encargado. Se encontraba discutiendo con su jefe Madara, de su negocio de mala muerte.

—¿Cómo va todo para el sábado? —preguntó Madara.

—Mas o menos. —informó con un poco de preocupación.

—Se supone que eso ya debe estar listo, _Pain_ —exigió una buena respuesta.

—Bueno, Madara… —dudó y tras un suspiró habló —Lo que pasa es que, no tenemos a las personas que harán el trabajo.

—Espero que encuentres esas personas. Sabrás las consecuencias si no los encuentras. —amenazó. _Pain_ odiaba y le molestaba las amenazas Madara. Siempre lo hacía, y estaba acostumbrado, pero últimamente se estaba cansando de él. Madara le había exigido mucho, más de lo que debía… _Pain_ tenía una vida; era casado con un matrimonio _feliz_. Konan, su esposa, trabajaba con Madara únicamente por su esposo. Ella era policía, compañera de Fugaku, pero le informaba a su esposo todo lo que hacia en la comisaria.

—Madara, no te preocupes, el sábado tendré a los hombres. Ya les dije a mis trabajadores, que busquen personas para que se encargue del trabajo. El último negocio que hicimos, salió mal y perdimos muchos hombres. No tenemos para este tipo trabajo —informó Pain muy serio y Madara miraba con la desconfianza de que no encuentre hombres para el trabajo —Por cierto ¿Cuándo regresa Izuna del viaje? —preguntó muy ansioso.

—Me llamó antes de subir al avión. El vuelo duraba tres horas. Ahora falta dos horas para que llegue ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —lo miró con desconfianza.

—No, por nada. Era solo curiosidad —una leve sonrisa se vio en los labios de Pain, por saber que Izuna volvería pronto.

En eso la puerta la oficina se abrió, y su figura se apoyó en el marco de la misma.

—Bueno, en realidad no falta nada… —afirmó la persona que acababa de llegar a la oficina de Madara.

—¿Izuna? —se sorprendió Madara, por la llegada de una persona muy querida para él. —Se supone que te iba a buscar dentro de dos horas en el aeropuerto ¿Qué paso? —Preguntó sorprendido.

Su nombre era Izuna Uchiha era el hermano menor de Fugaku y Madara. Se podría caracterizar con el cabello corto de color negro, de estatura alta, edad de treinta y dos años. Izuna era más paciente que Madara, diríamos que era más amable. Él es cómplice de los negocios oscuros, sabía bien de los andares de su hermano a escondidas de Fugaku, pero no trabaja directamente con el narcotráfico. Izuna tuvo un problema cuando era adolescente. Era drogadicto. Y preferiría no estar cerca de eso. Solamente lo ayuda a encontrar_clientes _para vender la mercancía, pero también lo ayuda con la empresa. Su alias era _Zorro_, debido a que sabe engañara a los demás por su forma de hacer negocios y lograr su objetivo. Tenia una labia que convencía a más desconfiado. Su hermano mayor le decía que era un _Don_ que le otorgó _Dios._

Estos dos hermanos tenían más que una relación de hermanos, tenían otro tipo relación, una relación que no es vista de buena forma en la sociedad, pero a ellos no les importaba, solo mantenerla esa firme.

—Cuando te llamé, ya había llegado a Tokio. Quise darte una sorpresa. —confesó Izuna, sonriendo. Para Madara era una alegría inmensa volver a ver a su hermano menor —Hola, _Pain_¿Cómo estás? —saludó con su sonrisa de siempre.

—Muy bien… —respondió mientras se levantaba de su asiento. —¿Y cómo te fue en Okinawa? ¿Salió bien el negocio? —preguntó _Pain_ con una sonrisa inmensa de volver a ver al hermano de su jefe.

—Podría decir que si. —respondió un poco desanimado.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó un poco extrañado.

—Si, estoy bien. —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. —Luego te digo los detalles. Tenemos mucho de que hablar. —informo. Izuna era muy amigo de Pain, una relación amistosa, que ni siquiera Madara podría romperlo. Una relación que empezó desde que eran adolescente. Hasta a veces Madara le daba un poco de celos.

—Bueno, yo me retiro, los dejó solos para que hablen. Ya dije lo que le tenía que decir a Madara. Entonces Izuna, hablamos luego, y me cuentas cómo te fue en Okinawa. —acordó Pain, levantándose de la silla de la oficina. —Permiso. —se despidió, mientras se retiraba.

Madara en el momento que _Pain_ cerró la puerta, se acercó al menor. Mirándolo a los ojos, acercándose más a su piel, hasta que unió sus labios con los de su hermano. Un beso que necesitaba hace días. La relación entre Madara e Izuna era prohibido para la sociedad, una relación incestuosa que para muchos no lo aprobaban. Han estado casi doce años con ese tipo de "Lazos". Sin embargo, algo que quedó claro entre ellos, es que no había futuro para estar juntos, y por lo cuál, solo se basa en sexo. Cualquiera podría estar con otras personas sin reclamo o cosa parecida. Pero en el caso de Izuna, era diferente; él si sentía algo por su hermano desde mucho antes que "eso" comenzara, pero jamás se lo ha dicho por miedo a ser rechazado. Solo se conforma estar con él sexualmente…

Ese beso se profundizó, Izuna aceptó ese beso, y también prosiguió para profundizarlo, recorriendo esa cavidad bucal, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire. Ellos se miraron a los ojos. Esa relación que tenía con su hermano, era secreta, nadie sabía esa relación, ni siquiera Pain.

—Estos tres días que estuviste afuera de la ciudad, fue una tortura. —afirmó Madara con desesperación y sentándose en su escritorio.

—Madara, no exageres, ni que me hubiese ido en décadas. Además fue por negocios, yo me comprometí a hacer ese trabajo. —susurró Izuna acercándose a Madara. Se encontraba sentado sobre las caderas, colocando sus piernas a los costados del mayor, el cual, le mantenía agarrado por la espalda. Ambos disfrutaban de ese contacto entre sus cuerpos, compartiendo su calor con el otro, mientras seguían discutiendo cierto tema.

—Mm... Ya —Madara lo miró por un rato y sonrió. —Anda, desabotoname, tengo calor. —el mayor hace señas para que abra la camiseta. El mayor observaba con curiosidad el cuello de su camisa, y de la nada le preguntó: —¿Por qué no usas corbata?

—Porque lo odio, me asfixia. Me gusta usar las camisetas sin corbata. —aclaró acercándose a su cuello, mientras le quitaba la corbata a su hermano mayor. —Lamento tanto que sufrieras por el viaje que hice, dejándote sólo. —Empezó a besar el cuello con pasión, mientras le hablaba —Mi _señor de los cielos_, te recompensaré por esos tres días que estuviste sin mí ¿Te parece bien? —propuso, mientras se lo decía en el oído seductoramente a Madara, y ya había metido su mano dentro de su pantalón, sabia bien que eso le excitaba como nunca. Madara casi saltó de su lugar. El mayor tomó con desespero el teléfono y marcó unos números.

—Keiko, no me pases llamadas, no voy a atender a nadie. No dejes pasar a nadie a mi oficina. Estoy muy ocupado con mi hermano, y no quiero ser interrumpido ¿entendido? —ordenó Madara a su secretaria por medio del teléfono de la oficina.

—Si señor, como ordene. —confirmó la secretaria, acatando las órdenes de su jefe.

—Muy bien mi _zorro_. —Dijo colgando el teléfono —¿Cómo me vas a recompensar? —preguntó Madara con curiosidad y excitándose.

—Mmm… Ya lo sabrás… —le susurró cerca de sus labios dándole un besó lujurioso.

.

**XXX**

**.**

En otra parte de la ciudad, se encontraba dos jóvenes caminando, uno era Itachi y el otro era Sasori. Se dirigían hacia el parque, lugar en que el segundo se reuniría con su amigo.

—Mira, Sasori, allá está Deidara —observó Itachi, señalando a un hombre que estaba sentado en una banca.

Deidara era un joven de cabellos dorados largos con una coleta alta y un mechón que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, de ojos azules, moreno, de edad de diecinueve años. A diferencia de Itachi y Sasori, terminó la secundaria, pero al igual, tenia problemas económicos igual que sus amigos. Sus padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito, y desde entonces vive con su tía y su esposo, que lo instigaba todos los días a conseguir un empleo, no había podido entrar a la universidad. Deidara vivía en la misma vecindad que sus amigos. Sin embargo, pese al meollo diario de su escasez de monedas, su mayor problema era que él era homosexual, nunca se lo ha dicho a nadie y menos a sus amigos, quienes eran un par de mujeriegos. La razón de que no les contara de su secreto, se debía a que temía que en al momento de decirles que era gay, ellos dejarían de hablarle.

—Hola, muchachos, uhm. —saludó el rubio un poco amargado, apenas se acercaron.

—Tan temprano y ya amargado. —inquirió Sasori.

—¿Por qué no te callas, Sasori, uhm? —respondió Deidara un poco irritado. Itachi cuando los dos se callaron, bufó y preguntó.

—¿Por fin te aceptaron en la universidad de arte? —preguntó Itachi con curiosidad, pero si demostrarlo. Deidara le extraño que le preguntara.

—No. Me volvieron a negar el cupo por mis notas, que para ellos, eran muy bajas, uhm. —respondió un poco desilusionado.

—Por eso digo que los estudios no sirve para nada. —comentó Sasori, tal vez para animar un poco al rubio.

Cuando lo escuchó, no pudo evitar reírse. Deidara no podía imaginarse que Sasori no le hablara, y se convenció aún más, de que nunca le diría que le atraían los hombres.

—Sasori ¿Para que me nos citaste en el parque, uhm? —inquirió Deidara.

—Espérate a que llegue un amigo. Él llega a las nueve de la mañana, todavía falta media hora

Ya había pasado más de las nueve y media, y el "amigo" de Sasori no llegaba a la hora que habían acordado.

—Sasori, en verdad, ya me estoy cansando, uhm. —dijo Deidara aburrido de tanto esperar.

—¿Crees que yo me divierto? —ironizó el pelirrojo. Miró hacia los lados y vio una silueta que reconoció —Ahí viene —señaló Sasori a un hombre en una moto, era un hombre con un físico muy musculoso, su cabello era plateado y peinado hacia atrás, sus ojos eran de color violeta, su piel era de color blanco, parecido a un albino, de edad de veinticinco años, Su nombre era Hidan, él era un sicario, un matón, el peor de todos, la muerte se veía en sus ojos, él era creyente en un tal dios llamado "Jashin-sama", él decía que ese "Dios" lo protegía, por eso nunca le habían disparado, herido o le habían atrapado la policía.

—Ya vengo, niñas. —dijo Sasori burlándose de Itachi y Deidara, mientras, se acercaba a Hidan.

—Ay, Sasori, tú como que quieres ganarte unos golpes, uhm. —Deidara escupió ofendido, pero ellos se trataban así siempre, ya estaban acostumbrados.

Sasori se reía, mientras se acercaba a Hidan. Tenía que hablar primero con él, para ver si el trabajo seguía en pie.

—Llegas tarde como siempre, Hidan. —le retó.

—¡Ah! Ya deberías estar acostumbrado de mis retrasos, Sasori —le aclaró.

—Vamos al grano ¿Qué hay? ¿Qué me tienes?

—Verás, Pinocho, yo…

—¡Pinocho, Pinocho! ¡Ya deja de decirme así! —gritó el de ojos color miel. —Porque ese día me tocó hacer una obra con marionetas en la calle para ganar dinero, no quiere decir que voy a pasar toda mi vida haciendo eso ¡imbécil! —exclamó Sasori con una vena marcada en la frente.

—Fue muy gracioso verte hacer esa obra en la calle, Sasori "Hola, soy pinocho y quiero ser un niño de verdad" —Hidan imitó al personaje que le tocó a Sasori.

—¡Ya! A lo que viniste, Hidan, o te golpearé —amenazó

—No me amenaces, no te conviene —Hidan se le dibujó una sonrisa —Bueno a lo que vine... Resulta que hace poco, tuvimos un enfrentamiento con un clan ¿Sabes cuál es ese clan de mafioso, los Senju? te lo mencioné hace unos días.

—Si, ya sé, que es un clan de la mafia, uno de los más buscado en todo Japón ¿cierto?

—Si. Bueno hace unos días tuvimos un enfrentamiento con ellos, y perdimos muchos hombres en esa batalla. Pero, gracias a ¡Jashin-sama!, a mí no me pasó nada. Mi jefe me pidió que consiguiera hombres que trabajen para él, hombres que se atrevan hacer cualquier cosa. —recalcó —Tú sabes a que me refiero. Y creo que necesitan a varios para este fin de semana ¿Qué piensas? Sabes que cuando le cumples a _Akatsuki_, pagan bien.

—¡Por fin entro en el negocio! —Afirmó, y Hidan supo que ya contaba con un aliado —Claro que yo acepto, con tal de que nos paguen bien y salir de esta pobreza, hago lo que sea. —dijo Sasori muy animado por la noticia.

—El pago es en mano, en el acto y demasiado generoso. —informó para que los ojos de Sasori brillaran. —Está decidido, yo te aviso en donde nos reuniremos para ir al escondite donde esta mi jefe.

—Oye ¿Conoceré a uno de los criminales más buscado?

—¿_El señor de los cielos_? ¿Te refieres a él?—Sasori afirmó, más Hidan rió. —¿Crees que él va hacer tan idiota de mostrarse sin saber nada de ustedes? Él primero los investiga y los pone a prueba antes, imbécil. —Sasori puso mala cara. Hidan en un momento se fijó en dos personas que se encontraban en unos asientos del parque detrás de Sasori. — ¿Hum?... Oye ¿Ellos son los amigos tuyos que me hablaste por teléfono? —preguntó Hidan con curiosidad. Sasori asintió —Sasori, tú sabes que este trabajo es muy duro y es muy difícil salir limpio. Mínimo te matan, y lo peor es que lo haga yo o el jefe. Además, ¿Estás seguro que ellos quieren trabajar en este negocio?

—Aún no les he dicho de que se trata el negocio, pero te aseguro que lo aceptaran. Están en la misma que yo, desesperados por tener dinero y harán cualquier cosa para conseguirlo —reveló Sasori muy seguro. —De todos modos, iré a preguntarles. —dijo mientras se acercaba a Itachi y Deidara.

—Está bien "Pinocho", no te pongas a inventarles cosas de que _el negocio es seguro y limpio_, porque te crecerá la nariz. —dijo Hidan, burlándose de Sasori.

—Imbécil. —insultó Sasori con una vena marcada en su frente mientras se acercaba a Itachi y Deidara. Cuando se hubo acercado, sus compañeros lo miraron expectantes. —Muchachos, ya hablé con mi amigo; fíjense, el negocio que me propuso mi amigo es muy difícil de trabajar, pero lo importante es que pagan muy bien y al contado ¿Verdad?

—Sasori, eso lo sabemos, pero ¿De qué se trata el trabajo? —preguntó Itachi ansioso.

—Bueno, Itachi, me dijiste que trabajarías de lo que fuera con tal de que te pagaran bien ¿verdad?

—¡Si, Sasori, termina de decir de qué se trata, uhm! —ya obstinado gritó Deidara.

—Bueno… Es sobre… —reveló muy inseguro Sasori por las reacciones que tomaran sus amigos. —Vamos… vamos a... Trabajar con _Akatsuki_.

Itachi y Deidara se quedaron petrificados por el empleo que les consiguió Sasori ¿Con _Akatsuki_? como carajos se le ocurrió a Sasori que iban a trabajar para ellos.

—¿Esa no es la organización de mafia y narcotraficante más buscado de Japón? ¡¿Y con _El señor de los cielos_?! —interrogó Deidara sin saber que hacer. —¡Sasori nos quiere matar, Itachi! A ver, nos pueden matar por un mínimo error que cometamos; nos descuartizaran y nos meterán en una bolsa negra para luego, lanzarnos en una laguna para que los cocodrilos nos coman, uhm. —advirtió un Deidara histérico y asustado a la vez.

—Deidara, no exageres. —Sasori quedó un poco horrorizado. —Si te cuidas y sabes acatar las órdenes, no te pasara nada.

—¿Qué exagero? Que fácil decirlo, uhm. —inquirió Deidara un poco asustado.

—Recuerden que tenemos problemas económicos, y nadie nos ha dado trabajo. —declaró para luego hacer un silencio, momento en que cada uno recordó su dramática situación. —Se presenta la única oportunidad que tendremos en nuestras miserables vidas. Además, el dinero que ofrecen es una suma que no se compara a la de un empleado mediocre. Esta labor acabaría con nuestros problemas. No es necesario que respondan en este instante. Piénselo hasta mañana en la mañana. Me encontraré con mi amigo mañana, que me llevará para hablar con el jefe de él… Podemos ser tres los afortunados. —habló como si se refiriera al mejor empleo. —En serio, muchachos, piénselo. Itachi, yo se que nos has dicho nada, pero, se que quieres largarte de tu casa cuando tengas dinero y ésta es tu oportunidad, piénsalo, para ti también Deidara. —retirándose de allí. —Me tengo que ir con Hidan, hay unos asuntos que debo tratar con él. Por favor, piénsenlo, es por su bien. —en ese momento Sasori se iba con Hidan en la moto para retirarse del parque, mientras que Itachi y Deidara no se decían nada, no sabían qué hacer. Itachi estaba ido, no sabía bien lo que quería en ese momento.

—Deidara, me voy. Quisiera pensar un rato a solas. —dijo Itachi retirándose del sitio.

—Itachi, no estarás pensando en esa propuesta que ofreció Sasori, uhm.

—Luego hablamos.

Sin más, Itachi se fue, dejando a Deidara en el parque. Necesitaba pensar mucho, ese negocio era peligroso, pero también quería irse de la casa que tantas amarguras como injusticias se cometieron con él.

.

**XXX**

**.**

Sus cuerpos estaban tensos, sudados, se besaban con pasión y lujuria, esas manos que anhelaban seguir manoseando ese cuerpo tan perfecto que llenaba de éxtasis al mayor. El cuerpo del menor que se encontraba recostado en el escritorio, semi-desnudo, sudando, pidiendo por más, y claro que el mayor le quería complacer con todo lo que pedía.

Separó por unos momentos esos labios para bajar por el cuello, dejándole marcas en su bella piel, así fue bajando del cuello hasta el pecho y abdomen dejando al menor jadeando y pidiendo más de esos besos que le producía mas excitación.

—M… Me es incomodo hacerlo en el escritorio… —expresó Izuna al sentirse muy incomodo, pero también a sentirse bien por la. —¿P… Por qué no mejor lo dejamos en la noche?

Madara de deslizó hacia su vientre, repartiendo besos por el torso de éste. Cuando escuchó las palabras del menor, levantó su mirada un poco enojado.

—Así que _calientas pero no cocinas_. Pues te aguantas. —Madara siguió besando su torso.

—Pero no me gusta hacerlo aquí. —Izuna lanzó algunos objetos al suelo. Madara volvió a levantar su mirada con una sonrisa picara.

—¿Quién te manda a calentarme? Lo haremos ahora mismo.

Madara al notar la enorme erección de su hermano, sonrió para sí mismo mientras intercambiaba miradas. No necesitaba más indicaciones, y sin previo aviso, el mayor le arrancó los pantalones y la ropa interior a su hermano dejando ver una bonita virilidad clamando atención.

El mayor se hipnotizó al ver tan excitante imagen de Izuna gimiendo, y sin pudor alguno, tomó el miembro de Izuna con sus manos y comenzó a darle un bombeo de arriba hacia abajo haciendo que éste arqueara la espalda debido a la repentina atención hacia su sexo.

Por su parte Madara se divertía viendo la expresión de su hermano Izuna, el oír sus gemidos era el máximo goce, quería oír más de esos gemidos por lo que Madara comenzó a estimular el glande con su boca, a la par que iba recorriendo el falo con sus manos, otorgándole más placer al menor.

—Madara... —dijo el menor entre jadeos, mientras su hermano mayor, detuvo con la masturbación, para jugar un rato. —¡Joder! ¡Odio que hagas eso!...

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó divertido.

—Que pares así de repente y… Dejándome en este estado… Eres un sádico. Cómo te encanta verme así...

—Lo sé… —dijo sarcástico para posteriormente masturbarlo con furor, sacando más gemidos por parte del menor.

Izuna gemía sin parar, mientras, que Madara deleitaba verlo tan excitado y su rostro lleno de placer, escuchar su nombre en medio de gemidos, era música para sus oídos. Prosiguió masturbando de arriba abajo con fuerza, hasta que su hermano se vino, manchando su vientre y parte de la mano de su hermano mayor dejando un fuerte gemido, mientras que Madara, saboreaba los restos de la esencia que le quedaba en su mano.

Quedó exhausto y sudoroso del fuerte orgasmo que recibió. Miró a su hermano mayor con ganas de que prosiguiera, lo cual Madara captó. Así que, abrió el cierre de su pantalón bajándoselos junto con el bóxer, observándose una notoria erección.

Izuna se acercó a Madara lentamente, quedando, un poco sentado del escritorio, besándolo con pasión y lujuria yendo hacia su cuello, dejándole chupones y mordidas, a la par que separaba sus piernas y colocándolas a cada lado de los muslos del mayor. Madara posicionó su miembro en la entrada de Izuna, para penetrarlo de un solo golpe.

El gimió de placer, se sentía tan bien el sexo del mayor; era la gloria. Por su parte, Madara embestía con rapidez y fuerzas mientras mordía el cuello de su hermano menor, el cual gritaba sin pudor alguno, pidiendo por más de aquel placer otorgado por su hermano y amante, a la par que le rasguñaba la espalda y clavándole las uñas con fuerzas dejándole marcas. Ambos gemían de placer, amándose mutuamente, con las paredes como único testigo de aquel amor pecaminoso, lo que les excitaba más.

Madara volvió tomar los labios del menor por nueva cuenta, besándolo con pasión, insertando su lengua en la boca ajena, dándoles un inmenso placer a ambos. Izuna acariciaba las largas hebras del mayor, le enloquecía en todos los sentidos, siempre lo llevaba al éxtasis puro. Nunca pensó que él y su hermano estarían en esa posición, claro que se lo había imaginado una y mil veces, pero las probabilidades de que eso ocurriese eran escasas, por lo que siempre disfrutaba al máximo aquellos momentos únicos en los que él y su hermano mayor, tocaban el cielo y el infierno, era tan desquiciante y a la vez tan placentero, amaba con todas sus fuerzas a Madara, aún si eso implicaba ser cómplice de un criminal.

Ambos se separaron debido al maldito oxigeno vital que clamaban sus pulmones, pero eso no impidió que continuaran con lo suyo, por lo que Izuna comenzó a enterrarle las uñas en el cuello sacándole gemidos de dolor y placer al mayor. Madara arremetía rudamente contra el trasero de Izuna, tocando aquel punto que ambos sabían enloquecía al menor, el cual dio un sonoro grito clamando por mas atención en aquel punto tan sensible que lo llevaba hasta el máximo goce. Madara gustoso aceptó volviendo a embestir en el mismo lugar más fuertemente, sumiéndolos a ambos en un clímax desgarrador.

El mayor sentía como los músculos internos del menor, le estrujaban el miembro, por lo que dio unas últimas estocadas mientras apresaba esos labios, llegando ambos al orgasmo el cual se perdió en aquel jugoso beso, eyaculando en el interior de su hermano y éste sobre sus abdómenes. Ambos estaban jadeantes debido al cansancio. Izuna escondió su rostro en el cuello de Madara, mientras que este, solo mantenía su cabeza erguida. Duraron así por un rato, trataban de mantener una respiración normal.

—Esto si que me dejó exhausto. —expresó Madara, aun estando su cabeza, escondida en el cuello de su amante.

—Ni que hubieses estado tan necesitado en estos tres días. —Izuna le respondió. —Apuesto que te buscaste cualquier mujer para calmar tus ansias.

—¿Por qué siempre me sacas eso? Ni siquiera te he dado motivos. —inquirió el Uchiha mayor encarando a su hermano. Izuna acercandose de los labios de Madara.

—Por si las dudas.

Madara sonrió por la actitud de su hermano. Se separó de él subiéndose el cierre de su pantalón.

—Mira el desorden que hiciste. —dijo Madara abotonándose la camiseta en su asiento y acomodándose la corbata.

—Te dije que estaba incomodo en el escritorio. —rió Izuna divertido, mientras, se bajaba del escritorio y se vestía.

—Eso es culpa tuya. No me ibas a dejar tan calentón y decirme que lo dejará para más tarde. —se defendió el mayor.

—Ay, que inocente. Ahora yo soy el acosador. Que horrible soy. —Izuna se acercaba a su hermano, mientras terminaba con el último botón de su camiseta. —Me tengo que ir a trabajar. Dejé unos asuntos pendientes. Nos vemos después.

—Está bien. Después me cuentas cómo te fue en Okinawa. —dijo Madara terminando de arreglarse. Tomo algunos papeles que se encontraba en el suelo.

—Ah si. Debo contarle a _Pain_. Iré más tarde a su oficina. —mencionó yéndose hacia la puerta.

—Claro, los gemelos que no se pueden separar. —se refirió el mayor sientiendose un poco celoso.

—No… —negó Izuna, y Madara lo miró incrédulo. —Somos casi siameses, hehe —Izuna abrió la puerta y antes de salir le guiñó. Sabia que con ese comentario, Madara se pondría celoso. —Nos vemos.

—Tsk… _Pain_, eres un idiota. —Madara arrugó el papel que tenia en su mano. Su rostro serenó, pero su enojo lo expresaría con eso. El mayor al ver el desorden de su oficina, colocó dos de sus dedos en la sien. —Diablos…

.

**XXX**

.

Itachi aun caminaba por las calles. Recordando muchos sucesos de su niñesz y adolescencia. Entre las miles de memorias que guardaba, recordó una de las injusticias que vivió cuando tenía seis años.

_Se encontraba Itachi caminando en la calle como a las seis de la tarde. Cansado, sucio, sin haber ingerido algo de comida en todo el día. Había pasado la mañana y la tarde haciendo encargos de los vecinos. Estaba agotado, le dolía el cuerpo entero, pero al menos había ganado algunos yenes para la "alegría" de su padre, que no dudaría en malgastar ese dinero en alcohol. Cuando casi llegaba a su casa se encontró con un grupo de niños que en seguida lo rodearon para molestarlo._

_—Itachi, estás sucio, estás sucio ¡No te queremos cerca! Das asco. —le decían al pobre de Itachi._

_ Los escuchó e hizo oídos sordos, mientras se alejaba. Los niños no resistieron y le arrojaron piedras. Tenían mala puntería, pero, una le golpeo la frente a Itachi, que se cayó y empezó a sangrar. Los niños seguían lanzándoles piedras pero una de éstas tuvo una trayectoria a una casa, rompiendo una ventana. Los atacantes se asustaron y salieron corriendo dejando a Itachi tirado en el piso sangrándose. La dueña de la casa, a la cual le rompieron la ventana, salió de su hogar, estaba que echaba fuego por la boca, mirando quien fuera el responsable por la ventana rota. Ella sólo vio a un pequeño tirado en el piso, que estaba rodeado de piedras, se dirigió a esa persona que, desgraciadamente, era Itachi._

_—¡Mocoso! Me rompiste la ventana, voy a tener que reclamar a tu padre para que me pague los daños. —dijo la mujer levantando a Itachi por la oreja. Él no podía hablar, estaba mareado por el reciente golpe en su frente. La señora, sin notar aquello, se encaminó a la casa de Itachi._

_—Señor, Oichi, su hijo me rompió una ventana y exijo que me la pague. —exigió de inmediato la mujer, muy histérica._

_—Itachi ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Entra a la casa! —le ordenó Oichi mientras lo jalaba con fuerzas por la camisa para que entrara la casa._

_—Señora, e-es que, ahorita los niños son así de traviesos. —se excusó para evadir el pago de la ventana._

_—Me lo pagas igual, no tengo la culpa de eso. —se quejó la señora._

_—Está bien, está bien, luego le pago. Ahorita no puedo, verá usted… No tengo dinero. —exclamó el hombre._

_—Tiene unos días para pagármelo_

_ La señora se retiró, mientras que Oichi se adelanto a cerrar la puerta con cara de pocos amigos._

_—¡Itachi!, ¡¿Cómo pudiste romper la ventana?! No ves que no tenemos dinero. —ruñó un Oichi al borde de una crisis._

_—P-Papá te lo juro que yo no fu… —Itachi no pudo terminar de hablar cuando recibió una bofetada que hasta le rompió los labios._

_—¡Cállate! Ahora trabajaras más para pagar la ventana, porque yo no pienso pagar eso ¿Entendiste? —aclaró Oichi. —¡Te voy a castigar para que no vuelvas hacer travesuras! —Oichi se acercaba con pisadas fuertes, Itachi empezó a llorar. Sabía lo que su padre le iba hacer. —¡Ven acá, mocoso! —lo jaló por los cabellos y empezó a golpearlo. Cuando dejó de pegarle, Itachi se encontró en el piso llorando. —Eso es para que aprendas. Levántate para que limpies la casa, que no se hace sola —dijo Oichi, sentándose en el sillón._

_ Itachi se levantó poco a poco, estuvo unos segundos aguantando el dolor. Sabía que éste empeoraría si no obedecía a su progenitor, por lo que empezó a limpiar la casa, le dolía su cuerpo, su cabeza, todo. Cuando por fin terminó de limpiar, se fue a recostar en su cama, todo adolorido, llorando, cansado. Sólo quería dormir lo más profundo posible, y esperaba que el día siguiente fuese mejor que el de hoy._

Itachi al recordar eso, sintió mucha ira, rabia, odiaba recordar esos días, odiaba a sus padres, y odiaba mas que todo, como llevaba su vida, llena de amarguras, quería ganar dinero de lo que fuera para poder irse de esa casa. No tenía que pensarlo demasiado, su vida no podía ser peor de lo que ya era. Si alguien le pagaba por lo que haría, sin importar que se tratara, bajo ningún concepto podría ser peor que su actual vida. Si se unía a esa banda de narcotraficantes, ya no tendría que aguantar a Oichi. No fue difícil decidirse. Así que, tomó una decisión…

—Cuando vuelva a ver a Sasori, le diré que acepto esa propuesta.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Gracias por leerlo.

El alias de Izuna "Zorro" se debe a que su nombre hace referencia a un zorro (O eso fue lo que entendí... Lo que sea -.-). Y como estuve pensando en algún alias para él, y no se me ocurrió nada ¬¬ (Que además ese alias no me convence ¬¬) Debo advertir que posiblemente, le cambie el nombre. Así que el alias "Zorro" es mientras tanto se me ocurra algo.

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias (con el alias de Izuna), ¿alagos? XDDD Ok, es broma -.-uU

El tercer capitulo lo publicaré el próximo Jueves xP

Saludos~

.

**Edades de los personajes:**

Sasuke (16), Mikoto (40), Fugaku (51), Naruto (16), Itachi (21), Ibi (46), Oichi (51) Madara (40), Pain (36), Izuna (32), Sasori (21), Deidara (19), Hidan (25)

**Recuerdo de Itachi:**

Oichi (36), Itachi (6)


	3. Encuentros y reencuentros

Hola...

**¡Feliz año!**

Jejeje bueno, querías explicarles el porqué no publiqué el capitulo 3 hace dos semanas.

Mi navidad no fue algo muy bonito que digamos este año. Hubo un muerto en la familia y también hirieron a un primo muy cercano que tengo. Se está recuperando, pero casi lo perdíamos también. Así que no tenia ganas de nada. La navidad fue pésima. Y como no tenia ganas, no edité el capitulo.

Creo que me justifico con todo esto. Pero bueno, aquí está el tercer capitulo. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

**Tercer capítulo:** Encuentros y reencuentros

.

.

El martes en la mañana, Sasuke se encontraba entrando al colegio junto con Naruto, que no paraba de hablar desde que salieron de su casa, y ya estaba por sufrir un ataque de nervios de tanto escuchar su imperativo amigo; le provocaba meterle un calcetín en la boca para que no siguiera hablando. Es que para él, Naruto habla más que un político dando discursos, y ya quería que se callara de una buena vez. Ya no soportaba más, cerró los puños con fuerzas, estaba a punto de golpearlo si no se callaba, su auto-control no le pudo ganar. No resistió y gritó como un loco, mientras que los estudiantes se le quedaban mirando por el espectáculo dado por el Uchiha y el Namikaze.

—¡Naruto, ¿Puedes dejar de hablar por una vez en tu vida?! ¡Ya no te soporto, me tienes harto con tu habladera! ¡Cállate! —gritó Sasuke a todo pulmón que parecía un loco histérico.

—¡No me grites, Sasuke, que no estoy sordo!

—Entonces, deja de hablar por unos segundos; estoy cansado, quiero dormir y apunto de sufrir un ataque de nervios por tu culpa ¡Hablas demasiado!

—Por eso digo que eres un _emo_, Sasuke. —le dijo el rubio con su típica sonrisa.

—¡Deja de decirme así, imbécil! —gritó aun más histérico que antes.

—No te enfades. —rió el rubio —Bueno, está bien, me voy a callar, pero por un rato. Sabes que no puedo dejar de hablar.

—Con tal de no escucharte por un buen rato, estaría perfecto. —Sasuke se tranquilizó, mientras terminaban de entrar al colegio.

—Oye, Sasuke, te veo cansado, como si no hubieses dormido en toda la noche. —el de ojos azules notó grandes ojeras de su amigo.

—No me ocurre nada, idiota. Entremos que se nos hace tarde.

Al llegar a su salón de clases, ambos llegan a sus respectivos asientos, Naruto como siempre detrás de Sasuke. Aún no había llegado la profesora. Sasuke estaba sentado, mientras, que Naruto escuchó y notó unos sollozos que venían desde atrás; él volteó, y vio a una de sus mejores amigas, su nombre es Hinata Hyuga, una muchacha de ojos blancos y de cabello negro azulado y la misma edad de él. Se encontraba llorando en compañía de sus amigas. Naruto al notar eso, quiso acercarse a su amiga, pero, en ese momento entró la profesora, su nombre es Kurenai, era la profesora de matemáticas. Naruto no tuvo la oportunidad de saber lo que le ocurría a su amiga, quedándose preocupado por el llanto de la niña.

—Sasuke… —le susurró mientras que éste, que aún no resistía en mantener sus ojos abiertos, estaba todavía con sueño por haber llegado tan tarde de la fiesta y levantarse tan temprano para ir a clases. —Oye… Hinata está llorando ¿Qué le ocurrirá?

—Qué voy a saber yo, Naruto. Llegué al mismo tiempo que… —bostezo mientras hablaba. —Que tú. Cuando terminemos las clases, le preguntamos ¿Vale? Ahora déjame escuchar la profesora… —le musitó, mientras, disimulaba que estaba "Leyendo" un libro para que no se notara que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

.

**XXX**

.

Madara salió de su baño que había en su habitación con una yukata puesta. Se sienta en su cama mientras le da un vistazo a su laptop para revisar unos archivos. El Uchiha miró su reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche y marcaban las siete y cuarto de la mañana. Suspiró y cerró su laptop y se dispuso a vestirse. En pocos minutos se terminó de vestir con su típico traje de ejecutivo. Se colocó su reloj de oro y se perfumó. Salió de su habitación yendo directamente hasta el de Izuna.

El Uchiha menor aun estaba en el baño duchándose. Cerró el grifó, y se colocó una yukata. Abrió el grifo del lavamanos y empezó a cepillarse. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, Izuna por un momento fijó su rostro en el espejo. Se quedó mirando por algunos segundo detallando cada parte de su cara.

—Estas envejeciendo, Izuna… —el menor de los hermanos Uchihas se dijo para si mismo mientras se veía en el espejo y como empezó a notar que su rostro no era el mismo rostro joven de antes. Izuna sintió que los años pasaban y aun no ha podido tener su primogénita que tanto a querido. Una niña. Siempre que fuese una niña para romper esa cadena de los Uchihas donde hace dos generación han nacido solamente hombres. Algo extraño.

Izuna dejó de mirarse y tomó una toalla para secarse el cabello, mientras salía del baño. Cuando salió, se dio cuenta que estaba cierta persona que nunca imaginó encontrarlo sentado en su cama.

—¿Shisui? —cuestionó sorprendido y a la vez enojado por su osadía de entrar a su habitación sin su consentimiento.

_—__Buongiorno_… —saludó con ironía, mientras veía la expresión de enojo de Izuna.—¿No sabes que significa? Quiere decir _Buenos días_ en italiano, hehe.

—Sé lo que significa… —dijo Izuna controlándose. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿En tu habitación? Bueno, tenía ansias de verte y no me aguaté.

—Haciéndote el chistoso. Me refiero aquí, en Japón ¿Qué haces aquí? —volvió a preguntar mientras más aumentaba su enojo más no lo demostraba.

—Oh ya. Pues, vine a vivir definitivamente a este país y junto a ustedes. —informó acomodándose más en la cama.

El aparecido era Shisui Uchiha, el único hijo de Madara, de edad de veinticuatro años. Un chico con rasgos delicados, unas pestañas alargadas y ojos negros muy penetrante y de cabellos cortos pero alborotados. Era bisexual, aunque su padre no lo sabía.

Había regresado de Italia donde casi toda su vida lo vivió allápero decidió regresar a su país natal para vivir definitivamente cerca de su padre y de su tío.

—¡¿Qué?! —se exaltó Izuna al escuchar esa noticia, lo cuál no le gustó para nada.

—¿No te alegra? Vamos a estar más tiempo junto.

Izuna lo ve silenciosamente por un rato. Madara abrió la puerta para avisarle a su hermano que si ya estaba listo, pero se encontró a una escena poco cómoda. Su hermano dio una mirada fulmínate a Madara cuando este entró. El mayor no entendía, hasta que vio a un ser que le daría problemas a su _hermanito_.

—Shisui… ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó muy emocionado la verdad. Hacia tanto tiempo que no lo veía. Peor le preocupaba más la reacción que le daría Izuna —Me dijiste ayer que llegarías mañana. —Shisui se acercó y abrazó a su padre mientras que este lo devolvió con muchas ganas.

—Bueno, te dije una pequeña mentira, pero lo importante es que estoy aquí —Shisui da una mirada picara hacia Izuna —¿No lo crees, tío?

—Claro… —Izuna le respondió secamente, mientras miraba a Madara con enojo. El Uchiha mayor trató de ignorarlo.

—Bien, me voy a mi habitación. Tengo mucho sueño. Es incomodo dormir en el avión. —dijo Shisui mientras se voltea para ir hacia Izuna, abriendo sus brazos para abrazarlo. Izuna retrocedió un poco pero fue en vano, su sobrino lo tomó y lo abrazó. Duraron pocos segundos en silencio, pero hubo un momento que Izuna se estremeció cuando sintió la mano de Shisui rozando por su espalda y luego por sus glúteos. Shisui se acercó hasta su oreja sin que su padre se diera cuenta. —Lastima que está mi padre en frente de nosotros. —Izuna hizo una mueca de molestia. —A decir verdad, si te beso ahora, ¿Qué haría mi padre? —Shisui rió de lo divertido que se veía Izuna por las expresiones que hacia. Lo soltó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. —Papá, tenemos que hablar sobre algo. Pero será después.

Shisui se retiró de la habitación, mientras que hubo tensión entre los hermanos Uchihas.

—Te lo quería decir ayer, pero te vi un poco cansado. Y como sabia que te ibas alterar, preferí no informarte. —Izuna fue directo hacia su closet sin decir nada, mientras sacaba su ropa de trabajo. —Izuna… —Madara se acercaba más hacia él —Dime algo… —el mayor al acercar su mano hasta su hombro mientras veía que su hermano acomodaba su ropa.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —le respondió sin mirarlo. —Es tu hijo ¿No? Él debería ser más importante que yo. Además, ya es mayor de edad como para que lo obligues a irse otra vez.

—Una vez lo hice por ti.

—Estoy cansado de esto. Lo que no quiero es que esté cerca de mí. Habla con él.

—Está bien…—dijo Madara mientras se sentaba en la cama de su hermano, mirando como este se retiraba la yukata quedando desnudo frente de él. El mayor cerró los ojos tratando de no verlo. Sabía que se _calentaría_ con solo verlo en esas fachas. Últimamente estaba un poco adicto al sexo. —_"¡Ah maldición! No soy un adolescente que se calienta con cualquier cosa" _Termina de vestirte ya es tarde y tenemos una junta a las ocho y media. —informó mientras miraba a Izuna de reojo cuando

—Vete tú. Yo llegaré más tarde. —comentó mientras se colocaba la camiseta.

—Pero si siempre nos vamos juntos.

—Hoy quiero irme solo. No te _violaran_ si no llego contigo.

—¿Pero que dices…? Estas raro… Tú no estas así no solo por Shisui, estas por otra cosa.

—¡Qué no me pasa nada, Madara!

—¡Ack! Pero que cosa contigo. Ya te amargaste…

—Yo me aguanto los tuyos todos los días. Mínimo, aguántate unas mías.

—Ay, ya me voy. No me aguanto tu humor. —Madara se levantó de la cama y se fue, cerrando la puerta fuerte. Izuna solo hizo expresiones de fastidio mientras terminaba de vestir.

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

Al terminar las clases, Sasuke se dispuso ir a su casa para poder dormir. Esas clases sí que pasaban lento. Salió primero para poder llegar rápido, pero en eso llegó Naruto y lo detiene. Sasuke por los momentos se contuvo, para saber el motivo por el cual lo detuvo.

—¿Ahora qué es lo que quieres, Naruto? No te es suficiente hablarme en todas las clases, recesos, deportes _"Que fue lo peor, porque, tenía mucho sueño y recibí muchos pelotazos…" y _ahora en la salida para molestarme ¡¿No te es suficiente?! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?! ¿Mi cabeza? ¿Mis órganos? ¡¿Quieres verme en estado _emo _en verdad o qué?! Porque te lo digo, lo vas a lograr... —expresó el chico Uchiha con cara de matar al rubio.

—Sasuke, me dijiste que… —el rubio al escuchar a su amigo sobre que se iba a entrar en un estado emo. —¿En verdad? ¡Genial! —gritó feliz el rubio al ver que por fin lograra ver el "verdadero estado" de Sasuke. —Por fin te veré _emo_, Sasuke

—¡Habla pues y no me jodas tanto!

—Bueno, relájate. —Naruto aclara su voz —Se supone que me me ibas a ayudar a averiguar qué es lo que le ocurría a Hinata.

—Estas muy chismoso. —comentó bostezando el Uchiha.

—¡No es por eso!

—Es que nunca te he visto interesado en ella... Bueno, la vez que te peleaste con Neji. Siempre dices que ella es rara y no se que otras cosas.

—Bueno, eso lo decía hace tres años, pero después de conocerla más, por el problema que tuve con Neji, me di cuenta que no era tanto como yo pensaba. Pero cada vez que me acerco a ella, se comporta extraña conmigo… La otra vez se desmayó cuando la saludé ¿Por qué será?

—Mmm _"Qué idiota es. Todavía ni se da cuenta…" _No se, Naruto. Quién sabe.

—Bueno, pero entonces, ¿Me ayudarás?

—Tsk… Está bien, Naruto, tú ganas… —afirmó Sasuke aun con sueño.

Buscaron y buscaron. Ninguno de los dos encontró a su compañera, hasta que vieron a una de las muchachas que había consolado a Hinata en el salón y sin más se le acercaron a preguntarle.

—¡Ino, espera! —llamó Naruto a una chica rubia de ojos verdes. La chica volteó y se fijó que era uno de sus compañeros.

—¿Naruto? —la chica lo miró sorprendida, pero más quedó cuando vio a cierta persona al lado de él. —¡Sasuke-kun! —Ino al ver a su amor platónico, se miró en un espejo para arreglarse

—Ino…

—¡Ay! ¿Qué quieres, Naruto? —preguntó la rubia mientras miraba con coqueteo al Uchiha. Este por su parte ni le prestaba atención.

—Oye ¿Y Hinata? ¿Dónde está? —preguntó el rubio. La chica que aun admiraba a Sasuke como toda chica soñadora, se molestó por ser interrumpida por Naruto.

—Hinata se fue a su casa. Le dolía la cabeza. —respondió dirigiendo su mirada otra vez al Uchiha.

—Mmm, rayos. Oye ¿Y por qué lloraba en el salón de clases? —preguntó de nuevo y la chica obstinada le dirigió una mirada fulminante. —S-Solamente quiero saber, hehe _"Cuando están con Sasuke, son peores que un leopardo cuando van a atacar"_

—Bueno, te los diré para que me dejes en paz. —dijo la rubia, mientras, aclarara su garganta. —Es que… —Ino miró a Sasuke con algo de risa —Oye, Sasuke-kun, no sabias que eras tan curioso. —Sasuke la miró con cara de pocos amigos y la chica sonrió. Amaba esa expresión de él. —Resulta que, sus padres están en quiebra y están muy mal las cosas en su casa. Parece ser, que la van a suspender del colegio, por no tener los pagos al día. —informó la rubia

—¿Y Ahora?, ¿Qué piensa hacer? —preguntó el rubio aun más preocupado que antes.

—Ella dice que por ningún motivo lo va a permitir y que empezaría a trabajar, pero lo dudo; nunca ha trabajado, siempre ha dependido de _papi y de mami_.

—Vaya…

—Así son las cosas, Naruto. Al menos, mis amigas y yo trabajamos desde temprana edad y nos pagan mucho dinero, como para también pagar la escuela.

—Mm… Ino, ¿De qué trabajan ustedes? Porque es muy difícil que unas muchachas de dieciséis años, ganen mucho dinero trabajando hasta para pagar la escuela, porque nadie le dan trabajos así no más a menores de edad. —le preguntó el Uchiha de repente.

—P-Pues, claro que si dan trabajos buenos a menores de edad, Sasuke-kun. —dijo la rubia muy nerviosa.

—Entonces, ¿De qué trabajan ustedes, eh? —le preguntó el rubio.

—B-Bueno, Trabajamos en una… en u-una agencia de modelaje. —le aclaró muy nerviosa.

—¿En una agencia de modelaje? —Dijeron los dos.

—Claro, chicos. Nosotras tenemos un buen físico, y por eso, modelamos ropa para chicas de nuestras edades, hasta ropa interior.

—Ah, bueno, si tú lo dices. Dile a Hinata de parte mía, que tenga suerte con eso. —le dijo el rubio a la chica mientras se retiraba con Sasuke.

—Está bien _"Vaya, si que se alegrará de saberlo, hehe"_ —le dijo Ino, mientras, se despedía de ellos. —Oye, Sasuke-kun… —le llamó la rubia, mientras, que el nombrado se volteaba. —Te ves cansado, ¿Quieres que te apapache para que descanses en mi pecho? —el Uchiha con cara de molestia, se retiró sin responderle, más ésta se alegraba de haber podido hablar con él.

Salieron del colegio, mientras que el rubio se quedó pensando en Hinata. Por parte del Uchiha, solo bostezaba por el sueño y cansancio que tenia.

—Sasuke, estás así desde la mañana, ¿Qué te ocurrió?—le preguntó el rubio a su compañero.

—No es nada, Naruto.

—Bueno, entonces nos despedimos, ya me vinieron a buscar… Nos vemos mañana, _emo._ Adiós —le dijo el rubio, mientras, entraba a la lemosina.

—Mm… Adiós, Imbécil _—_se despidió el Uchiha al rubio, mientras, veía como se iba su amigo.

Cuando lo perdió de vista, se fue caminando hacia su casa. Estaba tan cansado y con mucho sueño. Había estudiado toda la noche y parte de la madrugada para salir bien en el examen que tuvo hoy. Quería que su padre reconociera su esfuerzo en los estudios y por primera vez tomarlo en cuenta como era él y no como la sombra de su hermano desaparecido. Así que, caminó sin ganas, lo peor es que se iba caminando y su casa quedaba un poco lejos.

—Ya quiero llegar a mi casa a dormir…

.

**XXX**

.

Madara al ver que ya era hora de salir del trabajo, quería ver a su hermano en su oficina. No se habían hablado en todo el día por la actitud de él. Apagó su laptop, cerrándolo. Se colocó su saco y tomó el maletín donde yacían los papeles y su laptop, saliendo de su oficina. Fue directo hasta Izuna abriendo poco a poco la puerta de su oficina. Miró a su hermano que leía algunos papeles. Le gustaba verlo con lentes.

Izuna se fijó de reojo cuando el Uchiha mayor entró, pero volvió a su lectura.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Madara se acercó a su escritorio y se sentó en uno de los asiento. Izuna solo lo miraba aun tendiendo los papeles en sus manos.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó desviando la mirada hacia los papeles.

—¿Por qué esa actitud? Estás así desde hace meses. No es de ahorita. Ni siquiera no es por lo de Shisui. —Izuna colocó los papeles en su escritorio y se retiró sus lentes.

—Estoy cansado. —el menor abrió su maletín colocando todos los papeles. Madara bufó obstinado —Hablaremos en la casa.

—Está bien. —Madara se levantó. —Vámonos en mi carro.

—Yo traje el mío. No lo puedo dejar aquí.

Los dos salieron de la empresa, yéndose en su carro cada uno hacia la mansión. Cuando llegaron, Izuna salió de su auto, entrando a la mansión. Quitándose sus zapatos, fue directo a su habitación, y se retiró el saco, dando un respiro profundo. Sabia que su hermano le haría preguntas y no tenia ganas de responder.

Sintió como otras manos quitaban los botones de su camiseta. Él volteó y vio a Madara sin su saco y con su maletín.

—Lo dejaste en tu carro. —comentó el mayor entregándole el maletín.

—Gracias… —Izuna lo tomó y lo dejó a un lado, mirándolo otra vez. Pero el mayor lo tomó y le dio un beso; un beso profundo que hizo que Izuna se quedara sorprendido. Madara llevó a Izuna hacia la cama, tumbándolo quedando encima de él sin separar sus labios. El mayor manoseaba sobre la ropa todo el cuerpo de Izuna, mientras que este enredaba sus dedos con los cabellos del mayor. Se separaron por falta de oxigeno, mientras se miraban.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó el Uchiha mayor extrañado. Izuna tenía una mirada triste que se notaba. Madara se colocó aun lado de él, acostado. Izuna tardó para contestar.

—Es solo que… Estoy envejeciendo…

—Me lo dices a mí. Yo ya entré a los cuarenta. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Siento que mi vida pasa y no he hecho nada con ella. Mírate, al menos tienes un hijo…

—Lo tuve y no fue precisamente planeado para mi vida en ese entonces.

—Pero lo tienes que es lo más importante _"Aunque no lo soporto"_. A veces me da envidia verte con él. Dejarás algo de ti en el mundo después de tu muerte. En cambio, yo no.

—Pero, ¿Qué me quieres decir con todo esto? —preguntó el mayor pero solo hubo un silencio. Después de varios segundos, respondió algo que no se lo imaginaba.

—Quiero un hijo.

—¿Qué dices…? —Madara quedó sorprendido por la respuesta. Se levantó un poco quedando sentado en la cama. —Izuna, por si no lo sabes, somos hombres.

—Claro que lo sé. No soy idiota. —Izuna también se levantó.

—Ajam, ¿Y por qué dices que quieres tener un hijo? —preguntó el mayor aun extrañado.

—Porque quiero. Tengo derecho de sentir esa necesidad de ser padre.

—Si, pero ninguno de los dos podemos tener hijos.

—Claro que si. Tú tienes uno.

—Si, pero lo tuve con una mujer. —concretó el mayor.

—Lo sé, ¿Cómo crees que se tiene un hijo? —Izuna después de reaccionar, se dio cuenta lo que se refería su hermano. —Oh… ¿Tú te referías un hijo de los dos? —El menor rió. —Madara, por si no lo has notado, somos hombres. —Madara bufó del cansancio. Se le hacia familiar esas frases. —Y peor, somos hermanos. —el mayor lo miró un poco entristecido. Madara miró otra vez a su hermano dudoso.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacer? ¿Crees que alguna mujer se embarazará sin ningún compromiso?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió el menor sin entender lo que le quería decir su hermano.

—Que van a querer casarse contigo ¿Quieres casarte?. —respondió mirándolo queriendo una respuesta concreta, algo que le

—No necesariamente debo casarme. —mencionó el menor dudando de su comentario.

—Ah, claro. Como no eres un soltero rico, las mujeres van a desaprovechar el momento. No seas iluso. —el mayor detalló sarcásticamente. Izuna volvió a bajar su mirada. Sabía que Madara tenía razón sobre eso. No seria capaz de casarse con una mujer amándolo a él. —No te desanimes. —dijo el mayor apretándolo por los hombros, dándole apoyo. —No necesitas un hijo.

—No digas eso. Claro que lo necesito. De repente, el menor recordó a una mujer que tuvo una cercanía cuando era un adolescente... Su sonrisa no se dibujó más y volvió a tener la misma expresión triste.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó el mayor preocupado por el cambio de animo tan repentino de Izuna.

—Me acordé de Anko y lo de... —nombró el menor inconscientemente, recordando hechos que había vivido con ella.

—Sabes que era lo mejor. Iba a sufrir después. Por algo no lo tuvo. —opinó Madara, cuando recordaba a ese suceso que vivió esa mujer y que sabia que era lo mejor para su hermano. Por su parte, Izuna se sintió mal. Había sufrido mucho por eso, pero en parte era su culpa.

—Supongo que si. —concretó el Uchiha menor, aun más desanimado. Madara no le gustaba verlo asi. Decidió cambiar la conversación.

—Por cierto ¿Cómo te trató Orochimaru en Okinawa?

—Me trató bien. —solo dijo eso, levantando su mirada. Le había ocurrido algo con Orochimaru que no tenía el valor de decírselo.

—¿Sólo eso me vas a decir? —inquirió el mayor.

—Me iba alojar en su mansión como lo acordamos, para no estar yendo a un hotel. Discutimos sobre los negocios; teníamos que hacer varias transacciones y planear bien como llevar la mercancía a Hong Kong… —Izuna recordó algo que le ocurrió, pero, no quiso decírselo —Por eso dure tres días allá.

—Pero, me habías dicho que algo te ocurrió con él ¿Qué fue?

—Solo discutí con él. Había cosas que no me gustaban y se lo dije. —le informó una parte de lo que le ocurrió. En realidad le había pasado más de una simple discusión, sobretodo la última noche.

—Mm, ya me imagino. Lo conozco hace muchos años, porque fue esposo de la madre de Shisui, casi 10 años, allá en Italia. —comentó —Si algo no le gusta o no logra lo que quiere, discute con cualquiera. Ya sabes, trabajé para él hace muchos años.

—Por cierto, viene mañana para terminar el negocio. —informó Izuna.

—Que se encargue Pain. Ya hiciste lo que debías hacer. —apoyó su frente en la de Izuna, hasta que preguntó algo que le haría cambiar de humor.

—¿Y Shisui? ¿Qué harás con él? —preguntó Izuna

—¿Qué haré con él? Pero si me dijiste que ya no te importaba.

—Madara, estaba amargado y enojado, ¿Por qué me haces casos cuando estoy con ese humor?

—Pareces una mujer con la menstruación, ¿Por casualidad no eres una? —el mayor con una sonrisa lujuriosa, manosea la entrepierna, por encima de la ropa, del menor.

—¿Usas tus sarcasmos cuando te conviene, eh? Ya deberías saber si lo soy o no —Izuna con una sonrisa picara, le quita la mano a su hermano. —Mira, te recomiendo algo; el camión del aseo pasa a las seis y media; lo metes en una bolsa de basura y lo dejas afuera para que se lo lleve. Ahí está la solución.

—Tú también usas el sarcasmo cuando te conviene. Ya déjalo en paz. Él no te ha hecho nada malo. —Madara volvió a mirar hacia el frente con fastidio.

"_Aja, claro, no me ha hecho nada malo... Si supieras; me acosa; me ha besado a la fuerza; me manosea; me chantajea para acostarme con él… A ver que opinarías si te lo dijera…"_

—Yo por idiota te hice caso; lo envié a estudiar en el extranjero y casi no lo disfruté. No lo puedo dejar desamparado por ahí. —se quejó el mayor.

—Tsk… No dramatices.

—A ver, ¿Dime cuales son las cosas que te hace? —Madara cruzó los brazos esperando una respuesta razonable.

—Olvídalo, Madara _"Lo más seguro que no me crea"_

—Él se quedará. No te preocupes. Apuesto que se aburrirá de estar aquí y se irá. —concretó el mayor. Miró un rato la camiseta de Izuna y le provocó abrírsela. Se dibujó una sonrisa divertida. —Oye, quieres un hijo, ¿Cierto? —empezó a besar el pecho mientras terminaba de abrir la camiseta. Izuna lo miró raro. —¿Y si lo intentamos? —el menor al escuchar esas palabras, rió sin parar.

—Es… Es la escusa más rara para insinuarme que tengamos sexo toda la noche. —el menor se limpiaba las lagrimas de tanto que se había reído.

—De tanto hacerlo, es capaz que se te haga el milagro. —el Uchiha mayor se dirigió a desabotonar el pantalón.

—Ah ya. Dudo que salgas embarazado. —Madara se detuvo a desabotonarle el pantalón cuando escuchó a su hermano decir eso.

—¡¿Yo?! Pero si seria más lógico que tú salieras embarazado. Tú eres el que te dejas follar.

—Debe ser porque tú no te dejas. —el menor de los hermanos Uchihas, se fue hasta su oreja a lamerla. Madara se estremeció. — ¿Cómo sería follar ese culito tan rico que tienes? —le susurró seductoramente mientras trata de manosearle los glúteos.

—¡No jodas tanto!

—Ay Madara, eso no dolerá mucho. Déjame hacerlo una vez. Debe ser delicioso —Izuna lo besaba por el cuello terminando de quitarle la camiseta.

—¡Eso jamás! —el menor se rió. Sabia que se negaría, pero intentarlo, no costaba nada. Desabotonó el pantalón y se lo quitó de un solo jalón quedando el mayor solo en bóxer.

—A todas estas… Me recuerda a una película que vi en Estados Unidos, llamado _Junior_, con este actor Australiano… A ver como es que se llamaba… _Arnold Schwarzenegger. _Si ese. Él se embaraza, pero por un experimento.

—Oye, ya me incomoda hablar de embarazos masculinos… —Madara tomó las manos de Izuna y lo tumbó de la cama. Madara terminó de quitarle el pantalón. También quedó en bóxer.

—Tú empezaste… Tú me estabas jodiendo con eso. —comentó Izuna, mientras que el mayor quedó encima de menor, besándolo por el cuello, mientras le quitaba su ropa interior poco a poco. —Definitivamente, el embarazo, les queda mejor a las mujeres. —Izuna sintió el gran bulto de su hermano, y rió. Madara levantó su rostro para mirarlo ¿De qué reía? —Vaya, ya estas duro, Madara. A ver cuanto te dura.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ya sabes, cuando empieces a tomar la _pastillita azul_, hehe. —Izuna le sonrió tiernamente, pero en realidad lo hacia para molestarlo y Madara lo sabía.

—Mira, Izuna… Yo aun aguantó muchos años más. Ni siquiera me harán falta eso. —el mayor lo besó con más fuerza y terminó de quitarle el bóxer, y también se quitó el suyo.

—Estas adicto al sexo, Madara. Eso son síntomas de que… Sabe que _eso_ se caerá muy pronto, hehe.

—Mejor cállate… Así te ves mejor. —Madara siguió besándolo y empezando los movimientos de penetración.

—No te durará mucho, hehe.

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

—¡Hinata! ¿Adivina quién te envió un saludo? —insinuó la chica rubia llamada Ino a su compañera de clases por teléfono, acostada en su cama.

—_No sé quién podría ser, Ino-san._ —contestó la chica de ojos blancos, un poco nerviosa.

—…N-a-r-u-t-o… —deletreó Ino el nombre del chico que le gustaba su amiga, escuchando los sonidos de su amiga, trataba de hablar —Hinata ¿Estas bien?

—_¿N-Naruto-kun? N-No lo creo, Ino-san. Es imposible. _—Hinata detrás del teléfono estaba rojiza que un tomate. Nunca imaginó que esa persona, se acordara de ella.

—¿No me crees? Pues, pregúntale a Sasuke-kun… ¡Sasuke-kun! Por fin hablé con él —Ino gritó de emoción al recordarlo. —Es en serio, Hinata. Parece ser que te vio llorando y se preocupó por ti.

—_Ino-san, Aun no lo creo. —_Hinata se ruborizó al pensar que él se preocupaba por ella. —_Pero sabemos que él le gusta Sakura-san._

—Esa frentona… No te preocupes, aun le gusta _mi_ Sasuke. De ella, me ocupo yo.

—_No le hagas daño, Ino-san. Somos compañeras de clases. Recuerda tu vieja amistad con ella. Además ustedes trabajan juntas._

—En ese _trabajo_ no existen las amigas, Hinata ¡Recuérdalo! — exclamó la rubia, a la de ojos blanco. —Por cierto, ¿Ya pensaste de lo que te propuse?

**—**_Aun no. Es que yo nunca lo he hecho._

—Mejor aun. Hay varios que pagan mucho más por una chica que aun no lo ha hecho. —informó Ino, saboreando una chupeta. —Piénsalo. Salvarías a tu familia de la bancarrota. Además, quién va a sospechar de una agencia de modelaje muy respetado en Tokio. Y menos sospecharían de mi jefa, que es una _doctora_ muy reconocida… Bueno, de tu futura jefa. —Hinata del otro lado aun dudaba de eso. Abrazó sus piernas y apoyó su cabeza en las rodillas.

—_¿Por qué una doctora tendría una agencia de modelaje? Seria un cambio drástico._

—La agencia de modelaje, es un disfraz. La autentica dueña se mantienen en anonimato para el resto. Tú sabes lo que se _dedican_ en realidad las chicas de ahí ¿Eh? Pero bueno, luego te cuento el porqué una doctora se hace dueña de una agencia, o encargada del _verdadero_ _trabajo_. —Hinata aun más se abrazaba las piernas. —Piénsalo, Hinata.

—_Está bien, Ino-san. Lo pensaré…_

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

Itachi, se encontraba caminando por la calles de la ciudad. Andaba sin rumbo. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos; recordaba su modo de vida, sus padres, sus amigos y sobre todo el trabajo que le ofrecieron. Sabía bien que era peligroso, de tal modo, que podría arriesgar su libertad o su vida, pero la verdad, no le importaba; quería salir de esa casa como sea, ya no soportaba a esos dos seres que lo criaron, y si tendría que entregarle el alma al mismísimo demonio sólo por salir de allá, lo haría sin pensar dos veces.

En un momento a otro, vio a un chico cruzando la calle, pero le notaba que está un poco despistado, porque, ni tuvo la delicadeza de mirar por los lados. Itachi al notar eso, miró el semáforo y estaba en verde, se fijó en un carro que iba directo hacia el chico Él por instinto corrió, mientras que el chico nota que el carro va directo hacia él.

—¡Cuidado! —el chico se alarmó y no puede moverse por el miedo de ver un auto a toda velocidad hacia él. Itachi a la velocidad que pudo, se balanceó al muchacho alejándolo del auto, mientras que el mismo auto se desvío y chocó con otros dos. Itachi quien se encontraba encima del muchacho, estuvo unos momentos mirándolo; No sabía porqué se le quedaba mirando ¿Por qué no dejaba de mirar? Le llamaba mucho la atención. Sentía que ya lo había visto en un tiempo pasado.

Mientras, que el muchacho aún no abría sus ojos. Estaba todavía asustado, pero, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en medio de la calle, si no debajo de un hombre. Abrió los ojos y lo ve, ese hombre que le salvó la vida. Él tampoco sabía el porqué se le quedaba mirando fijamente pero, al verse que estaba en una posición comprometedora, se exaltó y lo empujó hacia atrás y se levantó. Le dio mucha vergüenza; su rostro parecía un tomate de lo rojo que estaba.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó Itachi muy serio.

—Si, claro. —respondió.

—Si tienes más cuidado al cruzar la calle, no te ocurriría esto —comentó Itachi mirandolo. —¿No sabes mirar por los lados, niño? —inquirió al casi arrollado por un auto. Tomó la mochila del chico y se lo dio.

—Para tu información, no soy un niño, por si no te has dado cuenta. —le aclaró muy molesto por haberse referido a él como un _niño_. —Y sí, me enseñaron a cruzar la calle, pero no me di cuenta que venía un auto hacia a mí —le aclaró tomando la mochila con brusquedad.

—Ten más cuidado ¿Te enseñaron a cruzar la calle, niño?—volvió a inquirir seco Itachi.

—Claro que si ¡Y deja de llamarme "niño", que no lo soy! —le gritó al muchacho a voz populi.

—No es necesario que me grites _"Uno lo salva y lo que haces es gritar..."_

La gente se amontonó con curiosidad al sitio de los hechos, mientras que los chicos aún discutían. Una mujer que caminaba se fijó en el montón de gente que se reunían en la calle. Como toda persona curiosa, fue a ver lo que sucedió y lo que encontró fue a su hijo discutiendo con Itachi. La mujer al ver a Itachi, le recordaba a alguien, pero, luego, reaccionó.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó muy asustada Mikoto, más Sasuke estaba sorprendido por ver a su madre en estos momentos.

—¿Mamá? —dijo sorprendido.

—Sasuke ¿Qué te paso? Estás todo sucio. Parece que te hubiesen arrastrado por toda la calle —le dijo Mikoto asustada, mientras, le limpiaba la ropa y luego lo abrazó. Itachi al ver estos gestos, le dio un poco de envidia.

—Señora, si no fuera por mí, su hijo estuviera yendo al hospital en estos momentos. —le informó a la madre. —Casi lo arrolla un auto, por no fijarse en el semáforo y no mirar por los lados.

—Sasuke, eso fue muy irresponsable ¿Cómo no te vas a fijar si el semáforo estaba en verde o en rojo? Y si te pasa algo… —Mikoto lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

—Mamá, me lastimas…

—Muchas gracias por salvar a mi hijo, joven —le agradeció, mientras, notaba los rasgos faciales de Itachi. Le recordaba a alguien, pero no recordaba. Después de eso, se separó de Sasuke para inclinarse a agradecer. —¿Cómo se lo puedo pagar?

—No se preocupe. —Mikoto no sabía porqué, pero, sintió ganas de abrazarlo. Así que, eso fue lo que hizo, dejando al chico Asahi sorprendido. El Nunca había sentido un abrazo por agradecimiento, pero, Itachi lo sintió tan cálido. Se dejó abrazar por un segundo, pero luego reaccionó. —Señora... ¿Me esta abrazando? —la mujer al verlo un poco desubicado y confundido por la acción, se despegó de él con vergüenza.

—¿Eh? Discúlpeme, muchacho. No se porqué sentí la necesidad de abrazarte. Debe ser que lo hice por agradecimiento _"Eso no fue escusa..."_ —Sasuke le extrañó esa acción. Su madre no abrazaba a cualquier persona extraña.

—Si no le importa, me retiro. No tengo más nada que hacer aquí.

—Es mejor… —recalcó Sasuke con enojo.

—¡Sasuke! —llamó la atención la mujer. Itachi no prestó atención a las palabras del chico.

—Con su permiso. —se inclinó ante Mikoto y sin más se retiro del sitio. Sasuke estaba que echaba fuego por la boca, le molestó mucho la forma que lo llamó ese hombre. La mujer miraba como el chico se retiraba del lugar.

—Qué persona tan desagradable. —dijo Sasuke un poco molesto.

Mientras que Mikoto, aún miraba como se iba Itachi de ahí. En definitiva se parecía mucho a alguien pero no recordaba a quien. Después desvía la vista hacia Sasuke, para preguntarle.

—Sasuke… —se detuvo por un momento. —¿Le agradeciste al muchacho por haberte salvado? —el menor al escuchar la pregunta que le hizo su madre, bajó la mirada. Su madre ya sabía la respuesta nada más por la expresión que dio su hijo. —Hijo… Sera todo lo que tú quieras, pero ese chico salvó tu vida. Mínimo, le hubieses agradecido, pero lo que hiciste fue discutir con él, como si él fuera el responsable de todo… —mencionó Mikoto, mientras lo miraba con decepción. —Mejor vámonos a la casa, para que te des un buen baño

Cuando llegaron a la casa, alrededor de las siete de la noche, lo primero que hizo Sasuke, fue a meterse directamente a la ducha. Terminando de bañarse, se colocó la ropa de dormir, y se recostó. No cenó, ya que no tenía hambre, sólo quería dormir. Al recostarse, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue al hombre que le salvó la vida; le recordaba a alguien, como si lo hubiera visto en un pasado. Recordó la pregunta que le hizo su madre, se sintió como un ingrato, podrá ser un hombre tan irritante y desagradable, pero aun así, le salvó la vida. Se sintió como una persona mal agradecida y a él no le gustaba que lo vieran ni tampoco sentirse así.

_"Eres un idiota, Sasuke_"

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

Itachi al llegar a su casa, como a las nueve de la noche, ya que después del incidente que tuvo con el muchacho, se la pasó vagando por toda la calle y sin rumbo. Miró hacia todas parte de la casa y se encontró con Oichi en el mueble, bebiendo cerveza y viendo la televisión, mientras que Ibi, se arreglaba las uñas. La mujer al notar la llegada de Itachi, le empezó a preguntar lo de siempre.

—¿A dónde fuiste todo el día, vago? Me imagino que estabas buscando trabajo. —inquirió la mujer.

—Eso no es tu problema. —respondió secamente.

—Y mira como llegas a la casa, todo sucio ¿Te revolcaste con una mujerzuela en un barranco? Claro, si ni siquiera traes dinero a la casa y menos va a tener dinero para llevarla a un hotel de tercera —le reclamó Ibi, mientras, se hacia el manicure.

—No es tu problema lo que haga con mi vida.

Itachi se retiró de ahí, dejando a Ibi con la palabra en la boca. Enseguida se fue al baño a ducharse. Quería quitarse todo el sucio causado por la caída para salvar a ese muchacho. Fue al baño, retiró en seguida su ropa; se quitó la coleta que siempre llevaba en el cabello; abrió el grife y en seguida sintió esa agua caer por todo su cuerpo. Apoyó su mano hacia la cerámica del baño, al recordar lo que le ocurrió unas horas antes con ese chico.

En ese momento su cabeza fue invadida por un suceso que vivió hace años...

_ Estaba corriendo a toda prisa, un Itachi de diez años con Sasori de la misma edad de él y Deidara de ocho años; escapando del dueño de la tienda de dulce s que los perseguía. Le habían robado. Se detuvieron por un momento, para poder respirar._

_—Casi nos atrapan esta vez. —Itachi dijo con una respiración agitada. —Sasori ¿Qué pudiste traer?_

_—Pues… —le dijo con la respiración normal. —Tengo muchos chocolates y caramelos. Esta vez traje más que el anterior_

_—¿Y tú, Deidara? ¿Pudiste traer más dulces que la última vez? —preguntó Itachi._

_—Es que… Es que, tenía mucho miedo. No tomé más de diez caramelos._

_—Deidara ¿Cuándo será el día en que pierdas ese miedo tonto? Cada vez que le vamos a robarle los dulces al idiota, te da miedo y a veces no nos ayudas. —reclamó Sasori con fastidio. Deidara estaba a punto de llorar. Se sintió tan mal por como lo trató Sasori._

_—Sasori, no seas tan malo con Deidara, lo vas hacer llorar. —comentó Itachi. Sasori, no dijo nada, solo miró a Deidara muy molesto. _

_ —Bueno, yo me voy. Mi abuela debe estar preocupada, porque ya es muy tarde y de seguro le avisaron que me escape de la escuela._

_—Yo también me voy… Sasori ¿Puedo ir contigo? —preguntó Deidara a Sasori, esperando una respuesta afirmativa._

_—Mm… Está bien. —Le afirmó. Sasori miraba a Itachi. —¿Y tú, Itachi? ¿Qué piensas hacer ahorita? ¿Iras a tu casa? _

_—Podría, pero recibiría golpes y prefiero no ir. —le dijo con expresión de fastidio. —Iré a caminar un ratito más _

_—Esta bien, entonces nos vemos mañana. Adiós… —Se despidió Sasori, mientras, se retiraba con Deidara que también se despedia con señas._

_ Itachi al momento que perdió de vista a sus amigos, caminó por las calles, mientras comía chocolate. En un momento, se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de un parque. Entró en ella y lo que vio fue algo que le haría entristecer y envidiar. Padres jugando con sus hijos, padres comiendo con sus hijos y padres dándoles amor a sus hijos. Se sentía tan solo e ignorado, como si a nadie le importara lo que le pasara. Quería estar, aunque sea una sola vez, en el puesto de esos niños que recibía mucho._

_ Itachi se sentó en un banquito del parque, mientras veía a todos los niños jugando, aunque, le llamó la atención, un niño de cabellos negro-azulado y de cinco años de edad, que se encontraba llorando sentado en la grama. Se acercó a él, para saber el motivo de su llanto._

_—Niño ¿Por qué estas llorando? —le preguntó, mientras que se arrodillaba para estar a la altura de él._

_—Es que… No sé dónde esta mi mamá y… Quiero estar con ella. —mencionó el niño que aun dejaba caer sus lagrimas._

_—Bueno, vamos a buscarla ¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrarla?—preguntó tratando de animarlo._

_ El niño asintió. Itachi se levantó y ayudó al niño al levantarse también. Estuvieron recorriendo el parque. Itachi al mirar como el niño aun sollozaba, le dio un chocolate para que se alegrara un poco, mientras que encontraba a su madre. El niño por un momento se emocionó y con gusto lo aceptó. Itachi se encontraba feliz por haber logrado que el infante sonriera._

_—Oye, tranquilo, haré lo que sea por encontrar a tu madre, pero, no llores. —le aseguró el mayor, mientras se detuvo para luego darle un golpecito en la frente al niño con su dedo anular índice. El niño muy feliz por el gesto, no siguió llorando más en toda la búsqueda._

_ A lo lejos se veía una mujer desesperada buscando a su hijo. Corría por todos lados. En eso, el niño al darse cuenta que era su mamá, se soltó de la mano de Itachi, no sin antes agradecerle con una sonrisa. Éste con mucho afecto, le recibió._

_—¡Adiós! —le gritó, mientras veía como el niño abrazaba muy fuerte a su madre._

_ Itachi vio como el niño abrazó a su madre con fuerza y ella hizo lo mismo. Nunca su madre le dio un abrazo. Se sentía tan solo._

_ Itachi se devolvió y salió del parque, para después irse a su casa. Sabía muy bien lo que le tocaba al llegar allá, pero recordó a ese niño, con su sonrisa de agradecimiento. Ese gesto, lleno uno de los huecos de su pecho que se encontraba dentro de él._

_—Ese niño me agradó._

Itachi al terminar de bañarse, se quedó en bóxer y se recostó en la cama. Recordó el suceso que vivió en la calle hace unas horas y más que todo recordaba a ese muchacho que salvó. No sabía el porqué se le hacía familiar su rostro.

También recordó el trabajo que le consiguió Sasori. No iba a desaprovechar este momento.

—Mañana empieza una nueva etapa en mi vida…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Bueno... Aun no llega la acción... Esto es lo que yo llamo _"Un capitulo de relleno"_ XDDD... Sobretodo lo de Madara y Izuna _... La verdad es que no era lo que tenia planeado y creo que me salió algo raro XD. Cuando escribo, no es lo que tenia planeado.

Si, Izuna jode a Madara con eso. Como Madararitas es mayor que él XD

.

**Es solo relleno este capitulo.**

**.**

El cuarto y quinto capítulo, ya se hablará seriamente del tema.

Si tienen dudas sobre algo que se dijo en el fic, les aclaro... **SI**, hay indirectas anti-mpreg... No acostumbro hacer antis en mis fics, pero me pareció algo cómico (No se si para muchos), pero a mi si lol...

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, alagos (XD) son bien recibidos LOL

**Les informo algo:** No se cuando publicaré el capitulo 4. Prefiero que no lo sepan, porque capaz no cumpla la fecha /: Solo diré que me falta poco para terminarlo de escribir.

Saludos~

.

**Edades de los personajes:**

Sasuke, Naruto, Ino y Hinata (16), Izuna (32), Shisui (25), Madara (40), Itachi (21), Mikoto (40)

**Recuerdo de Itachi:**

Itachi (10), Sasori (10), Deidara (8), Sasuke (5), Mikoto (29)


	4. El primer paso a la Buena vida

Hola a todos ^^

Bueno, acá dejo el cuarto capitulo. Disculpen la demora.

Gracias por los reviews que me dejaron ^^

Disfruten del capitulo.

* * *

**Cuarto capitulo:** El primer paso a la "Buena vida"

.

.

Era alrededor de las diez de la mañana, en un parque que se ubicaba casi en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio. En uno de los bancos del parque, se encontraba Sasori, esperando a su _querido_ amigo Hidan. Su rostro expresaba molestia y obstinación. Odiaba que lo hicieran esperar; no había otra cosa que le molestara tanto en el mundo como esperar y hacer esperar a las personas. Sasori se levantó y se retiró de ese lugar; le molestaba ese ruido de los niños que gritaban por la pelota. Así que, caminó por todo el parque para ver si veía a Hidan, y efectivamente lo encontró hacia las afueras del parque, apoyado en su automóvil. Sasori bufó hastiado y cansado de lo mismo, harto de los retrasos a la hora exacta de los encuentros. Se le acercó y lo miró muy molesto a lo que Hidan ya sabia de lo que le iba a decir sobre su retraso.

—¿Por qué siempre llegas tarde, Hidan? —preguntó el pelirrojo, más el albino solo suspiró. —Tú sabes que odio esperar.

—Sasori, tú sabes como soy yo. —Hidan le respondió. Sasori se molestó aun más que antes. —Además, no se porqué te enfadas si tú sabias de antemano, que siempre llego tarde a los encuentros. Por mis costumbres, deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Sabes que odio hacer esperar a la gente. Además, ¿Qué sentido hay en fijar la hora de los encuentros, si las personas vienen a la hora que les da la gana y no nos encontramos? —le interrogó esperando a ver si por un milagro le sabría responder; siempre con respuestas tonta y sin sentido, esas respuesta que se sabia de antemano que, Hidan nunca termino la secundaria, si acaso empezó la primaria. Su cerebro no le daba para mucho y estaba acostumbrado a su inteligencia limitada. Hidan solo quedo analizando, tratando de entender la pregunta, que era por obvio más fácil que tirar una piedra al piso. Tardó tanto en responder que Sasori hastiado no soporto la brutalidad y la lentitud de Hidan y le dijo: —Mejor no respondas, Hidan, se te desintegrará el cerebro de tanto pensar con una pregunta tan profunda y muy difícil, que hasta los científicos no han podido descifrarla por muchos años. —comentó con sarcasmo, más Hidan no entendió y bufó un poco molesto.

—¡Ack! Sasori, deja de hacer ese tipo de pregunta que me haga pensar tanto —expresó molesto —Odio que me hagas quedar como un idiota.

—Usa tu cabeza, Hidan, que para eso la tienes. No es nada más para tu peinado ridículo. —indicó con seriedad más Hidan le molestó.

—¡¿Y qué tiene mi cabello?! —le preguntó muy molesto.

—Tu cabello parece que te lo lamió una vaca. —burló con una sonrisa mínima, y aun más se molestó el albino —¿Ese es el secreto de cómo termina tu cabello, eh?… —siguió burlándose y más molestó estaba Hidan.

—¡¿Qué?! Mira, mejor cállate, Pinocho. Mi cabello es hermoso. —exigió, mientras, pasaba su mano en su cabello —Lo que tienes, es envidia, eso es todo.

—Claro, porque me muero por un peinado así como el tuyo. Ojala lo hubiese usado antes que tú. —le dijo con sarcasmo. Los dos callaron por unos momentos. Sasori notó el automóvil donde Hidan estaba apoyado; era nuevo, se veía que era carísimo y lujoso, era un auto deportivo color negro, un auto que cualquier persona desearía tener. Sasori detalló y se le acercó, para visualizarlo mejor. —Oye Hidan ¿Y ese auto? No te lo había visto antes —preguntó y Hidan miró de reojo su auto con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Me lo acabo de comprar… —le informó y Sasori veía su reflejo en el auto. —Es mi bebé. Hace tiempo que no me daba un lujo así. Es que, he hecho varias cositas, y mira qué resultado… Bueno, uno de las tantas cositas.

—Hidan… —llamó —¿Éste trabajo da tanto así, como para comprarme un carro de eso?

—Claro que si, Pinocho. Da para comprarse eso y más. —aclaró Hidan acomodándose la ropa.

—Genial… —dijo Sasori muy emocionado.

—Claro, debes hacer todo lo que te pidan, porque ellos son muy serios y estrictos. —Hidan advirtió con una sonrisa que se le dibujó en el rostro y Sasori bufó.

—Ya lo se. Lo que me importa es ganar mucho dinero. —dijo Sasori muy animado.

—Aja, pero no te emociones tanto, que te harás pipi y me vas hacer pasar pena. —burló haciendo que Sasori lo mirara con malos ojos.

—Cállate.

Hidan notó que no se encontraban los amigos de Sasori, ¿Habrían desistido de la propuesta? Pensaba que no querían arriesgar sus vidas y era normal, este trabajo no es muy fácil y siempre terminan presos o muertos.

—Pinocho, veo que tus amigos no les convenció el trabajo que le ofreciste. —inquirió Hidan sacando una caja de cigarrillos.

—Si, parece que si. Creo que no les agradó del todo… —contestó un poco decepcionado

—¿Los esperamos, Pinocho? Claro, solo un rato, no tengo todo el día.

—Mm, no me gusta esperar y lo sabes. Pero bueno, que más da, esperemos un rato. —dijo el de cabellos rojos, estirando sus músculos. —Por cierto, deja de llamarme _Pinocho_. —contestó un poco enojado.

—Vamos, es un lindo apodo. —burló el albino. Abrió su cajita de cigarrillos y se dio cuenta que se le había acabado.

_"Tsk, maldición…"_

Hidan, maldijo a notar que no tenía más cigarrillos, pero a lo lejos ve a una silueta que se le hizo familiar. Venia acercándose con rapidez hacia la dirección donde estaban. Con la mirada, le hizo señas a Sasori para que se volteara hacia atrás. Sasori giró su cabeza y miró a uno de sus amigos. Él curvó sus labios.

—Hola. Perdón por la demora. —saludó Itachi sereno.

—Hola, Itachi. Vaya, te decidiste trabajar en esto. —le inquirió el de ojos de color miel.

—A decir verdad, no tengo nada que perder. —contestó.

—Si. Pero este es un trabajo peligroso y lo sabes. —advirtió Sasori.

—Sobreviviré. —aclaró Itachi apoyándose en el auto de Hidan, cuál lo admiró de reojo. El albino, posteriormente, decidió entrar a su medio de transporte, buscando cigarrillos por debajo de los asientos

—¡Maldición! ¡Solo necesito un maldito cigarrillo! —gritó Hidan desde adentro. Itachi y Sasori solo se quedaban apoyándose en el carro mientras esperaban.

—¿Sabes algo de Deidara?—preguntó Itachi, al notar la ausencia del rubio?

—No. Creo que no vendrá. —Inquirió —No me extrañaría mucho que no apareciera. Ayer le vi una cara de pánico, cuando le mencioné que trabajaríamos para _El señor de los cielos_. Aunque tenga siempre esa actitud tan _explosiva_, sé que en el fondo, es un cobarde.

—Desde que éramos pequeños, no lo tratabas bien. Siempre le veías algún defecto. —aclaró Itachi, recordando algunas escenas de su niñez con ellos.

—Es la verdad.

Hidan sale de su automóvil un poco enojado y despeinado, porque no había encontrado cigarrillos. Miró de reojo a los dos.

—¿Saben qué? Compraré cigarrillos. Después que vuelva, nos vamos. No seguiré esperando más imbéciles. —ya advertido, los dos chicos, Hidan se disponía a retirarse, se fijo a lo lejos, una figura que le parecía conocerla. —¿Mm? Oigan ¿Ese no es el rubio que estaba con ustedes ayer? —cuestionó, señalando a la persona, y efectivamente, era Deidara. Llegando hasta donde estaban los chicos, y apoyó su mano en el auto para poder descansar.

—Hola, uhm. —saludó tomando un poco de aire.

—Vaya Deidara, pensé que no ibas a venir. —dijo Sasori mirando a Deidara de reojo.

—Bueno, si es verdad. Ayer estaba dudoso, demasiado, pero cuando volví a mi casa, estaba mi tía con cara de pocos amigos, reclamándome, porque no había traído dinero. Estoy harto, en verdad, uhm. —dijo recostándose igual, como lo estaba Itachi y Sasori en el auto. —Estoy jodido. No puedo entrar en la universidad, y lo que encuentro de trabajo, es algo tonto porque aun soy menor de edad. Aunque, _ese_ negocio, no se requiere que sea mayor de edad ¿Cierto, eh…? —Señaló Deidara a Hidan, pero quedó en duda, porque no sabía como se llamaba. —Eh… ¿Cómo te llamas, uhm?

—Hidan, imbécil… —informó escupiendo al piso, con mirada de fastidio.

—Si, eso. En fin. Ellos no requiere que sea mayor de edad ¿O si, uhm? —dudó rascándose su cabeza.

—Claro que no, idiota. A ellos no les importa un comino si eres un niño que acaba de nacer y apenas sabe decir _búbu_. A ellos lo que le interesa, es que le hagan todo lo que ellos te pidan, tarado. Allá hasta trabajan mocosos de trece años. Así que no te preocupes. —explicó dándose la vuelta yéndose a comprar los cigarrillos. —Ahorita vuelvo, maricones.

—Qué idiota eres, Hidan, y deja de decirme así, que no soy un fenómeno. —contestó un poco cabreado Sasori por ese _insulto_ hacia él.

—Ya deja de dramatizar, Sasori, porque nos llamen _maricones_. Es solo un insulto tonto, uhm. —dijo Deidara, un poco ofendido, por sus indirectas homofóbicas.

—Deidara, eso para mi, es el peor insulto que hay. Odio a esos fenómenos homosexuales. Son unos enfermos. Deberían encerrarlos a _todos_ esos, en un manicomio a ver si no se les quita esa loquera.

Deidara al escuchar eso, se le hizo un hueco en su pecho. Cada vez que Sasori escupe veneno por los homosexuales, tiene menos esperanza de declarar, que es gay y no ser rechazado por su amigo de cabellos de color rojo.

—No son unos enfermos, Sasori. —aclaró, Itachi que por primera vez, habló de esa dicha discusión. —Sólo es preferencia

—Por primera vez, le doy la razón a Itachi ¿Qué tiene de malo que le gusten su mismo sexo, uhm? —confesó Deidara, aunque le doliera un poco. Odia que a veces tenga la razón y llama a Itachi "niño genio".

_"Le di la razón a Itachi… ¡Demonios!"_

—No me digan que los apoyan. —inquirió Sasori.

—No es eso, Sasori. Tu forma de pensar, es algo antigua. —recalcó Itachi mirándolo de reojo.

—Lo que pasa, es que Sasori es un maricón reprimido, eso es todo. —dijo Hidan regresando de haber comprado los cigarrillos. —No acepta que le gustan los hombres y desea que le den por detrás. —Hidan rió a carcajada, mientras que Sasori estaba que hervía.

—¿Qué dijiste, Hidan? —interrogó Sasori tratando de calmar su rabia.

—Ya, vámonos. Se nos va hacer tarde. —dijo Deidara un poco de tristeza, por Sasori.

Los chicos entran al auto. Hidan en el volante, Sasori del otro lado, y Itachi y Deidara, atrás.

—Oigan, me alegro que trabajemos juntos en esto. Seria muy aburrido si yo estuviese trabajando solo. —dijo Sasori animando el ambiente, aunque no es su estilo, pero por motivo que él desconoce, vio un poco desanimado a Deidara.

—Hm… —Itachi cruzó un poco su sonrisa.

—Pues si. —dijo Deidara, ya se le estaba pasando su mal humor.

—Oh, me harán llorar "Somos los mejores amigos"¡Púdranse! —Hidan escupió hacia la ventana de su auto, mientras encendía su auto.

—Vamos, Hidan, sé que quieres pertenecer a nuestro grupo. —burló Sasori dibujándose una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Jódete! —Hidan arrancó su auto llevándolos a su nuevo trabajo.

Los chicos, estarán a punto de cambiar sus vidas, en cuanto pisen ese lugar y los presente con su jefe. Aunque, no les importa arriesgar su vida, por trabajar en ese negocio ilegal. Igual, no tienen nada que perder.

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

Sasuke estaba en clases de matemáticas. La profesora Kurenai, estaba dando clases tranquilamente. El Uchiha no le estaba prestando atención a su clase, estaba distraído mirando la ventana y recordando cierto suceso en el día anterior, de ese chico que le salvó la vida. Sasuke estaba seguro que lo había visto en alguna parte, pero, aun no aclaraba su mente.

_"¿Dónde lo abre visto?..."_

Sasuke se preguntaba una y otra vez. La profesora al notar la distracción del Uchiha, hizo un llamado y ahí, Sasuke reaccionó y notó que todos lo estaban mirando. Se sintió muy apenado.

—Uchiha Sasuke ¿Será que puede repetir lo que acabo de decir? —pidió la profesora Kurenai, muy molesta por la falta de atención por parte del Uchiha. Sasuke no supo que decir la verdad, no le presto ni una pizca de atención.

—¿Q-Qué le explique?

—Si, por favor. —la profesora Kurenai, esperaba la respuesta del Uchiha, mientras él aclaraba su garganta.

—Bueno… la raíz de… de ahí… va hacia él… sumando eso… —La profesora Kurenai, lo miraba mal, porque sabia que no le había prestado ni un poco lo que explicó y como resultado, no sabia que estaba diciendo. Mientras Sasuke, estaba que se moría de la vergüenza. Sabia que lo estaba diciendo todo mal, ni siquiera él, se entendía.

—Uchiha Sasuke, no tienes la más mínima idea de lo que dices. Por si no lo haz notado, esto es polinomios. —Aclaró dejando al Uchiha un poco avergonzado y extrañando a su amigo Naruto —Espero que estudie bien, cuando empiece el periodo de exámenes… —dijo Kurenai, mientras seguías con su clase.

Ella sabia lo mal que estaba el Uchiha con referente a su materia, más lo demás no se enteraban. Sasuke estaba que se halaba los cabellos, no la soportaba. Sasuke tiene las mejores calificaciones, pero cuando cambiaron a su profesor de matemática por motivos que desconoce, lo reemplazaron por esta profesora. Una profesora que le ha hecho la vida imposible, y por culpa de ella, iba muy mal. La verdad, no entendía las explicaciones de sus clases. En los últimos exámenes sorpresas, sus notas iban de mal en peor, necesitaba con urgencia la ayuda de alguien que supiera explicarle, pero no quiere que nadie se entere de su problema con las matemáticas.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Sasuke? —preguntó preocupado su rubio amigo.

—Nada, no me pasa nada. —respondió Sasuke de mal humor.

Se escuchaba la campana para salir de clases. Todos los alumnos se levantaron yéndose a su receso.

—Vámonos, emo. —sugirió Naruto.

—Esta bien, Naruto. Y ya deja de decirme _emo_. —respondió Sasuke al momento de levantarse, pero si antes, recibir una noticia nada agradable para él de parte de la profesora.

—Espere un momento, Uchiha. Se llevará para su casa, unos ejercicios que le colocaré en el pizarrón, y me los traerá hecho para el próximo martes ¿De acuerdo? —informó mientras escribía en el pizarra. Sasuke más enojado no podía estar, pero no lo iba a demostrar delante de sus compañeros que lo miraban mientras se retiraban.

—Esta bien, profesora.

—Bueno, yo te espero, emo. —dijo Naruto sentándose en un pupitre.

_"Maldita sea. Ya verá, ella. Algún día le restregaré mis mejores notas en su cara…"_

Pensó con su sonrisa típica, mientras escribía en su cuaderno, los ejercicios que le colocaba su profesora.

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

Un auto deportivo de color negro, iba toda velocidad. Su conductor manejaba como loco por toda la autopista. Sus compañeros -aparte de protegerse con su cinturón de seguridad- se tomaban del asiento con sus manos, para no perder el equilibrio.

—¡Hidan, nos vas a matar! —exclamó Sasori muy enojado.

—¡Ha! ¡Vivas Jashin-sama, imbéciles! —Hidan reía maniáticamente por toda la ciudad. —_¡Si!_

—¡Sasori, calma a ese idiota, uhm! —Deidara estaba más histérico que nunca. —¡Vamos a morir, antes que el trabajo nos mate, uhm!

—¡Qué bonita forma de hablar del trabajo, Deidara! —opinó Sasori, tratando de calmarse pero con una

—¡Digo la verdad, Sasori, uhm! —afirmó Deidara todo histérico.

—Hm… —Itachi hizo presión a su asiento, para no perder el equilibrio. Hidan esquivaba los autos que les atravesaba. Esa forma de manejar, hacia que sus compañeros

—¡Cuidado, Hidan! ¡Un carro viene de frente! —gritó Deidara a punto de tener un ataque de nervios.

—¡Putos, imbéciles! —insultó Hidan, esquivando el auto y sacando su cabeza por la ventanilla, maldiciendo a todos los conductores en nombre de su _Dios_.

—¡Estas loco, uhm! —gritó Deidara viendo que se acercaban en un sitio muy escondido, casi fuera de la ciudad.

—Ya llegamos… —informó Hidan, mientras se detuvo y arreglaba el cabello, con el retrovisor. Sasori y Deidara lo miraban con cara de matarlo. Ahí a las afuera, se encontraban dos guardias. —¿Qué? Ah, muchachos, no exageren… ¡Disfruten de lo que les queda de sus vidas, antes que los maten en este negocio!

—Gracias, Hidan, por darnos ánimos. —agradeció sarcásticamente, Sasori, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—No es nada, mi querido Pinocho. —Hidan les hizo señas a los guardias para que le abrieran —¡Hey, qué esperan! ¡Muevan ese trasero, cabrones! —los guardias abrieron la puerta grande, para que Hidan estacionara su auto. —Son unos idiotas… —murmuró.

—Qué grosero eres. —dijo Sasori volteando su rostro y cruzando los brazos.

—Muérete. —respondió con malagana Hidan esperando para entrar. —Por cierto… Itachi, a ver si dejas de hablar tanto. Tu voz, es como un gallo cacareando en mi oído. —dijo sarcásticamente Hidan. No escuchó su voz en todo el camino. Por su parte, Itachi lo miraba muy penetrantemente, haciendo que Hidan se estremeciera un poco.

—Es una perdida de tiempo, Hidan. Él no habla mucho que digamos. Así que, acostúmbrate a su actitud. —explicó Sasori a su amigo Hidan.

—Debería hablar más. Qué idiota. —mencionó, mirando en el retrovisor, a Itachi que aun lo miraba penetrantemente, haciendo que Hidan trague muy duro.

Entrando en la bodega, los chicos observaban muchas cajas por todos lados, y solo un poco de espacio para caminar. Hidan, decidió encender un cigarrillo.

—Oigan, imbéciles, no se pongan nerviosos, porque no van a contratar a personas idiotas como ustedes. —informó Hidan.

—Claro que sabemos, Hidan. Pero también entiéndenos, estamos entrando en un negocio ilegal. —opinó Sasori.

—Si, si, lo que digas. Pero no me hagan quedar mal. —aclaró el albino, llevándolos a donde estaba su jefe.

—Hidan, ¿Qué es toda estas cajas, uhm? —preguntó el rubio.

—Drogas, mercancías, muchas cosas. También hay armamentos. Es que, hoy en la noche, entregaremos mercancía a unos negociantes, allá en China. Lo enviaremos por mar. —informó Hidan con el cigarrillo en la boca, dejando un poco a Deidara y a los demás sorprendido.

—Ah ya… uhm

A lo lejos, se veía dos siluetas. Llegando hasta donde estaban los chicos. Uno era más bajo que el otro, unos cabellos alborotados de color naranja que algunos mechones, caían en su rostro y ojos, cuyo color, era entre gris y azules. Su nombre era, Nagato, alias, Pain. El otro, era un poco más alto, de cabellos largos y negros, más su piel era todo pálido. Su nombre era, Orochimaru.

Itachi, al ver como ese hombre pálido se acercaba, lo pudo reconocer a la perfección. Empezó se sorprendió porque no lo creía. Apretó sus puños, para amortiguar su enojo. Volteó su rostro, y está acción, llamó la atención a Sasori.

—Itachi, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el de ojos de color miel, un poco extrañado.

—… Si. —contestó muy serio. Sasori no le iba a seguir preguntando, pero cuando terminen, le preguntará mejor.

Pain, al notar el objeto que llevaba Hidan a su boca, se le acercó furioso.

—¡Te he dicho que no fumes cuando tenemos mercancía! —exclamó Pain quitándole el cigarrillo a Hidan, dejándolo caer al piso y destruyéndolo con sus zapatos —No ves que aquí hay cosas inflamables. Cuando aprenderás, Hidan…

—¡Ay, Pain! ¡Lo acababa de encender!… —se quejó Hidan, mirando su cigarrillo todo destrozado.

Orochimaru, sonrió al ver a los nuevos miembros de su socio.

—¿Otras ratas para el negocio, Pain? —cuestionó, mirándolos de reojo.

Sasori le ofendió esa forma de llamarlo.

_"¿Ratas? ¿Qué le ocurre a ese idiota?..."_

—Eso espero. —respondió mirándolos de reojo y dudando de Hidan.. —A ver si Hidan me hizo el trabajo como quería. —miró a Hidan advirtiéndolo. El albino tragó duro.

Orochimaru se le acercó para detallarlos más. Notó que Itachi desvió su mirada. No le prestó mucha atención.

—Bueno, Pain, me retiro. Me iré a China dentro de una hora, para recibir la mercancía. —dijo Orochimaru. Acercándose a Pain.

—Te acompaño hasta tu auto. —Pain acompañó a Orochimaru hasta afuera donde estaban los autos de los trabajadores. —Espérenme aquí. —ordenó. Cuando se esfumaron de sus vistas por unos momentos, Sasori le preguntó a Hidan sobre Pain.

—Hidan, ¿Ese es _El señor de lo Cielos_?

—Claro que no, idiota. —mencionó con una mueca. —Él que acaba de salir, se hace llamar _Pain_, es uno de los de los que tiene autoridad aquí. —informó Hidan, sentándose en una de las cajas.

—¿Y dónde está _El señor de los cielos_?

—Él es un hombre importante en la sociedad. No puede arriesgarse al estar todo el tiempo aquí. —explicó.

—Mm, pero debería estar aquí.

—Pero no está. Así que cállate.

Los chicos callaron al ver acercándose su futuro jefe. Pain los miró de reojo y se sentó en una de las cajas.

—¿Eso son los que me nombraste ayer, Hidan? —inquirió Pain analizándolos.

—Si. Ellos son los idiotas. —respondió acomodándose en la caja para sentarse mejor.

—Bien. ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? —preguntó Pain señalándolos con la mirada.

—Sus nombres son Sas… —Hidan no terminó de hablar porque fue interrumpido por Pain.

—¡No te estoy preguntando, Hidan! ¡Yo les estoy pregunto a ellos! Creo que tienen lengua para hablar ¿O me equivoco? —preguntó Pain, a lo que ellos asintieron. —Bien. Díganme sus nombres.

—Akasuna no Sasori.

—El mío es Deidara Mazaki.

—Soy Itachi Asahi.

Los chicos se presentaron. Pain se fijo en Itachi. Parecía que lo conocía en alguna parte, porque le recordaba alguien.

—¿Asahi?… —señalando Pain a Itachi —¿Nos hemos visto antes?

—No lo creo, señor. —afirmó.

—Bueno, no importa _"Ese apellido es muy común" _En fin. Cambiemos de tema. —Pain aclaró su garganta —¿Saben en donde se metieron? ¿Saben que es este negocio? —interrogó a los tres, esperando su respuesta.

—Si los sabemos, señor. Sabemos las ganancias y las consecuencias en trabajar en este negocio, y estamos dispuestos a asumirlo. —habló por los tres Sasori.

—Bueno, empezamos bien. No quiero tener como trabajadores, a unos niñitos llorones, porque están asustados. Quiero personas serias y capaces de trabajar en esto. —expresó Pain —Bueno, les explicaré un poco como funciona esto… —Pain organizaba todo lo que iba a decir en sus pensamientos y luego prosiguió hablar —Nosotros traficamos varios tipo de droga, pero en este caso, vamos a traficar cocaína, una de las drogas que más se trabaja en cuanto a este negocio. Es lo que más se vende. Nuestro método de importar y exporta, es por mar o por aire. Japón por ser una isla, los muelles están constantemente vigilados por la guardia nacional. Es muy difícil traficar por medio del mar. Sólo disponemos de un muelle. Todo eso, lo hacemos en la noche, donde es más difícil de detectar señales de radio o satélite en los yates y barcos. En cada medio de transporte, disponemos de un aparato para localizar en que parte del planeta, se encuentran nuestros barcos o avionetas. —Pain señaló la caja en que está sentado —Nosotros empaquetamos la droga en los laboratorios que están esparcidos en varias bodegas. Cada paquete de cocaína, pesa un kilo. Ni más ni menos. En está caja, donde me encuentro sentado, hay más de treinta kilos de cocaína, ósea, treinta paquetes de drogas, donde será exportado desde Japón a China dentro de algunas horas. Uno de los negocios más grandes que se harán hoy… Más de siete mil kilos.

—Vaya, es mucho, Pain. Dijiste que el negocio de hoy, iba hacer pequeño. —mencionó Hidan un poco asombrado.

—Hidan ¿Será que por alguna vez en tu vida, me podrás prestar atención? Al contrario, dije que iba hacer uno de los más grandes ¿Dónde estaba tu cabeza cuando lo dije? —preguntó un poco molesto por la falta de atención del albino.

—De seguro pensando en su amigo imaginario "Jashin-sama". —agregó Sasori con una pequeña risa malvada. Hidan volteó al verlo con su vena prensada.

—De seguro, uhm. —mencionó Deidara con una pequeña y burlona sonrisa.

—¡Pain! —gritó histérico y apenado. Pain lo miró enojado por esa falta de respeto. —Digo… Pain, él no es mi amigo imaginario. Él es real. —dijo un poco ofendido.

—Bueno, en fin. —Pain se levantó de una de las cajas donde estaba sentado. —Hay muchas cosas que explicar, pero no será hoy que lo termine de decirlo, sino mañana. Hoy tenemos un negocio. Pero antes… —Pain, toma su celular, marca algunos números y se volteó, dándole la espalda a sus nuevos empleados. Habló por un minuto y luego colgó. Después, volvió a darle la cara los chicos. —Bien. Aun necesito saber que tanto pueden servirnos.

—¿Y cómo lo probaríamos? —preguntó Itachi.

—Mm, bueno… El sábado se realizará una subasta, con motivo recolectar dinero para los "desamparados" de la calle. Los más importantes de la ciudad y del país estarán ahí. Donaran una de sus pertenencias valiosas, para recaudar fondos.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver con que nosotros?—preguntó el rubio.

—Harán algo especial. Pero luego se los explico.

De repente, llega un hombre con muchas cicatrices en la cara y con un parche en un solo ojo derecho, por un enfrentamiento que tuvo con un clan de mafia.

—Aquí está, jefe. —dijo ese hombre, entregándole tres paquetes.

—Gracias, Senji. —Pain se acercó con los paquetes en la mano y se coloca en frente de los tres nuevos trabajadores, mientras su empleado, Senji, se retiraba. —Tomen… —les entregó a cada uno, un paquete. Los chicos se extrañaron y estaban desconfiando. —Ábranlo… No sean desconfiados.

Los chicos con un poco de desconfianza, abrieron los paquetes y no creían lo que había; Había dinero y cada billete, tiene el valor más alto.

—¿P-Por qué nos dieron dinero? Aun no hemos empezado a trabajar. Además, es mucho dinero. —indicó Sasori un poco confundido por esta "generosidad"

—Es algo de adelanto. Es para que sepan que somos serios, cumplimos con nuestra parte y esperamos que ustedes cumplan con la suya. —dijo Pain viendo una mirada de asombro por parte de Sasori y Deidara. Le parecía curioso que Itachi no mostraba ni una pizca de emoción por ver el dinero.

—Vaya, que caras. Apuesto que jamás han tenido ni la cuarta de ese dinero, en sus manos. —rió Hidan al ver las expresiones de ellos.

—Que te calles, Hidan. —ordeno Pain un poco obstinado con los comentarios de Hidan.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Ahora no se puede hablar aquí o qué? —el albino se exaltó.

—Si se puede hablar. Solo que tú no tienes el derecho de hablar aquí. Por desgracia, es difícil, porque tú hablas más que una cotorra.

—¡Jefe! No me insulte _"Este hijo de la…" _¡¿Por qué no tengo derecho de hablar?!

—Porque no me da la gana que hables.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Por eso?!

—Que te calles, Hidan. Me estas colmando la paciencia, y eso que te he tenido mucha —Pain con su mirada casi asesina, voltea hacia sus otros trabajadores a prueba y suspira tratando de relajarse. —Oigan, por lo que ven, estoy un ocupado hoy y no tengo mucho tiempo para explicarles. Asi que, disfruten el dinero que se les dio. Mañana los quiero ver temprano. —dijo Pain

—¡¿Por qué cambias de conversación?! —Hidan un poco enojado por el cambio brusco de la conversación.

—Y ya saben, cuidado con lo que hablen por las calles. —Pain seguía hablando si prestarle atención a Hidan. —A los que _hablan de más_, comerán moscas.

—No se preocupe, no diremos nada. —Sasori se voltea en dirección a la salida.

—_"Tks… Imbéciles"_ No se vayan a manosear por ahí, trío de homosexuales con sus orgías. —El albino cruzó sus manos con una sonrisa de burla.

—¡Hidan!—Se ofende Sasori por tal comentario.

—Bueno, bueno, ya váyanse ¡Y qué Jashin-sama los proteja!—El albino levanta las manos, típico de un religioso bendiciendo a los demás. Sasori con un tic, se volteó y junto con Itachi y Deidara desaparecieron de ese lugar.

Cuando se fueron, Pain se dirigía a una oficina que se encontraba en la bodega. Hidan lo perseguía exigiendo que le responda del porqué no tiene derecho de hablar. Pain trataba de no prestarle atención, pero a veces se le hacia imposible. Llegó hasta la oficina dirigiéndose a su escritorio donde yacían alimentos instantáneos que no había empezado a comer, porque en el momento, llegó Orochimaru y luego, a conocer a sus nuevos trabajadores.

Se sentó, abrió el protector del recipiente, agradeciendo en silencio su comida, y cuando fue a tomar sus palillos, se encuentra con Hidan del otro lado mirándolo directamente esperando la respuesta. Pain colocó los palillos donde estaban antes y dirigió una mirada muy penetrante.

—Hidan, ¿Sabías que eres insoportable? Con razón Kakuzu siempre se queja de ti. —dice Pain tratando de comer de lo más tranquilo. Aunque imposible porque su empleado no lo deja en paz.

—Maldito avaro de mierda… Se puede ir al diablo con su puta avaricia, porque Jashin-sama no le salvará y se quemará en el fuego del infierno. —Hidan cruza los brazos malcriadamente.

—¿Me vas a dejar comer tranquilo?

—Solo quiero que me diga porqué no tengo derecho de hablar aquí.

—Por Dios, Hidan ¿Por qué te tomas todo a pecho?

Pain toma de nuevo los palillos, y empieza a comer. Hidan no había cenado y no tuvo tiempo para desayunar, y se le hacia agua a la boca de ver a su jefe comer ramen y tener porciones de tempura. Pain miraba la cara de hambriento que tenia el albino y comía más a gusto para provocarlo.

—Mm, está muy rico. —dijo Pain mientras comía cada porción de tempura.

—Mm… —Hidan se quejaba porque su estomago le hacia ruido por el hambre que tenia. —Eres cruel ¿Lo sabias? —inquirió enrollando su estomago con sus brazos.

—Que malo soy. Oh ¿Eso fue una pregunta o me lo afirmabas? —dibujó una sonrisa malvada mientras seguía comiendo.

—Vaya ¿Por qué cada vez que los veo juntos, están peleando? —incrédulo, dijo Shisui Uchiha, el hijo de _El señor de los cielos_, que estaba parado en toda la puerta de la oficina. Pain al verlo, se sorprendió mucho, ya que lo hacia lejos del país. Todo lo contrario a Hidan, le dio arcadia cuando lo vio.

_"¡No puede ser! ¡¿Por qué volvió ese idiota?!"_

Pensó Hidan mientras se levantaba de su asiento para alejarse de él.

_—_Shisui ¿Qué hace aquí? Creí que volvería ver dentro de un mes. —dijo Pain limpiando su boca con una servilleta Se levantó para abrazarlo.

—Llegué ayer de Italia. Decidí trabajar con mi padre en esto. Ya me aburrí de estar allá. Además, ganaré mejor que la quincena que me enviaba. —Shisui sonriendo, se acerca hacia Hidan. —Yo estoy bien, Hidan, gracias por preguntar. —Dice sarcásticamente al ver que el albino solo lo miraba con desprecio.

—¿Cómo estás, Shisui? —Hidan de mala gana le pregunta.

—Bien, muchas gracias. —Shisui le sonríe con burla para después dirigir su mirada Pain. —¿Y cómo estas tú?

—¡Estoy bien! ¡Muchas gracias por preguntar! —dijo un poco incomodo por la mirada de Shisui.

—Hidan ¿Por qué me respondes tan enojado? —Shisui ríe. Hidan le molestaba todo de él.

—Mm… Nunca cambias. —dice Pain yéndose otra vez a su escritorio. —Siéntate, Shisui. Hidan retirarte.

—¡¿Y yo por qué?!

—¡¿Cómo que porqué?! Porque soy tu jefe, porque yo mando aquí, porque no te quiero ver, porque me estorbas, porque eres una molestia, porque quiero, porque me da la gana ¡Largate! —Pain con todo eso, no perdió su estilo. Mantuvo su firmeza y una mirada muy serena.

—¡Bien, pues me voy! Tengo mi orgullo. —Hidan con la cabeza erguida, se dirigió hasta la puerta y con una última mirada dirigida a su jefe y con una de sus manos levantada como un político, dijo: —Pero ha de perder una verdadera compañía. —Hidan se volteó y fue caminando hacia la salida de la oficina, insultando, quejándose y maldiciendo en voz baja.

—Dios, te juro que a veces dan ganas de fucilarlo. —Pain se acomoda en su asiento mientras tapa su comida, para hablar con Shisui.

—Oh vamos, pero no negaras que a veces es _adorable_, hehe —Pain se sentía un poco incomodo cada vez que Shisui da insinuaciones a los de su mismo sexo.

—Mm… Shisui, una pregunta ¿Tu padre aun no lo sabe?

—No, por favor. Cualquier cosa menos eso.

—Pues debería decirle. Algún día se enterará de tus _otras_ tendencias.

—Que no se entere ¿Sabes todo el sermón que me dará? "Los hombres deben estar con las mujeres. Nada de maricones en mi familia" Aparte que me llevará a un psicólogo y pagará para que me hagan exámenes en la cabeza. Mejor que no lo sepa.

—Si, conociéndolo, seria capaz.

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

—Madara, traje el almuerzo —Izuna termina de entrar a la oficina con unas bolsas de plástico

—Se suponía que íbamos a comer en un restaurante. —dijo Madara soltando el bolígrafo.

—No. Tienes mucho trabajo. Comes aquí, descansas un rato y sigues con lo tuyo. Es más seguro que ir a un restaurante. —concretó esperando que su hermano terminara de quitar todo esos papeles del escritorio y dejar el almuerzo.

—¿Pero por qué? —pregunta el _inocente_, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Izuna lo miró de reojo, como tendría que ser tan descarado para preguntar eso. Madara lo miró y vio que bostezaba. —¿Tienes sueño?

—Anoche no me dejaste dormir ¿Querías mostrarme que aun funciona? —rió el menor mientras veía que el mayor se enojaba.

—Yo no necesito de eso para poder funcionar y no lo necesitaré. Además, si no te hubiese gustado que lo hiciéramos toda la noche, te hubieses negado y no excederías. No me metas solo en ese saco. —sonrió de una forma sínica.

—¿Por qué no empieza a comer? —exigió un poco avergonzado. Los dos agradecieron por la comida.

—Después de comer, quiero _mi postre _—exigió en forma de juego a su hermanito. Sabía que no le gustaría. Izuna se atoró con la comida y empezó a toser.

—No estarás hablando en serio ¿Te tomaste todo el frasco de la _pastillita azul _o qué? ¿No te fue suficiente anoche? —se quejó Izuna.

—Es solo una broma. Todo te lo tomas en serio. — Madara sonrió.

—Tengo que ser precavido. —Izuna siguió comiendo —¿Por cierto, se hará lo del sábado? —preguntó sin mirarlo.

—Claro ¿Crees que dejaré a esos _pobres desamparados_ muertos de hambre? Soy un _alma caritativa_. —Madara rió de su propio comentario.

—¿Alma caritativa? Que cínico. Tu _caridad _es como decir que mi cabello es rubio y mis ojos azules… _Inexistente_... Esa palabra no está en tu vocabulario, Madara. —dijo el menor haciendo que el mayor riera. —Come y deja de decir tonterías que hay que trabajar. Sobretodo para hoy en la noche.

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

—Sabes que no estoy en contra de tus _tendencias_, pero aun me es incomodo… Ya sabes, la ultima vez que viniste a Japón, te encontré besándote con un… Con un chico… —comentó Pain un poco incomodo.

—Te entiendo, Pain. No te preocupes. Sé que hay personas que no se acostumbran a relaciones homosexuales, pero también me gustan las mujeres _"Aunque solamente sexualmente"_.

—Mm… Bueno, es tu vida y no puedo estar en contra. Olvidemos eso… ¿Cómo hiciste para convencer a Madara que te dejará trabajar aquí?

—Pues veras…

_—Shisui, no sé porqué quieres trabajar en esto. —Madara se encontraba en su estudio de su hogar después de un largo trabajo. Aparte que su hijo había llegado de viaje sin aviso y tiene muchos problemas con Izuna._

_—¿Qué tiene de malo trabajar en el "Negocio de la familia"? hehe. —Shisui sonríe mientras se recuesta en uno de los muebles que tiene el estudio._

_—No quiero que te involucres en esto._

_—Papá, quiero ganar mi propio dinero._

_—Tienes un título universitario. Trabaja para mí en mi empresa y no necesitaras trabajar en el "Otro negocio"_

_—Ay no. Estudié administración porque me exigías un título universitario. Elegí administración porque era corta. No me gustaría estar metido en una oficina con un montón de papeles. —se quejó el menor._

_—No creo que sea buena idea incorporándote es eso. —dijo Madara dirigiendo su mirada hacia su laptop._

_—Vamos... Ganaré más de lo que gana un oficinista anualmente. Y ya no tendrás que darme dinero de gratis._

_—Yo no me quejo de mantenerte, Shisui ¿eh?. Eso lo estas insinuando. —aclaró. —Mm… Está bien. Ve mañana y encuéntrate con Pain. Él sabrá que hacer contigo._

—Hm ya veo. Pero no se en que podrías trabajar.

—En lo que sea, Pain... Solo quiero estar al tanto de todo.

—Pues, no en que podrías trabajar a decir verdad. —Pain trata de ver en que podría trabajar. Recordó a los nuevos. —Oh, ahora que recuerdo… En la mañana, llegaron tres nuevos trabajadores. Están a prueba. Harán el _trabajito_ del sábado. Si lo hacen, será oficialmente trabajadores de nosotros. Entonces, tú trabajaras con uno de ellos.

—¿Eh? ¿Y por qué? Yo no soy cualquier peón que trabaja para mi padre. —expresó muy humillado.

—Shisui, no trabajarás al mismo nivel que ellos, pero eres un novato. Por ser el hijo del dueño de todo esto, serás como el jefe de tu compañero. Claro, te pagaremos más.

—Mm… Bueno, no tengo otra opción. ¿Cuándo empiezo?

—El próximo lunes. Necesito ver que tan útiles son estos chicos.

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

Por las calles, caminaban Sasori y Deidara que se encontraba discutiendo sobre el nuevo trabajo y que en el primer día ya le daban dinero. Itachi se encontraba detrás de ellos, recordando cierta persona que vio en la bodega; reconoció perfectamente quién era ese hombre pálido, de cabellos largos y negros con ojos llamativos. Un suceso que recordó y que siempre quiso borrarlo en su infancia. Logró olvidarlo por varios años, pero al verlo, hizo que todo volviera a su memoria. Se tensó un poco y apretó sus manos de la impotencia, pero trataba de disimularlo.

—Itachi ¿Te encuentras bien? —Sasori volteó a verlo y notó ciertas reacciones en su amigo.

—Si ¿Por qué? —Itachi le dirige su mirada fría a Sasori y Deidara, pero su cuerpo estaba un tenso y trataba de no mostrarlo.

—Es que, estas muy extraño desde que estábamos en la bodega.

—Son cosas tuyas, Sasori, no me pasa nada. Sigamos caminando —Itachi se adelantó, mientras que Sasori aun quedaba con la duda y Deidara se extrañaba.

—Bueno, está bien. Si tú lo dices. —dijo Sasori retomando su camino. Deidara a veces sentía ser excluido. Había cosas que nunca entendió de Itachi y que de una o de otra forma, Sasori lo sabía.

—Oigan, ya tengo hambre y ya es hora del almuerzo ¿Por qué no vamos a comer en ese restaurante que siempre quisimos comer y nunca pudimos por falta de dinero, uhm? —propuso Deidara recordando ese restaurante que siempre quiso ir. Itachi y Sasori se detuvieron al escucharlo.

—¿Cuál restaurante? ¿_El_ _Bonzai_?—preguntó Sasori.

—Si, ese mismo. Ya es hora del almuerzo y me muero de hambre, uhm.

—Deidara, tú siempre te mueres de hambre. —comentó el de cabellos rojizos. Itachi solo inmutó.

—El punto, es que con lo que nos dieron, podemos comer ahí. —Deidara sacó un paquete pequeño que estaba dentro de su chaqueta. —¿Saben? No entiendo porqué nos dieron dinero. Ni siquiera hemos empezado a trabajar para ellos, uhm.

—No puedo creer que no entendiste. Deidara, nos dieron dinero para que entendamos que son gente seria; que si ellos nos dan, debemos pagarles con nuestro trabajo, como sus peones. Esto es lo que odio más. —concretó Sasori un poco molesto.

—Ya entendí. Pero bueno, vamos a comer. Las tripas me suenan, uhm…

Llegando al restaurante _El Bonzai_, los chicos se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la vitrina.. Sasori y Deidara se sentaron juntos, mientras que Itachi estaba del otro lado, sin ganas de nada. Eso incomodaba a sus amigos.

Una mesonera se acerca hacia la mesa, abriendo su libreta de anotaciones y tomando su lapicero. Con una sonrisa preguntó:

—Buenas tardes ¿Qué desean ordenar?

—Mire, vamos a ordenar: Arroz, dashi, taka yakisoba, tempura, kushiyaki, gyoza, y una buena botella de sake, uhm. —Deidara terminó de decir lo que quería comer, más Sasori y la mesonera quedaron un poco asombrados.

—Deidara ¿Qué clase de orden alimenticio tienes? Yo diré lo que ordenaremos. Itachi ¿Quieres ordenar algo aparte de lo que pediré?

—No, comeré lo mismo que pidas. —dijo Itachi y volteó su mirada hacia la vitrina. Sasori dio un suspiro, pensó que Itachi ya se le había pasado esa actitud extraña.

El de cabellos rojos pidió un almuerzo muy al estilo japonés. Ya en diez minutos tenían la comida en su mesa. Deidara babeaba de solo sentir el olor.

—¡Ay, que delicia! ¡Gracias por la comida! —agradeció juntando las manos —¡A comer, uhm! —tomando los palillos, empezó a comer.

Sasori también agradeció y empezó a comer con delicadeza, mientras que veía a Deidara comiendo con desesperación.

—Deidara ¿Te mueres tanto de hambre que comes como un marginal?

—Déjame comer. Yo soy así, y así seré cuando mi vida al final se vuelva un arte, ¡Efímera!, uhm.

—No tienes remedio. —Sasori se fija que Itachi no había probado ni un bocado. —Itachi, no haz probado ni un bocado.

—No tengo hambre. —Itachi arrimó su taza de arroz y se levantó. —Mejor iré al baño.

—Bien. —Sasori siguió comiendo pero lo miró de reojo. Itachi caminó yéndose al baño.

—Itachi, entonces comeré tu comida, uhm. —cuando Deidara acercó sus palillos a la taza de arroz de Itachi, Sasori reaccionó rápido y golpeó la mano de Deidara con su palillo —¡Eso dolió, Sasori, uhm! —se quejó Deidara sobándose la mano.

—Deidara no se si eres idiota o te haces, pero si no lo has notado, Itachi está raro desde que vio a ese hombre pálido de cabello largo en la bodega.

—Sasori, claro que lo noté, no soy idiota, uhm.

—¿Será que Itachi conoce a ese hombre? Y si lo conoce ¿Por qué habrá reaccionado de esa forma? —Sasori se cuestionó mientras se llevaba la última porción de comida.

—¿Sospechas de algo, uhm?

_"Itachi no podrá ser muy expresivo, pero sé que al ver a ese hombre, se estremeció… ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es ese hombre que le afectó tanto al verlo?"_

Pensó Sasori, al recordar las acciones, las expresiones de Itachi al verlo.

—No, nada. Termina de comer.

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

Itachi se encontraba en el lavamanos, trataba de refrescarse con agua por todo su rostro. Le llegaba a cada momento, en su mente, el rostro en ese hombre llamado Orochimaru. Se sentía la tibia agua corriendo por todos sus brazos y cabello, se sentía como aquella noche, hace trece años… La mirada de Itachi expresaba rabia.

_"Ese hombre… Otra vez"_

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

—¿Ya terminaste, Deidara?—peguntó Sasori ya obstinado.

—Si, ya terminé, uhm. —Deidara acababa de tragar el último bocado.

—¿Por qué tardará tanto en el baño? Ya me quiero ir. —Sasori miraba la puerta del baño a ver si Itachi salía de ahí.

—Quién sabe, uhm.

Itachi se acercó a la mesa donde estaba anteriormente. Se sienta ignorando las miradas de sus compañeros. Sasori nota que el cabello del azabache está un poco mojado.

—¿Te ocurrió algo interesante en el baño? —preguntó Sasori al ver que Itachi estaba u poco empapado —Tienes el cabello un poco mojado.

—Solo quería refrescarme. ¿Nos vamos?

—Si. Paguemos la cuenta…

Los tres compartieron la cuenta, y enseguida, salieron de restaurante. Al estar en la calle, Deidara respiraba profundo, sintiéndose bien por haber comido a gusto.

—Estuvo deliciosa, uhm. —mencionó Deidara

—No lo voy a negar, se come bien ahí —Sasori bostezó. Quería tomar una siesta. Era costumbre de él después de almorzar, pero estaba tan emocionado al recordar que mañana va a trabajar que quería celebrarlo.

—Me iré a caminar. Luego hablamos.

—Pensé que podríamos celebrar nuestro nuevo empleo en uno de esas tascas que vamos siempre. —indicó el pelirrojo ahora más extrañado que antes.

—Lo siento, pero quiero estar solo. —concretó Itachi dándole la espalda. —Adiós.

Sasori y Deidara veía como la figura de Itachi desaparecía de su vista. Sasori con su poca paciencia ya quería saber el porqué estaba así.

—Vamos nosotros dos, Deidara _"No entiendo a Itachi…"_

—¿L-Los dos solos, uhm? —preguntó con nerviosismo el rubio.

—Si ¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó Sasori un poco extrañado.

—N-No nada, uhm. —Deidara se incomodó un poco. —Sasori, pero aun soy menor de edad, no puedo entrar a una tasca.

—Oh, es verdad. Bueno, vamos a mi casa a beber un poco, para celebrar. Yo compraré el licor. Espérame aquí.

Sasori al dejar a Deidara, fue a comprar dos botellas de sake. Después que regresó, se dirigieron a la casa del mayor. Sasori sacó las llaves para abrir la puerta y entraron. Era una casa sencilla, no había muchos lujos, si acaso el televisor como entretenimiento y un pequeño equipo de sonido que se lo habían regalado a su abuela en un concurso de ancianos.

Se quitaron los zapatos para poder entrar. Sasori le entregó al rubio las dos botellas de sake para que los colocara en la mesa pequeña que estaba cerca del televisor. Deidara se sentó en el suelo mientras se acercó Sasori con unos vasos y se sienta junto a él.

—¿Y tu abuela, uhm?

—Ella no está. Se fue a visitar a unos familiares con mi tío-abuelo y regresan mañana. —informó el mayor sirviendo el licor en cada vaso.

—Bueno, Sasori ¿Qué celebramos, uhm? —preguntó Deidara levantando el vaso lleno de sake. Sasori también hizo lo mismo, pero miró a Deidara un poco hastiado.

—¿Cómo que qué celebramos? Obvio que nuestro nuevo trabajo. Eres idiota, Deidara. —Los dos levantaron los vasos.

—_Campai —_dijeron los dos y llevaron el licor a sus cavidades bucales de un solo bocado.

—Está fuerte, uhm. —se quejó el menor al sentir esa bebida tocando su lengua.

—¿Otro? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Si, uhm

—Mm… Como que falta música a este ambiente. —Sasori se levantó a encender el equipo de sonido y buscaba algún disco de música. Mientras estaba de espalda, Deidara no pudo evitar verlo. Se sonrojó al verle su trasero. No lo había notado, pero lo tenia bien formado. Duró un rato viéndolo hasta que se escuchó música y reaccionó al ver que Sasori regresaba a la mesa. —¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Sasori al verlo un poco sonrojado.

—N-Nada… uhm —respondió el rubio un poco acalorado. Deidara quería empezar hablar con él de cualquier cosa ya que eso nunca lo hacen. De repente se acordó de Itachi. Aunque no le caía muy bien, siempre tenia la curiosidad de saber si él era tan frio, seco, callado y casi nunca sonríe. —Sasori ¿Quiero hacerte una pregunta, uhm?

—Dime…

—¿Itachi siempre fue así de frio, uhm? —cuestiono el rubio al pelirrojo. Sasori analizó la pregunta que le hizo y tardo unos segundo en responderle.

—No…

—¿No? Entonces, ¿por qué él es así de callado y seco con todos? Nunca lo he visto feliz o por lo menos sonreír, uhm. —el de ojos color miel calló por unos segundo más. Él sabia el porqué Itachi era así.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —preguntó Sasori, al ver el interés que le tenia el rubio al azabache. —Nunca te ha importado lo que él haya hecho.

—Bueno, es solo curiosidad, uhm. Al menos tratar de sacar otro tipo de conversación que no sea sobre el arte, aunque a mi no me molesta. —concretó el rubio al tomar un sorbo de sake. Sasori volvió a callar por un rato mientras bebió, hasta que habló.

—Te voy a contar, Deidara. Solo quiero que me jures que no se lo dirás a nadie, y menos decir que yo te lo dije ¿De acuerdo? —el rubio asintió. Sasori tomó aire y ordenar sus pensamientos. —Bien…

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

Itachi llegó a su casa, abriendo la puerta. Se quitó los zapatos y fue directo hacia la escalera donde se dirigía su habitación. No quería ver a nadie, ni mucho menos a sus padres. Empezó a subir las escaleras pero fue detenido por la mujer que lo crió que bajaba por las escaleras. Itachi bajó su mirada.

—Ah, ahí estas. Itachi, me estoy cansando de ti; no traes dinero ¿Quieres que te mantengamos? Ya eres mayor de edad. Mínimo aporta algo para la casa, porque te patearé el trasero y te botare de aquí, vago desgraciado. Me estas cansando y... —Ibi dejó de hablar, al ver la mirada de Itachi. Era de odio y más fría de lo normal y dirigida hacia ella.

La mujer sintió escalofríos y quedó paralizada. Itachi siguió subiendo las escaleras. El joven entró a su habitación cerrándolo con pasador. Apoyó su frente en la puerta quedando unos pocos segundos sin moverse, hasta que este le dio un golpe fuerte a la puerta y su puño quedó ahí otros segundos más…

Se retiró de ahí quitando toda su ropa y entrando al baño. Abrió el grifo y dejó caer chorros de agua por todo su cuerpo, sintiendo las gotas recorriendo por su cabello, rostro, cuello, pecho, abdomen… Sintió como cayó por su espalda.

Apoyo una de sus manos en la cerámica del baño, recordando con ira su sufrimiento de toda su vida y lo que terminó por crear a un ser más frío y lleno de odio a sus padres. Solo recordar que algunas horas atrás, había visto a ser que terminó por destruir al niño que tenia la esperanza de que sus padres lo quisieran. Cerró sus ojos de impotencia y su respiración era agitada…

Tardó media hora en el baño, dejando que esa agua tratara de tranquilizar esa rabia. Salió de ahí desnudo, tomó una toalla que lo había dejado en su cama y secó todo su cuerpo. Se colocó únicamente el bóxer y se recostó a su cama boca arriba, tapó sus ojos con un brazo, tratando de olvidar lo sucedido hace años atrás, cuando aun era niño. Aunque era las tres de la tarde, sabía que no iba a salir, ni siquiera de su habitación a cenar. Cerró sus manos por impotencia… No quería recordar pero al ver a ese hombre hizo revivir todo su sufrimiento…

_"Maldita sea ¿Por qué tuve que verlo?"_

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

Sasori aun no había empezado a hablar. Se sirvió otro poco de sake y se lo tomó de un solo bocado, mientras que aun Deidara esperaba a que su amigo hablara.

—¿Qué tanto has sufrido tú en tu vida, Deidara? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—B-Bueno, mis padres me abandonaron, dejándome solamente con mi tía, su esposo y mi prima. Mi tía siempre se queja de que no traigo dinero y me amenazó con sacarme de la casa, uhm.

—Por esa razón, decidiste trabajar en _eso_.

—Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Sasori, uhm?

—Yo no te puedo decir que mi infancia fue muy bonita, porque no disfrute a mis padres. Murieron en un accidente aéreo. Iban para Kioto a visitar a la hermana de mi padre que estaba enferma. Yo tenía cinco años y ellos me habían dejado con mi abuela. Cuando nos enteramos, me dejaron con ella y mi tío-abuelo. Yo entré a _ese_ trabajo porque como veras, carecemos de efectivo y no pienso vivir toda mi vida en esta miseria.

—Te entiendo, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con lo que me ibas a decir de Itachi, uhm?

—¿Cómo crees que fue la vida de Itachi?

—Ah, no se… Sé que sus padres lo golpeaban, pero creo que era porque era muy travieso, y no se qué podría decirte. Él es muy callado, nunca hemos tenido una gran confianza como la tiene contigo. Yo casi no hablo con él, solo contigo, uhm.

—¿Sabes? Eso no es nada de lo que él ha sufrido. Yo tuve una vida feliz en comparación con la de él. Tú la tuviste feliz en comparación a la de él.

—Vaya Sasori, hablas como si toda la vida de él, haya sido un infierno, uhm.

—Y lo era. —Sasori le sirvió sake a Deidara. —Te contaré cómo lo conocí —luego él se sirvió sake en su vaso y respiró profundo. —Cuando tenia seis años, mi abuela fue a llevarme a la escuela; era mi primer día. Ya habían empezado el periodo escolar pero mi abuela necesitaba dinero para comprarme el uniforme y por eso no empecé al mismo tiempo que los demás. Cuando llegué al salón, había visto que todos habían formado grupos de amigos, menos uno. Estaba en la ventana, mirando hacia el parque. Nadie se le acercaba.

_"No queremos a ese niño cerca de nosotros… ¡Da asco!"_

—No entendía porqué decían eso de él. Noté que en receso se la pasaba sólo, nadie se le acercaba. Solamente él miraba como los niños jugaban entre si. Yo me hice amigo rápidamente de un grupo, pero siempre él me pareció curioso. —el pelirrojo tomó un sorbo. —Una vez decidí seguirlo y me di cuenta que vivía en la misma vecindad donde yo vivía. Me escondí a ver donde era su casa. Él entró vivienda y fue recibido por Oichi; lo jaló por la camisa y lo empujó hacia adentro. Yo me quedé pocos minutos más, cuando vi a Itachi saliendo de su casa, vestido con ropa sucia y rota. Su rostro estaba maltratado y estaba sin zapatos. Me había sorprendido y a la vez tenia dudas ¿Por qué al llegar de su casa, debía vestirse de esa forma? Itachi se dirigió hacia la ciudad y yo me dispuse a seguirlo. De repente veo que él se dirige hacia los autos que estaban detenidos por el semáforo, y él pedía limosnas. Veía como la gente le gritaba, a veces le daban dinero, o le cerraban la ventana. Sus padres lo explotaban. Hacían que su propio hijo pidiera limosna para su beneficio. Cada vez que Itachi no traía suficiente dinero, lo golpeaban. —Sasori calló por unos segundo, recordando ese suceso. Deidara aun no lo podía creer. —A esa edad no sabia que era eso, pero sentía que él lo pasaba mal. Me devolví a mi casa.

_"¿Por qué le hacían eso?"_

—Al día siguiente, decidí acercarme a él en clases. Todos mis compañeros me miraron de muy mala gana… No le presté atención; él me miró muy sorprendido y a la vez estaba asustado. Estaba acostumbrado hacer atacado por sus compañeros. Vi que tenía una habilidad para pintar con crayones; yo me le quedé mirando, mientras que él solo miraba con nerviosismo.

_"Dibujas bien…"_

_—_Le elogié, mientras él se sorprendió. Ningún compañero lo había hecho.

_"Gracias…"_

—Me senté a un lado de él y pintamos juntos. Después de eso, mis _amigos_ me rechazaron; la verdad no me importaba, porque hubo un día cuando Itachi pedía limosna, ellos a veces lo golpeaban y le quitaban el dinero. La _amistad _que había formado,me parecía poca. Itachi y yo nos hicimos amigos; comíamos juntos, jugábamos juntos, todo lo hacíamos juntos en la escuela, hasta que llegaba la hora de ir a casa. Él siempre estaba asustado, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado, pero él nunca dejaba de sonreírme.

_"Sasori, yo lo hago para que ellos se sientan felices. Quiero que mis papás se sientan orgullosos de mi. Sé que ellos me quieren…"_

—No sabia el porqué no creía en eso. Sabía que sus padres no lo querían, pero Itachi no caía en la realidad. Recuerdo un día que era el cumpleaños de la mamá de Itachi. Él estaba emocionado porque en la escuela, estaba dibujando a Ibi y a él agarrado de la mano. Sentía que eso era en vano.

_"A mi mamá le gustará. Estoy seguro…"_

—A la hora de salir de clases, Itachi estaba tan emocionado que no se aguantaba.

_"¡Vamos Sasori! Quiero que lo vea mi mamá..."_

—Yo no quería ir, pero él insistió que no tenía el valor de negarme. Llegamos a su casa, yo entre en ella. Itachi llamaba a su mamá, pero no respondió; hasta que se abrió la puerta de la casa y era Ibi ebria. Se había quejado todo el día porque se estaba volviendo vieja a sus treinta y un años. Ella me miró sin importancia y luego miró a Itachi…

_"Mamá… Te tengo un regalo…"_

—Ibi no le prestó atención y le pasó por algún lado. Itachi aun con el dibujo en la mano fue tras de ella.

_"Mamá…"_

—Lo llamó él, mientras que ella se encontró con su marido en frente. Empezaron a pelear y Oichi la golpeó… Ibi cayó al suelo por la ebriedad y el padre de Itachi se sentó en el sofá como si nada. Estaban demasiados borrachos. Ibi vio que Itachi la veía con los ojos lagrimosos.

_"¡¿Qué me mi… ras, estúpido mocoso?!"_

—Reprochó Ibi. Itachi con nerviosismo le entregó el dibujo...

_"F-Feliz cumpleaños, mamá…"_

—Él tenia la ilusión que ella se alegrara y lo abrazara, más sus ilusiones fueron rotos, por lo que le dijo.

_"¿Qué voy hacer con este horrible dibujo, eh? Ni siquiera sirve para venderlo. Te he dicho que traigas dinero, no basura a la casa ¡No sirves para nada, Itachi!..."_

—Ibi arrugó el dibujo y lo lanzó hacia Itachi. Se levantó un poco desequilibrada y fue hacia su habitación. Itachi estaba destrozado por dentro; sus lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mientras se arrodilló y recogió el dibujo. Fue horrible ver esa escena.Y así fue siempre hasta dos años más tarde que... —Sasori calló.

—¿Qué ocurrió, Sasori, uhm? —preguntó el rubio. El pelirrojo tomó la botella de sake y se sirvió. Tomó de un solo bocado. Tardó unos segundos para responderle… Algo que dejaría sorprendido a Deidara.

—Abusaron de él, cuando tenía ocho años.

—¡¿Q-Qué?! —Deidara quedó sorprendido a tal revelación.

—Si. Yo me enteré cuando escuché a la madre de Itachi conversando con mi abuela. Se hacia la_ madre dolida_. Creo que después de eso, Ibi y Oichi dejaron de explotarlo, porque la policía iba constantemente hasta su casa. No entendía lo que le había pasado porque aun era un niño, pero años después lo supe. Itachi cambió completamente; no volvió a sonreír como antes, a veces miraba de lo más frio; era amargado; no le importaba que lo golpearan… Hubo unas palabras que nunca esperé que dijera...

_"Odio a mis padres…"_

—Eso si que me sorprendió.

—¿Quién abusó de él?

—Nadie lo sabe. Él aun estando con un psicólogo de la policía, no reveló nada. Itachi ni siquiera sabe que yo sé de eso.

—Vaya, nunca pensé que él haya sufrido tanto. Por eso es que él es así, uhm.

—¿Sabes por qué a Itachi lo suspendieron en el ultimo año de preparatoria? —cuestionó el pelirrojo.

—Bueno, tengo entendido que fue porque golpeó algunos de sus compañeros y golpeó a un profesor, uhm.

—Es una parte de la historia, pero no fue porque Itachi lo buscó. No se sabe cómo, pero los chicos supieron de lo que le pasó y fueron hasta el baño donde estaba Itachi para burlarse.

_"¿Te dolió o te gustó?..."_

—Ellos reían mientras que le tocaban los glúteos y lo empujaban.

_"Itachi, eres un maricón. Te gusta que te den por detrás…"_

—Itachi se sintió mal. Solo recordar eso, lo destrozaba, y más si otras personas lo sabían y lo iban a utilizar en su contra. Dos chicos lo tomaron por los brazos de él y lo arrodillaron mientras que el tercero se bajaba el cierre del pantalón para… Bueno, tú sabes…

_"¿Te gusta mucho un pene, eh, Itachi?… ¡Así que chúpamelo, maricón!…"_

—Solo para humillarlo. Itachi cerró su boca y volteó su cabeza. Un cuarto chico que vigilaba la puerta, avisó que un profesor se acercaba. El tercer chico frustrado por no lograr su cometido, se subió el cierre del pantalón; los otros que tenían sujetado los brazos, lo soltaron y le dieron la espalda, pero Itachi no se iba a quedar con esa; el chico que se había bajado el cierre, Itachi le rompió la nariz; uno que lo sujetaba lo golpeó en el estomago; el otro le rompió la boca y el que vigiló la puerta huyó. Kakashi después que abusaron de él, lo envió a una academia de artes marciales, para que se defendiera, aunque no duró mucho, porque después no pudo pagarlo más. Cuando Itachi volteó a ver a sus compañeros en el suelo, quejándose del dolor, él solo los miraba. Una mano tomó el hombro de Itachi y por instinto, él golpeó la cara del que había tomado su hombro, pensando que era otro que lo iban a molestar, pero no... Era un profesor. Lo enviaron a la dirección y a los otros a la enfermería. Itachi no quería defenderse en frente de la directora porque entonces debía decir lo que sucedió y no quería que nadie lo supiera. La directora no tuvo más motivo que suspenderlo permanentemente. En todo ese periodo, no había dicho ninguna de sola palabra.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de eso, Sasori, uhm?

—En el colegio se sabía cada cosa. Hablé con él para confirmarlo, claro, omitiendo lo del abuso sexual que sufrió cuando era pequeño. Él no me dijo nada, ni siquiera intentó negarlo. El silencio valió más que mil palabras. Después de suspenderlo, solo iba a fiesta para beber alcohol y acostarse con cualquier mujer que se le ofrecían. Como sobraban. Itachi lo hacia para desquitar su frustración en la cama, o porque era hombre, tenia necesidades como cualquiera, más nunca tenia una relación seria. Nunca se interesó en ninguna mujer y aunque se interesara por una, él sabía que no la haría feliz. Tiene mucho resentimiento.

—Nunca imaginé eso. Tengo diez años conociéndolos a ustedes dos, pero jamás…

—Deidara nunca quise que te enteraras de eso.

—Por eso es que Itachi es así… —el rubio tomó un sorbo de sake. —Aunque me caiga mal, no puedo negar que sufrió mucho, uhm.

—Deidara, júrame que nunca revelaras esto a nadie, y menos a Itachi. Él no sabe que yo sé de eso. —Sasori lo miró muy seriamente.

—Está bien, Sasori. Te lo juro.

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

Habían pasado media hora desde que Itachi se recostó en la cama. Al ver a ese hombre, hizo revivir sensaciones y recuerdos que había por lo menos, superado, pero pareció que ese ser hizo revivirlo con tan solo mirarlo.

El azabache apretó la almohada mientras que recordó la noche que destruyeron definitivamente su vida.

_ Una noche, donde el pequeño Itachi de ocho años, caminaba por toda la calle durante las diez de la noche; lloraba sin parar al ver que unos niños, le habían robado el dinero que había recolectado en las limosnas. Sabía que si no traía dinero, sus padres lo iban a golpear. Tembló de miedo, se arrodilló en una acera a llorar. Tanto esfuerzo en vano. Él quería que sus padres lo abrazaran y se alegraran de él._

_ De repente, un auto se detiene en frente de él, algo muy lujoso en ese entonces. Un señor muy elegante se bajó y se colocó en frente de Itachi; un hombre de cabellos largos y muy pálido; sus ojos eran algo amarillos; Su nombre era Orochimaru._

_ Itachi levantó su mirada un poco asustado._

_ —Hola, niño… —Itachi no respondió al saludo. El hombre sonrió. —Vaya que eres penoso. —ese hombre sacó de su bolsillo, unos dulces, algo que deslumbró a Itachi —¿Quieres? —el pequeño azabache asintió un poco penado. Tomó los dulces y empezó a comérselo… —Y dime niño ¿Por qué lloras? —el niño lo miró._

_—M-Mis padres se enojaran porque no traeré dinero.—explicó Itachi con sus ojos lagrimosos._

_—Un niño como tú no puede darle dinero a sus padres. Al contrario._

_—Pero igual, ellos se enojaran. —concretó el niño. Ese hombre mayor se le ocurrió algo y sonrió de una forma muy lujuriosa._

_—¿Quieres que te dé dinero? —Itachi al escucharlo, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente._

_—¿E-En serio?_

_—Por supuesto que si. —le sonrió el mayor. —Claro, con una condición… —Itachi quedó dudoso. —Debes hacer lo que yo te diga._

_—Esta bien… Lo haré. —Itachi con desesperación, accedió con tal de no llegar a la casa sin el dinero._

_—Entonces, sube en la parte de atrás de mi auto. —ese hombre abrió la puerta trasera e Itachi se subió. El hombre se sentó en el lado del volante, encendió el auto y se fueron de ahí._

_ Por todo el camino, Itachi sonreía, porque jamás había entrado en un auto, y paseando por todo Tokio._

_—Señor ¿Qué tengo que hacer?_

_—No te preocupes por eso. —dijo el mayor. Algunos kilómetros fuera de la ciudad, se detuvo el auto. El hombre empezó a desabotonarse la camiseta. Abrió la puerta para salir de ahí, dando la vuelta a su carro y se dirigió a donde estaba Itachi. Abrió la puerta viendo al niño un poco asustado. —Quítate la ropa. —exigió el mayor. Itachi no entendió, pero empezó hacerle caso con algo de pena. Vio como el señor bajó el cierre de su pantalón. Tocó las mejillas rosadas del menor mientras se posicionaba. —No vayas a gritar…_

_ Se escuchaban llantos de dolor, gritos desgarradores al sentir que su cuerpo era invadido forzosamente. Él no entendía porqué le hacían esto. Ya no quería más pero ese hombre no cesaba… Su infancia fue arrebatada a la fuerza y él sin poderlo evitar por la inocencia._

_ En la autopista, el auto estaba en movimiento… Ese hombre fumaba, mientras que conducía. En cambio, Itachi se vestía pero sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, y su parte trasera le dolía._

_—Oye, promete que jamás dirás sobre esto. —exigió el hombre con ojos amenazantes. Itachi asintió._

_ El hombre se detuvo en el mismo sitio donde encontró a Itachi en el suelo, llorando. Pidió que se bajara y exactamente eso hizo Itachi, pero con dificultad. El pequeño azabache lo miró esperando su recompensa._

_—S-Señor ¿Y mi dinero? —Itachi se encontró afuera del auto. El mayor solamente lo miró y cerró las ventanillas del carro y arrancó, sin darle el dinero prometido. —¡Espere! —corrió sin poder alcanzar ese auto. Se quedó del fuerte dolor en su entrada y vio que estaba sangrando. —Mis papás me van a golpear por el dinero...—Itachi lloró sin parar, llevandose sus manos hacias sus ojos. No entendía porqué le había pasado esto, y aun le faltaba lidiar con otra cosa: Sus padres, por no poder traer dinero. Él se sentó a esperarlo, tenía la esperanza de que volviera, pero no fue así._

_ Itachi empezó a llorar y con dificultad caminó hasta su casa. Llegando hasta al frente de su puerta, no tenía el valor de entrar, pero Oichi abrió la puerta y lo vio. Lo tomó desde el cuello de su camisa y lo jaló hasta adentro._

_—Dame el dinero que conseguiste. —exigió el padre. Itachi empezó a llorar. Eso eran síntomas de que no había traído el efectivo deseado. —¡¿No lo trajiste?!_

_—N-No… Pero te prometo traer para mañ… —Itachi no pudo terminar la frase. Recibió una fuerte cachetada, que hizo que el niño cayera al suelo._

_—¡No sirves para nada, maldito mocoso!… —Itachi notó que caía un liquido rojo por sus labios. —¡Vete a tu habitación! No te quiero ver, porque seria capaz de matarte de tantos golpes que te daría…_

_ Itachi con dificultad, se levantó y subió las escaleras cuidadosamente. Aun le dolía el trasero. Ni siquiera sus padres se tomaron la molestia de verificar ese sangramiento._

_ El pequeño azabache entró a su habitación, acostándose en su cama. Le dolía su cuerpo y más que todo, su parte de atrás. Se preguntaba porqué ese señor le hicieron eso; porqué sus padres no lo querían. Se sentía un error en el mundo._

_ Eran las seis de la mañana e Ibi había empezado hacer el desayuno. Su marido había encontrado un trabajo, pero le exigían que estuviese a las siete de la mañana. No vio como de costumbre a Itachi sentado en la mesa._

_—¡Itachi, baja en seguida! —No recibió respuesta. —Mocoso, va a llegar tarde a su estúpida escuela y luego nos llamaran sus estúpidos maestros para preguntar estupideces. —susurró la mujer. —¡Maldita sea, Itachi, baja en seguida! ¡No pensaras que te vaya a subir el desayuno! —aun no recibía respuesta. La mujer obstinada, empezó a subir las escaleras. —Ya veras, mocoso, lo que te espera. —la mujer abrió la puerta de la habitación y vio a Itachi aun acostado en la cama. Ibi se extrañó y se acercó. Vio a Itachi sonrojado. Tocó su frente y sintió una alta temperatura. Retiró su mano —Ahora esto. Tú das muchos problemas. —Ibi bajó hasta la cocina, donde yacía Oichi en la mesa, esperando el desayuno —Oichi, Itachi tiene fiebre ¿Qué hacemos? No hay dinero._

_—¡Tsk! Que problema con ese mocoso. No sé… No hay dinero para comprarle medicamentos._

_—Mmm… Yo sé quien puede. —Ibi se fue hasta la puerta, colocándose sus tacones, saliendo de su casa. Caminó unas cuadras hasta que llegó a la casa e un conocido. Tocó la puerta varias veces hasta que abrió cierto hombre albino._

_—¿Ibi? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Sabes que yo estudio hasta muy tarde y duermo poco. —comentó Kakashi a la mujer._

_—Kakashi, Itachi tiene mucha fiebre y yo no tengo dinero._

_—¡¿Qué tiene?! —preguntó alterado el albino._

_—Yo que sé. No soy medico. —Kakashi fue hasta su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa._

_ Cuando él llegó a la habitación vio a Itachi en la cama. Se acercó y tocó su frente. Ardía en fiebre. Se decidió llevarlo al hospital; cuando levantó las sabanas, vio que su cama estaba llena de sangre y luego vio que también tenia sangre en su short. Él no entendía._

_—Pero… ¿Qué te ocurrió?— se preguntó Kakashi. Lo levantó y se lo llevó en sus brazos. —Lo voy a llevar al hospital. Está sangrando. _

_ Kakashi llevó a Itachi hasta el hospital. Lo atendieron en seguida. Pasaron un par de horas, pero no se sabía nada del menor. Kakashi no aguantó y salió a buscar el medico que lo atendió. Cuando lo encontró, quiso saber de la situación de Itachi. El médico tomó aire para explicarle…_

_—Itachi sufrió abuso sexual. Tuvimos que operarlo para reconstruirlo el ano. Le destrozaron todo. Llamamos a la policía para victimas especiales. Vendrán hacerse cargo del caso._

_ Kakashi quedó en shock al escuchar al medico. Sus puños fueron cerrando por la rabia. ¿No le es suficiente con los maltratos de sus padres? Inmediatamente fue hasta donde estaba Oichi, en la sala de espera y vio que estaba conversando con Ibi. Se le acercó y golpeó en su cara. Oichi cayó al suelo por el impacto._

_—¡Maldito! ¡Tú violaste a Itachi! —exclamó Kakashi al levantar a Oichi por el cuello de la camisa._

_—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estas loco?! —gritó exaltado el "padre" de Itachi._

_—¡No te hagas el que no sabe nada!_

_—¿Abusaron de Itachi? —Ibi quedó sorprendida._

_ Dos agentes de la policía, al ver la escena en la sala de espera, separó a Kakashi de Oichi. Amenazaron con encerrarlos a los dos si no se comportaban._

_ Ellos vinieron para el caso de Itachi. Pidieron al padre de Itachi y a Kakashi que dieran su ADN para descartarlos como posibles sospechosos del abusador del menor. Los dos dieron negativo._

_ Cuando Itachi soportó varias operaciones, salió del hospital, pero no dijo nada en todo ese periodo. Los policía le habían preguntado, y no les respondió. Un psicólogo de la policía trató de que el menor al menos, describiera el sujeto que le había hecho tal aberración, más no dijo nada. _

_ El caso quedó abierto, pero Itachi cambió drásticamente su personalidad. Oichi dejó de explotarlo, la policía iba constantemente a su casa. Kakashi le dolía su forma fría de Itachi de ver las cosas. Dejó de sonreírle…_

Itachi se levantó de su cama, caminando por toda su habitación. Una rabia empezó a invadirlo. No quería recordar ese suceso y sentirse como esa noche.

Miró su reloj y eran las cinco de la tarde. Trató de tranquilizarse y se acostó en la cama, pero solo venían recuerdos de esas escenas. Apretó las sabanas de su cama y ocultó su rostro con sus brazos.

—Debo olvidarme de eso…

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Bueno, como vi que en capitulo anterior, casi nadie me leyó (Solo 2) actualizaré tarde.

No es que esté deseosa por tener mucho reviews, yo solo quiero saber que por lo menos, 2 o 3 personas me sigan. No estaré actualizando cuando veo que nadie me está leyendo. Yo no cuento con el contador de visitas porque a cada rato entro porque siempre veo un error en el fic y lo edito. La unica forma, es que me dejen reviews.

Si ve reviews para este capitulo, actualizo ^^

Bueno, aclarando esto, quiero decirloes algo más:

1_No me sentí bien al escribir las ultimas escenas de este capitulo T_T. Los casos de abuso sexual y más a menores, me ponen mal -_- Creeran que estoy loca/desquiciada/enferma por hacerle daño a Itachito y que lo odio. Pues no ¬¬ No sé porqué cada ves que leo un fic ItaSasu, Sasuke siempre es la victima en todo el fic (Okay, aun se nota mi odio hacia Sasuke, pero no haré bashing -.- *escondo mi hacha* ¬w¬ XDDD Ok, no). Asi que decidí que este será con Itachi P.

2_No pude averiguar cuál es la droga que más se trafica en Japón. Sé que trafican con cocaina, pero hay una droga que trafican más, pero no recuerdo cuál es el nombre xP.

3_Madara aun funciona (XDDD) pero es para joderlo un rato con la _pastillita azul_. Y si tiene adicción al sexo ultimamente. Es un problema psicologico.

4_Sé que esperan que empiecen la relación de Itachi y Sasuke, pero será poco a poco. Este fic es super largo -.- Hasta tiene 2 temporadas. Itachi es hetero. No le va a gustar a un hombre asi no más.

5_Aclaro que en Japón, la mayoria de edad es a los 20 años en adelante. Por eso, Deidara a sus 19 años, es menor de edad.

6_ No acepten dinero a personas desconocidas (?) XDDD... No, es en serio ._.

7_ Puede que algunas cosas se me salgan de las manos, como por ejemplo, el tema del narcotrafico, la policia, o los temas de abuso sexual. No estoy tan informada como parece _

Bueno...

.

**Edades de los personajes:**

Itachi (21), Hidan (25), Sasori (21), Deidara (19), Orochimaru (50), Pain (36), Shisui (25), Madara (40), Izuna (32), Sasuke y Naruto (16), Kurenai (30), Ibi (46), Oichi (51)

**Relato de Sasori cuando conoció a Itachi:**

Sasori (6), Itachi (6), Oichi (36), Ibi (31)

**Relato de Sasori de la suspensión de Itachi:**

Sasori (16), Itachi (16)

**Recuerdo de Itachi:**

Itachi (8), Orochimaru (37), Ibi (33), Oichi (38), Kakashi (23)

Bueno, nos vemos ^^


	5. Una engañosa generosidad

Hola~

Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews, en especial **Purpa**, que le agradezco por lo que dijo C:

Bueno, en **Amor Yaoi** está más adelantado este fanfic, solo un poco, pero tengo pensado en que este lo alcance, así que mañana actualizo el sexto capítulo C:

Espero que les guste XD

* * *

**Quinto capitulo:** Una engañosa generosidad

.

.

En la mañana del miércoles, Sasori y Deidara se dirigían hacia su nuevo _trabajo_. Los dos se quejaban del dolor de cabeza; habían bebido grandes cantidades de sake la noche anterior.

—Como me duele la cabeza. —se quejó Sasori. Deidara asintió afirmando que también le dolía. Ambos tenían unas notables ojeras, tenían que levantarse temprano.

Llegaron en la bodega donde los presentaron con _Pain_. Habían peleado con el portero del lugar, ya que no los reconocía y no les iba a dejar entrar. Solamente con una llamada, los dejó tranquilo y pudieron pasar.

—Idiota… uhm…

Caminaron por toda la bodega y notaron que las cajas _especiales_, ya no estaban. Itachi se encontraba en el lugar, muy sereno, apoyado en una pared. Los recién llegados se acercaron hacia él.

—Vaya, llegaste temprano, uhm… —expresó Deidara. Itachi no dijo nada por ese comentario. El rubio lo miró con molestia. Aunque sabe su pasado y lo entiende del porqué es así, no puede evitar sentir un poco de desprecio.

—Si te preguntas porqué tenemos este estado tan penoso… Si, bebimos hasta muy tarde — informó el de ojos color miel al azabache. Sabía que se estaba preguntado.

—Hm… —Itachi no dijo nada. Solo omitió.

Un hombre albino, de ojos color violeta que mostraba su pecho, se acercaba hacia los recién llegados, con unas planas.

—Ya llegaron la _Barbie _y el _Ken_ ¿Estaban aun follandose entre si? Ya veo porque llegaron tarde —comentó con bufidos colocando las planas en una mesa que se encontraban aquí. El pelirrojo se enojo.

—¡Hidan, te dije que no me insult…! —Sasori se quejó de las migrañas que tenía.

—¡Todos ustedes son unas maricas! —Hidan rió

—Hidan, no te mato porque no me han dado órdenes para hacerlo. —Hidan al escuchar ese comentario, calló por unos segundos y analizo lo dicho. De repente rió a carcajadas, abrazando su estomago.

—¿Matarme?—Hidan lo miro muy desafiante, pero Sasori no se intimidaba tan fácil. —No necesitas aparentar que eres _malo_, para ser aceptado en este negocio.

—No lo aparento, esquizofrénico.

—¡¿Cómo que esquizofrénico?! Maldito Pinocho… —se acercó hasta él para golpearlo, pero fue detenido por una voz femenina.

—Pudiste haber esperado antes que llegara, pedazo de papel higiénico usado. —comentó cierta chica que se hacia visible ante los presentes; era delgada, cabello rojizo, igual que sus ojos. Su nombre es Karin… Una sicaria fiel al _Señor de los cielos_. Le tiene mucho aprecio. Lo ve como su padre.

—¡A-aun no empiezo!

—No me importa. Yo soy la que explicará cómo se hará ¿Crees que nuestro jefe, _Pain_, te iba a dejar a cargo de todo? Qué iluso eres.

—Claro que si. Soy eficiente con estos tipos de trabajo ¡Pain lo sabe! —dijo Hidan convenciéndose así mismo. Karin se le acercó y lo olió, haciendo que Hidan se alejara.

—Deja de temblar como marica ¡Y quítate de ahí! —Karin lo empujó y se colocó en frente de los planos. —Sabes que Pain jamás dejaría esta misión en tus manos.

—Eres una bruja... ¡¿Dónde está Suigetsu?!

—¿Soy su madre para saberlo? —Karin mira de reojo a los nuevos trabajadores. —Mm ¿Ustedes son los recién llegado?

—Si. —respondió Hidan.

—Hidan, no te pregunto a ti ¡Cállate!

—¿Eh? A falta de Pain ¿Tú también me vas a callar? —Karin se volteó y lo agarró por el cuello de su camisa —¡¿Pero qué coño te pasa?! ¿Estas en tu periodo o necesitas estar con una mujer porque estas abstinente?

—¿Mujer? —preguntó un poco dudoso Sasori.

—Si. —contestó el albino.

—¿Eres lesbiana? —preguntó Sasori asqueado. La chica soltó a Hidan y sacó su arma del pantalón, colocando en la mesa en señal de amenaza.

—¿Algún problema con eso? —preguntó con una mirada amenazadora y enseñando su arma.

—Hehe, claro que no ¿Verdad, Sasori? —el rubio le dio un codazo en el brazo a Sasori, mientras este solo volteó su mirada con desprecio.

—A Karin le hace falta un verdadero hombre para que se vuelva heterosexual. —comentó el albino agarrándose su entrepierna como muestra de su hombría.

—¿Alguien como tú? —preguntó Karin a lo que Hidan asintió —Prefiero un consolador. Tu _pito_ es muy pequeño como para complacerme por completo.

—¡Karin! —Hidan se sintió ofendido y más delante de sus compañeros. Karin solo lo miró de reojo y luego se fijo en los tres que estaban en frente de ella.

—Bien. Aclarando todo esto, me presento; me llamo Karin y mi trabajo aquí es explicarles de qué se tratará lo del trabajo para el sábado y…

—¿Ese es tu único trabajo, uhm? —preguntó el rubio. La chica se acomodó las gafas que traía puesta, para pensar en su respuesta.

—También hago que personas traicioneras, o les dan problema al _Señor de los cielos _vayan a conocer a _Buda_ en persona. —respondió la chica con una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras que el rubio se estremeció.

—Ya entendí, uhm.

—¿Tienes apellido?—preguntó Sasori. Notó que no había dicho su nombre completo.

—¿Y por qué tendría que decírselos? Confórmense con mi nombre. —Karin tiene un pasado que no le gusta recordar, y quiere olvidar que pertenecía a esa familia. —Y… ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? —Karin se fijó en Itachi que le llama mucho la atención. —Tú, que no has pronunciado ninguna palabra, ¿Cómo te llamas? —Itachi duró poco segundos en responderle.

—Itachi Asahi —dijo sereno. Karin mientras que se acercó a Hidan.

—No sé si soy yo, pero se parece al hermano de mayor del _Señor de los cielos _—susurró la chica al albino, para que no les escucharan los otros.

—Creí que era el único que lo pensaba. ¿Ves? Estamos conectados. Deberíamos hacer lo mismo pero en otro sentid… —Hidan no terminó de hablar por haber recibido una patada en su entrepierna que le dio Karin. La chica volvió a mirar a los nuevos, mientras que Hidan se retorcía agarrando su virilidad._ —_Perra… te voy… a matar…—musitó el albino, pero Karin pudo oírlo.

—Ya quisieras. —dijo la pelirroja viendo como este se sienta en uno de los cajones. Luego volvió a fijar su mirada en los nuevos. —Entonces, ustedes son…

—Soy Deidara Mazaki

—Akasuna no Sasori.

—Conocidos en los bajos mundos como el _Pinocho_ y el _Hada madrina. _Aunque últimamente me gusta decirles la _Barbie_ y el _Ken_. —comentó Hidan, riendo a carcajadas, mientras Sasori apretó sus puños.

—Hidan… ¿Tienes problemas mentales?… —el albino dejó de reírse por el insulto. —Bien, ahora les explicaré lo que se hará el sábado…

.

**XXX**

**.**

La noche del sábado había llegado. Hombres muy finos, salieron de su limosina adentrándose en el más caro hotel de Tokio para la subasta. Se encontraba la familia Namikaze, Senju, Hyüga y otras importantes, bajándose de su limosina para adentrarse al sitio mencionado.

En un auto, se encontraba Fugaku con expresión de fastidio. Sasuke también se encontraba en la misma, mientras que Mikoto estaba muy contenta; nunca había estado en un hotel tan lujoso. Se sentía alguien importante. Le agradaba mucho la idea de ir ya que es para los más necesitados.

—¿Creen que estoy bien para el evento? —preguntó Mikoto con un espejo en la mano.

—Estas hermosa, Mikoto. —alagó Fugaku a su esposa, aunque todavía con una expresión de molestia.

—¡Qué emoción! Seremos parte de algo importante… —comentó Mikoto que su esposo e hijo estaban aun sin ganas de ir.

—Yo no aguanto la emoción… Creo que me desmayaré por eso… —dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo y con el ceño fruncido. Mikoto notó a su esposo e hijo, no estaban muy animados.

—¿Por qué esas caras?—preguntó Mikoto.

—Mikoto, sabes que no me gusta estar en eventos. Además, no tengo una muy buena relación con Madara. Solo vine porque me lo pediste y porque tengo mucho tiempo que no veo a Izuna. —dijo Fugaku dejando a su esposa pensativa.

—Yo pienso que mi tío Izuna es gay. —expresó Sasuke con seguridad.

—¿Qué dices? —Fugaku se extrañó con ese comentario de su hijo. Mikoto tomó su bolso pequeño y le golpeó en la cabeza

—¡Auch! ¿Por qué me pegas, mamá?

—Te advertí que dejaras de decir que tu tío Izuna es gay ¿Qué va a pensar tu padre? Él no es homosexual. Lo que creo es que, no han encontrado la mujer ideal… —indicó enfurecida la mujer.

_ "Mamá, nunca te darás cuenta…"_

Llegaron al hotel y antes de bajarse, Mikoto advierte a Fugaku y a Sasuke antes de bajarse.

—Estamos en un lugar lujoso, y les digo una cosa… No se pongan con su antipatía delante de Madara y de Izuna. Ellos nos invitaron. No quiero apenarlos con sus amigos y colegas ¿Están claros? O me verán enfurecida y no querrá que eso pase… —advirtió Mikoto con su sonrisa amenazante.

—Eh bueno… Mikoto creo que estas hablando con tu marido, una persona adulta que se sabe comportar. Además, es a Sasuke que debería decirle…

—¡Hey, papá, ¿Por qué a mí?! Yo se comportarme... —reprochó Sasuke con un suspiro.

—Bueno, mejor entremos… —concretó Mikoto y posteriormente entraron al hotel.

La familia Uchiha miró alrededor del hotel. Estaban muy asombrados por lo elegante que era. Se acercaron a salón donde se haría la subasta; varias mesas con manteles blancos y decoraciones, donde yacían familiares de la alta sociedad.

—Disculpen… —habló una mujer muy elegante. Era la organizadora. —¿Ustedes son…?

—Soy Fugaku Uchiha; ella es mi esposa Mikoto y él es mi hijo Sasuke.

—¡Oh! Ustedes deben ser los familiares del señor Madara Uchiha… —Fugaku asintió. —Síganme. Es para guiarlos donde se van a estar —la mujer señaló la mesa, y la familia se sentó.

—Muchas gracias —agradeció Mikoto. Fugaku arrimó la silla para que su esposa se sentara.

—El señor Madara me exigió que su familia debe estar en la misma mesa donde él va a estar, y que sean bien atendidos, mientras esté ausente —la mujer hizo señas a un mesonero para que se acercara —Por favor, trae el mejor champagne para esta mesa. —el mesonero asintió. —¿Se les ofrece otra cosa?

—No, gracias. Estamos bien. —respondió Mikoto.

—Si me necesitan, no duden en llamarme. —la mujer se retiró. El mesonero llegó con dos copas y la botella de champagne. Le sirvió a Fugaku y Mikoto.

—¿Desean ordenar otra cosa? —preguntó el mesonero.

—Sasuke ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Mikoto.

—Nada —respondió seco.

—Con su permiso. —el mesonero se retiró. Mikoto miró Sasuke enojada.

—Si va estar con esa cara, te la pondré peor. No sé porqué estas aquí. Te hubieses quedado en la casa.

—Mamá, tú me obligaste. Te dije que me quería quedar. —reprochó Sasuke. Mikoto tosió. Sabía que su hijo tenía la razón.

—B-bueno, entonces quita esa cara. No quiero que arruines la noche.

.

**XXX**

.

Por otro lado, estaba Madara, con un traje muy elegante. Caminaba por otra parte del hotel, hablando con su hermano menor por teléfono.

—¿Vas a tardar mucho?

—Acabo de salir del baño. —respondió Izuna aun en la mansión.

—¿Aun estas desnudo? —preguntó con otras intensiones y reía por eso. Sabía lo que su hermano iba a responderle.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —interrogó Izuna con extrañez. Después se dio cuenta de sus intenciones. —¡Madara!

—¿Qué? Solo estaba preguntando. —rió el mayor.

—Nunca cambias. En media hora llegaré al hotel.

—Está bien, te espero. —Madara colgó el teléfono y llegó hasta la puerta del salón. Había notado que ya estaban llegando los invitados. Observó detenidamente quienes habían llegado, pero había notado la presencia de una familia que no le agradaba en lo absoluto… Los Senjus; Hashirama Senju, un traficante, enemigo natural del _Señor de los cielos. _Miraba detenidamente a Madara, con una sonrisa que molestaba al Uchiha; él estaba al lado de su esposa Mito de Senju; su hermano menor Tobirama Senju y su prima, Tsunade, una doctora reconocida en la ciudad.

El Uchiha no se dejó intimidar y levantó su mirada como símbolo de superioridad. Tobirama rió por su acción y lo comentó con su hermano.

Madara no siguió prestándole atención a su rival y se dio cuenta que su familia habían llegado.

—Buenas noches…

—Madara… —Se levantó Mikoto para saludarlo; Fugaku y Sasuke hicieron lo mismo, aunque no tenían humor —Gracias por invitarnos… Sabes lo feliz que estamos nosotros en pertenecer en algo importante.

_"¿Nosotros? No hables en plural, mamá…"_

Pensó Sasuke al escuchar a su madre decir eso.

—No es nada, Mikoto. Al contrario, es un placer —Madara dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano mayor. —Hola, Fugaku ¿Cómo estas?

—Hola, Madara. Estoy bien, muchas gracias —respondió muy sereno Fugaku. Madara se fijó en Sasuke.

—Como has crecido, Sasuke. Es increíble, pero cada vez que lo veo, se pareces más a Izuna a esa edad. —comentó Madara a su hermano y cuñada. Sasuke frunciera el ceño. Detestaba que lo compararan con él.

—Tienes razón… —rió Mikoto. Fugaku y Sasuke, cruzaron miradas. —Por cierto ¿Dónde está Izuna?

—Aun no ha llegado, pero pronto estará con nosotros.

.

**XXX**

.

Izuna se encontraba en su habitación. Aun se estaba vistiendo para ir a la subasta. Tomó su pantalón y empezó a ponérselo. Se levantó e iba a tomar su camiseta, pero en eso siente unas manos que toman su pecho y abdomen, por detrás. Él se volteó y resultó que era…

—Shisui… —nombró al culpable de los manoseos.

—Hola, tío. —saludó el menor, mientras se acercaba más. —¿Puedes llevarme a la subasta? Mi padre me dijo que te dijera, si podría ir contigo al evento.

—¿En serio? _"Madara, no fuerces la situación…"—_Izuna hizo una mueca. Sabe que su hermano mayor está haciendo lo imposible para que su hijo y él se lleven bien._ —_¿Y por qué no te vas tú sólo? Ya estas muy grande.

—Vamos, no te cuesta nada. —dijo el menor. Izuna se volteó, tomó su camiseta y no le respondió. Al ver que su tío lo ignoró, tomó por un brazo y lo empujó hacia la cama. Izuna se sorprendió y se quedó unos pocos segundos en shock, hasta que sintió como su sobrino se estaba colocando encima de él, agarrándole sus muñecas. —Detesto que me ignoren —Shisui se acercó a su rostro.

—¡Sueltam…! —Izuna sitió los labios de su sobrino al unirse con los de él. Sintió como la lengua de Shisui jugaba por toda su boca. El mayor forcejeó para soltarse, pero le era difícil estando el sobrino encima de él.

Hubo un momento que Izuna dejó de moverse. Los besos de su sobrino lo dejaban anonado. Sintió por unos momentos, escalofríos al ser tocado en su abdomen. Su mayor debilidad. Shisui empezó a besar el cuello, mientras que Izuna se dejaba hacer. Sus mejillas rojas, y su cuerpo cubierto de sudor… Pero Izuna reaccionó, porque no era bien lo que estaba haciendo y con fuerza, quitó de encima a su sobrino. Se levantó y se colocó la camiseta. —¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?

—Vaya, pensé que te empezaba a gustar. Mira que por un momento dejaste de forcejear y te dejaste llevar. —indicó el menor sentado en la cama, tocando sus labios.

—No seas iluso. —el mayor pasó su mano por su boca, tratando de limpiar la saliva. —A mi no me gustan los hombres.

—¿En serio? —el menor sonrió. —Mira que sudado estas y todo sonrojado. ¿Sabes? Comúnmente sería el mayor quién tendría el control, ¿Pero cómo lo ves? No me gusta ser dominado. Así que, seré yo quién te domine. Ya sabes, para cambiar esa monotonía.

—No soy un animal.

_—El sobrino controlando a su tío_, hehe, que original. —Izuna se enfureció. Tomó el brazo de Shisui y lo empujó hacia afuera de su habitación.

—¡Lárgate!

—Está bien, me voy. Pero esto lo voy a terminar. —Shisui sonrió —Adiós, tío.

El mayor cerró la puerta con fuerza. Tenía impotencia. Por un momento, había empezado a disfrutar los besos de él y eso le daba más rabia consigo mismo. Apoyó su cabeza con la puerta y lo golpeó. Se alejó de ahí y empezó a vestirse.

—Maldito…

.

**XXX**

.

—No les he contado… Mi hijo volvió a Tokio para quedarse definitivamente. —informó Madara tomando whisky. Sasuke abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! Ya podrás estar con él más tiempo ¿Viene a la subasta? Me gustaría verlo. —dijo Mikoto a su cuñado.

—Si, él viene con… Izuna _"No puede ser. Izuna me matará…" _—pensó Madara al recordar que le había dicho a Shisui que le pidiera a Izuna que lo trajera. Sabía que su hermanito, se iba a enojar.

_"¡¿Qué ¿Vendrá?! No puede ser… Que fastidio…"_

Pensó Sasuke al escuchar que Shisui iba a estar en la subasta.

—No se suponía que se iba a quedar en Europa. Tengo entendido que seguiría con sus estudios. —comentó Fugaku tomando un sorbo de champagne.

—Ya sabes como es la juventud en estos tiempos. Nunca te hacen caso y nadie les entiende. Solo me dijo que estaba cansado de estar por allá y no tuve más remedio que aceptarlo otra vez por aquí… —aclaró Madara. Vio de reojo que acababa de llegar unos compañeros. —Bueno… Me van a tener que disculpar, pero están llegando unos amigos… —concretó Madara tomando un ultimo sorbo de alcohol. —Izuna después los va acompañar.

—No te detengas por nosotros. Estaremos bien. —dijo Mikoto. Madara se levantó, inclinándose como muestra de permiso, para poderse retirar —Viste que tu hermano es tan gentil… —comentó Mikoto a su esposo.

—Hm… Claro… —dijo con sarcasmo, tomando champagne.

Sasuke estaba que se revolvía por dentro. Detestaba su primo Shisui y había algo en él que no lo toleraba; era tan odioso, lo molestaba a cada segundo.

_"Espero que se espiche un neumático o que se le acabe la gasolina al auto de mi tío. Así no vendrá ese idiota…"_

.

**XXX**

**.**

Al frente del hotel, del otro lado de la calle, se encontraba un auto de color negro para disfrazarse de la oscuridad que producía el callejón. En el auto se encontraba Hidan, Karin, Itachi, Sasori y Deidara recordando otra vez el plan del robo.

—Escuchen muy bien, imbéciles, repasemos otra vez el plan. —dijo Karin

—¡¿Otra vez?! Estamos repasando el plan desde el miércoles. Eso ya lo sabemos de memoria, uhm… —se quejó Deidara fastidiado de lo mismo.

—Es para que no se les olvide ni un solo detalle del plan, porque si algo sale mal, los matan y me puedo meter en problemas con el jefe… —les aclaró. —¡Repasemos! —la mujer aclaró su garganta. —Itachi, serás el mesonero. Informaras todo lo que ocurre en el salón de eventos del hotel… —Itachi asintió. —Aquí esta el plano. —se lo entregó a Sasori y a Deidara. —Subirán por el ducto de ventilación y llegaran al salón donde están las joyas. El vigilante estará afuera, no hay problema con eso. Las joyas estarán solas, pero tiene alarmas. Se llegará activar si tocan los láseres que los rodean. Lo esquivan, roban las joyas y se vienen al auto. Entonces avisaremos a Itachi después del que ustedes hayan regresado.

—¿Hidan no hará nada, uhm?—preguntó Deidara no muy conforme con el plan.

—No, idiota. Ustedes están a prueba para el jefe. No tengo porque ayudarlos. Al menos que algo salga mal y me tendré que integrar… —le informó. —Tomen… —Hidan les da a cada uno un micrófono. —Es para que estemos en contacto.

—Que esperan, muévanse. —ordenó la de cabellos rojizos. Itachi, Sasori y Deidara salieron del auto.

—Oigan… —llamó el albino. Los tres se voltearon. —Que Jashin-sama los proteja… —concretó levantando las manos. Itachi solo siguió caminando, mientras que Deidara y Sasori solo murmuraban, insultando a Hidan. El albino sonrió.

_"Idiotas…"_

Cuando él volteó, ve a Karin colocándose un traje de noche con un gran escote.

—¡Voltea! —gritó la mujer, cubriéndose.

—¿Y tú para dónde piensas ir? —preguntó el hombre extrañado, aunque sonrió al ver el descote de su vestido.

—¡Te dije que te voltearas! —Karin pateó su cara, haciendo que Hidan le sangrara la cara. —Si miras, te mato. —la mujer hizo que Hidan volteara su rostro con el pie. —Iré a la subasta. No vas a creer que me quedaré aquí. Ese es tu trabajo. —respondió la mujer aun con su pie en la cara de Hidan. Terminó de vestirse y sacó maquillaje de un bolso. —¿Cómo mierda se usa esto? —susurró la mujer mirando las etiquetas de los productos. Quitó su pie de la cara, dejándole una marca de tacón.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué debo encargarme de todo?! —volvió a preguntar sobándose su rostro.

—Porque ese fue el trabajo que te encomendó el jefe. Hasta aquí llego yo. Tú te encargas del resto. —Karin terminó de arreglarse y salió del auto. —Además, me dio una invitación y no me lo perderé —antes de retirarse, tomó uno de los micrófonos —Quiero estar al tanto de todo.

—¿Por qué Pain no me dio uno? —Hidan con un puchero, interrogó limpiándose la sangre con un pañuelo.

—Porque eres una marica. —rio. —Adiós, _baby_. —Karin le guiñó y fue directo al hotel. Hidan estaba que se reventaba por dentro

—Maldita, bruja…

.

**XXX**

**.**

Aun no había empezado la subasta. Los más ricos esperaban el comienzo con ansias. En una mesa se encontraba una familia importante, Los Namikaze. Donde la política gobernaba en su hogar. Madara pensó que invitar al gobernador de la ciudad, seria una buena idea.

Ellos disfrutaba del ambiente, aunque Naruto estaba no estaba muy animado que digamos.

—Estoy aburrido… —se quejó Naruto, apoyando el mentón en la mesa.

—Des-abúrrete —dijo una mujer de larga cabellera y de color rojizo. Su nombre era Kushina de Namikaze. Era de la familia Uzumaki.

—¿Y cómo?—preguntó haciendo pucheros.

—Des-aburriéndote, que se yo. —dijo la mujer acomodándose su cabello largo y rojizo y con una copa en la mano.

—No hay nada para divertirse. —miró a su madre aun con el mentón en la mesa.

—Te debiste quedar en casa —dijo una mujer de larga cabellera y de color rojizo.

—Tú me obligaste —se defendió el rubio.

—¡Naruto, déjame tomar la champagne tranquila con tu padre! —se quejó la mujer mirándolo enojada.

—¡Pero quiero divertirme!

Un hombre de cabellos amarillos, Minato Namikaze, un hombre de cabellos amarillos y ojos de color azul. Era el gobernador. Bufó al ver a su esposa y su hijo discutiendo. Siempre era lo mismo.

—¿Y por qué no buscas a Sasuke? Debe estar por ahí —dijo Minato para calmar a su esposa.

—¿Uhm? —el rubio levantó su mirada. —¡Si, es verdad! Recuerdo que el _emo_ dijo que vendría. —el más joven se levantó de la mesa —Nos vemos después. —el menor se retiro dejando a sus padres solos. Minato le sonrió a Kushina, mientras que ella lo miraba un poco enojada.

.

**XXX**

.

Madara se encontraba con unos colegas que acababan de llegar al evento, dándoles detalles sobre la subasta. Shisui entró por la puerta principal de salón, donde vio a su padre y se acercó hacia él. Madara lo miró y pidió permiso para atender a su hijo.

—Por fin llegas, Shisui. —dijo Madara apartándose de sus colegas y acercándose a su hijo.

—Había mucho tráfico. —comentó el menor. Madara se fijó que su hermano menor no había llegado con él.

—¿Dónde está Izuna?

—Debe estar aun vistiéndose, o que se yo. No tuvo la decencia de llevarme y tuve que tomar un taxi. —concretó Shisui. Madara bufó, ya sabía como iba a reaccionar su hermano.

—Bueno, ve a la mesa que está allá. —el mayor señaló con la cabeza, la mesa donde estaba sus familiares. —Ahí está tu tío Fugaku, Mikoto y tu primo Sasuke. Espérame allá.

—Está bien… —Shisui miró quienes estaban ahí y sonrió cuando vio a Sasuke y fue directamente hacia la mesa. Cuando Madara se disponía a ir con sus colegas nuevamente, se detuvo al escuchar una voz femenina que se le hacia familiar.

—Madara Uchiha… Cuanto tiempo —habló una mujer de cabellera larga y rojiza; tenía un micrófono en la mano.

Estaba acompañada, por dos hombres; uno de los hombres, se llamaba Ao, el camarógrafo, y el otro Chöjürö, un chico que siempre acompañaba a la mujer.

—Mei Terumi… —Madara se sorprendió al verla. —Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí. —comentó el Uchiha, encantado de la mujer.

—No me podría perder un evento importante. Además saber que fue una persona que _conozco_ muy bien, se le ocurrió esta gran idea de la subasta para los _desamparados_. —los dos duraron pocos segundos mirándose fijamente sin dar ni una sola palabra. Madara se deslumbró por esa fémina que se encontraba en frente de él. —¿Y bien? —comentó Mei levantando su grabadora. —No me vas a negar una entrevista…

—¿Cómo podría? Eso seria descortés de mi parte. Con gusto. —inquirió riéndose el Uchiha.

—Buenas noches. —saludó un Uchiha que había llegado. Madara se sorprendió cuando lo vio en frente de él.

Izuna desde lejos, había visto la escena donde su hermano mayor y Mei se encontraron. Sus celos no podrían faltar, pero él sabía esconderlo y no quería mostrarlo.

—Buenas noches… —devolvió el saludo el Uchiha mayor. Tosió un poco al ver a su hermano con una mirada que sabría descifrar. —Él es mi hermano menor, Izuna Uchiha. —comenzó a presentarlo. —Izuna, ella es Mei Terumi, una gran amiga.

—Mucho gusto. —expresó Mei.

—Igualmente. —concretó Izuna con una sonrisa. —Voy a adelantarme a la mesa —mencionó —Permiso. —Izuna se retiró de ahí sin verle la cara a su hermano. Madara le extrañó esa actitud.

—¿Qué le ocurre? —preguntó Mei, por lo cortante que fue.

—No lo sé. Debe ser que está cansado. No ha dormido bien —mencionó al recordar las calientes noches, pero sabia que no era por eso que estaba así. —Bien, vamos a la mesa. Quiero presentarte al resto de mi familia —Mei tomó del brazo a Madara, mientras este aceptó, mientras caminaban hacia la mesa.

—Claro. —la mujer asintió. Volteó su rostro, mirando a sus acompañantes. —Ao, puedes ir a tomar algo con Chöjürö. Me lo habías pedido antes ¿No? Luego hacemos el reportaje. —el mencionado asintió. Mei dio la espalda y se dirigió con Madara hacia la mesa. Pero menor quedó con las ganas de seguirla.

—S-señorita Mei… —susurró Chöjürö. Trató de seguirla pero fue detenida por Ao.

—Vámonos. —dijo Ao a lo que el chico asintió y se retiraron de ahí.

.

**XXX**

.

Sasuke se estaba aburriendo de verles la caras a sus padres, pero ese aburrimiento le duro poco y se convirtió en horror al ver de lejos que llegaba su primo Shisui, acercándose a la mesa, para incorporarse a su familia.

_"Maldita sea, ese imbécil, ¿Por qué vino?"_

Sasuke se levantó antes que se acercara, pero fue detenido.

—Siéntate, Sasuke… No te voy a comer… —dijo educadamente Shisui, a lo que Sasuke frunció el ceño. La verdad no era el lugar para discutir con él. Shisui sonrió y dirigió su mirada hacia sus tíos. —¿Cómo están tío Fugaku, tía Mikoto?

—Estamos muy bien, Shisui. Mira como esta tan cambiado. —dijo Mikoto de lo sorprendida que estaba al verlo tan crecido.

—Tía, cada vez que te veo, estas mas joven… —elogió a Mikoto, pero Sasuke sabia las intenciones. Era solo para quedar bien, como siempre, con la familia.

—Ay, Shisui, tú siempre tan caballeroso… —comentó Mikoto al estar sonrojada.

—¿Por qué volviste a Japón?… —le interrogó Fugaku. Shisui se sentó al lado de Sasuke con su sonrisa típica de superioridad y este se molestó y lo miro como un asesino en serie.

—Como ya me gradué en la universidad de administración, decidí ejercer mi profesión en la empresa de mi papá… —Les informó.

—Me parece bien que trabaje con tu padre… —comentó el mayor. Shisui sonrió más, cuando ve a cierta persona acercándose.

—Buenas noches.

—Izuna, cuanto tiempo —Mikoto se levantó de la mesa, lo miró por un rato para detallarlo y lo abrazó. Este respondió de la misma forma, pero le dirigió una mirada disimularte fulminante a Shisui. Esta acción le causó gracias al hijo de Madara.

—Perdónenme, pero el trabajo de la empresa es muy fuerte y no he podido visitarlos. —expresó, dirigiéndose donde estaba su hermano mayor.

—No te preocupes. —Fugaku se levantó para abrazarlo, este con gusto, recibió también ese abrazo. —Siéntate… —Izuna asintió y se sentó aun lado de Fugaku. —Le estaba comentando a Shisui, que me parece muy bien que vaya a trabajar con su padre. No hay nada mejor que trabajar con la familia…

—Si, estoy ansioso de trabajar con mi padre y… con mi tío Izuna. —concretó Shisui mirando a al hermano menor de su padre con una sonrisa sensual. Esta acción molestó a Izuna y dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado.

En eso, llegó una pareja conocida por los Uchihas.

—Buenas noches… —saludó_ Pain_ acompañado de una mujer de cabellos azulados y un adorno en el cabello en forma de rosa. Su esposa llamada Konan; trabaja de encubierta para Madara en la policía; compañera de trabajo de Fugaku es llamada _Ángel_ por _Pain_.

—Hola a todos —saludó la mujer dirigiendo su mirada a su colega —¿Cómo estas, Fugaku?

—Bien, Konan… —respondió el Uchiha. Izuna se levantó para darle el puesto a Konan, sentándose aun lado de Fugaku. Pain se sentó junto a ella, mientras que Izuna tomó otro asiento junto a su amigo de cabellos naranjas.

—Hola, Mikoto —saludó la de cabellos azules.

—Hola, Konan ¿Cómo has estado?—preguntó Mikoto con una sonrisa.

—Yo estoy muy bien. —_Pain_ hizo señas a un mesero que pasaba por ahí, para que se acercara.

—Por favor, tráenos una botella de champagne y... —el de cabellos naranjas dejó de hablar por un momento al mirar a Izuna. Estaba muy distraído —¿Te ocurre algo?

—¿Ah? No. Solo estoy cansado. —respondió.

—¿Quieres ordenar algo aparte del champagne? —preguntó el de cabellos naranja a su amigo.

—Creo que no… —antes de terminar de hablar, Izuna vio como su hermano Madara, se acerca con la mujer que lo consiguió cuando llegó al hotel. Volteó su rostro, encarando a Pain. —Tal vez… Quisiera un whisky doble. —pidió, más Pain le pareció extraño esa reacción.

—El whisky tiene mucho alcohol. Sabes que no puedes beber tanto. —sugirió Pain al preocuparse por su estado anterior.

—Solo beberé eso. —concretó el Uchiha. Pain bufó y volteó hasta donde estaba el mesonero.

—Tráeme la botella de champagne y un whisky doble. —el mesonero asintió y se retiró de ahí.

Pain le preocupó el estado de ánimo de Izuna. Sabe que él no puede retomar las bebidas y por cualquier recaída, así sea de lo más mínimo, podía caer en el alcoholismo.

Fugaku le hizo una pregunta a su hermano menor y este le estaba respondiendo. Pain por unos segundos se le quedó mirando a Izuna, mientras este no lo percató; le encantaba detallar sus expresiones al hablar. Lo hacia inconscientemente.

Shisui quién presenció eso, le pareció curioso la forma en que Pain miraba su tío.

—Que raro… —dijo Shisui con extrañez. La mirada de Pain fue interrumpida por Konan. A Shisui le pareció que la mirada que el de cabellos naranjas fue muy diferente y no es como se acostumbra a mirar a un amigo.

—¿Quién, tú? No me extrañaría. —expresó Sasuke, al escuchar las palabras de su primo.

—No seas, idiota. —concretó Shisui al encarar al Uchiha menor. —Yo me entiendo. —Sasuke volteó su cara, mientras que Shisui le sonrió divertido. —Por cierto, Sasuke, ¿Desde cuando no has follado con una mujer? Yo a tu edad ya me había llevado a varias mujeres a la cama. —Sasuke se sonrojó un poco por el comentario y le molestó. Shisui quería molestarlo un rato.

—Eso no te importa.

—¿O eres gay? —Sasuke apretó sus manos cuando escuchó lo último.

En eso, se acercó Madara hacia la mesa, acompañado por la periodista, Mei Temuri, quién abrazaba el brazo del hombre.

—Quiero presentarle a una vieja amiga. —anunció Madara. Izuna no volteó para ver a su hermano con la mujer. Fugaku se sorprendió por la presencia de ella.

—¿Ella no es la periodista del canal ocho? Mei Terumi ¿No? —inquirió Fugaku al reconocerla. Su _ranking_ en el noticiero era alto, por su aspecto físico. Atraía a los hombres televidente.

—Vaya, Madara, si que me reconocieron rápido. —dijo Mei a Madara riéndose, con la mirada hacia Fugaku. Este tosió por el comentario.

—C-claro… Me gusta estar al tanto de lo que ocurre en el país. —concretó el hombre. Mikoto miró a su esposo con destello.

—Oh, bueno, gracias por presentarla, Fugaku. —comentó Madara sarcásticamente. Fugaku estaba avergonzado, pero trataba de disimularlo —También quería agregar que es una antigua amiga. La conozco hace muchos años y quería presentárselas.

—Me da gusto conocer a la familia de Madara. —confesó Mei. Los demás les sonrieron y le dieron la bienvenida. Izuna por otro lado, trataba de no mirarlos.

En eso llega el mesonero trayendo la botella de champagne y el vaso de whisky. Le sirve el liquido con alcohol a las copas que se encontraban en la mesa y luego le entregó el vaso de whisky a Izuna, algo que no se percató Madara.

—Ya que trajeron el champagne, brindemos. —_comentó_ Pain. Todos se levantan con su copa. Mei aprovechó el momento y abrazó el brazo de Madara; pasó sus manos hacia los de él, rozándolo. Izuna fue el ultimo en levantó de mala gana con el whisky en la mano; se había percatado de la acción de la mujer y eso hizo que se despertará más la _llamita de los celos_… —_Campai_…

.

**XXX**

**.**

Itachi entró con mucho cautelo al hotel para no ser visto. Había podido robar un uniforme de mesonero; fue a la cocina a buscar la bandeja con las copas de champagne para después, dirigirse hacia el salón donde se realiza la subasta. Mientras caminaba por todo el salón, le informaba a Hidan de cada movimiento que se realizaba. Hablaba también con Sasori y Deidara, para saber como iban.

—¿Cómo van ustedes?... —preguntó Itachi disimuladamente por el micrófono que se escondía por su camisa.

—_Estamos por entrar en el ducto de ventilación. Casi nos descubre por culpa de Deidara; no supo_ _esconderse bien cuando entramos al hotel…_ —Sasori estaba arrastrándose en el ducto de ventilación junto con Deidara que estaba detrás de él. Mientras que Sasori hablaba con Itachi, Deidara no dejaba de verle el trasero.

_"Tiene un lindo trasero, hum…"_…

Deidara perdido en el trasero de Sasori que no lo dejaba de mirar; se mordía el labio inferior inconscientemente.

_"No puedo dejar de mirarlas, son…Son tan redonditas, nunca me había fijado, hum…"_...

Sasori volteó y frunció el ceño al ver a Deidara con cara de idiota y perdido en las nubes.

—Deidara ¿Por qué me miras así? Tienes una cara de imbécil... —Sasori dejó de hablar por unos momentos con Itachi para dirigirse al rubio. Este se sonrojó mucho a darse cuenta que lo estaba mirando.

—¿Ah? ¿Yo, uhm?... —lo miró asustado. Pensó qué lo había descubierto.

—No, se lo pregunto al ministro del país que nos acompaña ¡Claro que te pregunto a ti, Deidara! —Sasori lo miró penetrantemente

—¿P-por qué me tienes que gritar, uhm…?...

—Responde lo que te pregunté ¿Por qué me mirabas así, eh?

—Ah… Por… ¡No te estaba mirando, Sasori!... Es solo que… —Se detuvo un momento. —Porque estaba pensando e-en mi tía. Pobrecita, uhm…_ "Que se lo crea, que se lo crea, uhm…"_… —Deidara rogó para que Sasori no se diera cuenta que le estaba mirando el trasero.

—¿Pensabas en tu tía en estos momentos?... Eres un imbécil, Deidara. —Sasori bufó y siguieron gateando por el ducto. —Como te decía Itachi, yo…

Deidara se sintió como un imbécil, ¿Cómo pudo observar de esa forma el trasero de Sasori? no entendía el porqué. Y por no saber disimular sus miraditas, casi lo descubre.

_"¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué me quede mirando el trasero de Sasori? Será que… No, no, no y ¡No!... ¡Deidara! él es tu amigo, es solo tu amigo, uhm…"_

Deidara estaba con sus pensamientos, mientras que Sasori aun hablaba con Itachi.

—Según los planos, casi llegamos al salón donde se encuentras las joyas, no esta muy lejos… —informó Sasori.

—_Sasori, me informan de cualquier cosa… _—Itachi siguió atendiendo.

—Sigamos, Deidara, ya vamos a llegar…

.

**XXX**

.

Izuna miró como su hermano coqueteaba con Mei. Le molestaba que lo estuviese ignorando. Tomó un gran sorbo de whisky, dejando el vaso de vidrio completamente vacio. Miró hacia los lados hasta que dio con un mesonero.

—Por favor, tráeme otro, y que sea doble. —pidió Izuna al mesonero. Este asintió.

—No sé que te ocurre, pero deja de tomar de esa forma. —_Pain_ le quitó el vaso y se lo dio al mesonero. Le dio señas para que no le trajera el whisky. El mesonero asintió y se retiró. —Ya llevas dos vasos de whisky y sabes que no puedes beber tanto.

—Solo beberé esta. Lo prometo. —dijo en susurro Izuna con un rubor pequeño. Volvió a mirar como Madara seguía coqueteando con Mei. Este frunció el ceño y apretó sus manos. —No lo soporto… —Izuna se levantó y se retiró de la mesa. _Pain_ no entendió lo que dijo. Él también se iba a levantar a buscarlo, pero fue detenido por Konan.

—Yahiko, ¿A donde vas? No me dejes sola. —_Pain_ la miró por unos segundos, y asintió. Miró como Izuna se perdió entre los invitados. Le preocupaba su estado.

Por otro lado, Sasuke estaba que echaba fuego por la boca y con los brazos cruzados. Su primo Shisui lo molestaba con sus comentarios insolentes: "Sasuke, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te acostaste con una chica?" "¿Eres virgen?" "El sexo es lo mejor"…

—Yo veré si encuentro a Naruto… —comunicó Sasuke a su madre. Ya no soportaba a su primo. Se levantó por la mesa, pero fue detenido por Shisui.

—¿Te acompaño, primo? Claro que si. No puedes negarte. Te ayudare a buscar a ese tal Raruto… —Shisui se levantó y le agarró por el brazo a Sasuke. Este no quería ser acompañado y menos de él.

—Es Naruto, imbécil. Además ¡Suéltame! No soy tu muñeco… —le aclaró muy molesto.

—Como sea. Da igual como se llame tu novio _"Yo tengo otros planes…"_… —Shisui y Sasuke se retiraron del lugar.

.

**XXX**

.

En otra mesa, estaba la familia Hyüga. Una familia importante para la sociedad.

Uno de los hermanos gemelos, Hizashi, estaba tomando champagne. Al lado, se encontraba su hijo Neji, un chico de cabello largo y de ojos blancos como caracterizaba al clan. El hijo tenía en una de sus manos, tenia el celular, enviando mensajes de texto a su novia.

Del otro lado de la mesa, estaba su hermano gemelo, Hiashi con sus dos hijas: Hinata y Hanabi. Sus ojeras eran notorias; no había podido dormir bien. La quiebra de su familia lo ha estado destruyendo. Solo vino hasta aquí, por su hermano que lo invitó a la subasta. Su esposa estaba aun lado de él, aunque con la misma preocupación. La mayor de sus hijas, estaba desanimada. Había escuchado una conversación que tuvieron su padre y su tío. Hablaban del futuro del clan Hyüga, donde ella, iba a participar en lo más importante.

—Hinata, quita esa cara. —susurró Hiashi a su hija mayor.

—Si, padre. —contestó agachando la mirada.

En eso, una chica rubia, de ojos color verde, se acercó a la mesa.

—Buenas noches. —saludó la chica con una sonrisa. Hinata levantó la vista y se sorprendió al ver a la chica.

_"Ino-san ¿Qué hace aquí?..."_

—Buenas noches, señorita ¿Qué se le ofrece? —preguntó Hizashi curioso por la repentina aparición de la joven.

—Vengo a robarles a Hinata por unos minutos. Si no les importa, claro. —comentó Ino. Hinata miró a su padre. Este no estaba convencido, pero no tenía otra opción.

—Puedes ir, Hinata, pero no tardes.

—Está bien, padre.

—Con su permiso. —dijo Ino llevándose a Hinata. Las dos muy alejada de la mesa donde se encontraba, Hinata decidió preguntarle a la rubia.

—¿Qué ocurre, Ino-san? —preguntó Hinata preocupada.

—Mi jefa está aquí. Hablé de ti y te quiere conocer. Dijo que ahorita mismo nos encontremos en el baño de damas. —informó Ino, sacando un espejo para arreglarse.

—¿A-ahora? —preguntó Hinata con nerviosismo.

—Claro. Necesita ver la _mercancía_. —Ino vio como Hinata agachó su mirada. —Hinata, no te sientas así. Sé que suena como si fueses un objeto, pero prácticamente somos eso en este negocio. Pero a cambio, ganamos mucho dinero.

—Es que… No sé. —Hinata aun dudaba de pertenecer a ese mundo. Sus principios morales se lo impedían… Más por sus sentimientos de cierto rubio.

—Es ahora o nunca. No tengo toda la noche. —advirtió la rubia, mirándola fijamente. Hinata bajó su mirada y mordió sus labios. No tenía otra opción. No quería volver a escuchar a su padre peleando con su madre y enfermándose por los problemas.

—E-esta bien, Ino-san. Voy hablar con tu jefa.

.

**XXX**

.

Una mujer de cabello rojizo iba caminando por todo el salón de eventos. Veía como las personas reían y brindaban con las copas de champagne. Eso la molestaba…

—Qué imbéciles…

De repente miró una mujer conocida para ella y se escondió detrás de un muro para que no la viera.

—Ella… —vio como esa mujer se esfumaba entre los invitados. —Casi me ve.

En eso, notó que se acercaba un mesonero con una bandeja. Tomó una copa con champagne y el mesonero se sorprendió.

—¿No eres menor de edad para beber? —cuestionó el mesonero. Le parecía un poco joven.

—No. —contestó seca. Antes que Karin tomará su primer sorbo, miró con desprecio al mesonero que le miraba sus senos. —¡¿Qué me miras?! —preguntó agresivamente. El mesonero se asustó y se retiró en seguida. La mirada de Karin era amenazadora. —Estúpido hombre… —insultó la mujer. Luego miró la copa y sonrió. Cuando estaba apunto de tomarlo, una voz que conocía, asustó a la pelirroja derramando un poco de ese liquido en su vestido.

—¡Karin! ¿Cómo has estado? —saludó un joven de cabellos claros y ojos de color lila. Su nombre era Suigetsu Houzuki. Trabaja también para el _Señor de los cielos_, junto con la peli-rroja. Aunque a ella no le agrade del todo.

—¡Idiota, casi me matas de un susto! ¡Y mira como me dejaste el vestido! —exclamó la mujer enfurecida.

—P-pero… Que humor el tuyo —comentó el chico. Luego sonrió al ver que su compañera estaba con una ropa elegante y muy descotada. —Karin… No sabía que usaba ese tipo de ropa. —dijo seductoramente.

—No me tocó de otra… —dijo con el ceño fruncido. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Es que _Pain _me dio una invitación para venir a la subasta. —le respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Te dio una invitación? ¿A ti? —rió la chica. Suigetsu levantó una de sus cejas en señal de duda. —¿Por qué _Pain_ tendría que darte una invitación? Eres un pobre diablo.

—¿Por qué no? Me lo gané. —comentó el chico ofendido. Luego miró la copa con champagne que tenia Karin en su mano. —Estoy sediento.

—Evapórate.

—Ya quisieras.

—¡Ack! Me voy. Me molesta tu olor. —la mujer se retiró de ahí, yendo hacia el baño para limpiarse.

—P-pero me coloqué perfume esta vez. —dijo Suigetsu oliéndose.

.

**XXX**

.

Itachi se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba su jefe _Pain,_ para ofrecerle champagne y hacerle señas con los ojos que el plan va marchando perfectamente. Este asintió y tomó un sorbo de champagne.

—¿Les ofrezco algo? —preguntó Itachi haciendo su papel de mesonero. Mikoto lo miró por un momento. Le había recordado a alguien. Itachi se sorprendió al ver a la madre del chico que había salvado, pero disimuló.

—¿Te conozco? —preguntó la mujer. Itachi pestañó un par de veces. No quería ser reconocido en la subasta. —Claro que si te conozco. Tú salvaste a mi hijo Sasuke de que lo arrollara un auto ¿No lo recuerdas? —Mikoto insistía en lo mismo. _Pain_ miró a Itachi con desconfianza.

—Creo que me está confundiendo con otra persona, señora. —comentó Itachi al no querer ser reconocido. —Con su permiso. —el joven se retiró de ahí para no levantar más sospecha. _Pain _no le agradó que Mikoto haya reconocido a Itachi.

—Mikoto, creo que estabas confundiendo al chico. —dijo Fugaku.

—Estoy segura que era él. —dijo la mujer con firmeza. —Nunca olvidé su rostro. Me había recordado… A ti, Fugaku. —comentó la mujer tomando champagne.

—¿A mi?

—Es cierto eso. Se parece mucho a ti cuando eras joven. —dijo Konan a su colega.

—Hm… Ustedes y sus comparaciones…

Un hombre elegante con gafas, sube al estrado, tomando un mazo y acomodaba el micrófono. Cuando todo estuvo listo, un televisó de mayor tamaño se encendió a la vista de los invitados, con el logo de la empresa de Madara. Todos los presentes miraron fijamente al hombre.

—Buenas noches a todos los presentes. A partir de ahora, se comenzara la subasta…

.

.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

Bueno, no hay mucho avances. Sé que quieren ya el ItaSasu, pero no me apuren o saldrá todo mal _.

Dudas, quejas o sugerencias son bien recibidos C:

**Edades de los personajes:** Itachi (21), Sasori (21), Deidara (19), Hidan (25), Karin (18), Sasuke (16), Mikoto (40), Fugaku (51), Madara (40), Shisui (25), Izuna (32), Mei (36), Ao (25), Chöjürö (20) Hashirama (40), Mito (40), Tobirama (34), Tsunade (35), Kushina (39), Minato (39). Naruto (16), Pain (36), Konan (36), Hinata (16), Hanabi (14), Neji (17), Hiashi (45), Esposa de Hiashi (42), Hizashi (45), Ino (16), Suigetsu (19)

Adiós~


	6. Subasta

¡Ajam!

¡Leanlo, disfrutenlo y no se quejen tantos mis queridos lectores XD

Gracias a todos por los review.

* * *

.

**Sexto capitulo: **Subasta

.

.

Izuna se dirigió al baño. Estaba en el lavamanos, refrescando su rostro y sus pensamientos. No había tenido un buen día. Los acosos de su sobrino, y ahora que su amante está más distraído con una mujer. Ver a Madara coqueteando con una mujer, sus celos se hacia más presentes. Algo que no le gustaba mostrar.

En eso escuchó como la puerta del baño se abrió. Este dirigió su mirada hacia ese sitio, y reconoció la figura que apareció.

—¿Qué quieres, Shisui? Déjame en paz —indicó el Uchiha mayor y siguió refrescándose el rostro en el lavamanos. Shisui cerró la puerta y le pasó el seguro a la manilla. El menor se acercó por detrás y con una mano, empezó a manosearle el abdomen por encima de la ropa. —No me toques —exigió el mayor. Lo empujó hacia atrás, pero Shisui se aferró más a su cuerpo. Con la otra mano, rozó el miembro de su tío, por encima del pantalón. Este sintió una punzada y se sonrojó de molestia y vergüenza.

—Quisiera terminar lo que estábamos haciendo ahora, en tu habitación. —le susurró en el oído y pasó su lengua por el lóbulo. Izuna estaba por matar a ese muchacho que lo único que hacia era hacerle la vida imposible. Con unos movimientos, pudo zafarse de él y se acomodo lo que pudo, pero no contó que su sobrino se le acercará muy rápido para colocarse al frete de él y unir sus labios con los de él. Lo besaba como un animal, manoseaba su cuerpo e introdujo su lengua y recorrer esa boca que no estaba tan mal para él. Izuna trataba de zafarse de él. Sentía que la mano de su sobrino manoseando su miembro. Odiaba que siempre le hacia pasar esos momentos tan incómodos, esas son una de las causas de el por que lo odia tanto. Era un patán, manipulador, egocéntrico, se la daba que era el mejor y eso le irritaba tanto. Como pudo lo empujó dejando un hilo de saliva entre esos labios. En eso, golpeó su cara y le rompió la nariz. Shisui sintió como caía sangre a su mano y miró a Izuna con una sonrisa cínica.

—¡¿Eres idiota o te haces?! ¡Ubícate! —exclamó el mayor con ira. Shisui se limpiaba la sangre de su nariz, aun con esa sonrisa. Izuna más se encabronó. —¡Para la próxima, te irá peor! ¡Y me importa poco si eres el hijo de mi hermano! —luego de eso, pasó su mano por la boca para quitar los resto de saliva que quedaron del beso, y de inmediato, el Uchiha mayor salió del baño muy enojado, dejando al menor con la nariz rota.

—Imbécil… —Shisui se dijo a si mismo. Se levantó y se miró al espejo, viendo ese camino de sangre que Salía por la nariz. —Como me dejó la nariz. —el Uchiha tomó un pañuelo y empezó a limpiarse con cuidado, ya que aun le dolía. —Maldito… me las pagaras por este golpe.

Izuna salió furioso del baño y caminó con pasos rápidos. En eso, tropezó con un mesonero, donde casi hacia derramar las copas con champagne. Pero _esa persona _que se hacia pasar por trabajador del hotel, evitó las caídas.

—Perdón, no fue mi intensión… —se disculpó el mayor ayudando a Itachi acomodando las copas que se habían movido un poco.

—No se preocupe, señor. —dijo Itachi terminando de ordenarlo. Izuna al ver el perfil del chico, le recordaba a alguien.

—¿Nos conocemos? —Itachi al escuchar nuevamente esa pregunta, no entendía el porqué muchas personas le habían preguntado lo mismo.

—No lo creo. —respondió el azabache.

—Pensé que te había visto en otra parte. Tu cara me es reconocida. Bueno, eso no importa. —Izuna en eso vio un vaso de vidrio con whisky en la bandeja. Lo tomó y se lo bebió de un solo trago. —¿Puedes traerme otro? Y por favor, que sea doble. —le entregó el vaso vacío, colocándolo en la bandeja.

—Claro, señor —asintió Itachi.

—Mm… Ya empezó la subasta. —comentó Izuna al ver al rematador, hablando. —Llévame el whisky a la mesa diez. —informó el mayor. Itachi asintió y vio como Izuna se alejaba.

Itachi dejó de mirar a Izuna y se dispuso a caminar con la bandeja. En eso, Shisui estaba saliendo del baño, limpiándose la poca sangre que aun caía de su nariz, con el pañuelo hasta que chocó con Itachi. La bandeja de copas se volteó y cayó champagne en el chaleco de Shisui.

—Discúlpeme. —dijo Itachi, con un pañuelo que tenían en el ante brazo y propuso a limpiar lo que pudo.

—Déjalo. Igual, ya se ensució.

—Si quiere, le llevo el chaleco para que lo limpien. —sugirió Itachi a lo que Shisui suspiró.

—Olvídalo. Para estos casos, hay que llevarlo a una tintorería. —dijo al quitarle la mano de Itachi de su chaleco. —Tranquilo, no te estoy cobrando. Dudo que puedas pagar este traje, con ese sueldo de mesonero. —dijo Shisui con una sonrisa de prepotencia. Vio como Itachi lo miró sereno. No se acordaba que había _niños ricos_, y que no dudaba que hubiese chicos tan arrogantes. En eso, Shisui le llamó la atención. Le recordaba a alguien. —¿Nos hemos visto antes? —preguntó Shisui. Le había recordado a alguien. Itachi bufó un poco.

…_"Últimamente me han preguntado lo mismo…"_… pensó al recordar a las personas como Mikoto, _Pain_, o Izuna que le habían hecho la misma pregunta. —No lo creo. —respondió el azabache cortante.

—Pensé que si. Me recuerdas a alguien. —dijo Shisui. Itachi la verdad, no le extrañaba esa frase.

—Si me disculpa, me retiro. —le respondió Itachi, y volvió a su labor.

—Estoy seguro que lo he visto en otro sitio. —se dijo a si mismo Shisui. Luego, perdió el interés y se retiró de ahí.

Por otro lado, Itachi se colocó en una esquina para no ser escuchado y empezó hablar con sus compañeros.

—¿Cómo van ustedes? —preguntó el azabache.

—_Ya casi llegamos_… —respondió Sasori desde el otro lado del micrófono. Aun seguía gateando junto a Deidara en el ducto de ventilación. Cuando por fin llegaron al salón donde se encontraban las joyas, Sasori quitó la rejilla y bajaron del ductor, quedando dentro del salón. Sasori al ver las joyas, jarrones, y otros objetos muy valiosos y antiguos, no dejaba de mirarlas y detallarlas. Estaba anonado por la belleza. —Ya llegamos al salón donde están las joyas, Itachi… —le informó. —Si lo vieras... —siguió hipnotizado. —Itachi, cada brazalete o anillo, debe valer más que mis órganos.

—Sasori, no exageres. Deja de babear y toma las joyas, uhm… —dijo Deidara asustado por lo que estaban apunto de hacer.

—Si, si, ya voy… —comentó el pelirrojo, viendo los láseres que rodeaban los objetos.

—Me pregunto, ¿Habrá alguien más ambicioso que tú, uhm?_... —_indicó el rubio, esquivando los láseres. Su mano temblaba un poco.

.

**XxX**

**.**

—¡Yo doy quinientos mil yenes por ese brazalete! —gritó un hombre moreno de ojos verdes, que estaba participando en la subasta; su nombre era Kakuzu. Conocido por su jefe como uno de los más ambicioso del todo la ciudad, pero, era muy tacaño, no le gustaba gastar más de lo necesario. Era el administrador del dinero de los negocios de _Pain_ y del _Señor de los cielos._ Como Trabajador de ellos, tenia que disimular que participaba de la subasta como cualquier rico para lo del robo, pero, sus tacañerías dejaban a cada rico llenos de burlas y asombro por lo tacaño que podría ser.

—Ese Kakuzu, no puede ser más tacaño porque ya excedió de los límites. Más de eso, es imposible. ¿Cómo se le ocurre pagar con yenes y no en dólares?, como si el brazalete fuera cualquier cosa que se vende en la calle. Más tacaño no puede ser. Cuando cambiara. —comentó Pain susurrando a Madara.

—Nunca va a cambiar. —dijo Madara restándole importancia.

—_¡¿Quién da más de veinte mil dólares por el brazalete?!_... —anunció el rematador, esperando una oferta mayor. —_Señor, aquí la subasta esta valorado en dólares, no en yenes_... —le informó a Kakuzu.

—¡¿Qué?! —Kakuzu se exaltó.

—_Veinte mil a la una, veinte mil a las dos_… —el rematador al ver que nadie más ofrecía otra cantidad más altas, estaba apunto de cerrar la compra, pero fue detenido por Madara, que levantó tablón con el número que le corresponde como comprador y quedar bien con los demás. Ofreció una cantidad mayor.

—¡Doy treinta mil dólares!...

Los demás quedaron asombrados por la cantidad excesiva que ofreció. El rico que donó ese brazalete, le había costado unos tres a cinco mil dólares, pero ver que alguien podía pagar más por eso, era una gran sorpresa.

Madara con una sonrisa triunfante, logró impresionar a todos, y más a su familia. Ya seria aclamado como el hombre más generoso de todos, ante sus ojos. Eso aumentaría más su imagen de un _santo_ y menos sospecharían de sus verdaderas intenciones. Pero, esa sonrisa le duró poco, ya que, cierta persona de la nada, ofreció una cantidad mayoritaria a la que ofreció Madara.

—¡Doy cuarenta mil de dólares! —ofreció un hombre muy poderoso que Madara conocía bien. Hashirama Senju, su mayor rival. Madara no se quedaría atrás; no dejaría que su enemigo le ganara, eso nunca.

—¡Cincuenta mil dólares! —volvió a ofrecer Madara con una sonrisa triunfante. La antigua dueña del brazalete quedó anonada por la cantidad. Hashirama quería divertirse, quitándole esa sonrisa de prepotencia a Madara, así que, siguió aumentando más la cifra.

—¡Setenta mil dólares! —ofreció Hashirama y esperó a que su enemigo se molestara. Eso era lo único que quería. Madara se estaba molestando, ¿Por qué tenia que interferir ese sujeto? No se iba dejar humillar.

—¡Ofrezco cien mil dólares! —fue lo que ofreció el Uchiha. Los participantes quedaron estupefacto y más su familia. Hashirama solo sonrío y su hermano Tobirama rió a carcajadas de Madara. Habían logrado por lo menos, molestar por un rato al Uchiha. Ese era su objetivo. No le importaba en lo más mínimo el brazalete.

—¿_Alguien ofrece más? Cien mil a la una, cien mil a la dos_... —habló el rematador y nadie más ofreció una mayor cantidad que había ofrecido Madara. —_Cien mil a la tres_. _Vendido al comprador quinientos ochenta_... —concretó el señor encargado de la subasta.

Madara volteó a ver a los hermanos Senju. Le dirigió una mirada de odio y amenazadora. Luego volvió a mirar a sus familiares con una sonrisa de amabilidad, pero, en realidad era una de esas falsas sonrisas que crea.

—Vaya, no pensé que pagarías tanto por un brazalete. —comentó Mei, tomando champagne. Madara sonrió y se le acercó a la oreja de la mujer.

—Ese brazalete es para ti, Mei. —le susurró Madara al oído. La mujer al escucharlo, tosió por la sorpresa y dejó la copa en la mesa.

—¿E-En serio?—Mei le brillaron los ojo y se sorprendió por lo que él había dicho. Madara le sonrió y le sirvió un poco más de ese liquido con alcohol.

.

**XxX**

**.**

Karin trataba de limpiar su vestido en el baño. Suigetsu había ensuciado por ser el culpable de que la pelirroja, haya derramado champagne.

—Estúpido de Suigetsu. Me las va a pagar. —insultó Karin mientras con un pañuelo húmedo, trataba de quitar el sucio. Aunque no daba resultado. —¡Jódete, maldito vestido! —la chica desistió a ver que no podía limpiarlo. Luego sintió como su vejiga se prensaba. —¡Demonios! Me dieron ganas de hacer _pipí_. —la chica abrió la puerta donde estaba el retrete; se subió el vestido y se bajó la ropa interior, sentándose para poder dejar caer ese liquido. —¡Uf! Lo mejor de ser humano… —En eso escuchó a unas mujeres hablando, que habían llegado al baño. Karin reconoció una voz femenina.

_"Esa voz yo la conozco…" _Se levantó del retrete acomodando su vestimenta, y abrió un poco la puerta.

_"Lo sabia…" _La chica apretó sus manos. —Tsunade Senju… —susurró al ver a la mujer rubia de espalda. —Y sus putas. —dijo en voz baja. Las miraba con asco y a la vez con odio.

_"Perra. Tú y tu maldito clan siempre interfiriendo en los planes de mi Señor de los cielos…" _Karin le es cien porciento fiel a Madara. Ella le debe mucho. El Uchiha la había salvado de un _abismo_ que estaba apunto de caer. A partir de ahí, la pelirroja juró que daría su vida por la de él.

Cerró la puerta, tapo el retrete para poderse sentar y escuchar lo que decían las mujeres que acompañaban a Tsunade. Una de cabellos cortos y oscuros, y una de cabellos rosados. La pelirroja abrió su cartera, viendo su arma. Sonrió para si misma con ganas de usarla en ese momento.

_"Algún día tendré el placer de matarte, zorra…" _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la conversación.

—_Vaya, por fin llegas, Ino_… —comentó la Senju con un cigarro en la mano.

—Lo siento, Tsunade-sama. —se disculpó la rubia.

—No importa. Quiero ver a la chica que me recomendaste. —Ino asintió y salió del baño, tratando de traer a la chica que aun no se animaba a entrar, pero Ino la jaló hacia dentro del baño, dejando a todas sorprendida. —P-Pero… —pausó por un momento. —Es una Hyüga. —quedó en shock la Senju por la presencia que acababa de entrar.

—¿Hinata? —la de cabellos rosados y de ojos color jade, llamada Sakura, una compañera de clases y una de las trabajadoras de Tsunade, quedó anonada. No podía creer que su compañera de clases vaya a trabajar en una de las profesiones más antigua del mundo.

—S-Sakura-chan… —Hinata se sorprendió también al ver a Sakura aquí y trabajar para eso.

—Estas son las cosas que me sorprenden —dijo sonriendo la jefa. —Una chica del clan Hyüga ¿Por qué decidiste trabajar en esto si eres rica?

—Tsunade-sama, si no se ha enterado, Hiashi Hyüga, el padre de Hinata, está en la quiebra. Hasta se supo en las noticias por intento de suicidio. —informó la asistente de Tsunade, llamada Shizune.

—Así que, era verdad los rumores. Bueno, ya eso no es mi problema. Lo importante es que trabajes. —Tsunade la miró fijamente. —Veo que no hablas mucho. Eso es bueno. No lo necesitaras en este trabajo. —se le acercó para detallarla más. Miró sus pares en su pecho. —Grandes senos… —luego se dirigió a verle la parte de atrás. —Buen trasero —y nuevamente, hacia al frente. La tomó el mentón para detallarla más. —Y una cara linda —sonrió. —A los clientes les encantará. —Tsunade terminó de fumar el cigarrillo y lo botó en la papelera. —¿Ya tuviste relaciones sexuales antes? Bueno, en estos tiempos, la pregunta sobra. —la mujer rió junto a Shizune.

—Eh… —pronunció la Hyüga. Tsunade la miró extrañada. Hinata volteó sus ojos por la vergüenza. La rubia de ojos color café, entendió la expresión de ella y quedó estupefacta.

—Espera… ¿Eres virgen? —preguntó anonada. Hinata no respondió, pero sus gestos si lo hicieron. —Vaya, niña, tú si que me has sorprendido. Y yo que pensé que ya no habían chicas que aun conservaban su virginidad, y mucho menos a tu edad. —tomó otro cigarrillo, y lo encendió. —Todas son iguales; entregándole su _rosita_ a lo idiota, con su _disque_ "Amor". Que patético. —comentó, haciendo que Ino desviara su mirada. —Aunque… Tener una virgen, es mucho dinero. Te imaginas, Shizune… —expresó Tsunade con una mirada brillosa. —Varios de nuestros clientes nos han pedido chicas vírgenes, como en el caso de Danzou. Pero no había encontrado. Pagaran grandes cantidades para llevarla a la cama. —mencionó. Ya se imaginaba a ella misma, como rematadora y hombres importantes diciendo grandes cantidades de dinero por la virginidad de la chica.

—Entonces, Tsunade-sama, ¿Dejará que trabaje con nosotras? —preguntó Ino con ansiedad. Hinata estaba asustada.

—Claro que si, Ino. Sería un desperdicio si no lo hiciera. —comentó la rubia. —Me la traes el lunes para explicarle con más detalles.

—Claro…—concretó Ino. Tsunade vio como Hinata se moría del miedo.

—Tranquila, al principio será difícil, pero cuando veas una bola de dinero en tus manos, querrás seguir trabajando. —La Senju quería bajar un poco la presión a Hinata. —Buscaré el mejor precio para tu _Mizuage_

—¿_Mizuage_? —preguntó Hinata un poco dudosa.

—Si. Tu _cueva_ que no ha sido invadida por un _ave_. —comentó. —Bueno, es que vi, _Memoria de una Geisha_ y, todo esto, me recordó a esa película. Me siento como _Madre_ —rió la mujer al recordar a un personaje de la película que se parecía a ella en estos momentos. —Vámonos, Shizune, Sakura. Ya empezó la subasta. —se dirigieron hacia la puerta. —Adiós, Hinata. Ino, ya sabes.

—Hinata… —Sakura se le acercó a abrazarla —Piensa bien en esto. No es fácil. —Sakura miró con rivalidad a Ino y fue detrás de Tsunade.

—Que metiche es Sakura. —dijo la rubia de ojos de color jade al ver que trataba de convencer a Hinata de no trabajar en esto. Luego, vio como Hinata estaba a punto de llorar. Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos estaban _cristalizados._

—Tengo miedo. No sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto —expresó apretando sus manos. No podía creer que vaya a jugar con su dignidad y su cuerpo. —Es mejor que yo consiga un trabajo de…

—¿De qué? ¿Vendedora ambulante? ¿Atendiendo clientes en una tienda para que te paguen un miserable sueldo? ¡Hinata, por favor! —opinó Ino al ver que la chica estaba desistiendo en todo esto. —Si quieres salvar a tu padre, no lo conseguirás trabajando de eso ¿O prefieres hacer lo que él planeó con tu tío?

—No. Eso no. —dijo de inmediato. —Además, no es para siempre que trabajaré en esto y, lo que planearon mi padre y mi tío, si lo es.

—Entonces, deja de pensar en idioteces. —Ino la miró fijamente y se dirigió a la puerta del baño. —Vámonos. —las dos se dirigieron hacia la puerta, retirándose del baño.

Cuando no se escuchó nada en el baño, Karin salió. Miró a su alrededor, un cigarrillo aun encendido que había dejado Tsunade en el lavamanos. Recordó toda la conversación, y su estomago empezó a revolverse.

—Tenían que ser pre-pagos. —escupió. —¡Ack! Que desagradable.

Al salir del baño, Ino miró como estaba desanimada. No era para menos, iba a vender su cuerpo. La rubia no sabia que decir y como levantarle los ánimos. Bajó su mirada y con una sonrisa le dijo:

—¡Anímate! —la rubia le dio una palmada tan fuerte que la Hyüga perdiera el equilibrio, tropezando con una persona.

—Lo siento, señor… —dijo inclinándose en señal de disculpa, aunque no había visto a la persona con quién se había tropezado.

—¿Hinata?… —nombró un cierto rubio.

—N-Naruto-kun —Hinata con un sonrojo, se sorprendió por su presencia.

_"Vaya, a mi deberían llamarme Cupido…" _Pensó la rubia al ver tal escena.

—Hola, Ino —la rubia respondió al saludo con gestos. —Por cierto ¿Has visto a Sasuke?

—¡¿Sasuke-kun está aquí?! —preguntó animada, con los ojos brillosos.

—Eh… Supongo que si. Él me dijo que vendría, ya que la subasta lo organizó su tío, y sus padres estaban invitados. —informó con miedo. Le daba pavor estar con las pretendientes de Sasuke.

—Entonces, debo apurarme antes que la frentona de Sakura lo encuentre primero. —la chica sacó de su bolso, pintura de labios, para resaltar más.

—¡¿Sakura-chan está aquí también?! —el rubio se emocionó al saber que la chica que le gustaba, estaba aquí también. Hinata notó esa reacción. Eso la desanimaba más.

—Si, por desgracia. —comentó al terminar de retocarse. —No vamos juntos, Naruto, para encontrara a Sasuke-kun. Hinata, hablamos luego sobre el _trabajo_…

—¿Encontraste trabajo, Hinata? —preguntó emocionado el rubio. —Eh… Me enteré lo que le ocurrió a tu familia. Lo siento, mucho ¿Pero todo se está arreglando, verdad?

—No te preocupes, Naruto-kun, estamos bien. Gracias por preguntar. —Hinata se inclinó para despedirse. Había entendido que no tiene oportunidad con él. Su interés por la chica de cabellos rosado, no había disminuido. Así que decidió retirarse —Yo tengo que regresar a mi mesa.

—Está bien… Adiós, Hinata. —se despidió el rubio y la de ojos verdes. Hinata vio como desaparecía de su vista y se retiró de ahí, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su familia.

.

**XxX**

**.**

—Idiota, Naruto ¿Dónde estas?

—Sasuke… —llamó, haciendo que le Uchiha le prestara atención. —¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien… —respondió a cierto adulto de cabellos amarillos. —¿Usted sabe donde está Naruto, señor ministro?

—No, por favor, llámeme señor Minato —sugirió. —Bueno, fue a buscarte. Estaba muy aburrido. ¿Él te llama _emo_?

_"Porqué serás tan idiota, Naruto…"_

—Más o menos. —dijo bajando un poco el tono de su voz, mirando hacia otro lado con un sonrojo, por vergüenza. Minato y Kushina rieron. —Permiso, iré a buscarlo.

—Adelante… —dijo Kushina, viendo como el Uchiha se retiraba. —Vaya, es muy serio, como su padre, hehe.

Sasuke miraba para todas partes. Había notado que el salón era muy grande, estaba repleto de gente sentada en las mesas y algunos levantados, sin contar la cantidad de meseros. En verdad que le iba a costar encontrara a Naruto.

—Sasuke-kun… —su nombre fue nombrado y este volteó a ver a cierta chica de cabellos rosados.

—Sakura… —sorprendido al ver a su compañera de clases. —¿Has visto a Naruto?

—¿Eh?… —la chica de ojos verdes desvió su mirada al notar (como otras veces) que Sasuke no le interesa. —No… ¿Él está aquí? —preguntó y Sasuke asintió. —Sasuke-kun… Me preguntaba si…

—Seguiré buscándolo. Hasta luego.

—Ah… Adiós.

.

**XxX**

.

Sasori y Deidara acabaron con guardar las joyas en un bolso. De nuevas, entraron al ducto de ventilación.

—Hidan ya robamos las joyas… —informó Sasori. Trataba de buscar una salida.

—Ya era hora… —dijo Hidan, mientras hablaba por el micrófono y consumía ese polvo blanco que según él, le hace olvidar los problemas. Pero no estaba suficientemente drogado para no darse cuenta que habían llegado ciertas personas al hotel.

—¡Mierda ¿Qué hacen los policías aquí?! —se exaltó. —¡Maldita sea! —trató de cubrirse para que no lo reconociera en el auto. —Esto me huele a soplón…

Dos agentes de policías habían entrado al hotel, mientras que dos más estaban en su auto en la entrada, esperando una respuesta de los otros. Uno de los agentes que entró, vieron a su jefe sentado con su familia. No querían molestarlo. Así que directamente fueron al salón donde se encontraban las joyas. Itachi se percató y avisó a sus amigos, así que fue a una esquina.

—Sasori, acaban de llegar dos oficiales de la policía. Ya salgan rápido de allí. —informó.

—_Hidan nos avisó con insultos. Ya estamos en el ducto de ventilación._ —respondió del otro lado.

Itachi siguió con su labor. Cuando de repente una mano tomó una copa de champagne. El azabache quedó tenso al ver quién era.

—Nos volvemos a ver… —comentó Orochimaru tomando el champagne.

—Permiso. —Itachi sin mirarlo a los ojos, trató de irse, más el de ojos amarillo tomó su brazo.

—¿A dónde vas? No he terminado de hablar. — Tras sentir el tacto de esa pálida mano sobre su brazo, Itachi no pudo evitar sentir un leve pero exasperante escalofrío, la repulsión hacia ese hombre le había llenado, no le miró ni un poco, sólo se quedó quieto, serio, tenso por el roce que le hizo revivir tan amarga experiencia.

—Ya déjalo, Orochimaru. —exigió el Uchiha. Orochimaru frunció el ceño soltando el brazo de Itachi. —Ya te puedes ir. —le dijo sonriéndole, aunque con un vaso de whisky en la mano.

—Si, señor. Ahorita le traigo lo que usted me pidió. —retirándose, sin mirar a Orochimaru, pero teniendo una imagen de esa persona que lo defendió, sonriéndole.

—Vaya, Izuna, te metes en donde no te llaman.

—Él no es tu empleado para que lo trates así.

—Que gruñón. —dijo Orochimaru. Luego notó algo inusual del Uchiha. —Te veo un poco ebrio.

—¿Te importa?

—No, la verdad no. Aunque me importaría terminar con lo que empezamos en Okinawa. —mencionó, haciendo erizar la piel al Uchiha, del solo recordar lo desagradable que había pasado.

—Lord Orochimaru, ya está lista su mesa. —dijo un chico albino, con gafas. Su nombre era Kabuto Yakushi, asistente de Orochimaru.

—En un momento.

—Ya te puedes ir. Me imagino que querrás ofrecer tu dinero para la subasta. —preguntó sin interés, llevándose un sorbo de whisky a la boca

—Me encanta que te interese en lo que haga —se acercó hasta su oreja —Eso me excita.

—Ya. Termina de irte.

—Está bien. Solo procura no beber tanto. —concretó al final y se retiró. El Uchiha bufó con fastidio y siguió bebiendo, hasta que escuchó una voz de una mujer muy reconocida para él, que lo nombró.

—¿Izuna?… —la mujer se le acercó, mientras que Izuna la miraba sorprendido, y más al ver el bulto en su vientre.

—Anko…

.

**XxX**

**.**

Itachi caminó con rapidez hasta la cocina, dejando la bandeja. Fue al baño y desabotonó un poco su camiseta, y con agua del lavamanos, refrescó su rostro.

—Maldita sea… Ya no quiero recordar más. —se decía cansado, apretando sus manos con rabia. Tomó algo para secarse el rostro.

Escuchó como la puerta del baño se abría, más no quería que le viese su expresión.

—Idiota, Naruto. —susurró. Sasuke había entrado al baño; abrió el grifo del lavamanos y restregó su rostro también. Miró como el mesonero se secaba su rostro, aunque más parecía esconderlo. No le importó y siguió refrescándose.

_"Te aniquilaré cuando te vea…"_ pensó al imaginarse a un Sasuke ahorcando a Naruto.

—Oye, ¿Me pasas papel absorbente? —preguntó el menor al _mesonero _que estaba al lado de deposito. Itachi miró el papel y lo tomó. Se lo entregó de golpe sin mirarlo y se volteó. —Gracias… —Itachi botó el papel a la papelera y aun sin mirar al Uchiha, salió rápido del baño. Sasuke quedó un poco extrañado por la actitud de él. —Que tipo más raro.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Hola~

Si, ya sé, no esperaban esa escena ItaSasu. Esperaban otra. Pues, se aguantan ¬O¬

Ok, no XDDD...

Bien, para que sepan, en estos momentos estoy editando el séptimo capitul ver si lo publico dentro de dos semanas ¡Lo prometo! o me lanzan tomates (?)

**Edad de los personajes:**

Izuna (32), Shisui (25), Itachi (21), Deidara (19), Sasori (21), Kakuzu (46), Madara (40), Pain (36), Hashirama (40), Tobirama (34), Mei (36), Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Sakura y Hinata (16), Shizune (28), Anko (32), Tsunade (35), Karin (18), Minato (39), Kushina (39), Hidan (25), Orochimaru (50), Kabuto (28)

Espero verlos en la próxima parte C:


	7. Un penoso éxito

¡Hola!

Les traigo el séptimo capitulo. Disfrútenlo :D

* * *

**.**

**Séptimo capitulo:** Un penoso éxito

.

.

Sasori y Deidara saliendo del ducto de ventilación con las joyas. Caminaron con mucha precaución. Cuando vieron una salida en la parte de atrás del hotel, se dieron cuentas que llegaban unos agentes. Sasori se escondió en un muro que se encontraba ahí y haló a Deidara.

—Eso deben ser los agentes que nombró Hidan, uhm. —dijo Deidara.

—Lo más seguro. —susurró Sasori.

Los agentes pasaron y Sasori notó que iban a entrar al salón donde estaban las joyas, pero los guardias de esa puerta le impidieron el paso. Sasori aprovechó el momento de la distracción, y salieron en la parte de atrás, pero los agentes se dieron cuenta y fueron tras ellos.

—¡Sasori, nos descubrieron, uhm!

—¿Te puedes callar?

Cuando cruzaron la calle hacia donde estaba Hidan, los otros agentes que estaban en el carro, vieron como dos personas encapuchadas salían del hotel. Se miraron los dos agentes entre sí y salieron del carro. Notaron que los otros dos de sus compañeros estaban persiguiendo a los sospechosos.

.

**XxX**

.

Dos personas que no se veían hace años, se encontraron en el evento de esa noche. Uno de ellos sorprendido por la aparición repentina y con algo más extra en su vientre. Ella con una sonrisa de felicidad, por volverse a encontrar con un amigo que compartió muchas cosas en el pasado.

—¡Hace mucho tiempo que no sabia de ti, Izuna! Bueno, directamente. Solo te veía en las revistas económicas. Vaya eres famoso entre los empresarios. —dijo con alegría Anko, una vieja amiga de la adolescencia de Izuna. Pasaron tantos buenos, como muy amargados momentos. Habían vivido muchos sucesos que tratan de olvidarlo.

—Gracias. —Agradeció el Uchiha. Tenía un vaso en la mano con un poco de whisky. Vio en su vientre, un bulto bien notorio, algo que a Izuna, le viniera muchos recuerdos y deseos que siente en esos momentos. —Veo que te ha ido bien.

—Bueno, más o menos. —dijo la mujer manoseando su barriga. —Voy para el séptimo mes, hehe. Mi marido está muy feliz. —la mujer le sonreía, pero notó que su amigo no estaba de buenas.

—¿Te quieres sentar? —sugirió Izuna al ver una mesa desocupada.

—Claro, ya los pies no me dan para más. —llegaron hasta ahí. Izuna dejó su vaso de whisky en la mesa para poder arrimar la silla y que la mujer pudiese sentar. El Uchiha tomó su vaso, bebió un poco y se sentó. Anko le preocupada esa forma de beber. Se notaba que no era el primer vaso. —Izuna, ¿Estas bebiendo?

—Solo un poco. He estado estresado últimamente.

—Sabes que lo pasamos mal por culpa de eso. Deberías dejarlo. —Anko colocó su mano en el vaso, para que se detuviera.

—Es la primera vez que bebo después de tanto tiempo Anko. No te preocupes. —quitó con delicadeza la mano de la mujer. Luego, volvió a mirar el bulto en el vientre de Anko. Algo que deprimía a Izuna y tenía cada vez, más ansias de beber. —Creí que no podrías…

—Yo también lo pensé. Hasta hace siete meses. —rió la mujer, pero vio que Izuna no expresaba lo mismo que ella. Al contrario y sabia el motivo. —No te sientas mal por lo que pasó. Estábamos enfermos. No sabíamos lo que hacíamos. —Anko trataba de animar a Izuna, pero era casi imposible. Se quedaron pocos segundos callados, hasta que Izuna le preguntó, sin mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Quién es tu marido?

—Ah… Bueno… —la chica fue interrumpida por cierta persona que llegó en ese momento.

—Ahí estás, Anko.

—Danzo. —nombró la chica. Se levantó un poco nerviosa y ese hombre con rostro dominante, miraba a Izuna con amenaza. —Te presento un viejo amigo. Él es Izun…

—Sé quién es: Izuna Uchiha, vice-presidente de la empresa de tecnología _Sharingan Corporation's_.

—Mucho gusto. —respondió con una mirada desafiante.

—Que tonta. Es obvio que lo sabes. Lées muchas revistas económicas, hehe. —Anko, de lo nerviosa, sus manos le temblaban. —Eh… Por cierto, quería preguntarte de la situación de Hikaku ¿Cómo está?

—¿Hikaku? —Hace tiempo que el Uchiha no pensaba en él. —Él… —fue interrumpido.

—Anko, ya encontré la mesa de nosotros. Vámonos. —tomó el brazo de la mujer con un poco fuerza. —Con su permiso, señor Izuna.

—Hasta pronto, Izuna. —se despidió sin mirarle el rostro a su amigo. Danzo apretaba con más fuerza el brazo de la mujer, sin importar el estado de embarazo. —Ack, me lastimas, Danzo. —Izuna apretó sus brazos al percibir el rostro de ella. Asustada. No podía hacer nada, no en ese momento.

—Maldición… —apretó el vaso vacío que tenia en la mano. En esos momentos, vio como el chico que lo salvó de las garras de Orochimaru, se acercaba hacia él.

—Le agradezco por haberme ayudado. —le agradeció el más joven, aunque no demostraba ninguna expresión.

—No tienes porqué agradecérmelo. —Izuna detallaba el rostro de él. Si que se le parecía a su hermano. Vio como su vaso estaba vacio. Suspiró y levantó el objeto hacia donde estaba Itachi. —¿Puedes traerme otro?

.

**XxX**

.

Sasuke, aun no había encontrado a Naruto, le pregunto a sus padres y ellos tampoco sabían; él supuestamente lo iba a buscar. Sasuke obstinado, se apoyó en una mesa y miro por todos lados.

—Hola, Sasuke-kun... —saludó un hombre bebiendo vodka y sin dejarlo de ver. El Uchiha se volteó a ver a esa persona llamar por su nombre.

—Hm… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?... —preguntó muy desconfiado.

—Eres el sobrino de Madara y de Izuna, ¿No? Yo hago negocios con ellos y como sabrás, hablan mucho de sus familiares… —aclaró.

—¿Quién eres tú?... —preguntó Sasuke. Sintió una desconfianza hacia él.

—Me llamo Orochimaru, soy de Okinawa, y este joven que esta a mi lado es Kabuto, mi asistente… —le informó. Orochimaru detallaba cada gesto y miraba su cuerpo sin disimular, a lo que Sasuke empezaba a incomodarse más de lo que estaba. —En verdad… Te pareces mucho a tu tío Izuna, tan hermoso como él, tan hermoso como todos los Uchihas.

—Mm… con su permiso, me retiro… —Sasuke se retiró lo mas rápido que pudo, no le agradaba para nada ese hombre, lo miraba de una manera que incomodaba al Uchiha.

—Adelante… —Orochimaru sonrió y levantó su vaso con vodka.

El Uchiha se alejó lo más que pudo y caminaba con rapidez, y volteaba a ver a ese hombre con disgusto.

.

**XxX**

.

Sasori y Deidara entraron al auto y se encontraron con un Hidan que no estaba muy contento.

—¡Ustedes fueron los que informaron a los policías, ¿Verdad?! —acusó el albino con enojo.

—¡Claro que no, Hidan! —se defendió Sasori. Hidan notó que los agentes estaban a unos metros del carro.

—Más te vale. ¡Pásame un arma que está en la parte de atrás! ¡Apúrate!

—¡Ya voy! —Sasori se pasó hacia la parte de atrás y vio un arma grande. —E-Es una metralleta.

—¡Pásamelo de una vez, idiota! —abrió la puerta del carro y salió de allí con una capucha en la cabeza para no ser reconocido. —¡Vamos a ver quién se me va a enfrentarme con esto! —levantó el arma apuntando a cada uno de los agentes. Hidan tenía aun los efectos de la droga. Sasori se dio cuenta que había cocaína en el auto y la mirada de Hidan lo decía todo… Estaba drogado.

—¡Estas todo drogado, no sabrás en donde dispararas!

—¡Cállate! ¡Cuando estoy drogado, tengo muy buena puntería! —le aclaró. —Mejor, toma una pistola que esta entre los asientos, para que estés prevenido… —Sasori asintió. Revisó entre los asiento y encontró una pistola. Lo miró un por unos segundos. Jamás había tenido un arma en sus manos. —Y no le tengas miedo. Esa será tu amiga mientras estés en este trabajo. Acostúmbrate.

—Deidara, trata de comunicarte con Itachi para que busque una salida. Nosotros pasaremos por él… —dijo Sasori a lo que Deidara asintió, pero agacho la cabeza, ya que Hidan empezó a disparar hacia el cielo en forma amenazante.

—Par de policías mediocres —escupió. —¿Creen que les tengo miedo? ¡Pues vengan! A ver lo que pueden hacerme ¡Maricones!

.

**XxX**

.

Aun seguía la subasta, mientras que un Uchiha estando en una mesa, bebiendo whisky, acompañado de un "mesonero" qu

—Tra…eme otro… —dijo Izuna, levantando su vaso. Ya estaba en total ebriedad, e Itachi no sabia que hacer, puesto que las veces que trataba de retirarse, el mayor le pedía más de ese licor. —¿Sa…bes? Este es la primera vez que tomo, desde hace… Creo que más de diez a…ños —Ahora Itachi lo tenia todo claro. Una persona que no bebe desde hace tiempo, y empieza hacerlo, es obvio que se emborracha fácilmente.

—Señor, no debería beber más. —sugirió el menor.

—La vida no es tan fácil… —Y se lo decía al mismo Itachi que sabe perfectamente que no lo es. —Te so…nará muy irónico escuchar a una persona rica de…cir esto, pero… No todos los ricos fuimos, ni somos felices. Además… no siempre fui rico, y la pa…sé muy mal. —el menor se sorprendió.

—Izuna… —se escuchó nombrar. Pain que tenia ya tiempo buscándolo, lo encontró en un estado que nunca pensó que volvería a ver. —¿Por qué le traías más whisky? —preguntó un poco enojado al mesonero, que también es su empleado. —No ves el estado en que se encuentra.

—Lo lamento, señor.

—No lo rega…ñes, Yahiko. Él solo hacia su trabajo, ¿Verdad? —Pain suspiró y trató de levantar a Izuna de la mesa. —Te agradezco por escu…charme decir idioteces. Creo que ese el pago que quería por ha…berte ayudado. —Izuna le sonrió. Itachi se dibujó una pequeña y poco notable sonrisa.

—Ve hacia la mesa donde yo estoy. Avísale a un hombre que está con la periodista Mei, que vaya al baño de hombres. Dile que vas de mi parte. Él es Madara Uchiha.

—Si, señor. —Itachi dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa.

—¿A quién? ¿A Fu…gaku? Será para que me ma…te si me ve así.

—No. A tu otro hermano.

—¿A Ma…dara?

—Pues, a quién más.

—No… sé porqué llamas al idiota ese. Está muy _ocupado_ con la perio…dista. —comentó con sarcasmo, aunque Pain no entendía porqué lo hacia.

—Vamos al baño.

Por otra parte, Itachi fue hacia la mesa, y miró a las personas que se encontraba ahí. Según la descripción, era el hombre que estaba con la periodista Mei.

_"Pero… Ese hombre es el empresario Madara Uchiha"_

—Discúlpeme, señor —Itachi se le acercó desde atrás, hablando lo más bajo que pudo. —¿Su hermano es Izuna Uchiha?

—Si, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre con él?

—Vengo de parte del señor Yahiko. Me pidió que le avisara que vaya al baño de hombres. Es urgente. —Madara se extrañó. Miró a Mei, y le sonrió.

—Ya vuelvo. —La mujer asintió. Madara se abotonó el chaleco y se dirigió hacia el baño. Itachi fue tras de él.

—¿Para qué quería Yahiko llamarme? —preguntó el mayor caminando y sin mirar al "mesonero"

—Véalo por usted mismo, señor. —Madara por un momento miró a Itachi y le pareció familiar. Llegando al baño, lo cerró con pasador.

—A ver, Yahiko, ¿Por qué me llamas con tanta urgen…? —Madara quedó sorprendido al ver a su hermano menor en el suelo, escondiendo su rostro por sus piernas. —¿Q-Qué le ocurre a Izuna?

—Está muy ebrio. —informó Pain. —Bebía con frecuencia whisky desde que llego, ¿Tan distraído estabas con esa mujer que no te dabas cuenta de lo que ocurría a tu alrededor?

—No digas tonterías. —dijo sereno Madara.

—Y mira, ni siquiera se puede levantar sólo. —Madara solo lo miraba muy desconcertado. Su hermano en el suelo, borracho.

—Chico, pide en la cocina una gran taza de café. Y qué sea el más fuerte. —ordenó el mayor de los Uchihas sin dejar de mirar a su hermano.

—Si, señor. —Itachi se inclinó y fue hacia la concina.

—Por cierto, Yahiko… Konan me pidió que si te encontrara, que fueras para allá. —mintió. Solo quería que Pain saliera del baño para estar a solas con Izuna.

—Está bien. Ahorita vuelvo. —miró por algunos segundos a su amigo, y se retiró también de ahí.

—Oye… —se arrodilló y levantó la mirada de Izuna.

—Déja…me… —volteó su rostro.

.

**XxX**

.

—¡¿Qué, café?! —el chef quedó extrañado por el pedido. —No soy cualquier cocinero. Soy un chef internacional. No andaré haciendo café como cualquiera. Además, ¿Por qué alguien pediría eso en un evento?

—Lo ordenó el señor Madara Uchiha.

—¡Oh, el señor Madara Uchiha! Ahora mismo lo hago… —Sin más, el _chef internacional_ empezó hacerlo. Itachi solo suspiró. Lo que hacia el poder de una persona para hacer otra, su servidor.

.

**XxX**

.

—¿Por qué volviste a beber? Sabes los problemas que has tenido por esto. —acarició su rostro.

—No me ven...gas con eso si también traficas con esto. Doble moralista. Deja…me en paz... —quitó la mano del mayor.

—¡Esto es serio!.

—¿Por qué no te vas con la perio…dista y me ignoras? —Madara quedó extrañado por el comentario.

—Ya, levántate. —lo tomó del brazo y lo ayudó a levantarse. Lo miró por un rato.

—¿Estás eno...jado? Como si me importa...ra. —comentó el menor. Madara se le acercó más y lo abrazó. No era el lugar para discutir y pensó que con eso lo iba a calmar. El menor con ese gesto, se quedó quieto y se dejó. Le encantaba oler el cuello del mayor. —Eres un idi… ota.

—Claro… —Madara al verlo ebrio, recordó lo que vivió con él hace diez años, y fue un tiempo muy duro para ellos dos. Se quedaron abrazados por unos minutos.

—Dame un beso. —pidió el menor.

—No es el momento ni menos el lugar. —Izuna se separó de él y lo miró con enojo.

—Claro, pero un be…so de Mei no importaría ni el momen…to ni en lugar ¿No? —comentó con celos, tratando de que no lo notara Madara.

—Bueno… Eso es diferente. Con ella puedo alardear que es mi mujer, lo sab… —Madara quedó shockeado luego que el menor se le fue encima a besarlo. Madara no entendía esa reacción, pero sin embargo se dejó besar. Izuna movía su lengua y manoseaba su espalda, mientras que el mayor hacia lo mismo.

Por otro lado, Itachi iba hacia el baño con una taza de café. Aun estando en la puerta, no oye ninguna discusión o como si no hubiese nadie, aun así entró y se encontró una escena que no esperaba…

Estaba petrificado, sus ojos estaban ampliamente abiertos, no se podía mover, no podía hablar, su garganta no reaccionaba y no podía producir ni un solo sonido. Solo estaba estático y sin articular ni una sola palabra. Veía esa escena y no lo podía creer.

¿Ese señor besaba a su hermano?

El menor veía como Madara pasaba su mano por todo su cuerpo, mientras que el otro trataba de dominar el momento. Un beso que dependía de uno al otro, un beso muy apasionado…

Salió sin hacer ruido del baño con la taza del café y se apoyó en la pared.

_"Pero… ¿Qué demonios…?..."_

Itachi estaba muy sorprendido. Madara Uchiha, muy conocido en la sociedad.

—¿Qué haces ahí afuera? —Itachi salió de sus pensamientos al ver a su jefe delante de él. —¿No piensas entregar el café?

Mientras en el baño aun estaba Madara cometiendo esa _inmoralidad_ con su hermano. Izuna dejó de besarlo y lo miró sonriendo.

—¿Y bien? —expresó el menor.

—¿Y bien qué? —preguntó extrañado el mayor

—¿Me seguirás igno...rando...?

—Bueno… —en ese momento, Pain entra al baño, viendo a esos dos hermanos abrazados.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Pain un poco extrañado.

—Si. —respondió seco Madara, volteando su rostro para acomodarse.

—Entrégale el café. —Itachi entró, con la mirada desviada pero aun conservando su seriedad. Entregó el café al Uchiha mayor sin mirarlo. Madara llevaba la taza de café a la boca de su hermano.

—Izuna, bébelo.

—O…dio el café. —expresó retirando la taza.

—Ack… No seas niñita. —Madara mencionó la palabra que odiaba su hermano. Izuna, sin que Pain e Itachi lo viese, tomó la parte baja de corbata de su hermano mayor, jalándolo y lo miró molesto.

—Me vu…elves a decir a…sí y termino dejándote con disfun...ción eréctil. —amenazó el menor con una patada en la entrepierna, haciendo que Madara se molestara. Izuna tomó la taza y de un solo sorbo bebió todo el café. —¿Contento? —le entregó de golpe la taza y se separó de él. Madara expresaba enojo.

—Ya te puedes ir. Sigue con lo de _ya sabes_. —ordenó Pain a Itachi. Madara le entregó el café y los dos se miraron fijamente

—Con permiso. —se inclinó Itachi y salió del baño. Aun estaba shock. Nunca pensó de ver a ellos dos besarse con esa pasión. Se suponía que los hermanos no deben hacer eso. Sería incesto. Algo que la sociedad no acepta. Con la distracción que tenía, chocó con cierta persona que ya lo había visto antes. —Discúlpeme yo… —Itachi quedó sorprendido, más no lo demostró.

—Ah, eres tú...

.

**XxX**

.

—¡Deidara! ¡¿Qué pasó con Itachi?! —le musitó Sasori.

—¡No logro comunicarme con él, uhm!

—¡Malditos policías! ¡Los odio a todos ustedes!... —Hidan se acercó a uno de ellos, golpeándolo y escupiéndole; luego, comenzó a disparar al azar, logrando matar a los dos oficiales que estaban afuera. Los otros dos agacharon la cabeza y dispararon sin saber donde caían las balas, logrando herir el hombro de Hidan. —¡Ack… Por Jashin-sama!, ¡Les juros que los mataré!... —Hidan siguió disparando a lo loco y las balas escapaban en varias direcciones.

.

**XxX**

.

—No sabía que trabajabas aquí. —comentó Sasuke al ver esa persona que hace días le salvó la vida.

—Nos hemos visto una sola vez. Es normal que no sepas nada sobre mí. —respondió seco, sin expresar nada en su rostro.

—Así que… Mesonero ¿No? —preguntó el menor.

—No. Soy vendedor ambulante. Uso este uniforme de mesonero, para atraer clientes… —comentó sarcásticamente si cambiar su expresión. Serio.

—¿Por qué respondes de manera tan antipática? —le reprochó el menor.

—Preguntas cosas tan obvias… —respondió el mayor. Sasuke volteó hacia el otro lado molesto. No le agradaba su forma de hablar. Pero recordó algo que le dijo su madre. Suspiró y tomó valor.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento sin que me respondas con antipatía?… —preguntó Sasuke a lo que Itachi con curiosidad aceptó.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Sabes… —A Sasuke le costaba mucho disculparse y mucho menos dar las gracias, típico de un orgulloso como él y aun así. —En el accidente con el auto, yo… —respiraba hondo, si que le costaba disculparse.

Mientras que Sasuke hablaba y se tragaba su orgullo, Itachi se desvió un momento de la conversación. Escuchaba a Deidara con desesperación, le preocupo que algo saliera mal.

—_¡Itachi, ya sal de ahí! ¡Vienen refuerzos de la policía! Hidan está como loco disparando hacia todos lados e incluso en el hotel y esta golpeando a dos agentes más. Busca una salida y nosotros te pasamos buscando ¡Pero ya sal de ahí, uhm!_... —Deidara se escuchó muy desesperado y sobretodo asustado.

—¿Me estás escuchando?... —preguntó Sasuke al darse cuenta que Itachi no le estaba prestando atención.

—¿Me dijiste algo?... —Sasuke más furioso que nunca lo miró con enojo.

—¡Ack! No puedo ser más idiota. Yo aquí, tratando de disculparme y tú ni me prestas atención, ¡Mejor me voy! —Itachi volteó a ver a Sasuke mientras que se retiraba

—¡Espera! —le tomó el brazo para que se devolviera, pero su brazo fue herido por balas que escapaban de la ametralladora de Hidan y entraba al hotel, rompiendo ventanas. Todos los invitados se escondieron debajo de la mesa.

Madara que iba saliendo del baño con Izuna, siendo ayudado por Pain tratando, aun se notaba la ebriedad del menor. Al escuchar los balazos, los tres se lanzaron al suelo.

—... _"¡Maldito Hidan! De seguro se drogó el muy bastardo…"_… —pensó Pain tratando de proteger a Izuna.

—Izuna, quédate agachado. —le dijo Madara a su hermano. Pain por otro lado, miró como Madara apoyaba más su brazo, alrededor de la espalda

Itachi por el impacto de la bala y con su herida, había caído _de nuevo_ encima del Uchiha menor. Su cabeza se apoyaba en el hombro de Sasuke, más este solo cerró los ojos. Itachi lo abrazó para protegerlo. No sabia porqué lo hacia, no le importaba su herida del brazo que perdía mucha sangre, logrando manchar el traje de Sasuke.

Itachi levantó su rostro hasta quedar al frente de Sasuke, tan cerca de su rostro y su respiración. Sasuke abrió los ojos por sentir los roces de respiración del mayor en sus labios y se encontró el rostro de Itachi tan cerca de él, más cerca de lo normal. Su mirada se conectó con los de él. Esos ojos tan penetrantes y se sonrojó. Itachi reaccionó y se levantó de inmediato en plena balacera y con su herida del brazo, recordando que tenía que irse por el robo. Miró a Sasuke por unos momentos y corrió lo más que pudo. Fue hacia la cocina para poder salir de hotel.

—¡Oye! ¡Estas herido! —gritó Sasuke. Notó que su traje estaba manchado de sangre y le preocupó.

.

**XxX**

.

Sasori ve a lo lejos un grupo de policías que se acercaba hacia el hotel.

—¡Hidan, vámonos que se acercan más policías! —informó Sasori un poco asustado.

—¡Mueran todos! —Hidan gritaba y seguía disparando como loco por todos lados. Aun tenía el efecto de la droga, y los cuerpos encontrados en el piso sin vida, eran los cuatro agente, pero aun así, seguía disparando y gritando.

—¡Hidan!

—¡¿Qué quieres, Ken?!

—¡Sasori, dile a ese loco maniático, que ya deje de disparar, uhm! … —dijo Deidara un poco asustado por la reacciones de Hidan.

—¡Joder, Hidan! ¡Ya vámonos!

—Par de maricas. Esta bien, ¡Vámonos! —el albino se subió al auto y los miró como un asesino en serie.

—¡Jódete, Hidan! No me voy aguantar tu cara arrugada… —le dijo Sasori e Hidan mas molesto se puso.

Arrancaron lo más rápido que pudieron, pero, fue parado en seco por Deidara.

—¡Es Itachi, uhm! —gritó Deidara al ver que Itachi salía de un callejón muy mal herido. La policía estaba detrás de ellos advirtiéndoles que se detuvieran. Itachi se subió al auto lo más rápido que pudo y arrancaron.

—Mira como estas de herido, Itachi, uhm… —Deidara encontró una tela que estaba en la parte de atrás de auto y se lo colocó en la herida del brazo para trancar el derrame de sangre. —¡Sasori! ¡¿Puedes manejar más despacio, uhm?!

—La policía está detrás de nosotros para atraparnos, ¿Y tú pretendes que maneje lo más despacio que pueda? Además, yo no se conducir y es que me tocó hacerlo, porque el _Señor Maniático_, le dispararon también en el brazo y no lo puede mover.

—¡Púdrete, Ken!... —exclamó Hidan quejándose un poco del dolor.

.

**XxX**

.

Al notar que ya no se escuchaban balaceras, los invitaron poco a poco se levantaron del suelo. La policía entró con armas. Fugaku mostró su placa.

—¿Está bien, Jefe? —preguntó el encargado del equipo de policía. Fugaku asintió.

Madara aun estando en el suelo, revisó a su hermano a ver si tenía alguna herida.

—Izuna… —Madara vio como este no respondía, solo apoyaba su frente al suelo, y sus cabellos tapaban su rostro. —¿Izuna?

—¿Se durmió? —le preguntó Pain a su jefe asombrado

—No puede ser. —Madara llevó su mano hacia la sien. —¡Despierta!—maraqueó, más este no reaccionaba.

—¡Han robado las joyas! —gritó un guardia que cuidaba de las joyas. Pain sonrió, mientras que Madara lo miró. —Señor, han robado las joyas.

—¿En serio? —dijo disimulando su risa, actuando como alguien preocupado. Eso fue como melodía para él.

—Si, señor. —el gerente del hotel vio como Yahiko trataba de levantar al hermano de Madre. —Oh… ¿Algo le ocurrió a su hermano?

—No. Solo se siente mal. Yahiko… Hazme el favor de llevar a Izuna a mi auto. Iré a ver qué ocurrió.

—Claro. Vamos, Izuna. —Trató de levantarlo y hacerlo despertar. Madara le entregó sus llaves y se fue junto con el gerente arreglar lo del robo.

—¿A… dónde? —preguntó Izuna a Pain. El Uchiha menor abría con pesadez sus ojos. Pain con Izuna, salieron del salón y fuero hasta el estacionamiento. Cuando llegó hacia el auto, desactivó la alarma, abrió la puerta y recostó a Izuna en la parte de adelante. Tomó el cinturón de seguridad y lo aseguró. _Pain_ miró el rostro de su amigo, detallando cada facción. Solo verlo así, dormido, le encantaba.

—Izuna… —susurró cerca de sus labios. Cerró sus ojos y hacia fuertes respiros. Estaba apunto de besarlo, aprovechando su estado. No lo negaba, lo quería hacer, pero algo lo detuvo… La confianza. Era su amigo, aunque el sienta algo más que eso, pero ¿Abusar de su borrachera? —¿Qué estoy haciendo? —se separó de él y cerró al puerta del auto. Lo miró por unos segundo, agachando su mirada, yéndose otra vez hasta el hotel.

Cuando llegaron al salón donde se suponía que estaban las joyas, Madara por fuera mostraba preocupación, pero en sus adentro reía de felicidad.

—Lo siento, Madara. —dijo su hermano Fugaku.

—Oh, no puede ser… —Madara mostraba preocupación para que todos, en especial su hermano, pero había logrado su cometido, así que en sus adentros reía a carcajadas y burlándose de los presentes de los incrédulo que son. —¿Grabaron algo en las cámaras? —preguntó para ver si habían pistas de los

—Si. Muestran a dos hombres, pero están encapuchados. Parecen conocer el sistema de seguridad. Sospecho que hay cómplices en el hotel y les informaron de cómo desactivarlo.

.

**XxX**

.

El celular de Hidan empezó a sonar. El albino solo tenía los ojos cerrados sin moverse

—¡Hidan, contesta! Ese teléfono no ha dejado de sonar.

—¡No me grites, maricón de plástico! —insultó el albino, luego contestó con el otro brazo. Conocía el número. Era de Pain. —¿Qué pasó, jefazo?

_—¡Eso es lo mismo que te pregunto, pedazo de idiota! ¡¿Por qué hubo un enfrentamiento?!_... —Pain se había alejado un poco del la gente para no ser escuchado después de las balas sueltas que hubo en el salón.

—E-Es que, habían agentes de las policías —le aclaró un poco nervioso.

—_¡Bruto! ¡Casi nos matan por tus idioteces!_

—P-Pues, no tuve alternativa. —le contestó con fastidio. —Por cierto, ¿Cómo está todo por allá? —preguntó para cambiar de conversación y que su jefe se calmara. Pain solo suspiró.

—_Aquí están reclamando por sus joyas. Todo salió como esperábamos…_ —informó _Pain_. —_Los quiero ver en la bodega ahora mismo, ya salgo para allá. _—_Pain _colgó el teléfono. Hidan Bufó, ya conocía bien el carácter de su jefe.

—Muy bien, plagas, ahora vamos para la bodega. Debemos entregar las joyas.

.

**XxX**

.

—Yahiko, estoy muy cansada, ¿Nos vamos?… —se quejó Konan, sentada en una de las mesas. Mientras que _Pain_hablaba con Mikoto para tranquilizarla. Estaba desesperada por no saber nada de su hijo.

—Konan, vete tú para la casa. Necesito hablar con Madara unos asuntos, luego te veo allá. —Konan asintió. Ya sabia de qué tenía que tratar. Se levantó de la mesa, beso a su esposo y se despidió de Mikoto.

Sasuke se acercó a la mesa donde anteriormente estaba su familia, con su traje de noche mancado de sangre.

—¡Sasuke! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! Me tenías preocupada... —interrogó, Mikoto. La madre, se asustó cuando ve que el traje de Sasuke lleno de sangre. —¡¿Qué te pasó?!... —Mikoto tocó su pecho a ver si estaba herido.

—Nada, mamá, estoy bien. Solo que en medio de la balacera, hirieron a un mesonero en su brazo, cayó encima de mí y me lleno todo el traje de sangre. —Sasuke calló unos momentos y recordó todo lo sucedido con Itachi. Sacudió su cabeza y siguió explicando. —Después que pasó todo eso, fui al baño, para tratar de quitarme las manchas de sangre… —le explicó.

—Que susto... —Mikoto se tranquilizó y tomo un vaso de agua que lo había pedido Pain, al ver el estado de su nerviosismo.

—Mamá, ¿Dónde esta mi papá?... —Preguntó al ver la ausencia de él.

—Esta con los oficiales, resolviendo el robo de las joyas. Ya sabes como es tu papá, adicto a su trabajo… —Mikoto se levanto de la mesa. —Le avisare que nosotros nos adelantaremos para ir a la casa. Estoy muy cansada… —Mikoto se retiró, mientras que, Sasuke a lo lejos, veía a un cierto rubio comiendo bocadillos de lo que quedó de la reunión.

—¡Naruto!... —llamó Sasuke y se acerco a su amigo, mientras que este volteó con la boca llena de comida.

— ¿Sasuke?... ¿En dónde estabas? Te estaba buscando por todas partes. —comentó con la boca llena de bocadillos.

—Yo también, imbécil. ¿Dónde estuviste cuando empezó la balacera? —preguntó el Uchiha, más no dejaba de ver la comida masticada de Naruto. —¿Podrías comerte lo que tienes en la boca primero, antes de hablar? No quiero ver lo que vas a tragarte. —expuso. Naruto le sonrió y de un solo golpe, tragó toda la comida que había masticado.

—Después de separarme por fin de Ino, fui al baño, tenía ganas de… Tú sabes que… —rió el rubio.

—Nunca cambias…

—Sasuke ¿Qué te pasó? Estas todo lleno de sangre… —preguntó Naruto preocupado. Sasuke de solo recordar estar debajo del_ mesonero_, volteó su cara con un pequeño rubor.

—Luego te explico… —el Uchiha vio como su madre le daba señas. —Me voy, idiota, mi mamá me esta esperando… —Sasuke se despidió del rubio y junto con su madre salieron del hotel. En un taxi, Sasuke estaba perdido en sus pensamientos; recordó lo sucedido con el mesonero, cuando estaba en esa posición tan comprometedora, como miraba sus penetrantes ojos negros y como sentía el roce de la respiración de él.

_ "¿Por qué cada vez que me encuentro con él, estoy en una posición tan comprometedora?..."_

—Sasuke, estas muy pensativo ¿Ocurre algo?... —preguntó Mikoto.

—¿Hm? No nada, cosas mías…

—Bueno, cuando lleguemos a casa, te das un baño para que enfríes la cabeza y descanses bien ¿Bueno?

—Esta bien…

.

**XxX**

.

_Pain_, después de dar declaraciones a la policía, le avisó a Madara que iría a la bodega a recibir las joyas. Había ido con Kakuzu, su tesorero. Encontrándose ahí, vieron a Hidan recostado en la pared insultando a Sasori por la falta de delicadeza por tratar sus heridas, mientras que Itachi estaba sentado en un cajón siendo curado por Deidara. _Pain_ al ver esta escena y trató de contenerse.

—¡Joder, Sasori, me estas lastimando, pedazo de cretino!... —gritó Hidan al ver que Sasori tenia poca delicadeza con su herida. Sasori sereno, trataba de no prestarle atención. —¡Puto! ¡¿Por qué no te metes eso por tu trasero?!

—No seas llorona… —concretó Sasori con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Buenas noches... —saludó Pain. —Por lo que veo, la pasaron muy bien ¡Inútiles!... —llamó la atención.

—¡_Pain_, no me grites! ¡Yo no soy un inútil!... —Se defendió Hidan y aun quejándose de los "cuidados" de Sasori.

—¡Tú, cállate! Apuesto lo que sea, que lo de la balacera fue obra tuya. La droga te esta desintegrando el cerebro, ¿No sabes acatar una orden? Te dije muy bien que no quería llamar la atención, que este robo tenia que ser lo más discreto que se pudiera. Pero no, pareciera que te hubiera dicho "Hidan, quiero que todo el mundo se entere que están robando las joyas y que los ladrones están afuera"… —Dijo Pain golpeando en con sus dedos en la sien de Hidan.

—_Pain_, no teníamos más opción. Habían llegado dos agentes de la policía y me tocó enfrentarme a ellos… —se defendió Hidan.

—¿Pero tenias que empezar con una balacera? ¡¿Qué te esta pasando Hidan?! Ah no, esa es la droga. Te están dañando las neuronas y no captas informaciones y ¡Ordenes!... —Pain regañaba a Hidan y Kakuzu se reía en silencio a lo que Hidan lo notó.

—¡¿Y tú, de qué te ríes, infeliz?! Ganas no me faltan de meterte mi pistola por el culo, maldito. —insultó el albino al mayor.

—Ya quisieras, boca sucia.

—¡Ya!... —exigió Pain. Alzó su mano hacia el dúo que robó en el hotel. —A ver, denme las joyas. —Sasori y Deidara se acercaron hacia él, entregándole dos bolsas negras. Pain las abrió y las miró de reojo. —Kakuzu, ya sabes donde colocarlas. —Kakuzu acató. —Por cierto, Hidan… —Hidan al ser llamado, miró con curiosidad a su jefe. —No podrá trabajar con ese brazo. Así que, decidí que ayudarás a Kakuzu en lo que sea, hasta que se te cures. —informó. Por otro lado, hubo un silencio por unos segundos parte de Hidan.

—¡¿Q-Qué?!

—Oh, ¿En serio? Vaya, ahora tendré un esclavo, digo… Asistente, hehe. —burló Kakuzu.

—¡¿Por qué, _Pain_?! ¡Yo no te he hecho nada malo!

—Nos divertiremos mucho, pequeño Hidan. —el moreno sonrió con burlas, con la finalidad de enojar al albino.

—¡Yo no quiero!

—Es una orden y se acabó. No seas llorón. Si quieres, te traigo un biberón. —Hidan con enojo volteó su rostro. Pain por otro lado, dirigió su mirada hacia los nuevos. —Ahora hablaré con ustedes tres. —Los tres miraron a su jefe, con mucha atención. —Han trabajado excelente, y me sorprende que hayan logrado, porque era una misión difícil para unos novatos. Sin embargo… —se detuvo unos segundo. —Aun no me han convencido del todo. Primeramente, por esa llegada tan repentina de los policías.

—Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con…

—Estoy hablando… —dijo Pain sereno. Deidara solo calló. —Y si, sospecho de cada uno de ustedes.

—¿E-Entonces? ¿Nos mataras, uhm? —dijo el rubio asustado.

—Cállate, Deidara. —ordenó Sasori. No quería que empeorara más.

—No. Oh, bueno, aun no. Si averiguamos que tienen algo que ver, las moscas gozarán de su cuerpo. —advirtió el de cabellos anaranjados.

—Le juramos que no tuvimos nada que ver, uhm. —afirmó Deidara un poco asustado.

—Los juramentos no sirven en este negocio. Solo son palabras en el aire. Así que, no gasten salivas. —comentó el jefe. —Solo con el paso del tiempo los podremos aceptarlos aquí. De igual forma, tendrán que venir. No pueden salir de esto. Saben muchas cosas. —Pain calló. Los tres no dejaban de verlo. Aunque Itachi no expresaba nada, por dentro estaba un poco asustado, más se imaginaba que él sospechara de sus compañeros y de él mismo. Apenas eran nuevos en este negocio y no les daría la confianza de buenas a primera. —Ya vuelvo. —dijo Pain retirándose de ahí. Unos minutos después, regresó con tres paquetes envueltos en papel amarillo. —Aquí tienen, el pago completo de su trabajo. Es cinco veces de los que le di hace una semana. —a cada uno le entregó un paquete. Los tres ojearon y vieron grandes cantidades de dólares.

—V-Vaya ¿Tanto así?… —inquirió Sasori al quedar sorprendido.

—Eso no es nada de lo que ganaran, si quedan oficialmente aquí, claro está. —comentó el jefe. —Bueno, como veo que nadie salió herido, salvo Itachi que fue un roce.

—¡¿Y yo qué?! ¡¿No te parece grave mi herida?! —se quejó el albino.

—No. —dijo el jefe sin prestarle mucha atención. Hidan solo maldecía con susurros. —Como estaba diciendo… No fue tan grave su herida, entonces no les importará venir el lunes. Mañana les dejo el día libre. Cámbiense de ropa y ya se pueden ir.

—Si, señor. —confirmaron. Pain salió de ahí con Kakuzu, hasta su auto, mientras que los guardias nocturnos, estaban afueras con armas, para cualquier imprevisto.

—De los que le tocarán. —comentó el moreno de ojos verdes, abriendo la puerta del auto, sonriendo de las ironías de la vida.

—No me digas que estas preocupado por ellos. —dijo Pain extrañado por el comentario, pero sin poder no sonreír.

—Claro que no. Ellos harán que nosotros ganemos más dinero. Es lo único que me importa. Si mueren, buscamos otros. —concretó Kakuzu ya en su asiento. Pain encendió su auto.

—Que cruel. —el de cabellos anaranjados solo reía y se retiraron de ahí.

Adentro de la bodega, los nuevos, encontraron su ropa y empezaron a desvestirse para colocarse de nuevo su ropa.

—Hidan, ¿Nos llevas? —preguntó Sasori al terminar de colocarse el suéter.

—¿Me ven cara de transporte público? —expresó con fastidio el albino.

—No seas tan maldito, llévanos. No te cuesta nada.

—¿No te das cuenta que tengo una herida en el brazo, puto? ¿Cómo manejo? —respondió Hidan. Ya estaba de mal humor por lo que le tocará hacer el lunes.

—Maneja con el otro brazo. O si no te importa, manejo yo. —sugirió el de cabellos rojos. Itachi solo escuchaba, sin opinar. Le daba igual si lo llevaban o no.

—Manejas peor que cuando se deja a un perro en el volante. —insultó Hidan.

—Ack, dame las llaves.

.

**XxX**

.

—Mi señor… —llamó una chica de cabellos rojos a Madara que aun se encontraba en el hotel. La mayoría de la gente se había ido y solo quedaba él con algunos policías, tratando de solucionar lo del robo, aunque él sabía que era una perdida de tiempo. Se sorprendió al ver a uno de sus subordinados ahí.

—¿Karin? ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que tus…

—Los vi, pero ellos no a mi. —informó la pelirroja. —No se preocupe, mi señor, ya se fueron. Recuerde que yo siempre estaré con usted. — Madara sonrió al ver que tan fiel era ella con él.

—Señor, Madara. —llamó otro de su subordinados. Karin sintió una rabia al ver que esa persona arruinó un momento con su jefe.

—Menos mal que te veo, Suigetsu... —le lanzó unas llaves de un auto. Suigetsu lo miró sonriendo. —Llévate el auto de Izuna. Él se irá conmigo. Lo traes mañana a la mansión.

—Claro, señor… —afirmó el albino con una sonrisa picara hacia Karin. —Karin, ¿No te gustaría…?

—Olvídalo, Acuaman barato. —respondió Karin con una mano extendida y un completo "No". Madara empieza a retirarse, sin prestarle mucha atención. Le sonríe a Karin y le hace señas a Suigetsu de que no empiece a inventar.

—¿No que eras lesbiana? —preguntó Suigetsu al ver la mirada perdida de Karin hacia su jefe y notar que ya Madara había salido del salón.

—¿De qué hablas, idiota? —preguntó la chica un poco seria.

—"Yo siempre estaré con usted, mi señor" ¿Por qué te arrastras tanto por el jefe?

—Agradecimiento, o bien, que te importa, tiburón deforme… Tú también le deberías estar agradecido. Te rescató de las calles.

—Lo estoy, pero lo tuyo es exagerar. ¿Estás enamorada de él? Pero, ¿No se supone que eres lesbiana?

—¿Qué demonios hablas, pez mutante?

—Te advierto, el jefe tiene a muchas mujeres hermosas alrededor ¿Por qué le prestaría atención a una mocosa que ni cumple la mayoría de edad?

—Suigetsu, evapórate. No sabes nada.

—¿Y qué debería saber?

—Ack, no te importa… —Karin se disponía a irse.

—¿No quieres que te lleve? Te puede pasar algo. —sugirió el chico.

—Me sé defender… —la chica abrió su cartera y mostró un poco arma. Suigetsu sonrió y la vio partir. Luego caminó hasta el estacionamiento y vio un auto del año, color plateado.

—Oh, con que así es el auto de lujo del señor Izuna… Siempre he querido sentirme de la alta sociedad. —comentó mientras desactivaba la alarma y entró al auto, saliendo de ahí.

Cuando Madara se disponía a irse del hotel, fue detenido por una voz femenina

—Madara, espera...

—Mei… —la nombró sonriendo.

—Lo siento por el robo de las joyas. Tanto que te sacrificaste para organizar esto. —comentó la mujer, con sus compañeros atrás.

—No te preocupes. Eso se solucionará. —dijo el Uchiha. La mujer se acercó más.

—Me hubiese gustado entrevistarte… —rozó su corbata con los dedos. —¿No te importaría si voy el lunes a tu oficina?

—Claro que no. —respondió Madara. Mei sonrió y se le acercó hasta sus labios.

—Adiós. —luego le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca del labio, muy insinuante. Se separó del Uchiha y se retiró de ahí, con caminatas muy sensuales. Madara no dejó de verle el trasero y se llevó una mano donde los labios de la mujer, tocaron. Luego, se acordó que tenía a su "hermano" en su auto. Con rápidos pasos, fue hasta el estacionamiento, llegando hasta donde estaba su auto, color negro. Abrió la puerta y tocó a su hermano para verificar si todo estaba bien.

—Izuna, despierta… —le daba palmadas en su rostro. Izuna levantó su mano y le quitó la de él.

—No jodas, Madara. —el Uchiha menor volteó su rostro hacia el otro lado y siguió durmiendo. Madara suspiró y fue hasta el lugar para conducir. Abrió la puerta, se sentó, encendió el auto y arrancó, saliendo completamente del hotel. Llegando hasta la mansión, llevó a Izuna hasta su habitación. Las del servicio estaban sorprendidas al ver el estado de uno de sus jefes. Madara estaba enojado realmente por lo que hizo Izuna, solo disimulaba ese sentimiento para no empeorar la situación. Llevando a su hermano con un brazo colgado en su hombro, llegó a la habitación del Uchiha menor.

—Vamos, camina. —dijo Madara al abrir la puerta. Llegó hasta la cama y sentó a Izuna. Se agachó para quitarle los zapatos, mientras que el menor solo lo miraba, con su ebriedad.

—Sa…bes que fue tu culpa. —comentó Izuna. Madara terminó de quitarle los zapatos y las medias. El mayor se levantó y lo miró con enojo.

—No lo discutiré ahorita. Mañana lo hablamos. —el mayor empezó a quitarle el chaleco y desabotonar la camiseta. Izuna solo lo miraba. Terminó de desvestirlo, dejándolo solo en bóxers. Lo recostó y lo arropó. Izuna se quedó dormido. Madara por otro lado, se sentó en una esquina de la cama, aflojándose la corbata. Miró a su hermano y bufó. No quería volver a revivir la experiencia que tuvo con él hace doce años. Se levantó y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la suya.

.

**XxX**

.

—¡El arte es efímero, uhm!

—Claro que no, Deidara. El arte debe prevalecer para que futuras generación puedan apreciarlo. Es eterno. —Sasori sonrió, sacando el paquete amarillo. —Miren todo el dinero que nos dieron. —luego miró a Itachi. —Te veo muy pensativo. Si estás pensando en renunciar, ya sabes que no se puede.

—No es nada.

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana, uhm. —se despidió Deidara. Los tres se separaron y cada uno se fue a su casa. Cuando Itachi entró, vio a Ibi y a Oichi en el mueble, dormidos con el televisor encendido. Itachi sin prestarle atención, subió a su habitación, cerrándolo con llaves. Sacó el paquete amarillo dentro de su suéter y luego vio los dólares. No podía negar que estaba feliz, tendría el dieron para poderse ir de la casas de sus "Padres". Levantó el colchón de su cama, escondiendo el dinero. Se sentó en la cama, quitándose su ropa, quedando en bóxer, miró su herida y empezó a tocarlo.

—Dolor… —cerró sus ojos para aguantarlo. —Esto no es nada de lo que me ha ocurrido y lo que me ocurrirá. —dejó de tocarlo y se recostó en su cama. Cerrando los ojos, recordó el rostro de ese chico de cabellos oscuros, debajo de él y mirándolo con esos ojos tan profundos. —Ese chico… —Itachi abrió sus ojos nuevamente. —¿Por qué lo habré protegido?

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Hola de nuevo...

Bien, les comprendo de que no hayan entendido nada sobre este capitulo lol

Ya saben, dudas, quejas, sugerencias... Eh, nada de insulto ¬¬ No estoy de buen humor y me comería a quién sea ¬¬... No, es broma XD (Hablo en serio ¬¬)

Bien, a escribir el octavo capitulo. y habrá mucho ItaSasu *-* O por lo menos, el comienzo XD

Próximo capitulo: **Relaciones**

**Edades de los personajes: **Sasori (21), Deidara (19), Izuna (32), Anko (32), Danzou (55), Itachi (21), Sasuke (16), Orochimaru (50), Kabuto (28), Hidan (25), Pain (36), Madara (40), Mei (36), Mikoto (40), Fugaku (50), Karin (18), Suigetsu (19), Kakuzu (46), Naruto (16)

Nos vemos~


	8. Relaciones

Hola~

Bueno, este es el octavo capítulo :D

He visto reviews en ingles y me supuse que hay persona que hablan de ese idioma que leen este fanfic. No saben lo que me gustaría traducirlo en ingles, pero yo casi no lo hablo DDD:

De todas formas, se lo agradezco :D

DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO ^^

* * *

**Octavo capitulo:** Relaciones

.

.

Siendo alumbrado por la luz del sol en la mañana del día domingo, una molesta expresión en el rostro del joven chico de veintiún años fue mostrada debajo de la almohada; deseaba que el sol no existiese ese día y que le dijese que es hora de levantarse, lo mismo que le decía su madre.

Levantó su cabeza, y sus mechones de cabello caían en su frente, ocultando su expresión facial. Bostezó, y miró su alrededor, para estar consciente en qué sitio estaba. Apoyó sus manos hacia la cama para terminar de levantarse, pero cierto dolor hizo que el chico se quejara. Miró su brazo, que estaba envuelta con una tela vieja que había encontrado su amigo para detener la hemorragia.

—Aun duele. —Itachi levantó su cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, recordando lo ocurrido la noche pasada. Cierto rostro que vio debajo de él, invadió su mente. Otra vez estaba ese chico, como la vez que lo salvó de un atropello. —Ya van dos veces. —se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa.

Se terminó de levantar y estiró su torso. Va hacia el baño para con solo los bóxers puesto para hacer la rutina de todas las mañanas. Cuando sale de ahí, se viste con cuidado, ya que, aun le dolía el brazo. Miró hacia su cama, y fue hasta allá, levantando el colchón, trayendo un paquete amarillo. Lo abrió y sacó unos billetes… El mismo dinero que le dieron por el trabajo. Necesitaba para comprar vendas y alcohol y desinfectar su herida. También decidió comer en la calle; sabía que Ibi, no le haría el desayuno. Así que, se dispuso a salir de su habitación y de su casa.

.

**XxX**

.

Un hombre, con pasos rápido, va dirigiéndose hacia una habitación, no con un buen humor por cierto incidente ocurrido el pasado sábado en la noche. Ya vestido y arreglado para salir, llegó hacia la puerta donde quería ver a solo una persona…

Abrió la puerta sin ninguna delicadeza, al contrario, su meta era despertarlo, haciendo ruido. Vio como ese hombre acostado en la cama, aun no reaccionaba.

—Ni con esto te mueves. ¡Levántate!—Madara vio las cortinas de la ventana y las abrió, alumbrando la cama.

—¡No, Madara!... —gritó Izuna al sentir los rayos del sol que quemaban sus ojos. Tomó su almohada y tapó su rostro. Madara con un tic, se acercó hacia la cama, y le despojó las sabanas que cubrían a su hermano, haciendo que este encogiera las piernas. —¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué me quitas las sabanas?! —preguntó exaltado el menor, enojado colocando la almohada aun lado de él, pero sus ojos casi no se abrían por la molestia que le producía la luz del sol, y una repentina migraña que apareció, haciendo que Izuna se quejara de dolor.

—Ah, que bueno.

—¿Te parece bueno mi dolor? —inquirió Izuna molesto, al escuchar el comentario de Madara.

—Si. —respondió el mayor. —Eso te pasa por haber bebido mucho. —Madara se acercó hasta donde estaba hermano, sentado sobre la orilla de la cama, mientras Izuna lo miraba de reojo y con desconfianza. —Una pregunta sencilla, y espero que no te vaya a una embolia para responderme, porque creo que no es una preguntan complicada.

—No seas ridículo. —comentó el menor.

—A ver… —Madara se acerca más, hasta su hermano, quedando solo unos centímetros. — La pregunta es la siguiente… ¡¿Por qué tomaste tanto alcohol, al punto de embriagarte y no poder ni con tu alma?! ¡Espero que tengas una buena respuesta!

—¡No me regañes! ¡Estoy muy grande para recibirlo!

—Yo no te estoy regañando, te estoy preguntando ¡Con gritos! algo tan insignificante. —comentó acercándose más a él. —Mi zorrito, así como logras convencer a los clientes en comprarnos la mercancía, quisiera que me convencieras de que tienes una muy buena justificación, pero muy buena, para haber bebido de esa manera y en un evento tan importante como la de ayer.

—Tks… —Izuna fijó su mirada hacia otro lado, para no mirar a Madara. —Me provocó.

—Oh… Así que solo te provocó. Me sorprende, porque ayer en el baño, me recriminaste que te ignoré toda la noche, porque yo estaba muy al pendiente de Mei ¿Ese fue el motivo? ¿Estabas celoso? —comentó el mayor, haciendo que su hermano, se estremeciera. Madara si no le quitaba la mirada fija, y sonreía al ver las expresiones de él. Sabía que él se acordaba de cada cosa.

—No te creas el centro de atención de mi vida, Madara. —inquirió Izuna aun con la mirada desviada, y con un pequeño rubor, por la vergüenza. Madara solo calló y lo miró en silencio por algunos segundos. Suspiró y tomó el mentón del más joven para que lo encarara.

—Lo soy.

—Que egocéntrico.

—Mírame… —lo tomó por el mentón. —No quiero volver a verte en ese estado. —Concretó Madara. Izuna tomó su mano y asintió.

—Está bien… —el mayor se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa. Se levantó de la cama acomodándose su ropa. —¿A dónde vas?

—A la comisaria. Tengo que declarar sobre lo que ocurrió anoche en el evento. Posiblemente te llamen. —Madara se le acercó hasta el rostro de Izuna y lo besó como una despedida. Luego se dirigió hasta la puerta —Recuerda que mañana tenemos que reunirnos con las personas de Italia. Así que llama a Orochimaru.

—…De acuerdo. —afirmó con pocas ganas. Madara le sonrió y salió de la habitación. Izuna roció sus labios con su mano y sonrió. Luego recordó cierto incidente entre él y Orochimaru que le dio escalofríos. Se levantó y cerró las cortinas que su hermano había abierto. Luego sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y se recostó a la cama, para seguir durmiendo.

.

**XxX**

.

Un rubio de ojos azules baja las escaleras con pesadez, sintiendo como el mundo estuviese encima de él. Llegó hasta el comedor, donde estaba una mujer de cabello oscuro… La hermana de Deidara.

—Deidara, pareces zombie.

—Cállate, Kurotsuchi, uhm…

—Deidara, ¿Cuándo colaboraras con los gastos de la casa? Aquí nadie vive de gratis. Te quiero ver haciendo algo, porque ni siquiera estas estudiando para justificarte. Cuando apre… —la tía fue callada al ver que cayó un bola de billete en la mesa, dejando alas dos mujeres atónica.

—Ahí está mi contribución, uhm.

—¿D-De dónde sacaste ese dinero? —preguntó la hermana tomando el dinero pero fue arrebatado por la tía.

—Trabajé por mucho tiempo. No me jodan ya y dame de comer, uhm…

.

**XxX**

.

Un hombre de cabellos rojizos fue despertado con pesadez al escuchar el llamado de una anciana donde él se refugiaba.

—¡Sasori, ven a comer! —llamó Chiyo, la abuela.

—Ya voy. —respondió. Se levantó, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras. Vio como su abuela servía la comida a la mesa, mientras que su tío-abuelo descansaba en un sillón viejo. Sasori se acercó hasta la mesa, mirando de reojo la poca comida que había. Eso no le agradó.

—Te preparé lo que más te gusta, aunque faltaron algunos ingredientes. No tenemos dinero para comprarlo. —comentó la anciana. Sasori se sentó y tomó los palillos. Antes que empezará a comer, le dio un manojo de dinero.

—Toma, abuela.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso, Sasori? —la anciana quedó perpleja al ver la gran cantidad que tenía a la mano.

—Trabajé toda la noche. Pronto vamos a tener más que eso.

—Sasori… No quiero que hagas cosas extrañas solo por dinero.

—No hago nada malo. —respondió el pelirrojo mientras comía.

—Recuerda que el dinero no es todo en la vida. —aconsejó la anciana. Sasori la ignoraba, pensaba que sus pensamientos, eran de personas que no quería progresar. Él si quería.

Al terminar de comer, se levantó y agradeció. Fue a la cocina a servirse un poco de café y luego se dirigió hacia la ventana de la sala, viendo el panorama de su vecindario, que la verdad, no animaba mucho.

En eso, mira la casa de su amigo Itachi, donde aparecen dos agentes de la policía. Este se preocupó y tomó su celular avisando a cierto hombre de cabellos plateados.

—Pero… ¿Qué hace la policía en la casa de Itachi? —comentó Sasori antes de ser atendido al teléfono. —Kakashi, es Sasori…

.

**XxX**

.

Dos agente de la policía entraron al porche donde vivía Itachi. Miraron de reojo el estado de la casa y vieron el deterioro que había. Luego, tocaron el timbre. Esperaron por un rato que sean atendidos, pero nada. Volvieron a tocar y por unos segundos, una mujer abrió la puerta. No estaba muy animada.

—Buenos días, ¿Aquí vive Itachi Asahi? —preguntó uno de los agentes de la policía.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ibi.

—Tiene que venir con nosotros a la comisaria, para ser interrogado sobre un robo que hubo anoche. —informó el agente.

—¡¿Robo?! "¿Ahora que hizo ese maldito?..." ¡Itachi! —llamó la mujer a gritos. Vio como Itachi bajaba las escaleras y la mujer se acercó hasta donde estaba él —Maldito… ¡¿Ahora te metiste a robar?! —el azabache no le respondió y miró a los agentes. Sabía a lo que venían.

—¿Eres Itachi Asahi? —Itachi asintió —Debes venir con nosotros.

—¿Sobre qué tendría que ir hasta la comisaria?

—Sobre el robo que hubo en el evento de anoche, en el Hotel "Kaza"

Itachi no tuvo más remedio que acompañarlos. AL llegar a la comisaria, lo trajeron hasta una sala oscura, con solo una mesa y dos sillas y a un lado había un espejo grande, que era muy obvio que agentes de la policía estén detrás de ella, observándolo.

En eso, entra un agente muy reconocido en la comisaria, de apellido Uchiha, con una carpeta en la mano.

—Así que… Itachi Asahi —comentó Fugaku, mirando con desafío a Itachi, aunque le incomodaba, ya que tenía cierta mirada familiar. —¿Sabes? Me parece extraño que trabajaras en ese evento y no aparezcas en la lista de meseros de esa noche. —dijo sentándose en la otra silla.

—Me contrataron a última hora. —informó Itachi, aunque fuese falso.

—¿Ah si? ¿Y quién te contrató?

—Un amigo.

—Mmm… Ya veo… —Fugaku abre la carpeta. Resulta que Itachi tenía historial. Empezó a revisarlo y encontró algo que lo dejó sorprendido. Lo miró de reojo y calló por unos segundos. Uno de los agente de policía, una mujer precisamente, era Konan, esposa de Yahiko, que trabajaba junto a Fugaku, se encargaba de pasar información, al clan de mafiaAkatsuki. Debía desviar la investigación del robo.

La mujer estaba un poco extrañada porque Fugaku es de los que interroga a los sospechosos y les saca hasta las últimas palabras, pero ha estado muy lento con ese sospechoso y más cuando calló al ver el historial del chico.

"¿Qué le ocurre a Fugaku?…"

—Y dime, Itachi… ¿Cómo se llama el chico que te contrató? —siguió interrogando, después de salir de la sorpresa que encontró en el historial. Itachi estaba apunto de responder, arriesgándose, pero de repente aparece un hombre de cabellos de color plateado.

—Itachi, no hables más.

"Kakashi…" —Pensó Itachi al estar sorprendido al ver a su ex-tutor entrar a la sala de interrogación.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Fugaku.

—Soy su abogado. —dijo Kakashi. —¿De qué lo acusan?

—No lo estamos acusando. Solo lo interrogamos.

—Quiero hablar con mi cliente a solas.

—De acuerdo. Solo por pocos minutos. —Fugaku dio la petición, ya que es un derecho.

—Itachi, ¿Ahora qué hiciste? Si no fuese por Sasori que me llamó, tú…

—No hice nada, Kakashi. No exageres.

Del otro lado estaba Fugaku, observando cada gesto y escuchando cada palabra.

—Me extraña que Itachi Asahi, en medio de la balacera, se haya levantado y corrido para irse del hotel. —comentó el Uchiha. Había visto la cámara de seguridad, aunque no reconoció quién era el que se le había aventado.

—Pudo haberse asustado. —dijo Konan tratando de darle vueltas al asunto.

—Mm… No lo creo…

—¿Cómo obtuviste el nombre de ese chico sino estaba registrado en el hotel, Fugaku? —preguntó Konan.

—La cámara mostró su rostro y revisé para ver si aparecía en el sistema. Tiene historial. —le informó Fugaku.

—Bueno, es obvio que apareció, pero dime, ¿Qué había hecho anteriormente para aparecer en el sistema?

—Robó comida en una tienda hace seis años. —le entregó la carpeta con el historial. La mujer se sorprendió ya que vio un caso muy conocido para su compañero.

—¿Este no fue el primer caso que tuviste en Unidad de Victimas Especiales?

—Así es… Ese niño de ocho años que fue abusado sexualmente y nunca se supo quién fue el responsable. Ese niño es… Itachi Asahi. —dijo aun sin quitarle los ojos encima de Itachi. —No me extraña que sea un delincuente. Nunca recibió tratamiento psicológico. De hecho, no me extrañaría que fuese pedófilo. —Fugaku miró su reloj y vio que ya es tiempo para que acabe el interrogatorio. Entro a la sala, haciendo que el abogado y sospechoso voltearan a verlo. —Bueno, ya te puedes ir… Por ahora. —Itachi y Fugaku se miraron por algunos segundos, callados, pero ese contacto visual fue interrumpido, cuando Kakashi tomó el brazo del menor y lo sacó de ahí. —Te llamaremos en algún momento… Itachi. —dijo a la final el Uchiha mayor.

Saliendo de otra sala de interrogatorio, un hombre poderoso va acompañado por su abogado. Con pasos rápidos caminaron por todo el pasillo. La verdad, que el mayor le estresaba estar en un lugar donde abundaban los policías.

—Joder, Madara, ¿No podías robar a todos un día que no fuese el sábado? Sabes que te iban a llamar al día siguiente. —comentó el menor, el primo y abogado de Madara. Su nombre era Obito Uchiha.

—Que chistoso eres… —respondió con ironía. —Te pago muy bien, Obito… Más de lo que debo. Con lo que yo te doy, es suficiente para que trabajes cuando yo lo requiera.

—Hoy tenía planes. —informó el menor haciendo que Madara riera un poco.

—No es mi problema. —dijo el mayor. —Por cierto, ¿Por qué no viniste a la subasta?

—Estaba ocupado. Cuando me llamaste hoy, estaba en su apartamento. Muy hermosa… Aunque gracias a ti y tu apuro, no pude tomar su número de teléfono.

—Ya veo… —rió el mayor. —Por eso es que no me respondías el teléfono ayer. No quería ser interrumpido y decidiste apagar tu celular después.

—Además de eso, no quería salir robado por mi propio primo. —respondió Obito con indirectas. Madara solo sonreía. —¿Donarás algo de dinero para las fundaciones?

—No me queda de otra. Es el precio para aparentar. —respondió Madara. En eso, Obito vio cuando salía cierto colega, muy conocido por él.

—¿Me permites un momento, Madara? —pidió su primo. Madara solo observó.

—No te demores. Recuerda que tú eres el que se encargará de los periodistas que están a fuera. —Obito asintió y fue acercándose hasta donde estaba su viejo compañero.

—Mira a quién tenemos aquí… —dijo acercándose. —Hatake Kakashi. —comentó un poco sereno.

—Obito Uchiha… Cuanto tiempo. —respondió el de cabellos blancos.

—Lo mismo digo, desde la universidad. —Obito mira de reojo a Itachi y su fachada. —Y… veo que sigues trabajando de gratis.

—Fui su tutor antes. —informó.

—Por eso es que no avanzas como profesional, Kakashi. Siempre ayudando a los más pobres, y ni siquiera te pagan.

—No te cansas de humillarme, ¿Verdad? Ni siquiera por Rin que…

—¡Ni se te ocurra volver a nombrarla! —Obito se irritó al escuchar el nombre de cierta mujer salir por la boca de Kakashi. —Te queda muy grande.

—Fue un accidente, Obito. Yo no tuve la culpa…

—No me importa tus escusas —dice alejándose de ahí. —Tú… me las vas a pagar… Tarde o temprano. —antes de retirarse, el Uchiha vio a Itachi y le vio muy familiar

"Vaya… Ese chico, ¿Lo habré visto antes?…"

Lo siguió mirando por unos segundos, y luego se retiró de ahí, siguiendo a Madara hasta afuera dejando a un Kakashi melancólico...

—Como has cambiado, Obito… —expresó al ver como su mejor amigo va saliendo, acompañado por un hombre de alto prestigio. —Esperemos que ellos salgan, Itachi.

Al momento en que Madara y Obito salieron por la puerta principal de la comisaria, una avalancha de periodistas se acercó hasta ellos, lo cual Madara con fastidio, le dio señas a Obito para que hablara por él.

—Señor, Uchiha, ¿Cómo se siente por lo que ocurrió anoche? —preguntó una periodista acercando su micrófono cerca de Madara, a lo que Obito tomó su lugar.

—El señor Madara Uchiha está un poco desilusionado. Él, con gran esfuerzo, organizó esta subasta y con lo lamentable de anoche, está muy triste por lo que ocurrió. Aun así, él donará algo de dinero para las fundaciones que se encargan de las personas en la calle. —concluyó. —No hay más nada que decir.

Los periodistas querían seguir preguntando, pero Madara y Obito ya se dirigían a sus respectivos autos. El menor miró por última vez a Kakashi, donde este solo lo miraba con melancolía. Hasta que se retiraron.

—Itachi, dime la verdad… ¿Estás metido en algo ilegal?

—No, Kakashi.

—Como has cambiado… No eres ni la sombra de lo que eras antes.

—Ese Itachi murió hace mucho tiempo. Lo sabes. —dijo al darle la espalda. —Iré a caminar…

—¿Llevas tu inhalador? —preguntó, Itachi asintió. —Cuídate, por favor.

.

**XxX**

.

Un chico particular luchaba con algunas cuentas de matemática. En su escritor trataba de entender los ejercicios. Nada funcionaba.

—Maldición… —dijo Sasuke al ver como su cuaderno de ejercicios estaba en blanco. —¿Cómo puedo hacer estos ejercicios? Yo no le entiendo a esa profesora. —miró el retrato que tiene. Parece su madre con su padre. —No lo puedo permitir que mi papá se decepcione de mí. —al seguir viendo los ejercicios, con resignación apoyó su frente en el escritorio.

Mikoto a las diez de la mañana caminaba por la calle, con dos bolsas de comida para el almuerzo y cena de ese día.

—Estas bolsas están pesadas. —se quejó la mujer. Cansada físicamente de los oficios del hogar casi todo los días, sin fuerzas en las manos, dejaron caer las dos bolsas de comida al suelo. —¡No puede ser…! —La mujer se agacha para recoger de nuevo la comida. Otras manos curiosas de repente aparecieron para ayudar. —Muchas gracias, joven… —la mujer al levantar la vista hacia el dueño de esas manos, se sorprendió quién era. —Eres tú…

—Señora… —ese chico tomó las dos bolsas de comida. —La acompaño hasta su casa. —dijo Itachi caminando al frente. La mujer sonrió aliviada por el gran peso que tenía, y porque ese chico le agradaba y saber que es todo un caballero por haberla ayudado con las bolsas.

—Muchas gracias. —le agradeció la mujer mientras caminaban. Itachi solo omitió decir alguna palabra, pero mientras que caminaban, la mujer no dejaba de hacerle preguntas, e Itachi podía evadirlas. —¿Por qué en el evento, dijiste que nunca me viste? —preguntó curiosa. Itachi pensaba en como responderle, ya que no quiere levantar sospecha.

—Disculpe, no sé de qué habla. —mintió el joven.

—Te vi anoche en el evento.

—Creo que se confundió, señora. —concretó Itachi sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente. La mujer se conformó con la respuesta, aunque se sentía tonta por haberlo confundido.

Al llegar a la puerta principal de esa casa, Mikoto la abrió con las llaves, entró y se quitó las sandalias que cargaba puesta. Al ver que Itachi no daba ningún paso al frente fue hasta él.

—¿Por qué no entras? —preguntó Mikoto. Itachi no decía nada, solo que, tenía un grado de desconfiaba, más de lo normal. —Adelante, no te ocurrirá nada… —Itachi asintió y entró, quitándose los zapatos y ver la hermosa casa. Sin duda alguna, muy diferente a donde vive; miraba como lo muebles, los floreros, los adornos, las fotos familiares estaba en buen estado, muy diferente al sitio donde se crió. Fue hasta la cocina para dejar las bolsas.

—Ya me tengo que ir, señora…

—Mikoto…

—¿Perdón?

—Mi nombre es Mikoto ¿Y el tuyo? —se presentó formalmente.

—Itachi Asahi.

—Que lindo nombre. —la mujer con una sonrisa cálida, miró a Itachi. Este por su parte, no estaba acostumbrado a esos tipos de gestos.

—Me tengo que ir… —volvió a decir. Mikoto se entristeció.

—¿Tienes que irte? —preguntó la mujer. —Es que… quería agradecerte haciéndote algo… —dijo tratando de que se quedara. —¿Quieres quedarte almorzar? — Itachi se sorprendió por tal ofrecimiento. Nunca lo habían tratado con amabilidad. —¡Por favor! —siguió rogando la mujer mayor. Itachi al ver esos ojos de suplicas, no pudo negarse.

—Está bien… —al confirmarlo, la mujer se alegró y fue directo hasta la cocina.

—Siéntate aquí. —sugirió la mayor, en el comedor. —Por cierto, ¿Quieres comer unos bocadillos antes del almuerzo? ¿Te gustan los dangos?

Mientras que Itachi se degustaba esos dangos que había preparado la señora Mikoto y con un buen té, unos pasos se sentía al bajar por las escaleras. Un joven de dieciséis años con un dolor de cabeza que no se aguantaba, fue en busca de agua para tomarse una pastilla,

—Necesito un poco de agua. —dijo para si mismo. Pero se detuvo en seco, al ver cierta persona sentado en su propio comedor, mientas veía como su madre le servía dangos y té. —¡¿Y tú que haces aquí?! —gritó con exigencia y apuntando con el dedo índice, al extraño que estuvo, en dos ocasiones, encima de él. Con vergüenza al recordarlo, menos quería verlo.

—Sasuke, esa no es la forma de saludar a los invitados. —Regañó la mujer. —Él me ayudó a traer las bolsas de comida ¡Para llenar tu estomago! —Sasuke quedó sorprendido al ver que ella defendía —Y como agradecimiento, lo invité a almorzar.

—¡Mamá, es un extraño! —Sasuke no paraba de señalar a Itachi.

—No lo creo. —la mujer terminó de darle los dangos a Itachi, ignorando a su hijo. —¿Y qué deseas, hijo?

—P-Pero… —Sasuke desistió, sabía que perdería el tiempo con su madre. —Ack…Vine por un poco de agua. —respondió acercándose a la mesa, sentándose en frente de extraño.

—¿No quieres dangos y té? —preguntó la madre a Sasuke.

—Mamá, sabes que odio los dulces. —respondió seco.

—Siempre los hago en vano. Ni a tu padre ni a ti les gusta. —se quejó Mikoto. Pero luego vio con Itachi degustaba cada dango que comía. —Aunque… Veo que a ti si te gusta mucho. —Mikoto le sonrió y fue a la cocina par terminar de hacer el almuerzo

_"No confío en este tipo…"_ —pensó Sasuke al no quitarle los ojos encima. Decidió traer sus cuadernos hasta la cocina para practicar y a mismo tiempo, vigilaba a Itachi para que no hiciera nada sospecho. Aunque lo único que hacia el chico mayor, era comer sus dangos.

—Y dime, mesonero… ¿A qué te dedicas? Claro, apartando el empleo de servir. —interrogó Sasuke con ironía. Itachi dejó su vaso con té y mirarlo

—Sasuke, ese mesonero tiene nombre; se llama Itachi. Además él no es el mesonero que comenté anoche, me lo acaba de aclarar. —informó la mujer, aunque se molestó por la forma en que mencionaba a Itachi. Sasuke se sorprendió al ver que Itachi, había negado que no fuera ese mesonero del evento, si él mismo fue testigo que lo vio. Eso hizo que desconfiara de él

—Me imagino que estudias en la universidad, mesonero… —siguió expresando, ignorando el comentario de su madre.

—¡Sasuke! —regañó la mamá. Con una cucharilla en la mano, la mujer se acercó hasta Sasuke para pegarle en la cabeza, mientras que Sasuke se asustaba. Pero todo se detuvo cuando Itachi respondió a la pregunta.

—No estudio en la universidad.

—¿No estudias? —inquirió Mikoto acercandose a él.

—No terminé la preparatoria. —concluyó y siguió tomando su té. Mikoto se entristeció.

—Lo siento mucho. —la mujer se acercó hasta él. Sasuke la miró y algo por dentro lo carcomía. —¿Por qué no lo terminaste? Claro, si se puede saber…

—Mis padres no podían pagar la escuela. —respondió con la mirada solo en el vaso del té. Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Mikoto por un lado mirándolo con tristeza, mientras que si bien, desde el principio Sasuke ha intentado humillarlo con sarcasmos e ironías, pero al escuchar su desgracia, hubo un momento en que sintió pena por él.

_"Haré el mejor almuerzo. Lo animaré…"_ —Pensó la mujer al querer animarlo. Se veía que Itachi si quería estudiar, ya que al decir eso, se veía un desanimo en sus ojos. Mikoto fue a la cocina a poner todo el empeño, para que Itachi, se sintiese mejor.

Unos quince minutos pasaron. Mikoto aun hacia el almuerzo; Sasuke peleando con sus ejercicios e Itachi solo miraba el panorama, un ambiente que nunca vio en su casa; al ver como esa madre, le hacia gestos cariñosos a su hijo, le trajo melancolías… Ibi nunca le dio esos tipos de gestos.

Sus pensamientos fueron sacados, al escuchar a la mujer llamándolo desde la cocina.

—Itachi, ¿Puedes venir un momento? —pidió Mikoto desde la cocina. Itachi se levantó de la mesa, yendo hacia allá. Sasuke volteó a verlo con cierta desconfianza. Itachi vio a la mujer con un cucharon grande, revolviendo la comida, se acercó y la mujer tomó un poco de ese alimento con una pequeña cuchara. —Pruébalo. —la mujer acercó la cucharilla hasta la boca de Itachi, peor este por unos momentos dudó en hacerlo, pero luego miró como Mikoto con una gran sonrisa, puedo cautivarlo y sería una pena rechazarlo. El joven abre su boca, dando paso a la poca comida que ofreció la mujer para su saboreo. —¿Cómo quedó?

—Está… —Itachi degusta cada sabor y cada textura de ese alimento. Cuando traga ese sorbo, dará su veredicto. —Muy sabroso. —concretó. La mujer sonrió más al ver que el chico le gustó su comida.

—Gracias, Itachi.

—¿Por qué no pediste mi opinión también, mamá? —preguntó Sasuke un poco celoso por el interés de ese extraño, que en su propio hijo.

—Siempre te lo pido y nunca lo haces. —respondió la mujer con autoridad. Sasuke arrugó su página donde tenía sus ejercicios, para mantener la tranquilidad, por haber sido humillado en frente de otro.

Itachi por otro lado, se devuelve hasta la mesa, pero le llamó la atención lo que estaba siendo Sasuke. Así que se acercó para enterarse.

—¿Qué estudias?

—Polinomios. Aunque dudo que sepas qué es. —dijo el menor, haciendo quedar mal al mayor.

—Puede ser… —Itachi fue hasta la silla que estaba aun lado de Sasuke. —¿Me explicarías?

—Claro… —Sasuke vio una gran oportunidad de dejar a Itachi mal en frente de su madre. Y con una sonrisa de ego alto, comentó: —Me imagino que, por lo menos, sabes sumar, dividir y todo eso. —Itachi omitió, así que Sasuke se dispuso a explicarle. —Bueno, los polinomios son… —unos minutos después, con mucho sacrificio, ya que a Sasuke le costaba decirle un tema que no manejaba bien, pero no quería mostrarlo; su madre escuchaba todo lo que decían. El menor terminó por explicarle. —¿Entendiste? —preguntó con su ego alto y sus brazos cruzados, esperando ver a Itachi confundido.

—Si entendí. —Itachi al haber escuchado la explicación de Sasuke, quedó unos segundos en silencio, y luego tomó el cuaderno de él. —Pero, te equivocaste en algo… —dijo, haciendo que Sasuke le extrañará y Mikoto quedó sorprendida. —El primer monomio del cociente se obtiene dividiendo el monomio de mayor grado del numerador por el del denominador cinco equis a la tres entre equis a la dos, es igual a cinco equis. Se multiplica cinco equis por el divisor y el resultado se resta del dividendo. Una vez obtenida la diferencia se inicia el proceso como si ésta fuera el dividendo. El proceso concluye cuando la diferencia es de grado inferior al divisor. Cuando el resto de la división es cero, entonces se dice que la división es exacta y que el dividendo, pe equis, es múltiplo del divisor, o bien, que pe equis es divisible por cu equis y se cumple la relación pe equis es igual a cu equis por ce equis —concretó. Mikoto y Sasuke quedaron perplejos al ver que ese chico que no terminó el bachillerato, sabia más de lo que aparentaba.

—¡¿Te estabas burlando de mi?! —inquirió un poco enojado al sentir que ese hombre, había estado fingiendo su ignorancia hacia esa materia.

—No. Solo dije lo que sabía. —respondió. —Antes de irme de la preparatoria, vi polinomios.

_"Vaya, aun mantiene el aprendizaje que tuvo…"_ —Pensó la mujer al ver que ese chico no era tan inculto como lo esperaba. Por otro lado, Sasuke estaba que echaba fuego por la boca. Nunca se había sentido tan humillado de esa forma.

—Bueno, Sasuke, levanta tus cuadernos que voy a servir la comida. —ordenó la mujer, mientras que con miradas asesinas hacia Itachi, levantó sus cuadernos y los llevó hasta su cuarto.

En el comedor, un delicioso almuerzo fue hecho por la señora Mikoto, que se había animado mucho después de tener un visitante como Itachi.

—Gracias por la comida… —dijeron los tres. Mikoto y Sasuke empezaron de comer. Sasuke tratando de ignorar a la persona que había llegado a su casa. Por otro lado, la mujer vio que Itachi no tocaba su plato de comida.

—¿Por qué no comes, Itachi? —preguntó Mikoto Pensó que no le gustaba lo que había preparado y su expresión fue de desilusión, a lo que el joven notó. Lo que no sabía la mujer, es que Itachi ha sido desconfiado de todo lo bueno que le pasaba, aunque él estaba apunto de hacer una excepción. Entonces, tomó los palillos y empezó a comer lentamente, algo que a Mikoto se alegró y siguió comiendo. —¿Te gustaría ayudar a mi hijo, con las matemáticas? —inquirió la mujer de la nada, al ver que Itachi era muy bueno con las matemáticas.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo, mamá?! —Sasuke casi se atragantaba cuando escuchó a su madre.

—Sasuke, vas muy mal en matemáticas. ¿Quieres que le cuente a tu padre? —advirtió la mujer.

—¡Pero él es un extraño!

—¿Y qué? —respondió Mikoto. Itachi se sentía un poco incomodo, pero no lo demostraba. Sasuke con enojo, no dejaba de mirar al chico. Estaba muy molesto. La mujer dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Itachi con una sonrisa. —¿Qué me dices? Te pagaría para que ayudes a mi hijo. —Itachi miró a la mujer donde se veía que estaba entusiasmada; en cambio miró como Sasuke levantaba una ceja con molestia. No quería incomodar a nadie. Además, ese no era el único, era el tiempo para su nuevo trabajo.

—Lo que ocurre es que…

—¡Emo! ¿Estas en casa? —llamó cierto rubio al entrar a la casa, con un balón en la mano.

—¡Naruto! ¡Deja de decirme "emo"!

—¿Cómo está, señora Mikoto? —dijeron los demás chicos, compañeros de Sasuke en el colegio. Sus nombres eran: Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka y Chouji Akimichi.

—Muy bien, chicos. —respondió Mikoto al saludo.

—Sasuke, hay que terminar de jugar básquetbol. Mi equipo va ganando —dijo Naruto levantando el balón.

—Ya quisieras, idiota. —concretó Sasuke con una sonrisa de ganador y los brazos cruzados. En eso, el rubio nota una nueva presencia en la mesa.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó Naruto acercándosele. Itachi por un momento, trató de mantener distancia.

—Un forastero. —comentó al ver que todos dirigían la mirada hacia Itachi lo que le molestó.

—¡Sasuke! —regañó la madre.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan arrogante, "emo"?

—Él se llama Itachi Asahi, chicos. —lo presentó Mikoto. Ya empezaba a conocer al joven. Sabía que no hablaba mucho y menos con extraños.

—¿No nos hemos visto antes? —inquirió el rubio. Esa frase para Itachi ya la ha oído muchas veces. Aun así, no dijo nada. —Bueno, mucho gusto, soy Naruto Uzumaki.

—Namikaze, idiota. —corrigió Sasuke.

—¡Ah, si! Cierto… Hehe, bueno, es que acabo de conocer a mi padre. Yo usaba el apellido de mi madre y por eso, aun me cuesta aprenderme el nuevo. Se me complica mucho, ya que...

—Ay, que fastidio. Ahora contará toda su vida… —dijo Shikamaru con una mano en su rostro. —¿Vamos a jugar o no?

—Shikamaru, somos siete, falta un jugador para estar completo, ¿Dónde está Neji? —preguntó el Uchiha.

—No va a poder venir. Está en reunión con su padre. —respondió.

—¿Cómo hacemos? —todos ellos quedaron en silencio, pensando cómo podía resolver. En eso, Naruto se le enciende un bombillo.

—¡Ya sé! —Naruto se acerca hasta el comedor, viendo a ese chico terminar su almuerzo. —Itachi, ¿No? —preguntó el rubio. Itachi solo calló, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Naruto recordó rápido el nombre de ese tipo, y solo lo ha visto una vez. Él siempre se olvidaba el nombre de sus amigos. —comentó Shino. Siempre se quejaba con Naruto porque nunca recordaba su nombre.

—Ya vas a empezar otra vez con eso, Shino. —comentó Kiba, ay que estaba un poco harto de las quejas de su amigo.

—¿Sabes jugar Básquetbol? —preguntó Naruto a ese chico extraño. Itachi volvió afirmar con la cabeza.

—¡Él no quiere jugar! —respondió Sasuke por Itachi a exigencia. Todos miraron a Sasuke un poco extrañados por esa actitud.

—¿Qué sabes tú, Sasuke? —comentó su madre. —¿Por qué no juegas con ellos? Te divertirás. —Mikoto tomó la mano de Itachi, en forma de apoyo, algo que nunca había sentido Itachi. Esas manos tan protectoras y cariñosas, unas manos de madre que nunca tuvo Ibi.

—Pues, si juegas con nosotros, ya estaríamos completo. —comentó Naruto al insistir y tratar de convencerlo. Sasuke por otro lado, no quería que Itachi siguiese opacando la relación que él tenía con sus conocidos. Itachi notó su enojo.

—De acuerdo. —confirmó su participación en el juego, sabiendo que Sasuke no le gustaría.

—¡Si, entonces Itachi estará en nuestro equipo! —gritó de alegría el rubio.

—¡Si! ¡La llama de la juventud está ardiendo! —Lee estaba eufórico.

—Que pereza. Ya juguemos.

El juego ya estaba por terminar. Los puntos iban de cincuenta y dos a cincuenta a favor del equipo de Sasuke. El joven Uchiha poseía el balón, revotándola varias veces hacia el suelo. Los demás chicos estaban esparcidos por toda la cancha.

—¡Esta vez no ganarás, Sasuke! —dijo el rubio balanceándose hasta él para quitarle la pelota, pero fácilmente, Sasuke lo esquiva.

—Eres muy lento, idiota. —comentó el Uchiha acercándose hasta la cesta.

—Qué fastidio. —comentó Shikamaru al ver que Naruto era pésimo para jugar este deporte.

—¡Naruto! ¿Por qué siempre perdemos en tu equipo? —inquirió Kiba un poco molesto.

—¡Cállense!

Sasuke a punto de llegar a la cesta, pero fue sorprendido por Itachi que estaba corriendo a su lado.

—Que habilidoso eres… Sasuke… —elogió Itachi al menor. Sasuke nunca lo esperó de él, sabiendo que él mismo trataba de humillarlo. Se distrajo tanto en sus pensamientos, que en esos elogios, Itachi le quitó el balón con facilidad.

_"¡Me la quitó!…"_ —Sasuke quedó sorprendido, deteniéndose y mirara como Itachi lanzaba la pelota a una distancia muy alegada de la cesta. La pelota fue encestada directamente. Aunque Itachi había sentido un dolor terrible en su hombro por la herida de la bala. Todos los chicos quedaron sorprendidos al ver que ese hombre, era un buen jugador.

—Encestó a esa distancia… —comentó Shikamaru, muy sorprendido.

—¡Ganamos!... —gritó Naruto al ver que por primera vez, su equipo ganaba. Se acercaron hasta donde estaba Itachi. —Eres muy bueno, ¿Haz jugado antes?

—Un poco. —respondió el mayor. Todos los chicos elogiaban a Itachi, mientras que a lo lejos, estaba Sasuke, con mucha rabia al ver que por primera vez su equipo perdió. Se calmó un poco y se acercó hasta ellos con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados.

Casi se hacia de noche. Después del juego, se sentaron en algunos bancos para interrogar a Itachi sobre su vida, pero casi no hablaba o solo se limitaba con algunas frases.

—Ya está anocheciendo… —comentó Naruto, pero recordó cierta amenaza de una mujer —¡Ah! ¡Mi mamá me va matar!

—No exageres, Naruto.

—¡Claro! Como no tienes una mamá que te amenaza de muerte. Es que ustedes no han escuchado los mensajes de voces de ella… —Naruto saca su celular y pone en alta voz el mensaje.

_¡Ni se te ocurra llegar tarde, Naruto, o te juro que te agarraré por los cabellos y…!_

—No querrán escuchar lo demás. —finalizó cortando el mensaje de voz. —Bueno, me tengo que ir. Me dio mucho gusto conocerte, Itachi _"Aunque no hable mucho hehe…"_ —Los chicos se despidieron de Itachi y de Sasuke. —Deberías venir más a menudo. ¡Adiós! —desaparecieron de la vista de los únicos que quedaron.

Sasuke, aun lado de Itachi, lo miró con cierto recelo, ya que captó la atención todo el día, con su madre y con sus amigos.

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunto Itachi muy curioso al ver esa mirada en Sasuke dirigiéndose a él.

—A mi nada. —Respondió seco, cerrando los ojos y mirando hacia el otro lado. A Itachi le parecía divertida su actitud. Hubo unos pocos segundos de silencio. —No sabía que el mesonero jugaba básquet.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí.

—Ya esa frase es repetitivo. —respondió el menor. Itachi solo miró al frente, viendo esa cancha vacía. Por otro lado, Sasuke tenía una pregunta que hacerle, y más porque le mintió a su madre. —¿Por qué le dijiste a mi mamá que no eras ese mesonero del evento de anoche? —preguntó exigiendo una respuesta. —No me mientas, porque lo confirma esa herida que tienes en el hombro, y que te has estado quejando de dolor después del juego. —Itachi no lo miró, pero se sorprendió al ver que Sasuke se había dado cuenta, ya que él disimulaba sus quejidos, pero solo se limitaba a mirar al frente. Era obvio que no quería decir el verdadero motivo, sin embargo, para no crear sospecha, tuvo que darle una respuesta disfrazada.

—Bueno… ¡Ack!… —Itachi se quejó de dolor cuando su herida se abrió y empezó a sangrar.

—¡Solo a ti se te ocurre jugar con una herida! —comentó Sasuke con una cierta preocupación.

—Es solo un raspón.

—No seas mentiroso. Ayer me manchaste el traje, y fue mucha sangre. —Sasuke se levantó —Ya vuelvo. No te muevas. —llegó hasta una farmacia y compró alcohol, algodón y vendajes. Agradeció al vendedor, y llegó hasta donde estaba Itachi, sudando un poco por el dolor. Vio como el menor tenía una bolsa.

—¿Qué compraste? —preguntó el mayor.

—Cosas para desinfectarte y cambiarte ese vendaje. —Sasuke sacó lo que compró, dejando al mayor —Desabotona tu camisa. Necesito ver tu herida. —el mayor lo hizo, solo quedó en franelilla. Sasuke le quitó los vendajes y destapó el alcohol y con un algodón, colocó un poco de ese líquido, y empezó a limpiar la herida. Itachi se sintió raro. Casi nadie, o por lo menos una persona que acababa de conocer. Su vida había sido horrible como para desconfiar de cualquier persona.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó Itachi a Sasuke, con curiosidad.

—Estas herido, ¿Por qué no lo haría? —respondió concentrado en limpiar bien la herida. Dejó el algodón aun lado y tomó la venda para envolverlo.

—Gracias. —agradeció el mayor, colocando nuevamente su camisa.

—No fue nada. —respondió recogiendo los materiales usados.

—Luego te pago lo que gastaste.

—No te estoy cobrando. —comentó el menor. Se levantó el menor para votarlo en la basura.

—Es hora de que vayas a casa. —dijo el mayor, aun sentado en el banco.

—¿No te despedirás de mi mamá? —preguntó el menor. El mayor se levantó y se dirigió hasta la dirección donde vivía. Los dos caminaron, Sasuke aun con desconfianza, mientras que Itachi solo miraba hacia en frente. —Oye... —Itachi volteó a verlo. —Aun no has respondido mi pregunta.

—¿Cuál pregunta? —preguntó inocentemente el mayor.

—¡¿Cómo que cuál pregunta?! ¡La que te hice hace unos momentos! —exclamó Sasuke.

—No recuerdo… —concretó. Sasuke estaba que se jalaba los cabellos, pero mantuvo la cordura. Siguieron caminando, e Itachi dijo un comentario que dejó a Sasuke confundido. —No fue porque mis padres no pudieron pagar la escuela.

—¿Mm? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó con interés el menor.

—El bachillerato no lo terminé porque… Me suspendieron.

—¿Te suspendieron? ¿Y eso por qué? —Sasuke quedó sorprendido.

—Golpeé a un profesor. —concretó, sin cambiar su expresión sería.

—¡¿Lo golpeaste?! —a Sasuke se le escapó una pequeña risita, mientras que Itachi lo miró sorprendido. —Mesonero, no eres tan inocente como aparentas… —comentó el menor. Itachi se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. A Itachi muy difícilmente pueden sacarle una sonrisa y menos de todo lo que le ha ocurrido; pero ese chico joven, tenía esa _habilidad inconsciente_ de poder lograr sacarle una.

.

**XxX**

.

La noche llegó, e Izuna estaba dándose una ducha para refrescarse. Aun tenia resaca y le dolía la cabeza. Al terminar de ducharse, salió del baño desnudo, pero con una toalla que secaba su cabello.

—Ack, como me duele la cabeza. —dijo al dejar la toalla en un sillón que estaba ahí y se limitó a solo ponerse los bóxer. Tomó un frasco con pastillas, e ingirió una de ellas. Se recostó y apagó las luces de la lámpara. —Doce años si haber bebido de esta forma. Que dolor. —Antes de eso, revisó su celular, solo había un mensaje de Madara que ya estaba en el puerto con la mercancía. Dejó el teléfono en la mesita y c errósus ojos —Trataré de dormir.

A las afueras de la habitación, caminaba un joven, aunque sus pasos eran un poco torpes. Estaba un poco ebrio; no había llegado a su casa desde el sábado en la noche. Después del evento, fue a la casa de sus amigos a darle la "Bienvenida" por su regreso a Japón.

Se iba de un lado a otro, sin identificar cuál era su habitación, así que abrió la primera que había visto.

—¿E… Esta será mi habitación? —se preguntó, ahí parado en la puerta. Siguió caminando, adentrándose más. No reconocía bien la habitación ya que, estaban las luces apagadas y todo se veía oscuro. Caminó, hasta que se tropezó con una mesita de noche. Tocó todo lo que estaba ahí, hasta que reconoció una lámpara. Jaló de una cadena y encendió la luz. Vio en la cama, una silueta de cierta persona que conocía bien. Estaba durmiendo, boca arriba, inhalando y exhalando la respiración. Izuna ya tenía quince minutos de haberse quedado dormido. Shisui solo se limitaba a mirarlo, viendo como este estaba casi desnudo, solo que lo cubrían unos bóxers. Miraba su pecho, sus piernas y su entrepierna. —Tío… No negaré que estás bien hechecito. —Decidió apagar la lámpara y jugar un rato con él.

Se subió a la cama y se recostó aun lado de él. Empezó a rozar su mano por todo el pecho, deslizando cada dedo por cada parte de su abdomen; el menor, se acercó más al rostro del mayor, y empezó a besar su barbilla, sin dejar de manosear su abdomen. Lo lamió hasta llegar a su boca; su lengua rozaba esos labios entre abierto. Besó ferozmente esa boca, donde su lengua jugaba dentro de él.

Izuna poco a poco despertaba, sintiendo una mano que manoseaba su cuerpo y unos labios que tocaban de una forma bestial, con las suyas.

_"¿Madara?..."_

Creyó el mayor al sentir unos labios tocando los suyos. Creía que su "Hermano mayor" había llegado y que lo saludó de esta forma. Como estaba a oscura, no veía el rostro, pero supuso que era él. No quería pelear por lo que le había escrito en el mensaje, así que, se dejó llevar.

Por otro lado, Shisui sintió como Izuna tomó su cabeza para que no se detuviera el beso. En eso el Uchiha menor llega hasta los bóxers y empieza a manosearlo por encima de la tela, haciendo que el mayor se le escapara un gemido. Al menor, le encantó eso, así que, con más fuerza, siguió apretando ese pedazo carne que poco a poco,cobraba vida.

Luego, empezó a retirar el bóxer, dejándolo hasta las piernas, y fue entonces, que el menor tomó el pene de su tío, y empezó a masturbarlo con gran rapidez, de arriba abajo, mientras que espontáneamente, Izuna se le escapaba varios gemidos. Abrió más las piernas, para que su "Hermano" siguiera complaciéndolo con facilidad.

Todas esas acciones hicieron que Shisui se excitara también, y sintiendo como su pantalón le quedaba apretado… Tenía una erección.

Se separó de los labios de Izuna y se levantó un poco para desabrocharse el pantalón

—¿Q...Qué haces? —preguntó el mayor. Shisui no dijo nada, solo se escuchó el sonido de la cremallera que bajaba. La respuesta fue dada.

Shisui volvió acercarse a la boca de su tío, para volverlo a devorar. Con la mano derecha masturbaba a su tío y con la otra se masturbaba el mismo.

Solo se escuchaba gemidos fuertes por parte de Izuna, pero Shisui trataba de ahogar los suyos, ya que no quería ser reconocido… No antes. Dejó de masturbarse y detuvo el beso para enfocarse más en la erección de su tío.

Siguió masturbándolo, mientras que con los dedos de la otra mano, estimulaban alrededor del ano, solo rozaba; él pensaba que él nunca había sido penetrado. Con delicadeza, introdujo poco a poco uno de los dedos, porque supuestamente, era para no lastimarlo, pero Shisui se sorprendió y se dibujó una gran sonrisa al ver que su dedo pasaba con facilidad.

Así que, se dispuso a introducir un segundo dedo, y no escuchó los quejidos de dolor que supuestamente se debía sentir a las personas que nunca han tenido sexo anal, solo se escuchaba gemidos de placer por parte de Izuna. Shisui empezó a estimular la próstata de su tío, mientras que lo masturbaba con la otra mano. El pene del menor, solo estaba siendo rozado por el abdomen de Izuna, mientras que él hacia movimiento de empuje.

Izuna se dejaba hacer, solo se limitaba a apretar la almohada, mientras que lo complacía su "Hermano". Sentía como esas dos manos, iba con rapidez masturbándolo; de arriba y abajo hacia los movimientos y como lo apretaba, mientras que su recto estaba siendo invadido por dos dedos juguetones. Estaba sintiendo que llegaba al climax, a lo pico; se escuchó un fuerte gemido y que contrajo todo los músculos del abdomen y muslos, donde Shisui sintió como un líquido caliente corría por sus manos. Izuna se vino abajo, sintió como esas sensaciones de placer fueron reemplazados por relajación, y más que lo necesitaba por el dolor de cabeza que tenía. Shisui retiró los dedos del recto y empezó a masturbarse, mientras que lamía ese líquido blanco de su otra mano.

—T…Te luciste esta vez… —comentó Izuna al trata de recuperar la respiración.

—Gracias, hehe… —dijo Shisui con una risita burlona. El Uchiha menor se detuvo en seco al reconocer la voz y con rapidez, se dirigió donde estaba la lámpara y lo encendió. Vio un rostro sudado, con una sonrisa de ironía, mientras lamia el semen que caía por sus manos,

—¡Shisui…! —inquirió sorprendido y en shock al saber que su sobrino fue quién hizo todo y no su hermano.

—Hola, tío. —saludó burlándose de la situación. —Que delicioso es escucharte gemir, y más cuando llegas al orgasmo. —comentó con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras que aun saboreaba esa sensación de su tío.

—¡M… Maldito! —se levantó de la cama, pero cayó en el suelo, ya que sus bóxers estaban en sus piernas e impidió que caminara con equilibrio. Se levantó y se los subió. Tomó una yukata para cubrirse.

Shisui se levantó un poco y prosiguió a sentarse en la orilla de la cama. Aun tenía una erección. Shisui se miró y luego dirigió su vista hacia su tío.

—¿No quieres terminarlo por mi? —preguntó juguetón, sin dejarse de masturbarse. Izuna se volteó; no quería ver como su sobrino acabar. Trató de pensar otra para no escuchar los gemidos del menor, mientras se masturbaba. Sintió una contracción en su órgano genital y dio un gran grito de excitación, solo para molestar a Izuna. Su semen cayó por su mano y buscó un papel que estaba en la mesita de noche y limpió su mano. Metió su pene en el pantalón, cerrando la cremallera y abotonándose. Se relajó un poco, para nivelizar la respiración. Luego miró a Izuna con una sonrisa burlona. —Lo que más me sorprendió fue que… —el menor mostró el dedo del medio y el índice. —Mis deditos entraron con facilidad, hehe. —Izuna se sonrojó de la vergüenza. Saber que su sobrino se dio cuenta de ese detalle, y más por haberse dejado masturbar por él, hacía sentirse enfermo. —Ay, tío, ¿No que no te gustaba los hombres? Eres un mentirosillo. Ya te han follado, y varias veces por lo que noté.

—¡Cállate!

—Como me encantaría follarme ese culito. Debe ser muy rico, hehe.

—Te dije que te calles, ¡Respétame! —se acercó hasta él, en señal de amenaza.

—¿Respetarte? Por favor, no me hables de respeto cuando tú ni te respetas. Gemías como una perra en celo que quería que te follara y decías "Más… Más… M…"… —no terminó de hablar, Izuna lo golpeó en la cara con el puño cerrado. Este quedó unos tres segundos con la cara volteada. Lo miró de frente y se limpió la sangre que caía. —Tengo menos de una semana en Japón y ya llevo dos golpes en la cara por parte tuya. Que record. —Shisui guardó esa emoción de rabia que lo había invadido y lo anotó en su cabeza, para cobrársela; siguió hablando. —Como te decía… Si mi padre se esterará que tiene un hermano homosexual, vaya que se enojaría.

—Y también que tiene un hijo homosexual.

—La verdad, tío… —se levantó de la cama para acercarse a él —No me importaría en lo absoluto si se enterará eso de mi. —acercó su mano hasta el miembro de su tío, pero este detuvo su mano. El menor solo rió. —A ti si debería importar, porque… Tú dependes de él. Yo puedo conseguir dinero muy fácilmente sin ayuda de mi padre.

—Vete de mi habitación. —lo empujó. —Eres una desgracia y un estorbo en la vida. —comentó fríamente el mayor, sin importar que magnitud podría afectarle a su sobrino.

—Como siempre… —sonrió falsamente Shisui, escondiendo su resentimiento por ese comentario y lo miró por algunos segundos.

En eso llega Madara, viendo esa escena donde su hijo estaba en frente de su hermano. Madara pensó que se estaban peleando.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —preguntó preocupado el mayor de los tres.

—Nada, papá. Solo hablamos, ¿Verdad, tío?. —Izuna asintió. Shisui caminó hasta la puerta, y la cerró, dejando a Izuna de pie, sereno, mientras que Madara sospechaba que algo había ocurrido entre ellos. Shisui llegó a su habitación, cerrándolo con llaves. Aun apoyado en la puerta, se agachó hasta el suelo, con mucha rabia. —Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio ¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio! —golpeó la pared varias veces y cubrió su cabeza con las manos. —Te odio, Izuna Uchiha… —sus lágrimas de frustración cayeron por sus mejillas. —Y te voy a cobrar cada minuto que me hiciste sufrir, maldito. Lo juro por mi madre.

En la habitación de Izuna, estaba él con sus emociones envueltas. Mucha rabia invadía su cuerpo y frustración, al recordar lo que hizo con su sobrino.

—Me iré a bañar. —comentó Izuna con su hermano mayor. Madara solo se dispuso a observarlo, sin decir ninguna palabra. Había mucha tensión en el ambiente.

.

**XxX**

.

Al llegar a la casa de Sasuke, Mikoto estaba afuera, en la puerta principal, esperando a que su hijo llegara.

—¿Cómo la pasaron, chicos? —preguntó la mujer.

—Bien… —respondió Sasuke con desinterés, mientras se acercaba hasta su madre.

—¿Y por fin, Itachi? ¿Le darás tutorial a mi hijo? —preguntó la mujer. Itachi vio a Sasuke, no quería dar tutoría al joven si él no quería.

—Solo si Sasuke me acepta. —respondió. Sasuke quedó anonado al ver que alguien le toma en cuenta su decisión.

—Ack… Me da igual… —respondió aparentando desinterés.

—¡Qué bien! El fin de semana ¿No? —preguntó la mujer. Itachi asintió.

—Buenas noches. —se despidió, mirando a lo ultimo a ese chico que tuvo preocupación con su persona, le dio una pequeña sonrisa y este lo percató.

Mikoto entra con Sasuke a la casa, mientras que un hombre, entre las sombras, vio a Itachi despedirse de la familia de su jefe.

—¿Qué hace Itachi con la familia del Señor de los cielos?

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mi no me gustó lo que escribí. Y hablo en serio, porque estoy tan de malas que estoy escribiendo muy chueco.

En verdad, me disculpo, pero cuando tenga Internet lo editaré mejor D: (?)

Si, Shisui está enfermo de la cabeza, está trastornado ¿Vieron lo enfermo que está? Se masturbaba mientras tenía una conversación. Aunque para lo que él sufrió en Italia, pues, era obvio que estaría trastornado (Lo diré más adelante). Lo más triste de todo es que… ¡LO HAGO OOC! ¡Lo reconozco! T^T

Bueno, ya hay un paso para la relación entre Itachi y Sasuke, no se quejen ¬¬

**Edad de los personajes:**

Itachi (21), Madara (40), Izuna (32), Deidara (19), Kurotsuchi (16), Sasori (21), Chiyo (70), Fugaku (51), Kakashi (32), Konan (36), Obito (31), Mikoto (40), Sasuke/Naruto/Shikamaru/Chouji/Rock Lee/Kiba/Shino (16), Shisui (25)


	9. Cumpliendo con el deber

Ehm... Hola XD

Sip, actualizo tarde ._. Ya saben como soy.

Primeramente, este capitulo iba hacer más largo. Pero el lunes empiezo las clases, asì que, por lo menos quería dejar un capitulo. No es mucho avance, ya que la otra parte que me faltó, tenia mucho que ver con cosas que vendría.

No vengo a spoilear XD

Disfruten el capitulo :3

Gracias por los reviews. Pronto lo responderè :D

Fanfic dedicado a mi imouto Kurai, y a la loca de Sade que me presionas mucho 0. También a las del grupo Uchihacest y MadaIzu que leen el fanfic (Ichinose, Tobey, Alice, Alex, Mizu...)

* * *

**Noveno capítulo:** Cumpliendo con el deber

.

.

.

Llegando a esa bodega del día lunes, ese sitio escondido muy alejado de la ciudad y con hombres armados hasta por los dientes, vigilando el lugar de ciertos "Buitres" que han tratado de apoderárselas y adueñarse de la mercancía robada.

Tres chicos caminaban por esos lugares, mientras estaban siendo apuntados con las armas, algo que los hacia estremecer e incomodar.

—¿Por qué aun nos apuntan con las armas, uhm? —inquirió el rubio con cierto desconté.

—De seguro que aun no confían en nosotros. —respondió Sasori tratando de no prestar atención.

Al llegar a una de las bodegas correspondientes, abrieron la puerta, donde había un callejón con poca luz. Con pasos cuidadosos, los tres hombres se dirigieron hasta una luz al final del callejón, encontrándose con tres personajes sentados en unas cajas.

—Ya era hora de que llegaran. No somos sus secretarios para que debamos esperarlos hasta que les de su puta gana. —comentó Hidan con enojo, levantándose y acercándose hacia ellos.

—La puntualidad es importante, porque muchos jefes no son pacientes.

—¡Cállate, Suigetsu!

—¿Eh? ¿Ahora no se puede hablar, Hidan?

—¡Wao! Ya sé cómo se siente _Pain_ cuando me manda a callar —dijo Hidan con ojos llorosos —¡Siente como me siento yo cuando me lo hacen, Suigetsu!

—Yo no tengo la culpa que te entrometas en asuntos que no te incumbe y te callen.

—¡Ah ya! ¡No soporto sus mariconerías! —explotó esa mujer pelirroja al escuchar tonterías por parte de Suigetsu y Hidan. —Estúpidos. Por eso es que no me gustan los hombres.

—Karin, no sé porqué dices eso, si a ti te encantaría que te follara el _Señor de los Cielos_. —susurró bajo Suigetsu. Karin no soportó y sacó su arma apuntándole en todo en frente de él. Este por su parte quedó paralizado por tal acción que hasta caídas de sudor bajaban por su rostro —K-Karin…

—Vuelves a decir eso y te comerás una de mis balas, ¡¿Entendido?! —la pelirroja acercó su arma hasta la boca de Suigetsu y la metió dentro. El albino menor se aterrorizó y asintió. Hidan rió y burló de las reacciones de Suigetsu antes las amenazas de Karin. Por su parte, Sasori, Deidara e Itachi quedaron sorprendido al ver como se llegan a tratar con amenazas de muertes y apuntadas de armas. —¡¿Y qué haces ahí parado, Hidan?! ¿No deberías servirle el té a Kakuzu-san? Me enteré que serás su sirviente… Digo… Su asistente, hasta que te recuperes de ese brazo, hehe. —burló la mujer.

—¡Yo no soy sirviente de ese puto!

—"Señor, Kakuzu, aquí le traigo su tacita de té, ¿Se le ofrece otra cosa? Con mucho gusto se lo traigo…" —rió Karin. —En serio, ya te imagino diciendo todo eso, y con traje de mayordomo.

—¡Puta!

—¡Puta tu madre!

—¡Ja! Me vale. Ni la conocí.

—Oigan, en vez de pelear, deberíamos estar explicándoles a los nuevos cómo se trabaja aquí. —comentó Suigetsu muy sereno. —Menos tú, Hidan, debes servirle el té a Kakuzu-san. —rió junto a Karin.

—¡Malditos todos ustedes, incluyéndolos! —señaló el albino, a los tres nuevos.

—¿Eh? Pero nosotros no hemos dicho nada. No jodas, Hidan. —dijo Sasori.

—Hidan, te estoy esperando.

—¡No me jodas, puto! —dice señalando al moreno de ojos verdes que acababa de llegar. Kakuzu cabreado, tomó el cuello de la camisa y empezó arrastrarlo sin importar su herida. —¡¿P-Pero, qué coño haces?! ¡Suéltame!

—Me tienes que recoger el desorden que tengo en mi despacho. —informó el moreno aun caminando y arrastrando a Hidan

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no soy tu puto sirviente! —insultó mientras fue arrastrado por el mayor, perdiendo de vista a los demás.

—Pobre de Hidan, hehe. —rió Suigetsu por la escena, y luego miró hacia los nuevos. —A ver… ¿Qué podemos hacer con ustedes?

—Pues, podríamos enseñarle como ser malabaristas, eso ayudaría el circo que estamos construyendo. —comentó con sarcasmo la chica de cabellos rojos —¿Eres idiota acaso, Suigetsu? Es obvio que debemos mostrarle como se trabaja aquí y afuera. Además, que hay ciertas reglas que no deben romper.

En otra parte de la bodega, en una pequeña habitación, dos personas discutían una situación que no se podía pasar por alto. El encargado de ese sitio, Yahiko, alias _Pain_, sintió cierta inseguridad al escuchar el relato de uno de sus subordinados, sobre las acciones de uno de sus nuevos trabajadores.

—¿Estás seguro que era él?

—Claro que si era él.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

—No lo sé. Lo que pude ver, es que el sobrino del jefe, ese que se llama Sasuke, le estaba limpiando una herida y luego lo vi despidiéndose de la esposa del hermano mayor. —contó el sujeto que vio a Itachi la noche anterior en la casa de Mikoto y Sasuke. —_Pain_, usted sabe que al jefe no le gusta que los empleados que saben quién es, se les acerque a su familia. Es una de las reglas principales que tenemos aquí.

—Jügo, quiero que lo vigiles…

—Pero, señor, ¿Y las reglas?

—Itachi no sabe quién es el _Señor de los Cielos_. Lo vio en la subasta, pero no se imagina que era él. —el líder se levantó del escritorio y prosiguió a colocarse el saco acomodarse la corbata, para ir a la empresa. —Quiero saber cuales son sus intensiones.

—Si, señor...

—Otra cosa... —_Pain_ se le acercó hasta él, antes de retirarse, entregándole unas llaves. —Toma una de las camionetas que hay aquí y busca a mis hermanos en el aeropuerto. Más o menos llegarán de Hiroshima a las diez de la mañana. Llévalos a la empresa.

_—_Como ordene.

_Pain_ salió con un maletín de esa habitación junto a Jügo. Caminaron por un pasillo como poca luminosidad. Por toda esa caminata, habían otras habitaciones con cajones lleno de paquetes que contenían ese polvo blanco que les hacia ganar cantidades de dinero. Saliendo por la puerta principal de ese pasillo, encontrándose con el nuevo trío de la organización. Pain los miró por algunos segundos, haciendo que uno que otro se incomodara por su mirada.

—Buenos días. —saludó. Sin embargo, una mirada desconfiada, fue dirigida a Itachi, por lo último que había escuchado de él. Por otro lado, este, no se dio cuenta de que fue dirigida a él, más sintió incomodes por parte de él.

—Buenos, días. —saludaron todo los presentes. En eso el líder salió por la puerta trasera donde estaba su auto, subió a él y arrancó. Todos callaron por algunos segundos. Hubo una cierta tensión en el ambiente por esa mirada de _Pain._

—Jügo, ¿Qué le pasó a _Pain_? Está muy extraño. —preguntó Suigetsu.

—Ahm... Debe estar estresado por la mercancía de la noche. —mintió. —Por cierto, ¿La camioneta blanca ya lo lavaron?

—Si. Debe estar en el depósito. —respondió la pelirroja. —¿Por qué? Sabes que no podemos tomarlos solo por ocios.

—Eso lo sé, Karin. Voy a buscar a los hermanos de _Pain_. Aunque todavía tengo tiempo para desayunar y alistarme para buscarlos. Nos hablamos luego. —Jügo dio la vuelta y se fue al depósito. Los cincos integrantes de la organización, se miraban entre si, sobretodo Karin al tratar de recordar lo ultimo que había hablado con los nuevos.

—¿En qué quedamos?

—Qué haremos cuando nos encontremos con el enemigo. —dijo Sasori un poco fastidiado y con los brazos cruzados. Mayormente lo que estaba "Informando" ya lo sabía.

—¡Ah, si! Bueno, el caso es que, cuando los vean, les disparen y traten de que no queden con vida.

—Pero, ¿Tenemos que matarlos, uhm? —preguntó Deidara un poco ingenuo.

—No, si quieres le regalas un ramo de flores, pedazo de idiota. ¡Es obvio que lo tienes que matar!

—¿No sería mejor negociar en vez de matarlos, uhm?

—¿Y si mejor negociamos el culo tuyo y dejas de decir estupideces?

—A veces dudo que este trabajo sea para él. —comentó Sasori con las preguntas tontas que hacia su amigo.

—Solo evito muertes innecesarias, uhm. —concluyó el rubio. Sasori desvió la mirada, y fue dirigida hasta la pelirroja.

—Por cierto, ¿Cuándo conoceremos al _Señor de los Cielos_?

—¿Por qué tan interesado en eso?

—No pienses nada malo. Solo que, me da curiosidad saber quién es, ya que es muy buscado en todo Japón, por sus trabajos sucios y por los crímenes que ha cometido.

—Les aclararé una cosa… No siempre el que trabaja aquí sabe quién es el _Señor de los Cielos_. Nadie sabe su verdadero nombre, nadie sabe de qué vida aparenta, nadie ha visto su rostro. Hay personas trabajando muchos años aquí, y nunca lo han visto. Si ustedes lo llegan a verlo, es porque tuvieron suerte. Él no se presenta a cualquiera.

—¿Y ustedes saben quién es?

—Claro. Somos sus trabajadores personales. —comentó con orgullo Karin. Suigetsu vio a Itachi sin articular ninguna sola palabra, algo que le incomodaba.

—Veo que no eres muy comunicativo. —comentó Suigetsu con cierta inquietud al ver que Itachi no pronunciaba ninguna palabra. —¿Estas entendiendo?

—Si…

—Ehm… Que bueno... _"Será difícil entenderlo…"_

.

**XxX**

.

En una residencia lujosa y famosa por todo Japón, recorría los pasillos un hombre reconocido por la prensa, como un gran hombre de negocio y un gran _ser humano_, por las "supuestas" obras de caridad, que le nacen hacer a la sociedad.

Llegando a cierta puerta, abriéndola sin el mayor cuidado. Vio como su hermano menor aun estaba en un profundo sueño, algo que no era común en él; a las seis de la mañana ya estaba haciendo ejercicio y acomodándose, todo lo contrario a Madara.

—Izuna, despierta... —sacudió un poco. Este poco a poco abría los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa, Madara?

—Nada. Solo que ya deberías estar listo para ir a la empresa. Ya son siete y treinta.

—¿En serio? —estiró su cuerpo y quedó poco segundos quieto en la cama. —Lo siento. Estaré listo en unos minutos. —bostezó y empezó a levantarse.

—Me extraña. Tú eres quien me levanta. —Izuna rió por el comentario de su hermano. Se levantó por completo estando solo con bóxeres, buscando una bata de baño.

—Ya vete a desayunar. Me iré bañar.

—Como si nunca te hubiese visto desnudo. —la expresión del Uchiha menor cambió; no estaba de buen humor por esos tipos de comentarios. —Está bien. Ya veo que hoy contigo no se puede joder. Yo debería estar enojado por lo que hiciste en la subasta.

—¿Todavía estás con eso? Si quieres que me disculpe, está bien… Lo siento, Madara, por casi joderte el robo; actué muy irresponsable. —dijo yéndose hasta la puerta de su baño, pero, entrando ahí, se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de Madara.

—No es por eso. Lo que no entiendo es porqué me reclamaste con lo ocurrido con Mei. No debería importarte.

—Tú puedes estar con quién tú quieras. —dijo el menor sin voltear su rostro.

—Exacto. Eso quedó claro cuando lo de "Nosotros" empezó ¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué? Madara, confundiste las cosas. Además, yo estaba ebrio. Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con Mei o con cualquier mujer, y lo que yo pienso de eso, no debería importar. —mencionó terminando de entrar al baño, cerrando la puerta.

No sabía... Madara sintió el pecho apretado, como si le hubiese dolido esa respuesta ¿Por qué? Es obvio que a su hermano le importe poco con quien se acueste, pero... No sabe porqué se sintió mal con respecto a su respuesta.

—De acuerdo. Te espero abajo. —comentó el mayor dando la vuelta hacia la puerta.

—_Si quieres, te adelantas a la empresa. —_sugirió Izuna desde la ducha.

—Está bien. Recuerda que hoy nos _entregan el paquete_.

El menor de los Uchihas asintió y escuchó como cerró la puerta su hermano y luego suspiró. Se avergüenza de haber hecho ese show en el baño y casi descubre todo lo que ha sido sentido por él, algo que no puede enterarse.

Cuando empezó _todo esto -_Su escenas carnales- hace doce años, Madara advirtió que esto no se puede tomar en serio. _Esto_ no tendrían futuro, la sociedad ve mal este tipo de relación y peor, por ser hombres. Él debe cuidar una imagen. "Estar juntos" significa solo sexo y no dejar crecer un sentimiento más allá que eso, porque se aferraría a algo donde no hay por donde caminar. Acordaron que si alguien siente un sentimiento más allá de lo sexual, todo acabaría, y uno de los dos tendría que irse. El mayor solo sentía una atracción sexual hacia el menor, que creció dentro de él, durante ese periodo de convivencia después de una recuperación que tuvo Izuna en ese tiempo, a pesar de que le gustaban las mujeres y jamás le atrajo los hombres.

Una de las preocupaciones de Izuna, es que él si siente algo por Madara, desde que lo vio por primera vez en el aeropuerto hace más de veinte años atrás, sin saber que era su hermano; para él fue su felicidad y su pesadilla todo ese periodo. Él no puede permitir que su hermano sepa sobre sus sentimientos, porque tendría que alejarse de él. Izuna aceptó todas esas condiciones, viendo a Madara coqueteando, besándose, acostarse con mujeres, él aceptó y mientras tanto, hacía lo mismo, solo para no dejarlo, sabiendo que no tiene futuro con él.

—Ah, Izuna, cuando entenderás...

Se decía mientras aun estaba debajo de la regadera.

.

**XxX**

.

En una de las escuelas de la ciudad de Tokio, un chico miraba por la ventana de su salón de clases; su vista solo se enfocaba en la cancha de baloncesto, donde jugaban unos estudiantes. Recordó la noche anterior, jugando con sus amigos, con ese _extraño _y que le decía "Mesonero". No podía confiar en él. ¿Por qué le mintió a su madre? ¿Por qué le negó que él estuviera esa noche en el hotel, donde su tío organizó una subasta? Algo no le agradaba de él, a pesar que, no negó sentirse cómodo después del juego.

—¡Sasuke! —llamó un rubio a gritos, al estresarse por ver a su amigo muy distraído.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, Naruto?! —se exaltó el Uchiha.

—Nada. Solo que te vi muy distraído.

—Que idiota. No es nada.

Una chica de cabellos largo, entró al salón, sentándose en seguida, con desanimo ya que presenció una discusión sobre su padre y su madre con respecto a la economía de su familia. Cansada de los problemas decidió salir de su casa una hora antes de empezar las clases, para pensar en todo lo que está a punto de hacer.

—¡Hinata!

—Ino-san…

—Oye, después de clases, iremos a la "Agencia de modelaje" para tu _contrato_.

—¿Ah? Si, claro. —Hinata sabía a lo que se refería y no demostró ni un segundo felicidad ni ánimos. Naruto escuchó el comentario de Ino, y se acercó hasta allá.

—¿Uhm? Hinata… ¿Vas a trabajar de modelo?

—Naruto-kun… —Hinata se sorprendió por la aparición del rubio. Se sonrojó y sonrió. —S-Si…

—De seguro estarás bonita en las fotos… —comentó con una gran sonrisa. Hinata se alegró al escuchar de la propia boca del chico que le gustaba, que se vería hermosa en las fotos. Pero todo cambió, y la sonrisa de Hinata desaparición cuando Naruto comentó cierta comparación. —Igual que Sakura-chan. —dijo con una sonrisa, y mirando a Sakura sentada en otro sitio. Sasuke tenía ganas de golpearlo.

—Muchas gracias, Naruto-kun… —dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

—¡¿Y yo no?! —exclamó la rubia al ver que no la nombraron.

—C-Claro que si, Ino, hehe.

—Naruto… —llamó Sasuke. Naruto volteó hacia él.

—¿Uhm? ¿Qué pasa?

—Eres un idiota…

—¡¿Pero qué te pasa, Sasuke?!

—Buenos días. —saludó la profesora de matemáticas, Kurenai, dejando sus pertenencias en su escritorio y tomando una tiza. —Saquen su libro de matemáticas para hacer unos ejercicios. Recuerden que dentro de una semana hay examen de polinomios.

Sasuke en su interior, se alteró a saber que tendrá un examen de algo que no entiende, y no quiere defraudar a su padre.

_"¡¿Qué?! ¡Maldición! Y yo aun no entiendo bien polinomios ¿Qué haré?..."_… _"¡Ack! Cierto, el mesonero me ayudará con esto el fin de semana. Tendré que aguantármelo…"_

.

**XxX**

.

Llegando al aeropuerto nacional de Tokio, se bajó Jügo en una camioneta; con estrés y con ya que los hermanos de _Pain_, son un poco difíciles de tratar. Entró por la puerta principal, viendo como las personas con sus maletas salían y entraban de sitio. Se sentó a esperar a los hermanos de su jefe. Tenía que tener una paciencia, porque según como le contaron, ellos suelen ser prepotentes y arrogantes.

Viendo de lejos, dos figuras arrastrando sus maletas. Uno de ellos con el cabello recogido con un mechón que cubría un poco su rostro, con esos ojos que son reconocible por la familia de _Pain_, a diferencia que tenía una largas pestañas. Su nombre era Chikushodo; el segundo traía el cabello suelto, y largo, con los mismos ojos de su familia. Su nombre era Ningendo. Eran gemelos, pero tenía diferentes personalidades; los dos se caracterizaban por tener perforaciones en su rostro, algo que llamaba la atención de muchas personas, cosa que querían lograr.

—Maldita sea… Odio volar. Siempre hay atrasos. —se quejó el gemelo de la coleta, con una mano en el bolsillo a arrastrando su maleta.

—No seas tan gruñón, Chikushodo. —comentó encendiendo un cigarrillo ignorando los avisos de prohibición al fumar en el aeropuerto. A lo lejos ven a Jügo haciendo señas, con una sonrisa falsamente para no tratar con las actitudes arrogantes.

—Parece idiota. —dijo Chikushodo en voz baja.

—Yo digo que no tiene personalidad. Esa sonrisa falsa es tan evidente. —comentó Ningendo antes de llegar hasta Jügo.

—Buenos días, señores. Mi jefe me envió a buscarlos ya que...

—Ahí están nuestras maletas. No lo vayas a lanzar tan fuerte. Hay muchas cosas delicadas.

Jügo quedó estático. Trato de no mostrar su lado agresivo ante ellos, y respiro profundo. Ya conoce el carácter de los dos hermanos, y era evidente que lo tratara como su mayordomo.

—Si, señor… —llegando hasta el auto, Chikushodo y Ningendo subieron ella en la parte de atrás, quejándose por el estado de la camioneta.

—Y espero que Yahiko nos haya apartado reservaciones en un hotel más elegante que la última vez. Quiero estar en la tina por muchas horas con un buen servicio. —dijo Ningendo volviendo a encender otro cigarrillo.

—Pero primero debemos ir a la empresa. —informó Jügo arrancando del aeropuerto.

—¿Eh? Acabamos de llegar. —se exaltó Chikushodo.

—Son órdenes de mi jefe.

—¿Qué le ocurre a Yahiko? —preguntó el gemelo de cabellos sueltos.

—De seguro le hace falta follar _a cierta persona_. —indicó el de las coletas con indirectas que solo ellos dos entendían. Jügo quedó en duda, pero luego resto su atención y se concentró al sitio de llegada.

.

**XxX**

.

—Aquí está su primer trabajo.

—¿En serio? —el rubio quedó sorprendido. Sasori e Itachi no pudieron evitar sentirse incómodos; notaron que era un laboratorio de drogas, donde preparaban y empacaban esas sustancias peligrosas. Habían personas de todo tipo: ancianos, mujeres, hasta pre-adolescentes.

—Usarán mascarillas para no aspirarlo, aunque no es cien por ciento seguros.

Itachi y Sasori pudieron impedir sentirse incomodos. En la forma en como trabajan y las consecuencias que pueden surgir si algo no resulta bien.

—¿Y por qué ese chico está amarrado? —preguntó el rubio al ver un chico de edad de catorce años, amarrado, con la mirada perdida.

—De seguro aspiró mucho y le dio un ataque.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué tal? —llegó de repente, un hombre alto y musculoso, con una aspecto inusual, y con unos dientes muy afilados. Llevaba un tatuaje de tiburón en el brazo. Su nombre era Kisame Hoshigaki, se encargaba de traficar las armas para la organización.

—¡Kisame-senpai!

—¡Hola, Suigetsu!

—Oye, ¿Trajiste el arma que te pedí?

—¡Claro! Si vieras que son las que más piden.

—¡Genial!

—Aunque tuvimos inconvenientes por el camino, pero no hay nada que el dinero no pueda hacer. —Kisame fijó su mirada en los tres chicos que estaban detrás de Suigetsu. —¿Y ellos?

—Son nuevos. Trabajarán en el laboratorio.

—¡Kisame! —gritó emocionada la pelirroja al ver a su camarada.

—¿Cómo estás, Karin?—Kisame volvió a fijarse y notó el aspecto de Itachi. —Oigan… ese chico se parece a...

—Si, al hermano mayor del _Señor de los Cielos_.

—¿Ya lo habían notado?

—Claro. Nosotros no somos estúpidos, Kisame. Bueno, tal vez Suigetsu y Hidan. —el recién llegado reía al ver que Karin no cambiaba en nada, mientras Suigetsu la miraba con malos ojos.

—¿No han averiguado si puede ser hijo de él? Ya sabes, pudo tener una aventura.

—Si no lo hubiésemos hecho, ese tipo no estaría aquí.

—Y díganme, ¿Dónde está Hidan? Es extraño no verlo acosándome con las armas que traje.

—Pues, reirás cuando te enteres. Luego te lo explicamos.

Kisame se extrañó pero prefirió seguir mirándolos y se acercó hasta ellos

—¿Ustedes saben usar armas?

—Son novatos, Kisame-senpai.

—Son estúpidos.

—Karin, nunca vas a cambiar.

—Cuando llegue el momento, aprenderán fácilmente conmigo. —comentó Kisame con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿El momento de qué? —preguntó curioso Deidara.

—De matar. ¿Para qué más se utiliza un arma?

.

**XxX**

.

Las clases habían finalizado, con una clase pesada para muchos. Hinata estaba recogiendo sus cuadernos, hasta que una sombra se acercó hasta ella, haciendo que llamara su atención.

—Bien, ya vámonos, Hinata. —dijo Ino, con ánimos.

—De acuerdo, Ino-san. —respondió sin muchas ganas de ir.

—¡Esperen!

—¿Ahora qué quieres, Sakura?

—Quiero acompañarlas.

—Está bien. No me molesta, Ino-san.

—Bien. —concretó la rubia no con una buena cara. —Igual debemos cambiarnos de ropa. No podemos entrar con el uniforme de la escuela.

Llegando al sitio, a las afueras, Hinata se sorprendió que el lugar donde empezaría todo, fuera un sitio muy conocido en la ciudad. Una agencia de modelaje dirigida por Tsunade Senju y Jiraiya.

—¿E-Es aquí?

—Si. Así menos sospecharán. _Ese trabajo _no es legal en este país, Hinata. —Ino abrió su cartera y sacó un documento. —Antes que nada, Hinata... Toma. —Hinata lo tomó y leyó el documento y más que nada, la edad.

—Pero, esto es... Una identificación falsa.

—Así es. Me lo entregó Tsunade ayer para ti.

—Lo que ocurre, es que somos menores de edad, y si descubren lo que pasa en este sitio, podrían acusar a nuestra jefa de prostitución infantil, y por eso tenemos estos documentos.

—¡Yo soy la que tengo que explicarle eso, Sakura! —las tres chicas entraron al sitio. Hinata miraba algunas imágenes con mujeres en ropa interior, aunque algo provocativa para el público masculino. Se sintió incomoda al pensar que podía estar así, con un hombre mucho mayor que ella. —¡Tsunade-sama! —llamó la rubia.

—¡Aquí estoy, chicas!

—Buenas tardes.

—Me encanta verte, Hinata. —la tomó por los hombros. —¿Lista para trabajar? —Tsunade la sintió aun insegura. —¿Aun no? Pero, así no me sirves.

—Tsunade-sama. Solo está asustada.

—Ya di aviso que encontré una chica virgen. Si vieras como revienta mi teléfono de las tantas llamadas que recibo. ¿Estarás dispuesta?

—S-Si.

—Bien. Este fin de semana te llamaré para darte el nombre del mejor pagó por tu virginidad. —luego, la mayor dirigió su mirada hacia sus dos viejas trabajadoras. —Y menos mal que están las dos juntas, Sakura, Ino. Tienen un trabajo este fin de semana.

—De acuerdo.

Saliendo del sitio, Ino se abalanzó a Hinata por un lado, felicitándola porque su noche estaba a punto de llegar.

—¿No estás feliz, Hinata? En una noche ganarás el triple que nosotras dos.

—Disculpen. Debo irme. —se despidió Hinata con poco ánimos.

—Tan insensible como siempre, Ino.

—Cállate, frentona.

.

**XxX**

.

Su nuevo trabajo había empezado. Suigetsu y Karin les prometieron que al principio será difícil, pero igual ganarán dinero. Los tres se dispusieron a colocarse guantes de lates y mascarillas. La pelirroja y el de ojos lila les explicaron como debían empacar: pesar una cantidad de ese polvo blanco, y empaquetarlo en un plástico. Cada uno debe tener un kilogramo.

Ya habían pasado horas, e Itachi estaba un poco cansado, así que fue a descansar un poco, dejando a sus dos compañeros. Se quitó la mascarilla y los guantes. La verdad, se sentía ahogado porque más de una vez tuvo una recaída. Imaginó que respiró un poco de ese polvo.

Camino por los sitios y respiraba profundamente. Pensaba si era lo correcto lo que hacia con su vida, porque ha escuchado que cuando atrapan a personas trabajando con drogas, que mayormente, estarían en la cárcel por mucho tiempo. Eso era lo que no quería, más no encontraba otro trabajo que le haga ganar mucho dinero y por fin salir de ese sitio donde vive actualmente.

Luego, sintió un dolor en su hombro. Había olvidado esa herida de esa noche en el evento y que, por delicadeza, ese chico llamado Sasuke, tuvo esa conciencia de ayudarlo a limpiarlo el día siguiente, después de jugar con los amigos de él. No muy seguido estaba acostumbrado a tener buenos tratos. Y recordaba, con una sonrisa, las veces que se enojaba. No lo podía evitar, le divertía verlo así, hasta las veces que le llamaba "mesonero". Sentía como unas ganas de estar con él y protegerlo, así como la vez de la escena de los balazos. Era extraño para él sentirse así por Sasuke, ¿Por qué? Muy pocas veces lo a tratado, y no de la mejor forma.

—Eres Itachi, ¿No? —preguntó repentinamente ese hombre nuevo llamado Kisame, que veía hace mucho a Itachi tan pensativo. El azabache se sorprendió y asintió.

—Deberías estar trabajando. Para eso te pagan. —dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Disculpe. Volveré a mi sitio.

—Déjalo así. Ven, acércate... —Itachi obedeció con extrañez. Vio a Kisame con una pistola. Observó el ambiente, y vio unas latas alejadas de ellos. —¿Has disparado antes? —el menor negó con la cabeza. —La primera vez es difícil, pero luego te acostumbras y no sentirás más remordimientos. —Kisame le entregó su arma. —Bueno, si miras con detenimiento esas latas, pues, son las que tendrás que dispararles. Son tus objetivos. Inténtalo. —Itachi dudaba en disparar. Nunca lo había hecho, aunque estaba consiente que lo tendría que hacer algún día. —Si, es difícil a la primera. —Kisame levantó los brazos de Itachi trató que apuntara a una lata en especifico —Dispara… —el impacto hizo que Itachi diera un paso atrás. Obviamente no le dio a una de las latas. La bala quedó en la pared. —¿Sabes? Esto se hace más fácil cuando una se imagina a la persona que odias con todas tus fuerzas.

—La persona que más odio...

Itachi volvió a apuntar. Su mente hizo que recordara a varias personas, entre esos sus padres. No había otra persona que odiara tanto como él odiaba a Ibi y a Oichi. Al menos que sea, esa persona que le arruinó por completo su vida, esa persona de ojos amarillos y cabellos largos y esa piel tan pálida; esa misma persona que tomó con fuerza sus muñecas obligándolo a mirarle los ojos en evento. Su rabia se hizo presente y disparó dándole a una lata.

—Vaya. Funcionó. —rió Kisame satisfecho. —Así odiarás a esa persona...

—Kisame... Sé que estás ansioso por enseñarles usar las armas, pero ellos están trabajando en el laboratorio.

—Que aguafiestas eres, Karin.

—Gracias. —agradeció Itachi, entregándole el arma.

—No fue nada. —vio como ese chico se alejaba de su vista, dejando solo a Kisame y a Karin. —No habla mucho, ¿Verdad?

.

.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Hola de nuevo.

Si, ya se _¿Qué pasó con el ItaSasu? _Pues, aun no es el momento. Necesito terminar con esta fase de Itachi a que se acople con el trabajo 0 Su relación es un poco complicada para mi.

**Aclarando puntos entre Madara e Izuna:** Su relación es meramente sexual (Aparentemente), pero como leyeron, Izuna siempre ha estado enamorado de su hermano. Madara no se da cuenta que es lo que siente por su _otouto_. Digamos que su relación se basa solo en lo sexual, cuando todo ocurrió, y si se llegase enamorar uno del otro, debían terminar porque no tiene futuro, y más que ellos son imagen pública. Más adelante sabrán muchas cosas, además que hará una pre-secuela de su vida antes de Gramos de alegría.

Estos son los hermanos gemelos de _Pain_ XD:

**Chikushodo:** fs71/PRE/i/2011/360/2/f/chikushodo_by_

**Ningendo:** photo/1/16/96/gaara_zone/1275169849059_

Imaginenselos asi, pero con traje de ejecutivo XD

Ahm... Si. Ya saben que no se mucho de estos temas de los problemas sociales, y me estan ayudando a informarme mejor XD

Posiblemente, actualice antes de lo que se imaginan XD (?)

Adios~


End file.
